Don't Leave My Side
by Lolicon001
Summary: Treated as a misfortune since birth, Luka's sole wish is to be loved. Will Miku be able to do that? Forgive me for my mistakes. Still an amateur. LukaXMiku Reviews? UNDER CONSTRUCTION. So some chapters might change but I'll let you guys know if it's done.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vocaloid.

Interviewer by Luka watch?v=NpU4dsXW6EI

I was merely repeating Luka's song for three straight days and now this happens. Hope you enjoy this crappy story.

Reviews?

* * *

><p>Lying face down on the floor, a tall and slender pink-haired girl grumbled as she struggled to stand up.<p>

She's been laying on her light blue carpet for 14 whole hours now, her pink hair messy and full of tangles. All night long she's been finding the best and most comfortable position to sleep, but to no avail. Tossing and turning all night long, hopefully gaining the sleep she needed.

_I should've slept on my bed, but what difference does it make? _she bitterly thought.

"Haah…" letting out a huge sigh. It was cold and her muscle movements were still a bit limited. In every motion that she made, bones cracking were heard.

_Maybe lying on my carpet wasn't such a good idea._

Sluggishly getting up, she tumbled over her own two feet. _Ridiculous._ Her muscle coordination was a bit off. Good thing the carpet cushioned her fall and decreased the impact.

"Oof!" she landed with a loud thud.

She wasn't exactly a morning person. Crawling out of her room and expecting to trip again, she carefully went downstairs to cook herself breakfast. Not even bothering to fix herself since she's practically all alone in this huge house. Silence being her only companion. Opening the fridge, she rummaged around not knowing what to look for. Seizing her favorite pink cup engraved with bright pink letters that read 'Luka-nyan', she began pouring coffee.

Letting her head tilt backwards and released a huge yawn, her eyes begun to adjust to the brightness of the kitchen. At this time of the day, her brain can't process stuff yet, or to be precise, Luka's in a daze. But fortunately, even though her mind is blank, her body remembers what to do, for example to cook food.

"Hmm~" softly humming to her song while blankly staring down at what looked like slightly burnt eggs, bacon and tuna, the aroma of this unhealthy breakfast enveloped the whole kitchen.

_Drool~_

The sudden stimulation that came from the aroma made Luka drool uncontrollably.

Finally, she returned to normal. It always took a while before she can function normally again. Little by little she ate the seemingly edible breakfast, finished off her very bitter coffee and started to lazily go back up her room.

Gradually opening her door, a cold breeze entered the room. This sent chills to Luka's spine. It may be spring, but the winter still hasn't left entirely. The cold winds passing by were proof. While stretching her arms up, Luka suddenly remembered to purchase the game she had waited for the past 5 months.

"The new P***mon game is released today! I have to get myself one, or maybe two just in case!" with fiery determination, she cleaned her messy room in a flash, fixed herself and brushed her very tangled hair.

While looking at the mirror she kept noticing huge dark circles surrounding her blood-shot eyes. It never bothered her that she looked like this. Luka liked her appearance. Her face showed no signs of even the slightest emotion.

_I look like a panda, an adorable panda if I do say so myself._

Luka's the type of person that keeps a very low profile. Not wanting others to notice her existence, to quietly live her life as she pleases. Abiding to the rules you give to yourself and not listening to others' opinion. Believing that no other person can give you happiness, only yourself. And besides, she was the silent-type, at every instance she is expressionless but that doesn't mean she doesn't care.

"And here I thought I could get a good night's sleep…" Luka said as she scratched her head. She picked out the most comfortable outfit that her hands could reach. A simple long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Grabbing her white jacket from the huge wardrobe, Luka began running downstairs with great speed.

"I better hurry or else!" the thought of not owning the game terrified her. Grabbing the doorknob, she completely forgot the most important thing; her wallet.

Luka closed her eyes and sighed. _This is not my day._ Dragging her legs towards the staircase, she could feel the sleepiness kick in. _No, not this time._ The sudden burst of energy only lasted a few minutes and it was now taking its toll. The caffeine she ingested a while ago had also dried out. Holding on to the railings of the stairs, step by step Luka slowly climbed, her footsteps echoing throughout the whole mansion.

Searching for the wallet, she tried her best not to lie down her bed and sleep it off. _I better take it slowly…_. She peered over her bed, it looked do soft, so fluffy, so very tempting. It seems as though the bed was seducing her to leave her game and hit the hay. Luckily, she found her wallet before her hands reached the edge of her king-sized bed. It took a solid 15 minutes to search for the damn wallet.

Locking the door behind her, she was greeted by the wind with a cold welcome. It sent chills to her entire body; it was still too early to go outside without any extra clothing. Her hands were freezing and before she knew it, she felt numb.

* * *

><p>Adjusting her hood, Luka started to walk. Looking up the blue sky, she pondered about many things. It was pretty rare for her to be awake at this time of the day because usually around this hour, Luka would be asleep, cuddled and tucked within the comforts of her king-sized bed. <em>When was the last time I slept like that? <em>Just thinking about it made her head hurt. _To be exact, when was the last time I slept? _As she begun rubbing her temples.

"What should my starter be?"

Dodging the question she asked herself earlier. _I shouldn't ask myself stupid questions, especially questions I know I can't answer._

"Considering the major of my starters were always water, I want to try a new one. I guess I could live with that."

Turning left to the destination, fluttering cherry blossoms were scattered almost everywhere. It's spring alright. The sweet fragrance of cherry enveloped the whole area. Sweet. So very sweet.

"Hey look at that girl!" a voice crept up her ear. A sudden jolt froze Luka at her tracks. High school students were everywhere. The store was near a very prestigious academy called Crypton Academy, what an inconvenient place for it to be. She kept her cool composure.

_Is it me? Were they talking about me? It can't be…_ "What is she doing?" another voice spoke. _Have I done something wrong?_ Standing like a statue, she couldn't dare to move._ Is there something on my face? _Luka began touching her face consciously, patting every corner to check if there's anything wrong.

_Keep calm. They must be talking about someone else. Yes. That's probably it. They couldn't possibly notice me. My presence is as low as an ant's. _She began comforting herself with re-assuring answers.

After the students passed by, Luka carefully took a step forward. _Step by step, taking it slowly as possible, so I won't acquire more attention._

"I better hurry…"

Without a second's warning, she bumped into something along the way.

"What the f-" her voice trailed off without losing her cool composure.

She couldn't find the right words to express what she's seeing right now. Her brain practically stopped from processing all information. Never in her life would she ever imagine to encounter this.

In a corner, there was a girl, a student from the academy, covered in a ridiculous amount of cherry blossoms. She must have been there for quite some time now, considering the huge amount of cherry blossoms covering her.

Luka cautiously bent down and brushed off the cherry blossoms covering the girl to take a good look. She was asleep, in the middle of the sidewalk. She perfectly sat in a corner where no one could hardly notice, unfortunately the voices proved otherwise. The student had long teal coloured hair that was tied into twin tails; she must be around 16 years old or so.

_**DING DONG. CLANG CLONG **_boomed the school bell. It was time for class, every student rushing towards the main entrance. They were closing the gate.

_I better wake this girl up before she's late for class._

Making sure that not a single soul was around, Luka poked the girl.

**POKE.**

Preparing for a scream, she was left dismayed. There was no reaction. None. She was sound asleep. _Unbelievable._

"H-h-hey… W-wake up… Your… c-class is ab-b-bout to s-s-tart now…" she began to stutter.

_Honestly, I can't remember the last time I started a conversation with another human being._ Luka poked her again, and still no response, sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

Scanning for anything that could give her any information about this girl, Luka checked her bag. _No one's here and I'm not a thief or anything._ Observing closely, she had her ID, "Hatsune. Miku." She also had her address.

Returning what she obtained, she silently shut her bag and continued to her destination.

"I should get my game now…" Then stopped and turned her head to the girl.

"…but I can't just leave her like that." She's in danger of getting sexually harassed or something… Luka started to pace back and forth, mulling over on what to accomplish.

Gathering all her previous data on playing Visual Novels, the best option would be to take her home. Playing VNs were her favorite pastime and sometimes, these kinds of games enlighten her to areas that she has yet to discover herself. In short, she is a closet otaku. _Yeah. That could work._

Luka nervously placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. Then a sudden question popped out of her head. _HOW?_

A sweatdrop trickled down. _I can't just carry someone without expecting people to give me cold stares. Or even worse, trying to explain how I found her in the first place._

"What now?"

Throwing her arms up in the air and silently cursed under her breath, Luka sat down next to the girl, examining her body from head to toe. Her eyes investigating every inch.

_With her age she hasn't got much to show, a late bloomer I see. But that would be fine; she can compensate that with her cute face. She's very pretty indeed; I bet lots of boys confess to her every now and then._

She has long eyelashes that shimmer in sunlight, her teal-coloured hair swaying at the mercy of the wind.

"You're pretty cute you know, Hatsune-san." she unexpectedly said out loud. It was as if, words came out subconsciously.

There was no point in talking to her but that's what makes Luka comfortable in speaking to her. With her right hand, Luka ran her fingers through her silky hair and it smelled like cherry blossoms.

She shook her head. Her aura gave Luka the sense of comfort… that she's been longing for… for a very long time.

_Kakegae no nai inochi dato hayari no uta wa iu keredo~_

**(**Popular songs always tell us that our lives are irreplaceable,**)**

_Dareka ga boku to kawattete mo dare mo komari wa shinai…_

**(**…but even if someone were to take my place, I'm sure no one would probably even notice.**)**

_Ahhh… Yes, even if it were to be… You too will…_ _Surely…_She fervently shook her head.

_I shouldn't even think about these things._

"You know, your record's gonna be stained with this itty bitty absence of yours." Luka continued having a conversation. Despite the fact that she usually avoided any contact from others, this was an exception.

"Hatsune-san, wake up now." She took hold of her slim shoulder and shook her gently.

Unconsciously, Luka began to shift closer to her. _She smells so nice._ Luka tenderly took her slim hand. _It's so soft._

Intertwining her fingers with Miku's delicate fingers, Luka then buried her face into her hair and quickly pulled away. _I'm getting very sleepy with her around me_. The sleep she yearns for quite some time now.

"Heh~" Luka laughed. It was the first time for so many months. She began smiling, but it quickly faded.

_Maybe… Just maybe… _Slowly standing up, Luka bent down and ruffled Miku's hair.

"I've got no other option do I? I just can't leave her like that." She brought her lips close to the girl's ear.

"Please forgive me." Luka whispered to her. With her words, Miku began to mumble.

"Mmmmnn…" Luka tilted her head, waiting for more response, but sadly it was the only thing Miku could do.

With a sigh, Luka bent down and with great caution; put her left arm under the girl's legs, giving support her lower body and placed Miku's bag on to her stomach. Gently placing her other arm to the girl's back, she carefully carried her.

"Despite your petite body, you sure are heavy Hatsune-san." She said without batting an eye.

_If my memory serves me right, this is called the 'Bridal Carry'._ Remembering the address, Luka secured her grasp and thus began her completely unexpected journey to God knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

So... I dunno how this came to be... I still don't own vocaloid...

I feel embarrassed... because Miku's past was crap. FULL OF CRAP

Shhhhh... Reviews? _(:3/L)_

* * *

><p>"This must be it."<p>

Apparently, Luka had been searching for the address of the girl currently cradled in her arms. It didn't take too long to search for the address, and it was surprisingly near her house. How come she didn't notice this girl before? Oh yes, because she was cooped up and never stepped a foot outside unless she needed to.

"We're here Hatsune-san."

Luka's gentle voice made Miku quiver, her face flushed but she was still out cold. Miku began mumbling again. She buried her face on Luka's chest, which surprisingly didn't bother Luka one bit, her face as expressionless as ever.

"Mmmnnn…"

Giving Miku a crooked grin, Luka rang the doorbell using her knuckles.

**DING DONG**

_No answer..._

**DING DONG**

With a long pause, the doorknob twisted and turned. Out came a tall woman with short brown hair. She had red eyes and she gave Luka a skeptical look. She peered into Luka's eyes before she came to realize that Miku was there, gently wrapped into Luka's firm grasp.

"Miku…? MIKU! You fell asleep again!"

With her alarming voice and concern, she completely forgot that Luka was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the trouble Miku has caused." She bowed her head in a gentle manner and invited Luka to come inside.

"Come in, come in. Make yourself at home." The brunette gave Luka a warm smile. Luka, who had no contact with other people for such a long time, gave the brunette a forced smile. She wasn't used to it yet.

"Sorry for the disturbance…" Luka said as she took off her shoes with one swift movement, without as much moving. The brunette then gave her some slippers to wear and patted Miku's head.

Luka scanned the living room. A typical living room with a large television set, a few game consoles, nothing out of the ordinary. There was a huge couch and a few picture frames hanging on the wall.

"Here." The brunette extended her arms. "Give me Miku, I can carry her upstairs. I'm really sorry for the trouble she caused you." Looking at Miku with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, it's fine. I would like to carry her upstairs if you don't mind. Uhmm…"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Meiko, I live next door. Miku and I go way back, we've known each other since I was 7 years old."

"Pleasure to meet you Meiko-san, I'm Megurine Luka. I live close by. I just happen to come across Hatsune-san when I was on my way to buy something."

_Megurine? Isn't that the famous…_

"You don't have to be so formal you know! Just call me Meiko! Anyway, Miku's room is just upstairs. Here, let me show you."

The brunette led Luka upstairs. To Luka's eyes, the hallway seem to stretch on forever. It was making her nauseous.

_Where could it be? That one? Or maybe that? Ugh..._

"Take Miku there if you please." Meiko pointed to a room at the farthest end of the hall.

"I'll call her parents in the meantime. After you finish, let's have tea, or coffee, whichever one you like." Sending them off with a huge grin. Luka could only nod her face blank and showed no emotion. Luka was no good in handling these kinds of situations.

Miku's door had a sign with bright blue lettering saying 'Do not enter without my permission~ Miku's room'

"Sorry for barging in…"

With a turn, Miku's door swung open. Inside her bedroom was a television set, a double-bed decorated with different shades of blue with lots of frills, a huge closet, her study table cramped with notebooks and pens, a little shelf filled with books, a few drawers and a keyboard collecting dust. Her room was average-sized, decorated with similar things that most girls have.

Luka went to Miku's bed and gently placed her down in a sitting position.

"Ah. You're uniform's gonna get wrinkled." She fixed Miku's hair, took off the blazer and tie, and hung it over her shoulder before laying her down. Luka grabbed the covers and tucked in Miku snuggly tight, fixing the stray hair obscuring Miku's adorable face. With a slight touch from Luka's fingertips to Miku's pale face, Miku flustered even more than before, but there were no signs of her waking up.

"Here we go." Luka said as she stood up, ruffling Miku's hair. Luka loved doing that. She loves petting other people's head. But more than that, she adored people smaller than her. It was her secret fetish that only a few people know. Or rather, only 2 people know.

"Now, I should just place it over here on your desk." She neatly folded Miku's blazer and tie and placed it on top of her study desk. Luka then went to Miku's side, gently stroked Miku's hand and intertwined with hers. She couldn't get enough of Miku. The smell of her lingers all throughout. She wanted more… More…

But…

_I shouldn't..._

"Sweetest dreams, Hatsune-san." She passionately kissed the back of Miku's hand and tucked her in. What came over her was pure instinct, for she was always like this even as a kid. Her mind reflected on her actions, she was quite an honest child. She never had any interest with other people. She preferred to be left alone. People feel uncomfortable with her acting to her own accord, but she didn't mind. Luka didn't mind one bit. Actually, she would rather stay aloof from everybody else than to spend time with another person.

But this. This feeling was all too new for her.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Luka! That took you a while. Miku's still asleep?" Meiko asked as she poured out some coffee for her.<p>

"Ah yes. It seems so.", replied Luka in a nonchalant way. She was still uncomfortable talking. She grabbed a chair and shook her head. Her drowsiness was back.

_No. Not now. Please… And is that... coffee?_

"Here, I added lots and lots of milk." Meiko said as she handed Luka her cup. She seated opposite of Luka.

"Thank you, M-meii-ko…" she nervously took her cup. Her sapphire eyes met Meiko's deep ruby eyes. It was too much for her. She couldn't handle the pressure. A drop of sweat trickled down her face. For starters, she hasn't been able to talk to another human like this for months now. Next, she only comes out once every blue moon. Lastly, if she were to talk to other people, it would only be short replies and quick nods and leaves immediately. This was truly a difficult task at hand. Being anti-social really has its disadvantages.

"So I guess you want to ask some questions about Miku, right?" Meiko grinned which almost made Luka jump from her seat. _So far so good._

"Uh yes. But first I need to apologize." She swallowed a huge gulp from her coffee and Luka slowly bowed her head in an orderly manner.

"I'm sorry if you feel awkward around me. I couldn't even greet you properly." Luka sincerely apologized. She knew that Meiko was feeling uncomfortable around her. She was used to that. People were scared of her, always. Not because on how she looks, sometimes but it's mostly based on how she talks, the way a menacing aura emits from her every pore, making the people around her feel discomfort. She had to say sorry. She just had to.

With utter surprise Meiko stood from her seat and began waving her arms.

"No! It isn't like that! Please! Raise your head! You don't have to apologize. I understand. Please Luka. Raise your head." Meiko said as she leaned closer to Luka's face. She began to touch Luka's cheek and slowly tilted her head upwards.

"It's fine," Meiko stared into the sapphire orbs. ", I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" was the only thing Luka managed to say. She sipped her coffee and turned to Meiko.

"The coffee… It's delicious." And with that, Meiko started to feel a lot better and returned to her seat.

"Now, I know you have a lot of questions about Miku but first I have to thank you for bringing her home safe and sound. Miku sure is lucky that you were the one who found her."

"Is there something wrong with Hatsune-san?" Luka curiously asked before taking another sip from her coffee.

"It's not that there's something wrong with her. It's just that she likes sleeping. Taking a nap here and there is fine and all but her nap time is way beyond the ordinary time limit. And she doesn't even consider the location! Damn, just like that time when she..." Meiko continued her endless blabbering whilst Luka just listened intently, nodding every now and then to assure Meiko she's listening.

"Isn't that a bit…" Luka spoke after Meiko had finished.

"I know…" The brunette bitterly sighed. She facepalmed and kept her hands on her face.

"At least you're not like other people Luka. Once, she fell asleep on a park's bench then some creep tried to molest her. It was a good thing she woke up at the right time and ran as fast as her legs could carry her home."

Luka almost spat out her coffee when she heard that.

"Do you know the reason why she sleeps so much…? Even on a regular basis, she shouldn't be that tired out to fall asleep at any given time. Could she be suffering from an illness perhaps?"

"She had her check-up and fortunately the doctor says she's totally fine. I vaguely remember… But…" With a huff, Meiko took Luka's wrist and dragged her upstairs, going into Miku's room. She then scanned Miku's shelf and immediately grabbed a thin, paperback book.

"Here," she pointed at the book. It was clearly a children's story book. The classic prince and princess maybe? Or something else?

"This could be it."

"How could this… be it…?" Luka said in confusion. Her brain did not comprehend the situation.

"Well, from what I remember, when she around 5 or so when she read this book…"

* * *

><p><em>"Mei-neechan! Mei-neechan!" Miku was clutching the hem of Meiko's skirt.<em>

_"What is it Miku?" Miku raised her arms so Meiko could carry her._

_"Pwease(please) wead(read) me this stowwy(story)" Miku pleaded. She raised a thin, paperback book on to Meiko's face. Her cerulean eyes formed a pitiful figure, Meiko started to feel all fuzzy inside, it was a sin to be this cute._

_"Ok then," Meiko then proceeded to sit on the couch and flipped the book open for Miku to see._

_There was a girl who wanted to sleep_

_Sleep sleep sleep_

_That was her thing._

_Sleep sleep sleep_

_One day her friend woke her up_

_"__Did you wake me up?" asked the girl_

_"__Yes"_

_The girl got up and…._

_**Flip**_

…_went and grabbed…_

_**Flip**_

…_she then…_

_"Wait, what? Did she just..." she pursed her lips._

_The more Meiko flipped the pages, her suspicions proved to be true._

_"Uhhh… Miku, who gave you this book…?" This was certainly not a children's book. There was some evil presence lurking inside the pages of the book. As innocent as it may seem, this was far too complicated for Miku to understand._

_"Ehhh? I don't wemember(remember)." Miku said, pouting a little. She was displeased that her story time was interrupted._

_"Let's call it a day…" Who could've thought to give this to Miku. It would've corrupted her innocent little mind._

_"Ehhhhh?! But Mei-neechan! You haven't finished weading(reading) the stowwy(story) yet!"_

_"I'll read you another one." Miku crossed her arms._

_"No!"_

* * *

><p>"Maybe this?" The brunette was trying so hard to remember, she was making a disoriented face.<p>

Luka let out a small laugh. "How childish…"

"I try to understand her, but this is just taking it to a whole new level. I'm sorry you've been troubled by her selfish whims."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad Hatsune-san's okay." She took a glimpse of the tealette, still sleeping soundly.

"Meiko… " She glanced at her wristwatch, it was 13:00. She couldn't hold on much longer. If she stayed anymore, her body wouldn't be able to support her weight and eventually crash down on the floor.

"I have to go now. I've been imposing on you too much…"

"Eh? But you-"

"It's fine. I really have to go now. I'm sorry for the disturbance." Luka then bowed her head and left, leaving Meiko speechless.

"What was that all about?" Meiko pondered. She looked at Miku and whispered something.

As she stepped outside, her legs went wobbly and she couldn't keep her balance. Only a few more and she would be home. _Safe._

Slowly but surely, she walked towards the direction of her huge mansion. Struggling to open the large gate and eyes almost shutting down. She opened the door and plopped on her sofa. Her beautiful pink hair fluttered to her side.

"Mrffgghh…" She was covering her mouth. The drowsiness was all coming back, finally taking its toll on her body. She was half paralyzed, starting from thigh to her feet. She never felt this sleepy in a while, why is that?

_Is it the side effect of going outside...?_

It seems as though her body is perfectly satisfied that it wants to rest. _Satisfied from what exactly?_ Before Luka could think, all brain activities ceased to function.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Vocaloid, you know that.

Reviews? Still can't believe I'm going through with this story XD

_(:3/L)_ Im a lazy cat. Nyaa~

* * *

><p>"Miku."<p>

No response.

"Mikuuu~!" Rin puffed out her cheeks.

Nothing.

"MIKU!" with a yelp, Miku practically jumped from her seat. Her heart was beating rapidly fast it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"You scared me Rin! Is there something you need?" She was clutching her chest hard, hoping it would calm her down.

Miku was eating lunch in her school's rooftop together with two other people. They were identical twins, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Lunch is the only time they get to see each other in school. The roof was the perfect place since nobody really bothered to come up the never ending set of steps leading to this beautiful yet deserted wonderland. The sun was high up as usual but it wasn't too hot and the clouds were dancing around in the sky so there was little exposure to the harmful rays.

"Geez Miku. You didn't attend the Opening Ceremony yesterday and now you won't even pay attention to me! I can't believe you ditched me and Lenny for your selfish deed." Rin said, she puffed out her cheeks once more. Rin was Miku's close friend and the older twin. She wears a huge white ribbon on her head. They both attended the same school since junior high with her twin brother, Len, they hang out most of the time. Rin and Len are both a year younger than her.

"Well, I was…" Miku mumbled under her breath.

"Whaat~? I can't hear you Miku." Rin leaned over, closer to Miku's face and her lips spread into a mischievous smile.

"Nothing… It's just that… um..." a faint pink started to crawl over Miku's cheek. She quickly ate her fried leeks.

"Cut her some slack Rinny." Len, Rin's twin chided in. He and Rin have the same length of hair, but he ties his into a ponytail. He moved closer beside Miku. His instinct was telling him to move away from his enraged sister.

"Ehhhh! You too Lenny?!" She then punched her brother's arm.

"Ouch!" he cried in pain rubbing his afflicted arm with gentle massages. Rin played with Miku's long teal hair, pulling it in every direction.

"Actually it got me thinking." He took a bite from his lunch. "Miku's probably thinking of the person who saved her yesterday."

"Am I right Miku?"

_GACKKT!_

"H—how d-did you know that?!" Miku stuttered. Her face was beat red and her body was stiff. She couldn't hold her chopsticks correctly. Her hands were all sweaty now. A bead of sweat trickled down her face.

"Ooh~ so that's how it is!" It was Rin's turn to tease her. Len smirked and Rin slapped him a five. They were beginning to make childish noises much to Miku's annoyance. The twins slapped each other high fives and playfully punched one another. Whispers of some sort were all around Miku. Len and Rin were living in their own dimensions again.

"You guys didn't answer my question. How did you know I was saved by…?" Miku was dying from embarrassment. Not only was she seen by most of her schoolmates, which is by far the most embarrassing thing she could ever hope for, she would also get to hear the unending teases and snorts of these two.

"After school yesterday," Len muched on his banana.

"Me and Lenny went to your house." Rin continued while peeling her orange.

"Meiko-nee was there and you were sleeping." Len said chewing his banana.

"So we asked Mei-nee about you." She took the last bite of her orange and peeled another one.

"That's where we learned that you were saved by your prince." Len emphasized the word 'prince'.

"Yeaah. Your prince." Rin repeated. Her lips turned into a huge smile. She then slapped Len another five.

_It wasn't… I didn't even see…_

"So, Miku. What does your prince look like?" Rin poked her right cheek.

"I bet you fell head over heels for him, ehh Miku?" Len poked her left cheek.

Miku was now in the middle of the two outrageous twins.

_Geez. It's not like I've seen…_

"Eh? What was that Miku? I couldn't hear you." Rin snorted. Miku hadn't realized that she was talking out loud.

"It's not like I've seen… her face…" Miku looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Tears started to form at the corner of her eye.

"Oh! It's a girl!" Len and Rin shouted in unison. During class, Miku took a few glances around her, people were sneering and gave a questioning look at Miku. You couldn't blame them. After yesterday, Miku wished that she didn't wake up ever again.

"Quiet you two!" Miku pressed her hands on the twins' mouth, trying to stop them from saying any more embarrassing things.

"We're the only ones here you know." said Rin.

"So it's fine to say anything out loud." added Len.

"I know but!" Miku protested.

'_Miku is just so childish, right Lenny?'_ Rin sneered at Len.

'_I know what you mean. But we should stop now.'_ Len closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

'_Ehh? But we're just getting to the good part!' _Rin pouted.

'_Miku's gonna cry if we keep teasing her.'_

'_Ok fine. You've got a point. Let's stop… For now…'_

"I didn't even get a chance to thank her." Miku said finishing her last piece of lunch.

"That's okay. You could just ask Mei-nee about the details and you could visit her." Rin said, patting Miku's trembling shoulders. She peered into Miku's eyes and wiped the oncoming tears.

"That's right! I'm sure Meiko-nee got her address or something." Len gave her an assuring smile.

"_Sniff_… Okay… But…" Miku's tears threatening to spill out. Fortunately, Rin's hand wiped it away before it could wash over Miku's face.

"But what…?" Len asked, concern filled his voice.

"She might… not want to see me…"

"Geez, Miku. You still haven't tried yet." Rin sighed. True, both Rin and Len were childish most of the time, but Miku was even more childish than both of them combined.

"Hurry up now. Class is starting." Len fixed his and Rin's bento.

"LEN! Lemme copy your math homework!" Rin tackled her twin.

"Ehhh?! We have homework!?"

"HOLY SHIT LEN…" Rin grabbed Len's wrist and scurried away to their classroom leaving poor Miku behind.

* * *

><p>"19 hours… of sleep…" Luka looked at her phone. It was already around noon. Her eyes were burning from too much light coming out her phone's screen. Her vision was pretty much a blur.<p>

Luka couldn't believe it. She slept like a rock for almost a whole day. Her hair was even worse now, thanks to her uncomfortable sleeping position and to make matters worse, she was so hungry she could barely even stand up straight.

"So… hungry…" She had to walk a long way before she could reach her kitchen. Sometimes having a huge mansion is nice and all but when you're alone, you can't enjoy the benefits of it.

"Food…" was the only thing she could mutter before her legs gave up.

She crawled all the way to her kitchen and grabbed the handle of her gigantic fridge. There must be something there that doesn't needs to be cooked. A can of tuna? Would that suffice?

Luka slowly reached the can opener on the top shelf, took a spoon chowed down the can of tuna. It wasn't much but was enough to keep her going. After that, she prepared herself a healthier meal.

_I wonder what's gotten into me. Maybe going outside was not such a bright idea. Ughh… My head hurts. This is what I get for dozing off the sofa._

After eating her well-prepared meal, she took a long bath and went to her music room. A grand piano is at the center and rows of picture frames are displayed on the shelves. A few instruments encased in expensive glass cases ranging from strings to woodwinds.

_When was the last time I played…?_

Luka pressed a key. A beautiful tune was produced.

Sliding her slim fingers to the piano keys, her body was pulled into playing a melody. She slowly sat down, adjusted her seat and flexed her fingers. Her hands were icy cold, probably due to the cold weather but it was spring, it shouldn't be that cold. After a few cracks and twists, Luka began playing the piano and the most majestic of sounds were produced accompanied by her beautiful and angelic voice.

_Kawari bae no nai hibi ni_

**(**Through the days that will never change for the better,**)**

_karimono no bokura isu o sagashiteru_

**(**we, being mere borrowed items, are searching for a seat.**)**

_nanni mo nare wa shinai mama_

**(**Forever unable to become anything at all, **)**

_shinzou wa tomatteku_

**(**my heart slowly comes to a stop.**)**

Luka kept playing for a few more minutes but her beautiful music was replaced with a chorus of key crashing sounds. Her hands went stiff, her fingers kept horribly still. Not a sound was made until Luka finally stretched her numb fingers.

"My game…" The game she was supposed to have bought yesterday unfortunately she had to attend a more important matter which is to bring home the girl she found sleeping. The event yesterday must've taken a huge toll on her body. Having to carry a young maiden for a long period of time was truly exhausting no matter how fit Luka was.

* * *

><p>Miku came home with a sad expression on her face. Greeting her parents she then changed her clothes and went to Mieko's house which is next door.<p>

"I'm going to Mei-neechan's house." She told her parents and left.

…

"Mei-neechan. I'm coming in." Miku said while entering the house.

"Ah. Miku-chan! How've you been?" A blue-haired guy greeted Miku at the door. He always wears a blue scarf no matter how hot the weather may be. He also eats ice cream most of the time, it's a miracle he has never experienced brain freeze. Ever.

"Not too good, Kaito…" Miku replied and sat down the sofa.

"Eh? What's wrong Miku-chan?" A tall purple-haired man came out from the kitchen and asking Miku with a worried expression. He has pretty long purple hair, if you looked at him from afar, you could mistake him for a girl minus the large shoulders and manly features.

"You're here too Gakupo-kun? Then that means…" Miku scratched her cheek. There are only two reasons that these two men are here. One, college reasons. Two, it was their annual drinking day.

"Yep, it's our drinking day!" Kaito announced taking a huge gulp from a beer Gakupo handed him.

"Miku~!" Meiko entered the living room and sluggishly took hold of Miku's shoulders. She was completely wasted. Her brown hair was messy and she was holding sake in her other hand. Her face was also flushed. Much of her words were incomprehensible but even so, Kaito and Gakupo understood her just fine.

"Mei-neechan! You reek of alcohol!" Miku scolded, she pinched her nose. She isn't used to the smell of alcohol. Aiding the brunette to sit down on the couch was tough; she needed the help of the two guys who were half and half drunk themselves.

"So, Miku… _hic_ ….what'cha….. _hic_ ….need?" Meiko was drinking her nth sake. Meiko was a great role model to Miku, but nobody should ever see her like this.

"Mei-neechan, I would like to ask of you something…" Miku said shyly. Her index fingers were pressing each other in a cutesy fashion. She started to blush, cocking her head every now and then.

"Ohhh… _hic_…. It's about Luka… right?" Meiko had seen right through her. Drunk as she may be, Miku could never escape her spot on accuracy on these situations.

"Yes… Well…" Miku pursed her lips. _Unyuuu… This is so embarrassing!_

"I was, um just wondering, um..."

"Want to know how … _hic_… she looks like?" Gakupo added.

"Want to know … _hic_… where she lives?" Kaito continued. He rested his chin on the coffee table.

Both were spot on and lastly Meiko continued.

"Want to … _hic_… apologize…?" All three adults were now looking directly at Miku, each holding a glass or can of beer. It was deja vu all over again. The tealette was surrounded. She was now in the middle of three drunkards ready to tease her to death. She wished that somehow, this would all turn out for the better. Or that at least, her 'prince' would come and save her again…

"Yes…" Miku replied to their questions. She fervently nodded; seizing the pillow beside her and covered her face. She could hear the drunkards laughing softly and quietly chatting. They were adults so of course they understood how Miku felt.

"Miku-chan is so grown up… _sniff_…" Gakupo said with fake tears.

"You're like an old man Gakkun! You're not even her father." Meiko patted his back roughly. Gakupo could only nod in agreement.

"Hey, hey Miku-chan!" Kaito scampered to his bag and held up something covered in plastic. Miku lifted her head to see what it was.

"What is that…?"_ A music cd? A video tape?_

"You know the game that I've been waiting for months?! Well… _hic_… of course you don't know about that Miku-chan… _hic_… but more importantly, I've bought one too many… You can have this." Said the blue-haired guy, even his scarf reeked of alcohol.

"Eh? But I don't know…" Miku was interrupted by Meiko lying down on her lap.

"Dun worry about it… _hic_… but you don't play videogames do you Miku?"

"I do but only a little." Miku replied as she scratched her nose.

"Ah!" The brunette suddenly sat and grabbed the game from Kaito's hands and put it close to Miku's face.

"You can give this to Luka! As an apology. From what I recall, she wanted to head home as soon as possible." Meiko gave Miku a nudge on the shoulder.

"I'm fine with that too! In exchange…_ hic_… tell me what she looks like." Kaito replied.

"But will she even like this?" Miku asked eyeing the game. She played a few games before but she wouldn't really go all out just to play. It was just for killing time.

_Will she accept this? Unyuuu..._


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Vocaloid. You guys know this.

Please bear with my work. I'm sorry for all my grammatical mistakes. Reviews?

I haven't updated for a while, Finals coming up and I need to pass mountains of projects.

* * *

><p>"My game…"<p>

Luka was sulking while playing the piano. The melody was sad, it was overwhelming. The pinkette's fingers skillfully played a melancholic tune accompanying her current emotion. She would resentfully close her eyes every now; her pink locks would sway to the motion or her hands and arms.

"I won't be able to find that game…" _tuntuntun lala la~_

"I don't want to leave my house again…" _tuntuntun lala la~_

Luka's slender fingers kept playing and playing it was as if she was Mozart's incarnate.

"More importantly…" _tuntuntun lala la~_

"I don't want to…" before Luka could finish playing, her doorbell rang.

_Who…?_

_Unyuuu… I'm so nervous right now!_

Miku was standing infront of Luka's "house" with a gold nameplate saying 'Megurine'. After talking it to Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo, she came to a decision to take heed of the trio's advice and head to Luka's house. But she would have never imagined Luka was in an entirely different league. Just by looking at the mansion, she could sense that Luka was an above average person.

Distracted with her thoughts, the gate creaked open. With a shudder, Miku walked through and knocked on the huge two-way door. It was designed with small intricate details fit for someone like Luka.

Luka peered into her peephole and was surprised that Miku was there. Her stomach churned. Her hands went stiff again. Her eyes and all other motors began to numb.

_What was her name again? A… E…. I… O… U…_

Luka slowly opened the door. Her pink bangs covered her eyes. Miku lifted her head. Meiko was tall but Luka was even taller. The pinkette had to lower her head just for Miku to see her. She had the perfect figure of a model, her beautiful pink hair, her pale skin, her lustrous curves… Miku studied the person in front of her, staring at her long and slender killer legs. The teallete was too stunned say anything, not to mention to do anything. They just stood there, eyes locked on to each other until Luka spoke in a very quiet whisper, her voice low it was hard to make out what was she saying.

_A… E… I… O… U…_

After a few seconds, Miku heard Luka reciting the vowels. One by one. A, E, I, O and U. That was all she spoke in her low whispery voice. _Has she forgotten my name somehow…?_ It stung her heart a little but no matter. The teallete patiently waited for the right time and introduced herself slowly, speaking only the syllable per vowel pronounced.

_A… _"Ha-"

_U… _"-stu-"

_E… _"-ne."

_I… _"Mi-"

_U… _"-ku."

The pinkette quietly stopped and gently reached for Miku's head. Miku was speechless, rendering her vulnerable to the pinkette's advances. She felt her hand pet her head ever so gently. Blood started to rush her cheeks, her mouth quivered and her heart pounded faster and faster.

"Hatsune Miku-san," She started, giving a gentle pat on her head. Her bangs revealed her cerulean eyes, the same as her own with huge black circles under them. Her lips parted into a serene smile but there was something off… Miku couldn't tell what.

"Y- yes?!" Miku spoke louder than she should. That was it! Luka kept petting her head, it was unbearable. Miku knew her face was red, her hands were sweaty and her heart was still not slowing down. She couldn't help but to stare at the magnificent figure in front of her. It was unbelievable that someone like her carried Miku all the way to her house.

Luka gestured a hand for Miku, inviting her to come inside. She offered her hand to Miku as she fully opened the door as if she was saying 'Would you like to come inside?'. Her smile disappeared and went back to its emotionless state as if nothing has happened. For Miku, it was as if a prince has invited her to his castle.

"It's probably cold outside; it's a lot warmer in here." Miku nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. She nervously took Luka's hand, not breaking eye contact with her and went inside.

"What would you like? Tea?" Luka asked the teallete. Her eyes stared at the teallete

"A-any-thing would be okay…" She cast her look on her skirt. She was only come here to apologize in the first place, now she's invited to her home. It was just as her mind perceived. Everything was first-class. Wherever you look, you know it's something far greater than what you have. The architectural design was flawless; making you question yourself what world you're currently living in.

"Ok then. I'll prepare dinner, would that be fine? You haven't eaten right?" Luka patted her head again, Miku obliged to her action, still looking down and smiled. She answered with a satisfied 'yes'.

Luka sat up the sofa and slowly went to the kitchen. The living room was enormous. Miku was scared to be left there alone. Instinctively grabbing Luka's jacket, Miku choked her words.

"Um… Can I come with you...?" Luka stared back at her, Miku's eyes practically tearing up. Sensing the aura, Luka stooped down to meet Miku's eye level cupping her right cheek. Miku flinched by Luka's very cold hands. Her eyes meet the cerulean orbs staring back right at her. Her face showed no emotion, but her words felt warm and sincere.

"Would you like to help me prepare…?"

Miku felt her heartbeat intensify with every touch the pinkette was giving her. She wasn't used with this much physical attention; her parents hardly held her hand let alone cup her cheek like this. Miku squeezed her eyes shut and fervently nodded her head. Luka stood up and grabbed her hand in a 'prince-ly' like manner.

"Umm… " Miku wanted to start a conversation, but it doesn't look like Luka would. She kept preparing things, not saying a word. Glancing towards Miku every now and then but as soon as she's satisfied, she'll once again get back to work. Miku could only gawk at her presence. Miku concluded that Luka was a silent type of person with a cool and reserved demeanor.

"Hatsune-san, what would you like for dinner?" Miku was surprised.

"Anything would be fine…" She was merely repeating what she had said earlier.

"You don't have any requests?" Luka cocked her head to the right, her expression didn't change.

"No. I couldn't. It would-"She was cut off by Luka stepping closer to her.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It would be great if you would. It would save me the trouble of thinking what to cook." She patted her head again.

"Also, I would be glad to have pleased my guest." Miku was slowly getting used to this, but nonetheless she didn't reject her actions. In fact, she actually liked it.

"Leeks…?"Miku grabbed Luka's hand that was currently petting her head and squeezed it tight. Luka's hand was cold, why is that..?

"Ok then. Let's get started then." Giving a last pat on her head. Miku happily helped Luka with everything she needed.

* * *

><p>Luka slumped down her couch; her pink locks flew to her side.<p>

_Wow, she's a great cook! I can't believe leeks tasted so… so delicious! Not that it didn't taste great before but… _Having reminded of her dinner, Miku began imagining Luka cook her leeks. Just the thought of it, wearing an apron, slowly feeding Miku-

_Wait! WAIT! HOLD ON! What am I thinking?! _Her conscience was in a form of a tiny Miku continuously rolling on the floor, arms holding her legs and teal hair messed up, flying everywhere.

Miku sat down beside her but scooted a bit further from Luka. Noticing their distance, Luka threw her arms and wrapped it to the tealette's slim waist. Bringing their bodies closer to each other, Luka rested her chin on Miku's head. Miku felt her warm body against her tiny back.

_Wha—what's happening?! I can feel something pressing against my…_Everything was moving too fast for Miku to understand.

"Wa-waaaa…!" Miku was flailing her arms and Luka released her from the tight embrace.

"Sorry, you didn't like that?" Luka quizzically looked at Miku. Cocking her head yet again. Miku felt her gut clench. It wasn't that she didn't like it…

"No! Don't, um misunderstand. I was just, um…" she darted her eyes. Avoiding eye contact to the person in front of her.

" …I was just, um, surprised… that's all…" Luka then stared at her, trying to catch Miku's gaze. Miku just squeezed her eyes shut. She began blushing intensely, her whole body felt hot and her ears were ringing.

"So it's okay if I hug you…" Miku's heart jumped out of her chest. She looked at her, eyes wide open, her mouth fell and was left open. Luka hugged her as if it was normal. Everything about her was perfect. She was a nice and warm person contrary to the expression she gives off. Miku hesitantly hugged back but after a while she hugged Luka just as much.

"I'm sorry…" Miku started. She buried her head to Luka's shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"What for…?"

"Because of me… you missed an important appointment…" Miku recalled what Meiko had told her. Luka hurried home just after taking Miku home.

"Oh. That." Luka flatly replied; making Miku fell even guiltier.

"I'm s-" She was cut off again by Luka patting her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about that. It wasn't…" Luka shrugged. "… that important."

Miku looked up, tears started to pool at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill. Her nose was getting red and her breathing was faster than before.

"Are you sure…?" A single teardrop fell from Miku's face. _Oh no… I'm about to cry… Tears, stop! I don't want to embarrass myself even further… Especially, in front of her..._

"I'm," Luka hugged her more tightly and rested their foreheads together. "…just glad you're okay."

Miku had never heard anyone that they were glad she was fine. Now, a total stranger (but not anymore), has stated that fact. Both their eyes not looking away; look intently at each other. Both of them not moving until Miku gave Luka cheerful grin. Luka only gave her a slight crooked grin, but it was alright. Miku knew a little about her with this short meeting.

After that, both watched TV much to Miku's delight. Her flat screened TV was not only huge, but multi-functional as well. Glancing up the clock, it was already late. Miku had to go home; she has school tomorrow plus a ton of homework to finish.

"I have to hurry home…" She looked at Luka and was surprised she fell asleep on the couch. Her head was resting on Miku's shoulder.

"She looks so…" Miku stared intently at Luka's face. Every corner, every line, she etched inside her mind.

_Those eyebags… Was she staying up every night?_

"It would be rude to just wake her up." Miku thought. But just as she spoke, Luka woke up and grunted. She didn't open her eyes, it was squeezed shut with her eyebrows arched in a furrow.

"Megurine-san?" Luka sleepily opened her eyes and pushed Miku down on the sofa. Luka was on top of Miku and in their current situation; the teallete could have fainted then and there. Luka rubbed her eyes and lowered her gaze to Miku's. Miku was so confused that she could only lie back defenseless. Luka's long pink hair draped down her head and some part tickled Miku's face.

Some part of Miku told her to push the attacker away, but a little part inside her heart is telling her to wait. Couldn't tell what is right, Miku closed her eyes hoping it would be all over. Her heart was beating even faster than before, furiously pumps blood all throughout her veins and her lungs rapidly distributing oxygen to where it was needed. The tealette's breathing was abnormal and her face was red all over.

Luka was only a centimeter away from her face. She placed her lips closer to Miku's ear and whispered. Her breath made Miku's ear tingle with excitement and somewhat a moan escaped from her lips.

"Don't call me that…" She got up and grabbed Miku's wrist, pulling her to sit.

"…Luka. Call me Luka." She introduced herself. Miku's heart was beating too fast it was as if it was in overdrive. Luka looked at her with expecting eyes; cerulean orbs stared straight to the teallete's soul.

"Lu… lu… Luka." Miku repeated. She was trembling and her voice squeaked.

"Say it again." Luka's voice was so calm. Making sure she wouldn't mess up Miku repeated.

"Lu-luka!" This time, she said it louder than she intended to.

Luka held her index finger. 'Once more' she instructed.

"Luka." Miku looked into Luka's eyes and saw how it sparkled. She never knew saying her name would make her so happy. Without a moment's warning, Miku hugged Luka and kept repeating her name over and over again.

"Luka!" The older woman just nodded in silence and combed Miku's hair with her slender fingers.

* * *

><p>"Luka, um, I have to go home now." Miku bowed her head and waved her hand. Just as she was about to step outside the gate, she felt she has forgotten something. She turned her back once more to see Luka following her.<p>

Luka reached for her head and gently ruffled her hair. "I'll take you home." Her cold hands ran through her hair.

"Ehh?!" Miku was blushing again. "I don't want t-"

"You don't want me to?"

"Um, it's not that! I, uh… "Luka just looked at her silently. Miku wasn't articulate enough to form the correct words to say.

"I've been, um imposing on you, um way too much."

"I don't really mind."Blood started to paint Miku's cheeks with a faint pink.

"Um, I only came to, um, apologize. You invited me over and, um, even made me dinner."

"You are my guest after all."Miku took her hand and clutched it tight. She looked at Luka's expressionless eyes.

"But…!"

"More importantly," Luka swiftly took Miku's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "I don't want to leave you alone walking around at this hour."

Miku had lost all brain control. She practically didn't breathe for two whole seconds. She snapped back to reality when Luka's cold hand poked her cheek.

'Are you ok?' she's saying without any words at all. Miku covered her face with her hands, it was just too embarrassing. She fervently nodded before she would put up with another of Luka's unbearable stunts.


	5. Chapter 5

Helllooo. Sorry for the wait, I just had to memorize a ton of scripts.

Uhm.. well, here you go I guess.

* * *

><p>After closing the main gate, Luka shivered as she stepped outside. She hated the cold and it was a good thing she was wearing her jacket but it only offered minimum warmth.<p>

"Are you cold, Luka?" Miku asked trotting beside the pink-headed girl. Luka just nodded.

Walking side by side, the duo remained silent only hearing a few vehicles pass by and the sound of their shoes trotting against the pavement. Multiple thoughts ran across Miku's mind, while the jacket-clad girl walked in complete silence, only hearing her steady breathing. At a single moment in time, Miku's hand brushed against Luka's. With just one slight touch, Miku could already feel herself getting hot especially her face burning with… Embarrassment? Attraction? …_Desire? _Words could not explain how she felt.

_I only just met her, though. How could I possibly-_

The pinkette suddenly stopped at her tracks leaving Miku to walk by herself for a short while without her noticing since she was too occupied with her train of thoughts. Luka ran towards the teal-headed girl and clasped their hands. Miku felt her hand tickled with electricity and it felt rather good.

"Woah! Your hands are icy cold, Luka." Luka nodded and brought Miku closer to her side. Getting used to all the attention; Miku just obliged to whatever the pinkette does.

"Your hands feel warm." Said Luka, Miku smiled. Miku locked arms with Luka and sniffed her very long and silky pink hair. _She smells like strawberries and vanilla._

"You can hold my hand for as long as you want, Luka." Nodding, Luka could feel her hand getting warmer by the second. Luka kept their bodies close together and Miku simply enjoyed their time hand-in-hand. Noticing some people walk past by them comment on how cute they looked together, Miku, too embarrassed to do anything, kept her mouth shut and let herself bask in Luka's warmth. Ignoring how her heart kept thumping hard on her chest wondering if Luka can hear it seeing as how close her chest is on Luka's arm.

_Why are there so many people outside at this time of night?_

Luka on the other hand, kept glancing at Miku every now and then thinking how a cute girl like her even thought of wasting her time going through all the trouble of apologizing to someone like her, also getting conscious of the stares the onlookers gave them.

_Quit looking at me dammit. _Biting her lip, she cussed under her breath and involuntarily glared to her surroundings, the pinkette somewhat successfully drove them off.

Of course, all good things will come to an end. They were now both in front of Miku's house. Miku didn't want this moment to end, she wanted it to last forever, but of course, that would be impossible. Miku pointed to her house.

"Well, um here it is." Feeling embarrassed how inferior her house compared to the pinkette's huge _'house'_. It was too huge to be called a house, it was more of a mansion per say.

She slowly let go of Luka's hand but much to her surprise, the pinkette still locked their hands together and refused to let her go.

"Luka?" Miku couldn't help but ask. True to the fact that Luka was unpredictable, Miku wanted to know her better and to at least understand her perspective.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing. " was her monotonous response. Stepping backwards, Miku was stunned by her words. Blunt as it may be, it truly struck a chord. Miku still kept their hands close together, intertwining her fingers with hers. A surge of ecstasy completely paralyzed Miku's hand, never wanting to let go of the feeling. Miku opened the gate and led Luka to the doorway.

"I guess this is goodbye then, huh." Miku gave Luka a weak smile before turning backwards to her. She couldn't see Luka's crystal azure eyes due to the fact that it was kept hidden by her bangs making it hard for her to know what the pinkette could be possibly thinking.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Miku's heartbeat intensified, blood crept to her face. She brought the hand that Luka held close to her chest and closed her eyes.

Luka gently grabbed Miku's shoulder and spun her around, carefully taking the tealette's hand lifting it close to her face. Miku looked up and saw Luka was smiling under the moonlit night. The radiance of the moon shone beneath them, covering Luka in brilliance. She couldn't decide whether the pinkette was happy or… _sad_.

_Uwaah. She's so…_

"Goodnight." The pinkette said and landed a soft kiss on Miku's fingers catching a whiff of blueberries from the smaller girl. Slowly letting go of her small and thin hand, Luka's hand felt cold almost instantly. Miku stared at her sapphire orbs, it was truly captivating. The pinkette gave Miku a last pat on the head before heading towards the gate.

…_beautiful…_

"Luka!" Miku trotted to the pinkette and squeezed her from the back, burying her face in Luka's perfectly shaped spine and waist-length hair.

"Thank you for tonight and goodnight to you too." Miku was grinning from ear to ear. Luka replied with a nod and ran her thumb on Miku's knuckles.

"Can I come over again sometime?" the teallette whispered.

The taller girl quietly exhaled. "…Sure."

_Please forget about me…_

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Miku shouted but naturally no response came. The lights were kept on but no one came to greet her 'Welcome back'.<p>

Miku's parents were always busy and were only home during the mornings and Sundays. It's no wonder the tealete enjoyed Meiko's company more. At least with her around, she wouldn't have to worry about cooking and when she comes back from a rough day at school, she would be greeted with a warm welcome. Meiko was the perfect big sister to her, minus the alcoholic tendencies. As a child she mostly slept at the brunette's humble abode. Her parents had put their complete trust on the brunette and gave her a spare key to their house to check on Miku since then.

"I guess I don't have to cook dinner today."

The tealette went straight to her room and searched for her book from a long time ago. Noticing it resting on the top of her desk, she picked it up and jumped on her bed. She was momentarily above her bed because of the force of her jump and landed softly between her huge leek body pillow. She rested herself on her stomach and leafed through the old, worn-out pages. She wasn't really paying any attention to the said book; it only served as a distraction to get some things out of her mind but still failed to do so.

Her mind was filled with images of a certain person.

_Her._

_Luka. _She just couldn't get her out of her head. Miku had only met her today but a drastic change was made. She was just _too_ perfect to be true. How she looked so refined and mature. Her long, silky pink hair flows out evenly even with tangles, it looked just about right. How she holds her hand, making her heart go warm and fuzzy. How she looks at her with gleaming, crystalline sapphire orbs, sucking her very soul into it. How her presence always left the teallete gawking. Her gallant actions reminded her of princes in certain story books she found quite amusing. Also, her low, but soothing voice can calm even the most wrathful storms. How her kisses and hugs left her wanting… _more_….

"Ugh! What am I thinking?!" she threw the book at the wall behind her and bounced back at her face, earning a hard whack.

"Ouch, ouch, ouuuch…" whimpered Miku with tears in her eyes. She hugged her knees and fell to her side, once again daydreaming about Luka. Her face was red yet again. She couldn't get over the warm and giddy feeling inside. It felt like something was tickling her from the inside.

Absorbed in all her thinking, Miku stared at the hand Luka was holding just a few moments ago. It was cold. She covered herself in her sheets and curled herself, placing her hand near her heart, sniffing the scent of the pinkette and a quick peck on her hand was just about right.

"An indirect kiss…"

"I can still smell her too." Her stomach was fuzzy and her lips parted into a huge grin. Her cheeks were tainted with roses and she immediately fell into a deep slumber hoping to dream of a certain person she just met today, forgetting that she had mountains of homework to accomplish.

_Don't disturb my dreams…_

* * *

><p>As the pinkette marched to her house, pictures of a certain teal-headed girl invaded her mind. She was just too adorable. She was easily embarrassed and looked like a fluffy plush toy hanging around a child's bedroom. Her reactions were also quite amusing as well.<p>

Pressing the button inside her pocket, the large silver gates opened in one swift motion. As she entered her eyes started to get heavy. It was still pretty early, for her, that is. Taking of her jacket and clumsily tossed it onto the couch, she went upstairs to take a long, hot bath.

She entered her enormous bathroom and promptly seated down to scrub herself thoroughly. Taking her time enjoying the scrubbing, the pinkette gradually started to fasten her pace until she was completely covered with soap suds. She peered in the full body mirror and played with her hair. She tried shaping it into a huge mohawk but soon fell down, her hair was too long and thick to be able to stand for too long. She gathered a lot of soap suds and formed a huge mustache on her face, complete with an old man's beard, hat and monocle. Satisfied with her playing, she twirled her hair into drills which reminded her of a game she played way back. Experimenting with the soap suds, she managed to create devil horns on top of her head. Attempting to create more hairdos, the pinkette surrendered and it was time for her to wash off all the soap. Rinsing thoroughly, she slid into the bathtub. The water was very warm and it made her cheeks go red.

"Haahh…~" It was truly relaxing. It felt like all her worries went down the drain.

The tub was huge; it could fit like 3-4 persons in there. Heck, it was more of a Jacuzzi than a bath tub. She could freely lie there, stretching her legs and arms. Also, her bathroom was unlike any other ordinary bathroom. You know the luxurious bathhouses you see in 5-star hotels? It was exactly like that and, not to be bragging but, it was even better than that. Recalling the earlier events, Luka looked herself at the mirror.

"I wonder how I look like to her…" Gazing at the reflection staring right at her. Disappointed on how she looked like, with huge black circles, messy hair and of course, her bluntness.

She hugged her knees and immersed herself in the warm bath.

_Blub… blub… blub… _

Moments later, air bubbles started rising, the need of oxygen was present. Panting hard, she was dizzy.

She combed her hair with her long and slender fingers. "I'm so stupid." Luka closed her eyes as she remembered kissing (her hand) and hugging Miku. Even went too far to push her down on the sofa.

She couldn't deny her attraction to Miku. She was too cute, a naïve little girl. She was delicate as a flower; one can easily corrupt and destroy. She didn't want that, she didn't want anything to hurt Miku. She wanted to stay away from her as far away as possible. Away from herself, before she gets hurt.

…_But it's impossible… _

She got out of the bath and wiped herself with the white towels lined over and wrapped herself with her blue bath robe. She went to her room and changed into her pajama, a white tank top and very short shorts. She then opened her other huge wardrobe only consisted of jackets ranging from trench coats to parkas. She mindlessly chose the black hoodie which was too big but comfortable enough to wear. Since she was alone in the house, why would she even bother dressing up with a nightgown and besides, it was too uncomfortable to wear.

She slipped on the huge garment and let the sleeves hang loose on her arms. She looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath and then proceeded to go back downstairs. As she sat on the position Miku was sitting in a couple of hours ago, she felt something prick her bottom.

"What…" She reached underneath her and got an unusual present. "…is this?"

It was rectangular-shaped and it had a simple wrapping consisted of many colorful lines parallel to each other with a tiny bow in the middle. Flipping the gift to the side it revealed a tiny card. Luka reluctantly opened it since she knew all too well not to dwell into things not hers.

_To: Megurine Luka_

_Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku, I'm the one you carried all the way to my house. I would like to say thank you for doing that, no one would even have the guts to do that. I don't know what to write anymore but please accept this gift as an apology .I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, let's be friends! Oh, and thank you again!_

_Ps. I hope you like this gift!_

_From: Hatsune Miku _

"For… me…?" She couldn't believe it. She held the rectangular-shaped gift as if it was the most delicate thing on the face of the planet. She carefully removed the wrapping, trying hard not to destroy it in the process.

Her heart fluttered and her eyes beamed as she saw the gift; it was the game she was looking for when she saw Miku and couldn't obtain because it sold out within a few hours.

"My game." Her eyes widened, a blush covered her cheeks and her lips shaped into an 'o'. She jumped up and ran upstairs through her game room. She opened the huge double doors and frantically searched for her 3DS. Finally acquiring her hand-held console, she switched off the lights and adjusted herself to the many seats inside her game room. She inserted the game cartridge and let the game load. The usual opening sound tinkered inside the room but her reaction dropped as she read the title.

Pokemon X.

It was the exact _opposite_ of she wanted to buy.

* * *

><p>Uhhhh... I'm a huge fan of Pokemon but I stopped playing after the 4th gen. Anyways, reviews? I'm sorry if this is crap, i'll make it up to you next chapter.<p>

Until then, buh bai~


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update (Q w Q) please forgive me...

* * *

><p>Miku woke up with the alarm blaring at her poor ears. A trail of drool was flowing down on one side of her face and her eyes still half-lidded. After dismissing her alarm and wiping her cheek, she hastily got up and prepared her stuff for school. It was still pretty early to go to school as her clock read 5:55, so much for fast pace. Plenty of time to take a shower, plenty of time to enjoy a nice, healthy breakfast, plenty of time to finish her homework and of course, plenty of time to daydream about a certain person. She fixed her bed and went down stairs to greet her parents.<p>

The kitchen was brimming with noise, proof that her parents were home. Her dad was currently reading the morning newspaper and her mother was cooking breakfast. Happy that her parents are home so she could enjoy a nice breakfast, the tealette gave both of her parents a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mommy and Daddy!" She said in enthusiasm.

"Good morning, princess. What's gotten in to you today, huh?" The man asked giving his daughter a smile, his similarly teal-coloured hair a tad unkempt.

"Did something good happen at school yesterday, princess? It's pretty early for you to be awake." Her mother inquired, sitting beside her daughter.

"Oh, it's nothing." She gave them both a bright smile. "I'm just happy you're home."

Surprised with their daughter's sudden change in actions, the husband and wife looked at each other and shared the same smile their daughter has given them.

"Well, if you're happy then it's fine." Her mother said. The older woman went back to cook their breakfast and told Miku to hurry up and get changed while her husband went back on reading the previous article he's been reading.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the caverns of Luka's quarters, the only light source that illuminated the room was at the doubled screen of her console. The pink-haired being had stayed up all night to conjure up a plan to defeat the Elite Four. She had to trade from different regions in order to obtain the most perfect and fool-proof party she could build. It took hours and hours to train, leaving her in a state like that.<p>

Luka was not budging from her clearly uncomfortable position; instead she held her console in her tired, shaky hands. Snapping out of her deep trance, she rubbed her extremely exhausted eyes and saved her game. It was time for a rest as it seemed.

Releasing a heavy yawn, Luka placed her 3DS in its rightful place in her game room and proceeded to go to her room. It was morning, another night wasted. She opened the huge door that lead to her room and sluggishly propped herself to bed. She slid under the covers and tried her best to fall asleep. She obviously needed quite a rest in order to replenish her lost energy.

_I hope I get some sleep. I'm tired._

She closed her worn out eyes and hugged her pillow. After a while she looked to have fallen asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of her phone.

Stressed that she almost got into a deep slumber, she angrily searched for the damned device that has caused her a great deal.

"Who is it now?" Rage seething in her clenched teeth. The exhaustion was making her moody and confused. She swiped her screen lock and scrunched her eyes because of the sudden brightness.

_Subject: None_

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hey hey hoe! I bet you forgot, but it's time for your monthly test! I'll come by when I feel like it. Did you do what I told you? Knowing you, you wouldn't but I still prefer that you do what I say; it's for your own good. Anyway, I have to get back to work, get to see you soon._

_Ps. Have a good night's sleep._

_Pps. Even though it's morning LOL_

"Who the f-" she almost cussed in frustration.

Luka began scratching the back of her head. The possibility of her having a good night's sleep was practically ruined because of this measly text and now the unknown sender asked her to have a good's night sleep. How ironic.

She turned off her phone so no further interruptions would disturb her from her much awaited rest. Shuffling to her comforters once more, she closed her eyes in the same manner as before and waited for the Sand Man to put some sand in her eyes. Unfortunately, after tossing and turning numerous times, it came to her that she wasn't gonna get any sleep.

Despite her exhaustion, she clung on to the hope that her insomnia might go away even just for a little while. Luka finally got some shut-eye but it all crumbled away as her eyes shot wide open when she recalled something of her past. She hugged her knees and her pupils dilated.

_Get away from me!_

"No…" her hands began to sweat.

_You don't deserve-_

"No!" her ears kept ringing.

_You should have never have been born!_

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was hyperventilating, her body was furiously shaking and her heartbeat went overdrive. She has to calm down; her lungs can't take much pressure. She weakly went to her drawer and took her inhaler. Drawing breaths here and there, Luka eventually recovered from her shock. Moisture gathered on her forehead and beads of sweat came rolling down on her face.

_Calm down. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, Luka._

* * *

><p>"Homework's done!" the girl said in satisfaction. She looked at her digital clock, 6:45 am.<p>

She took her English notebook and put it aside. "Well, except for English." She sighed. She was half done and she knew she could never answer the rest.

Miku arranged her notebooks and materials, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Food was already set on the table as she went down, her parents patiently waiting the arrival of their one and only daughter.

Her mother smiled at her. "What took you so long, princess?" as she handed her a plate of bacon and eggs with 2 slices of toast and a side of butter.

"Did you fall asleep again?" her mother added.

"Thank you," Miku grabbed the toast and ate it. "No, actually I was finishing my homework. It's a good thing I woke up early." She replied, a few crumbs on her lips as she spoke.

"Have you been doing well at school, honey?" Her dad said glancing down from his newspaper. Taking a bite from his plate every now and then.

"Well, school seems fun. My classmates are nice though some of them are kind of rude." Miku answered.

"Have you made any friends, dear?" her mother added.

"Not really. Does Rin and Len count?" the small girl giggled earning herself a concerned look from her parents.

Her father set down the newspaper on the table and combed his unkempt hair with his large hand. "We're sorry for being too busy, princess. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends in no time. Highschool only comes once in a while after all." Concern filling his deep, masculine voice.

"No, I'm fine daddy. There's no need to worry." Miku said waving her hands around. It didn't occur to her that she needed to make more friends. What she has right now is more than enough for her.

Her mother placed a hand over her daughter's shoulder. "Are you being bullied, honey?" she quietly asked. After hearing that her daughter had missed the first day of school and got called by Meiko telling her the situation Miku had been through, she couldn't help but feel saddened that her only daughter might succumb to despair and would carelessly sleep anywhere.

"What? No, mommy. I told you, there's no need to worry. I've got Len, Rin and Mei-neechan. I'm not bothered of having too many friends." Her daughter said confidently, trying to appease the worried hearts of her two loving parents.

"Besides, it's not like I need more." The girl continued, finishing her piece of toast before eating the rest of her meal. Her father laughed alongside with his wife.

"I guess you're right, princess. It does make the difference, doesn't it?" Content that his worries meant nothing, he resumed his reading.

* * *

><p>"Miku! We're going to be late!" A blonde shouted as she sprinted faster than her friend with her fluffy trademark white ribbon bouncing along the way.<p>

"Wai- I'm almost… _huff_ …there…" the teallette cried in between gasps and huffs. She wasn't at all the athletic type much to her disappointment. She could never outrun Rin no matter how hard she tried; she would always lose her breath just minutes after they started running.

"Rinny, I think you should slow down a bit. Miku's trying hard to catch up." The blonde's twin said. His speed isn't that much compared to her sister's but for sure he was a hell lot faster than Miku.

"Lenny, do you have any idea that we might miss first period. First period is History! I don't want to get an earful from Yukiteru-sensei!" The other twin said, jogging backwards as she faced her brother and the struggling teallette slowing down a bit.

The school appeared at bird's eye view and Rin sprinted towards Miku, grabbed her wrist and ran like a madman. The ear-banging bells were signaling that the gates are moments away from closing. The closer they were, the more irritated the blonde was in hurrying to get inside.

"We need to hurry! The gate's closing!" she yelled at Miku beckoning his brother to help her drag the teallete.

"Wait up, Rinny!"

With fifteen more minutes to spare and the bell continued ringing. Miku thought her legs would give up halfway, it was a good thing her friends assisted her all the way. She sat down at the many of rows of benches in the school yard, begging to the older twin to catch her breath.

"Geez, Miku," Rin said as she took her handerchief and wiped Miku's sweat-covered face. "you should really work out more. You need to build the stamina."

"Why were you so late today, Miku?" Len asked, wiping the sweat of his brow.

"I was… I just… When I was about to leave, I… it was still rather early and… I watched some TV but when I noticed it I … fell asleep…" she responded, her breathing gradually stabilized.

"I can't believe you." Both twins chorused with a synchronized sigh.

"At lunch time, you better spill the beans, okay? Come on, Lenny." She grabbed her brother's wrist and proceeded towards the school building.

"About what exactly?" the teallete questioned as she fixed her skirt.

"About Luka-san, of course." Len answered and without a moment to lose, they both ran inside.

Miku jogged to her classroom and it was just a minute before the teacher came in. She was greeted by some of her classmates 'Good morning' while others continued on with their humdrum conversations. At least she wasn't given any cold stares unlike before, so all is well. Their teacher came in and everybody shuffled on to their seats. Miku's seat was at the fourth row near the door. It was one of the most incredible seats since you can pretty much do anything without the teacher noticing. She mostly took her time sleeping whenever the class gets boring. Fortunately, her seatmate always woke her up when the teacher comes near.

"Hi, Hatsune-chan." She greeted the teallete when she went to her seat.

"Uh, hello, Furukawa-san." Miku meekly said as the girl gave her a brilliant smile.

This was her seatmate, Furukawa Miki. Someone a bit shorter than her and is always cheerful and sends good vibes to everyone surrounding her radius. She has this huge cowlick that bounces on her head, at times if you pay attention, it moves accordingly with her emotions. Her smile is contagious as it seems, even Miku smiled as she took her seat.

"Don't worry, Miku-chan. I'll wake you up when the teacher is near." She reassuringly said.

"Ah, can I call you Miku-chan?" she knocked on her head for her slip-up.

"Of course, Miki-chan. Thanks." The tealette answered, calling her by her name too, to return the gesture.

"All right everyone! Take your seats; I'm collecting your homework. Class rep, please collect them." Almost everybody groaned as the class representative stood up and everyone handed their homework. Miku looked down on her desk, English, why? _Why does it have to be English?_ For all she knows, she was only halfway done with hers and surely, almost all of the answers were incorrect.

_This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and most students gathered at the canteen. The trio headed up to the rooftop where they will eat their lunch. The air was crisp and the clouds blocked out the sun yet again.<p>

"So, Miku" Rin said in her usual demanding voice. "Did you get to see her?"

"Sure did." Miku said, taking a bite into her lunch. Remembering her encounter with her prince made her cheeks painted in pink.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Rin squealed. She pushed her brother aside and attacked Miku, almost making her spill the contents of her lunch.

"Ah-! Rin!" Miku cried as she regained her balance. "That's dangerous!"

"Eh?" she puffed out her cheeks.

"But anyway, Miku back to the topic." She rested her chin on Miku's shoulder. Miku fed her the omelet that she knew Rin would ask for even without her telling it.

"Come on, Miku. Just tell us what happened!" Len spoke impatiently. He was more excited about this than Rin.

"Okay, fine. You guys win. I'll spill." Miku raised her hands in defeat. She was pretty excited herself in informing her friends about her experience.

"Go on. Go on~" Rin demanded. Impatient as always.

"When I went to Mei-neechan's place, Kaito gave me one of his games. Mei-neechan said that I should give it as a gift to Luka. Kaito didn't mind, he was happy even." Miku stopped as she chewed her food.

"Lenny~ Did you hear it?" Rin nudged her brother.

"Crystal clear."Len smirked at Miku.

"What? Is there something wrong with I said?" the tealette questioned.

"You called her by her first name!" both chorused. Miku almost choked.

"Eh?! Well… well, um because…" she was too embarrassed to mention that the older woman even pushed her down just to make her say it. Her cheeks reddened in colour.

"I bet there's more to that than just calling each other by names." Len agreed with his sister.

"I'm a hundred percent sure about that, Rinny." Len added.

"C'mon, Miku. You can't keep us hanging!" Rin cried, desperate for the information. She played with Miku's hair and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf. The teallete's hair was really long, there's no magic to this.

"_Cough_. Now, let me continue…" Miku said with her cheeks still painted with pink as the twins eagerly waited for the juicy parts to come.

Miku told her story with passion as she recalled the events in her head. But she did skip the part when Luka pushed her down on the couch. Their position was just to intimate, it was too embarrassing as well. So as the trio fixed their lunch boxes, the twins completely satisfied on what they have heard from Miku, the teal-headed girl just now awaits for the dismissal. For she will pay her prince a surprise visit.

* * *

><p>Uhhh so... Well, (Q w Q) nothing happened here I'm sorry. Well in the next chapter Luka will show up... Uhhhhh yes<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

(Q w Q) just tell me if you want my story to continue... Unyuuu I don't think I'm living up to your expectations...

Unyuuuu *sits in a corner and cries

* * *

><p>The sky was fairly setting a pink hue. School ended a while ago but Miku had to stay because her teacher wanted to discuss about her unfinished homework. Not to mention it was poorly done as well.<p>

"Hatsune-san, I know you're having trouble with English but it's not an excuse for you to not finish your homework." he half-heartedly scolded. He didn't care about much when students don't do their assigned works but it may be a problem if not fixed early.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'll never do it again." Miku said her eyes fixed to the floor. This teacher was making such a fuss about unfinished work; it was taking a lot of time. She should be at Luka's place by now but this situation hindered her from doing so. Rin and Len were probably waiting for her outside as well.

"Well, I see you've learned your lesson." He spun his chair to face his desk and took Miku's notebook from the pile. "You can re-do your homework. I'll be expecting that tomorrow, Hatsune-san." He said with a smile and went back to work.

Miku hesitantly accepted her notebook for all she knew she will never answer them all correctly. "I'll try my best." The smaller girl said with an exasperated sigh. She's just gonna finish her homework, how bad could that be? Things could've been worse, right? She thanked her teacher and quietly departed.

* * *

><p>The teallete dashed outside the school building hoping that her friends would be waiting for her. She's been searching for them, in their classroom, the rooftop, the music room, almost everywhere but to no avail. There weren't any students left, the twins were nowhere in sight.<p>

Miku's phone vibrated in her pocket and let out a very pop-styled tune. It was a message from Rin as it seemed. She slid the lock and giggled as she read it.

_Subject: None_

_From: orenjii_rodurorra02_

_Miku, me and Lenny left already. You were taking a long time in the faculty, I got hungry! Sorry about that hehehe~ _

_See you tomorrow! DON'T BE LATE!_

_(/* 3 *)/ 3 I'm going to give you a kiss because I feel sorry for leaving you behind._

The small message was too cute. Especially the last part, it was just like her.

"I'm going to give you a kiss because I feel sorry for leaving you behind. Pftt…! " Miku returned her phone and a huge grin spread across her face. She replied to Rin saying that it's no problem at all. Her plan on visiting her pink-haired prince will just have to wait; she needs to finish her homework first. What a day.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… I really want to see Luka right now…" Miku grumbled as she went to the nearest grocery shop to buy ingredients for dinner and she needed to stock up some food in the fridge. Meiko wasn't around today due to college projects. They always demanded so much on college students these days; they can't seem to get any rest at all. The teallette always knew how difficult it was for the brunette to juggle school life and her day-to-day lifestyle. No wonder they had their annual 'Drinking Day', they practically need unwinding almost every week. Although her big sister wasn't there, she knew she shouldn't be a burden to her. Taking care of herself wasn't all that bad, she should be independent once in a while. Of course, that would be hard considering she's downright spoiled by her oh so loving parents and guardian.<p>

"Mei-neechan sure has it rough." The teal-headed girl said trying to reach something from the shelves. She mentally cursed herself for being too short. It sure would be nice to be tall, even just a little bit taller would suffice. She tiptoed and struggled to reach the object up above.

"Just a little more… hngh…"she lost her balance and her footing slipped.

"Ah-!" she braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes.

Expecting to crash down and fall, Miku found herself between two bundles of softness. _What could this be? _Her face was directly planted on those two soft and fluffs. It did not occur to her at all that she had been saved once again by her pink-haired prince. Instead, she let herself indulge in whatever or _whoever_ that has rescued her.

_Vanilla…?_

She felt a warm embrace around her shoulder and smelled a familiar scent. She glanced at her savior and lo and behold. It was her prince all along, with her bangs almost covering her brilliant sapphire eyes. And she was holding her…? Casting her eyes on what she's been groping it was… Luka's well-endowed chest. Of course, what else would it be?

_Lu-luka! She's here! And I'm touching her…! No no no!_

She quickly flailed her arms smacking Luka right at her face making her lose stability resulting for them to tumble on the cold tiled floor. Luckily for Miku, she wasn't hurt one bit; she was caught in the embrace of her prince, saving her from the dangerous fall. Unfortunately, the so-called prince of hers banged her head on the unforgiving ground. A loud thud echoed through the store.

"Luka! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" Miku repeated over and over again as she supported Luka to get up on her feet. Her eyes welled up, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. When Luka got up and around, she petted Miku's head.

"Are you alright?" she asked with her usual emotionless tone. Miku's eyes widened and pursed her lips. She furiously nodded and squeezed Luka. The pinkette continued with her petting and leaned in closer to Miku.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who crashed and fell!" Miku cried, burying herself in Luka's shoulder. There was a huge height difference but the pinkette was considerate enough to lower herself a bit just enough for Miku.

"It was nothing. I'm alright, see?" Luka extended her arms to show Miku she's perfectly fine. Of course, stubborn as she is, Miku frowned when Luka started to pet her head again. She knew perfectly well that she wasn't okay. That loud crash may have affected her thinking. Surely there was a bump somewhere, but wherever it is, Luka sure is giving a good front not showing it.

Miku grunted as she pushed Luka away. With that, the pink-headed girl paused and her arms went limp and dropped to her side. All at once, Miku regretted what she had just done. Unfortunately, Luka misread her action.

_Luka… I was just worried that you got hurt… because of me…_

"I'm sorry. I was only checking if you bumped your head. If you don't like it, I'll stop."Luka said to her with icy cold eyes. It was entrancing yet melancholic. A sight that could melt your heart in an instant. Blood started to crawl onto Miku's cheeks; her ears were a shade of pink.

_It isn't like that, Luka. Please don't say that…._

"Wait, Luka." Miku clutched Luka's hand and placed it on her head. "Don't misunderstand. I'm just…"

Luka tilted her head to the side, giving Miku a questioning stare. Her face grew even a redder shade than before.

_Please don't look at me like that._

"Um, I'm sorry for being careless...you got hurt because of me…" She hovered Luka's soft, slender hands over her head, motioning Luka to pat her head once more. The older woman was more than happy to oblige and petted her head again. Miku stared into the sapphire orbs of the older woman, she felt as though she could drown in them.

"Thank you, Luka." She said aware that her face was very red. "Thank you for everything." And gave her another hug.

Hoping to recover herself from that embarrassing situation, Miku grabbed Luka's arm and dragged her all around the store to buy the rest of the ingredients for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Say, Luka. What're you doing here anyways?" Miku asked, breaking the ice.<p>

"I wanted some ice cream, but there weren't any left in the freezer." She replied, mindlessly taking Miku's shopping basket.

"Ah, Luka. I can handle that, it's not heavy." Miku said trying to get the shopping basket from the taller woman. Luka just raised her hand, preventing Miku to reach her basket.

"Luka~" Miku whined. Her face was blocked by Luka's free hand; Luka's icy cold hand was enough for Miku to stay back for a few seconds before charging in again in attempt to steal the burden off from Luka.

_She's too cute_- Luka mentally thought.

"What else are you buying?" Luka asked, completely ignoring the teallete. Miku was too focused on taking her basket that she completely missed the fact that she forgot she had to finish her homework.

_Unyuuu… Why does it have to be English? _

Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on in Miku's head as she realized- _I can invite Luka at my place and she could…_

_BATHUMP_

Miku's thoughts betrayed her. She was currently imagining perverse thoughts about Luka like, wearing nothing but an apron and feeding her, letting her sit on her lap while she feeds directly on her mouth or Luka bare naked saying '_Care for some dessert?'_

_BATHUMP_

She mentally tried to force back all the lewd thoughts but it was just too powerful. Her heartbeat pumping rapidly.

Her daydream was disturbed by Luka placing both of her icy hands on Miku's cheeks and squishing them, her face was just inches away from Miku's. Sapphire orbs staring down at her.

_Her cheeks are like marshmallows._

"Wu-ka, woub you- wayk vo haf differ af my houff?" Miku asked. Her words were all muffled and she couldn't speak properly. Her face was flushed and butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach. Her wild imaginations came to a sudden halt; something foreign is eating her from the inside making her feel hot and bothered.

Without any words, Luka nodded and placed their foreheads together, Miku furiously blushing. Luka stared at her with her entrancing sapphire eyes, never breaking eye contact; her pink lips were so close. So very close, Miku could almost feel it. She can feel Luka's breathing, steady and slow. A few more inches and Miku could…

_She doesn't seem to have any fever, though. But why is her face all red?_

"Wuka? Unyuuuu." They stayed in that position for a quite a while until a kid bumped into Luka, ruining their moment.

"Sorry, nee-san!" she apologized to Miku instead of Luka. She was about to say sorry to the older woman as well but Luka glared at the child rendering her completely speechless. She started wailing, yelling for her parents and ran away.

"Did I do something wrong…?"

"Well, Luka. You seem angry at her." Miku explained, her heartbeat slowly calming although her face was nowhere near normal, it was too reddish and hot.

"But I was only looking at her though." Luka said as she crossed her arms. Her bangs covered her right eye as she cocked her head.

" Really? She was totally scared when you glared at her." Said the teallete latching on Luka's arm since their moment was ruined.

"I was glaring…?" the pinkette was rather surprised; she didn't intentionally glared at the kid. It was pretty much of a mechanism, the default action of her eyes.

"It looked like you were though," Noticing the time, Miku tugged Luka towards the counter to pay for her purchase and go home to make dinner. "But never mind that, Luka. Let's go home so I can cook for you. My treat."

"You don't really have to."

"No. No matter what you say, you're going to have dinner with me. This is to say thank you and sorry for today." Miku argued.

"No, really. You don't-" Luka was cut off by the teallete bear-hugging her, crushing the older woman making her lose her breath.

"Please?" Miku pleaded with her puppy-dog look. Doggy ears appeared on her head and a tail swaying from left to right.

_Honestly… I just can't…_

Luka petted her head and nodded, earning a quiet 'Yay!' from the smaller girl. Once her purchase was paid, Luka took all the grocery bags and held Miku's hand as they went out. Knowing that Luka would never let her hold the groceries, Miku just stayed by Luka's side, hoping that she could provide little warmth to the icy cold hand of her prince.

"You sure have cold hands, Luka."

"Poor-blood circulation…"

* * *

><p>"Make yourself at home."<p>

"Sorry for the intrusion…"

Miku settled her bag on the couch and took the grocery from Luka. She motioned the pinkette to relax over at the sofa and watch some TV. Miku offered her some snacks and iced tea on the coffee table.

_She's been here before right?_

"I'm going to cook now, would curry be alright with you?" Miku inquired and received a nod.

When Luka stood up, Miku scolded her that she can do it on her own. With that, Luka was left all alone in the living room. Miku's bag was opened and her materials spilled out, along with her English notebook. How careless of her, leaving her things vulnerable.

With nothing else to do, she grabbed the English notebook and sighed on what her eyes had laid upon. As she read every wrong answer, her face muscles relaxed and let out a small smile.

_Why did you spell 'One' as 'Wan'? And 'Eight' with 'Eighto'?_

It was completely hopeless Luka thought. With her eyes fixed on the notebook, she didn't notice the teallete right in front of her. Miku quickly stole the notebook and covered her red face with it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm such a failure!" her voice shook. Completely embarrassed to a whole new level.

"I can help you with that." Luka said inching her face closer to Miku's.

"Eh?" The sudden invitation surprised the teallete and the sudden proximity of the pinkette as well.

"I said; I can help you with that."Luka repeated again. "English is pretty easy, I can teach you. If you'd like, that is."

* * *

><p>So, well... (Q w Q) just tell me if you want to end this... Unyuuuu Reviews?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Q w Q) sorry for not meeting your expectations but I thank all those who have supported me.

I just feel I'm not good enough, I'm still an amateur_(:3/L)_

Anyway, enjoy~

I guess... Maybe? Probably...? I dunno _(:3/L)_

* * *

><p><em>I can teach you… if you want…<em>

Those words continued to swirl around in Miku's head making her mind hazy. It's impossible right? Someone as hopeless as her, no one would have the patience to go through with all of that. Not even someone as kind and considerate as Luka.

"I can teach you… all sorts of things…" Luka repeated, pushing Miku down on the couch. Her arms brushed Miku's unblemished legs, exposing her frilly pink panties.

_All sorts of things? What does that mean? Wait, did Luka even say that in the first place or am I just hearing things?WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHY DID SHE PUSH ME DOWN!?_

"Lu-luka!? What are you doing?!" Miku crossed her legs to cover her undergarment. Her face was really hot; steam might appear sooner or later around her head. Luka took the opportunity to pin Miku down to her wrists. Miku swore that she could hear her heartbeat rapidly pulsating as seconds pass.

"…all sorts of things…" Luka continued to mutter in her low, alluring voice making Miku shiver with delight. Luka buried herself in the crook of the smaller girl's neck, intoxicating herself with Miku's fragrance receiving a quiet moan from the teallete. "You like that, don't you…?"

Miku wanted to hide her face from embarrassment but it was pointless. Luka had her trapped; there was no way she can move.

_All sorts of things? What kind of 'all sorts of things' does she mean? Adjectives? Adverbs? Maybe all sorts of tenses? RIGHT!? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT!? RIGHT!?- _Miku racked her brain, desperate for answers. Clearly, none of those were correct.

The teallete shuddered; she can feel the hot, puffy breaths Luka was releasing directly on her exposed skin. "You smell so nice…" Miku could feel she's hot. Not just her face, but somewhere in between her panties. This wasn't the prince she had remembered, she wasn't the Luka she knew.

"Luka… no…we can't…" Miku said in a weak voice, somewhat trying to persuade the older woman to stop. She was about to cry, small teardrops fell on her cheek. She bit her lower lip and scrunched her nose.

Unexpectedly, Luka released her from her grip and hugged her tight. It felt warm all over; Miku was enveloped with the pinkette's tender embrace. It felt snuggly cozy; heat was radiating all over from Luka's body, inviting Miku to melt in her arms. It was now Miku's turn to bury herself in Luka's neck.

"Hey, Luka. Do you li- OUCH!"

A hard flick on her forehead made her eyes open wide. Reality came crashing down on her. There she was, right before she had started daydreaming. She looked around her surroundings; apparently she had dreamt everything up. All those perverse fantasies made their way through her head, making her believe it was true. Luka was right there in front of her with a worried look in her eyes.

_Everything… was a dream…? That's right. Luka said she'd teach me English._

"Sorry, did it hurt?" Luka rubbed Miku's head oh so gently. The teallete recalled her dreams and blushed with the sudden contact, not that she's surprised.

"Ehe~ I guess I fell asleep again~" Miku put her tongue out in a cute manner, seemingly like a cat's. She stopped with her action when she noticed Luka's intoxicating fragrance was near proximity.

"Huh? What am I doing with your jacket, Luka?" Miku studied the warm clothing covering her body. Miku concluded that this might be the reason she felt Luka embraced her in her dream.

_Wha-? How the fuck? Is she even normal?_

"You had me worried there a bit." Luka heaved a sigh of relief. "I couldn't wake you up. You were like in a trance or something. You weren't waking up even when I pinched your cheek. I wanted to wake you up with the least amount of pain so I flicked your forehead." The pinkette petted her head; it was now a usual action for them both. "It worked like a charm."

"Ehe~ " Miku giggled. She was glad that her dreams weren't real. "Thank you, Luka. I was just daydreaming, is all." She explained handing Luka her warm jacket.

Luka nodded and then pointed towards to where the kitchen was. Her sapphire blue orbs telling Miku _'Don't forget, you're still cooking'_. Luka reminded her and slouched on the sofa, taking another glimpse of Miku's homework.

"Ah!" The smaller girl hurriedly dashed to the kitchen and finished preparing dinner.

Luka's eyes followed Miku everywhere she went. Searching, observing, looking if something went wrong, she would be there to prevent it. Call it what you want, overprotective, obsessed, Luka was merely keeping a watch on Miku. As if, there was something pulling her, getting Luka attached over a stranger. It was purely coincidence that they met on that fateful day. Luka was never really sociable to begin with, even with her current relationships; she hadn't been in contact for over months, even years. Crowded places make her nauseous, attention makes her guts twist and turn, meeting other people were a hassle, talking to useless people is a waste of breath. Conversations never held out for too long mainly because Luka didn't really like talking. Words create misunderstanding so she tried to refrain from all that and chose to express using actions. But when she met Miku, the pinkette had always wondered, _'Why am I so attracted to her?'_

"Luka! Dinner's ready!" Miku called from the dining room, snapping Luka out of her deep thoughts. The pinkette carried her legs towards the aromatic smell of spices.

"Smells good." Luka commented. She held out a chair for Miku to sit down.

_She acts like a prince! How charming_-Miku thought as she thanked Luka.

"What did you think of the game I gave you?" asked Miku, Luka just shrugged. A sweatdrop appeared on her cheek. Of all the questions Miku could ask, why this?

"It was awesome, thank you. I thought I could never get my hands on that game ever again." Miku giggled and gave Luka a big, warm smile.

"Kaito-kun and Mei-neechan were right~ I never thought you were into games so much."

Luka doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

* * *

><p>Rin was playing her DS, her legs dangling off the couch swaying to her brother's side. "Hey, Lenny. What do you think Miku is doing right now?" the blonde asked, not taking her eyes off the screen of her console.<p>

Len squeezed himself on the couch, trying to make room. "I dunno. Meiko-nee should be there with her." Series of buttons were pressed and a loud 8-bit sound was heard. "Ha! Your turn!"

"Don't get too cocky, Lenny." Rin sighed as her thumbs began tapping in a rhythmic dance. In a second, Len drooped down on to the carpeted floor, his DS console sliding down from his hands. "Man, Miku sure is lucky." Rin sighed as she neatly placed her console on the table.

"What do you mean?" Len sounded pretty bummed out because he was defeated. He placed his similar console near his sister's. Rin rested her legs on the back of the couch, her head was now currently on top of Len's. Blood started going down head, but it didn't matter to her in the least.

"I wish I could live near Mei-nee. Then she could be _my_ older sister." Rin proclaimed.

"Miku and Meiko-nee aren't blood related remember." Len reminder his twin sister.

"But still!" Rin puffed out her cheeks. "I would love to be around Mei-nee like Miku. Making Mei-nee cook for me everyday is dream come true. Geez! Mei-nee should just propose to me already!" Rin raised her arms high and kicked her legs.

"Not gonna happen, Rinny. Meiko-nee wouldn't notice someone as flat-chested as you." Len nagged.

"A girl can dream can't she? Flat is justice, Lenny. Mei-nee already has her huge boobies. Besides, Kai-nii only has eyes only for ice cream. Not you." Emphasizing _'you'_ directly at Len's face. Rin knew her brother had a thing for the older guy but was too dense to figure it out.

"Leave Kaito-nii out of this!" Len screamed like a girl, his face flushed. Rin jumped off the couch and ran towards her bedroom for cover. It seems his brother was irritated on what she had just said and was now charging at her with full-force.

"Oh well~ "

* * *

><p>"So you see; the first step is to always look for the subject. Then you determine whether it is singular or plural." Luka pointed to where Miku's mistakes were.<p>

"Oh, I see."

After dinner, Luka had promised Miku that she would teach her English. To Miku, Luka was a pretty decent teacher, she was even better at it than the brunette. Miku had coped up with all the lessons in only a couple of hours thanks to her pink-haired teacher. In truth, they could have finished quite earlier if it wasn't for Miku paying more attention to Luka than her homework. They went all through the basics, the advanced, everything Miku didn't understand and did a re-cap of everything she had taught her.

"So what answer goes here? The leopard _blank _for prey at the dead of night. The verb given is hunt."

"Uh, well… 'hunts', right?" Luka closed her notebook and nodded, petting Miku's head. Miku happily raised her head and waited for praises.

"That is correct." Hearing Luka praise her was heavenly to Miku's ears.

"Just because I have a great teacher!" Miku exclaimed. "You're so fluent in English, Luka. I'm jealous."

"I don't know about that but thank you." Luka replied, flattered. "I guess that covered up the rest of your past lessons. You should be able to do well in your next class." The pinkette combed her luscious hair with her long, slender fingers.

Miku gazed at Luka as she brushed her hair at the back of her ear. "You have pretty long hair, Luka." Miku said absent-mindedly.

"Speak for yourself, you even have longer hair than me. I want to get it cut though. It's hard to maintain hair with length like this." Said Luka showing Miku her split-ends and some parts that were knotted.

"Eh? But it's a shame to let that beautiful hair go to waste." Miku searched for her bag and settled down on the couch. "Here, Luka. Let me brush your hair for you." Miku told Luka as she patted the area beside her. Luka sat down with her back turned to Miku and let the teallete do her thing.

"Unyuu~ It's so silky…" Miku began brushing the pinkette's hair ever so gently. The smaller girl was captivated that her prince had let her touch her luscious locks. It felt soft between her fingers; the brush was sliding down easily through her hair. Sure there were some ties and knots here and there but nonetheless, it made Miku's heart jump. Luka's ramrod neck was pearly white as her skin, making Miku blush as she recalled her dream yet again.

"Mnm…!" Luka winced in pain.

"What's wrong, Luka? Did I brush too hard?" Miku settled her brush down and roamed Luka's head with her small fingers. At a certain spot, Luka winced in pain again.

Miku repeated her action and found a large bump on the pinkette's head. It was quite big, what could've caused this large bump? Obviously, it was from when Luka crashed on the cold hard ground rescuing Miku from the fall.

"Don't tell me you've been hiding this from me… all the time?" The teallete questioned, Luka just shrugged averting her gaze. The teallete felt extremely guilty, she tried to peer on the emotionless eyes of Luka but was too scared to find out the truth. Miku gathered up her courage and chained her arms on Luka's neck, careful not to hurt her prince even more.

"This is all I can do for now." She placed her lips gently on the injured area chanting _'Pain, pain fly away'_ over and over again. The fragrance of Luka's hair made Miku indulge herself a bit longer. She sniffed the pinkette's hair not worrying what Luka might think. Over a number of days she made Luka suffer quite a lot, this was the least she can do.

"There! All better? But some ice would heal it faster." Miku chirped; her face redder than before. Luka's back was turned to her so she couldn't make out what her face looks right now.

"Luka?" Miku brushed the bangs covering Luka's eyes and saw that Luka had drifted off to sleep; her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Luka's face was irresistible, she was vulnerable for anything. Miku's hearbeat went overdrive, pumping faster and faster it hurt. It made her breathing erratic.

"Luka." Miku whispered to her ear. "Please wake up." She tried shaking her shoulders but it didn't wake her up. Suddenly, Luka shifted her position and pressed her nose to Miku's. Her eyes were half closed. It seemed she was still half-asleep.

"Wa- wha- Lu-lu-lulu-ka?!" Miku couldn't comprehend the situation. Her conscience appeared to be smaller Mikus holding a press conference inside her brain. Every single tiny versions of Miku crashed to one another as they frantically seek out all the answers to the teallete's questions. It caused uproar.

_Maybe her head still hurts?!- _one Miku spoke up, raising her hand.

_It can't be! Maybe because she wants to ki-_ but before that certain Miku even finished, another chided in.

_No no no! Maybe that bump hurt her head so much she had amnesia! She can't remember me?-_another argued. Most of the tiny Mikus agreed to her theory but others argued. All possible explanations were thrown out of the window because most of them were irrelevant.

Luka started to hug Miku and she rested her cheek on Miku's shoulder. She sluggishly pulled Miku towards her so she can hug her from behind. "Let me sleep for a few more minutes." She told Miku in her usual emotionless tone and began dozing off.

Miku could feel Luka's breathing on her neck, just like in her dream but now it was a reality minus all the intimate positions. Miku observed her prince's sleeping figure. Long eye lashes, soft pink lips, pearly white face with no blemish; making the smaller girl blush furiously. Her face was once more, her eye brows curled in frustration. Slowly, the teallete moved her face nearer, slowly heading towards Luka's sleeping face.

_Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt…_

As her face got closer and closer, just a few more and she'll close the distance. She'll finally reach her goal. Closer, closer, and closer. She was almost there.

_Luka,_ _I_-

"Miku! I'm back!" Meiko abruptly opened the door, causing Miku to push Luka down on the floor accidentally. There was another loud thud and a moment of silence.

"W-welcome back, Mei-neechan! You're early today!" Miku squeaked, hiding her embarrassment. She had given Luka another bump on the head. Luka's eyes shot wide-open, fairly surprised on what has happened.

"Uh, Miku. Why is Luka on the floor?" Meiko questioned as she helped Luka to get up.

"S-s-she t-tripped! Swear!" Miku stuttered as she raised her hands in defense, it was unconvincing. Meiko dusted off their guest and let her sit down.

"Is that true, Luka? You tripped?" the brunette asked gazing towards the pinkette. Miku almost died, she almost kissed Luka on top of that Meiko had to ruin the moment.

Luka saw Miku trembling in the corner of her eye and sighed. "Yes. I tripped over her bag over there, see?" Luka went to the bag and placed it neatly on the table. "I don't know how it got there."

Meiko glanced at both of the two girls beside her. One was red as a tomato, shaking; the other calm and reserved, her posture straight as ever.

"Fine. I believe you." Meiko said with a straight face. Their story was pretty unconvincing but there's no point in prying over such trivial matters. "You should never leave your belongings on the floor, Miku. I told you that." She scolded.

"Sorry, Mei-neechan." Miku said, guilt evident in her voice.

_Ah, never mind._-Meiko thought_. _She ruffled Miku's hair and grinned.

_Miku's growing up._

* * *

><p>(Q w Q) Unyuuuu... Well, I usually swear a lot during conversations, I'm sorry<p>

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Ossu~ Uh, well... Everybody's on vacation..

I'm here..

All alone...

Cuddling my dog...

Ahh yes_(:3/L)_

* * *

><p>It was almost quarter to nine as Luka stealthily glanced at the living room clock. Fifteen minutes have passed since Meiko came home, fifteen minutes of pure, ear-deafening silence, fifteen minutes of absolute awkwardness; and Luka is at her limit, it was as if the world just went on a stand-still. The clock went on and kept tick tocking, not even reading the situation the pinkette was in. Time will never wait for you, either you catch up to it or be left behind. This utter realization sped up Luka's heartbeat more but she kept her composure, calm and collected despite the circumstances.<p>

"So, Luka, how you've been doing?" Finally, Meiko broke the silence and the world started spinning once more. "Pretty unusual for you to drop by around this time."

"Doing pretty well, thank you." Luka replied politely. Her heartbeat went back to normal as well.

Meiko reached for Miku's notebook on the table and scratched her short brown hair. "Wow, Miku. You've been studying English? That's rare. I thought you hated this subject?"

"Ah! Well, it's kinda hard to explain hahaha" Miku chuckled. Of course it was _very_ hard to explain.

"Um, Luka accidentally saw my notebook and she uh, um… was thoughtful enough to lend me a hand." Miku said as she twirled her teal-coloured lock around her index finger. She was careful enough not to mention anything about her and Luka's 'encounter'.

There were questions invading the brunette's thoughts but kept them restrained, like how did they meet? Luka was surely the kind of person that likes to stay indoors. And like how did Luka saw her notebook? Was it only a pure coincidence? Or did Miku deliberately plan this whole ordeal? There wasn't any point in asking about details, Miku probably has a reason to hide it from her.

"Oohh. That's great! Maybe Luka should be teaching you this instead of me, eh, Miku?" Meiko teased.

"B-but, um I uh… I'm sure Luka has more important things to do, right? Right?" Miku said as she waited for Luka to speak up.

"No, it's fine." Luka said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I said, I'm okay teaching her. It won't be a bother, I assure you." Luka repeated sounding sincere with her words.

"What…?" Miku and Meiko both said in unison.

A moment of silence.

Miku looked at Luka then Meiko and Luka again. Meiko was bewildered and she was only teasing Miku for Pete's sake. She didn't imagine that Luka would take it seriously. Miku, on the other hand, could not suck it in her brain on what she just said. It seems like another Miku Conference was starting.

_Hey, hey, hey! You just heard that, right?!- _A tiny Miku shouted, she was wearing a mossy green military outfit, complete with artillery.

_Shut up! I'm still processing what she said! - _One Miku said. This Miku had a magician's hat, her head buried into her little hands.

_But she clearly stated 'It's fine'! She's declaring her profound love to us!- _Another one piped in. Apparently she was in a cheerleader uniform, with all frills and her glittery pompoms.

_What the hell are you talking about?!-_screamed the nurse clad Miku. She was almost tempted to swing her huge needle to everyone's head.

_All of you shut up! Let's all just calm down. Calm the hell down. Deep breaths, everyone._

"Mhmmm." Meiko only nodded in approval. "I'm counting on you, Luka!" Meiko fistbumped Luka on which Luka was happy to respond to.

"Me-me-mei-nechaaaan!" Miku protested but Luka looked at her, sapphire eyes glowing, shining straight into her own. It was too entrancing that Miku's face went red again.

"Are you not, perhaps, interested in me being your mentor?" Luka said in the most emotionless tone, but Miku heard it loud and clear.

It was the sound of extreme disappointment.

_I would love you being my mentor but isn't it a bit too much?_

"I uh… " Miku gazed at her big sister, the one who caused all of this. But she averted her eyes and laughed it off.

_But she said okay, so… I wouldn't want to reject her…_

"I'll be in your care…" She finally gave in.

* * *

><p>"I'll be going now, Meiko-sa- I mean, Meiko." Luka slightly bowed her head checked her phone. Meiko suggested it would be a good idea to exchange e-mail addresses since no they needed to contact each other.<p>

_I can't stay any longer…_

"You take care, Luka." Meiko said in a cheery voice and placed her hand on Luka's shoulder. "Come again any time." Meiko pointed Miku to lead Luka to the door.

"Thanks again Luka for everything." The teallete expressed her gratitude towards her pink-haired prince by hugging her one more time. But she was secretly inhaling the scent of the older woman that she couldn't get enough of.

_Unyuu~ She smells so nice~_

"Hey, Luka? Would it be too much of a bother if I come to your house? " She looked up to meet her brilliant sapphire orbs but Luka's bangs were shielding them.

Her usual response was a pat on the head and Miku happily nodded in satisfaction. She led Luka to the doorway and waved her goodbye. Suddenly, Luka touched Miku's cheek with her long finger and travelled around her face making the smaller girl shiver in delight but stopped at her forehead.

"Lu-luka…?" She purred. Her head was in the clouds and her face felt hot. With a second's pause Luka flicked her forehead again like before. Miku blinked her eyes far too fast and was surprised by Luka's sudden shift of action.

"Make sure you get some sleep." Was all she said before taking Miku's hand and placed her lips on it.

"Goodnight." She waved her hand and left leaving Miku standing with her eyes and mouth wide open.

The teallete touched her forehead and stood there for what seemed like hours and hours. Meiko was hiding herself in the living room and came out when she heard the door close. It was about time she thought. When Miku returned to the living room, she had a goofy grin on her face and kept prancing around the whole house.

"Miku, come here." The brunette said in a serious tone. Meiko folded her arms and gazed at the teal-headed teen nearing towards her. Miku sat beside her and hugged her knees, still smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, Mei-neechan~?"

Meiko had no idea how to start the conversation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luka was already inside her house. She immediately locked all the doors, gathered enough cans of tuna that she could carry in her arms and of course, with a can opener and a fork, and went straight to her movie room. She carefully carried all the items upstairs and forcefully opened the heavy double doorway, placing everything on the nearby mahogany table. She scanned the shelves of anything that might catch her eye and picked one DVD randomly. It's time to kick back and relax. The movie began to play on the huge screen similar to a mini-theatre house and she turned off all the lights, sprawled on the comfy recliner and opened her first can of tuna.<p>

"I'm an idiot…" 15 minutes have passed and Luka still wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. She already finished her 3rd can of tuna, hoping it would keep her busy.

"I should have never gone outside."

She felt like an idiot going outside for ice cream. She could just wait until it's around midnight so most likely people were asleep to be outside. But no, she chose to go the most convenient time, not thinking of the possibility that Miku could be there. Actually, it never occurred to her that they will ever meet again. She didn't even thought that she would wound up in her house, eating dinner and suffering from the most intense 15 minutes of her life. She didn't even realize that she's been hugging Miku most of the time. And of course, accepting to be her mentor. She made a complete fool of herself.

_Ugh… what is wrong with me…?_

She pulled her hood all the way to her chin and let out a heavy sigh. Her eyelids felt heavy, her limbs were too tired, she was both physically and mentally exhausted. Maybe now was the right time to be asleep. Maybe the whole world was telling her to shut up and go to bed. Her head still hurt, but her mind refuses to let her rest. And her nightmares might come back and haunt her again.

_You are an IDIOT, Luka._

Luka pulled her hood again and breathed another sigh. Her 4th tuna was almost finished and she had 5 more cans to go. Mentally dazed, her phone vibrated in her pocket multiple times but she didn't pay attention. All she thought about was that she's been hugging and kissing Miku (her hand) a lot. Her eyes reflected on how adorable the teal-headed princess was. How she was easily embarrassed was priceless. A loud 'BOOOM!' from the movie snapped her out and checked her phone. It was from the same unknown number.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hey hey hoe! LOL sorry I forgot that you have your appointment. Expect me around hmm let's see, a day after tomorrow, I guess. I finally get to see you! So excited! Make sure you prepare 'our' special room. You know how I need that. _

_Oh, which reminds me... You never reply to any of my texts! What the fuck! Are you mad at me? Puu~ you're no fun. I'll get back to you when I go there. DON'T STAY UP LATE, Y'HEAR! _

_BUH BAI~_

_Ps. GET SOME SLEEP, NERD! _

"Our… special room…?"

The unknown sender kept pestering her about a so-called appointment that Luka has no recollection of whatsoever. Luka didn't reply to any of the text messages, she wasn't going to entertain a potential stalker. Who was this person? It didn't really bother her who the person could be, might be some prankster or whatnot. But there was this nagging feeling at the back of her head. That this could be someone she knew, but who? The way the messages are constructed, the formality, everything. Especially, mentioning the special room, that was a dead giveaway.

Luka remembered.

There was only one person who can do this.

"Ah… It must be…" the pinkette's lips curved into a smile. How long was it since they've seen each other?

Luka tilted her head backwards and closed her worn out eyes. "I guess it's time…" and she slowly dozed off leaving the movie playing and her cans of tuna stacked beside her. She just hopes that her nightmares won't visit her in the middle of her sleep; it has been a dreadful day for her as she awaits the long awaited reunion with someone.

* * *

><p>Back in the Hatsune household, Miku was blabbering on and on how her day went from total disaster to completely and utterly joyous occasion. Meiko was stunned on how much Miku would talk about one person, especially if they only just met. The brunette only asked one simple question: How did your day go? And with that Miku couldn't keep her mouth shut and told everything from A to Z, from how they came across each other in the store, how Luka saved her, how Miku invited her for dinner and you know the rest. Meiko was quietly taking a swig from her can of ice cold beer and kept her ears alert all throughout the endless conversation. Miku was all giddy and went on and on and on.<p>

"Mei-neechan, Luka, she's just sooooo gorgeous! She's more gentleman-ly than any boy I've met." The teallete hugged the pillow beside her and squealed.

"Geez, Miku. I know, I know. You've said that ten times now." Meiko laughed. She pictured everything based on what Miku had told her. Basically, it was a perfect prince and princess scene that popped out from a children's fairy tale.

"I can't believe you, Mei-neechan! How could you?" Miku pouted cutely. Their conversation turned the other way around.

"What? You still can't get over with that? Look here, Miku, I really had no intention of ending it like that." Meiko said in her defense. "I swear, I really thought Luka would catch on with the flow."

"But still. It's unbelievable that Luka would accept that."

"She said it's alright, don't worry about it too much, Miku."

_And I get the feeling that she didn't do it because of sympathy._

Miku braided her long teal hair, her energy was gradually decreasing but she felt she could continue. Meiko ruffled her hair and took her arm. "Little miss princess here is getting sleepy, eh?"

Miku yawned like a kitten and scrunched her nose. "Mmhmm…"

"C'mon, princess. Up you go." Meiko assisted Miku upstairs and led her to her room. "G'night, Miku." But before she closed the door, Miku tugged her sleeve.

"What's wrong, Miku?" Meiko asked with concern. She let Miku lie down on her bed and pulled the covers.

"Do you think I'm weird…?" Miku asked her face red and eyebrows curled. She was worried that the brunette would think of her differently now that she expressed her deepest, heart-filled romance.

" And why should I?" The older woman gave Miku a warm smile and patted her head, just like how Luka always did it. But apparently for Miku, it felt different. Entirely different.

"Because, you know…"

"Miku, you shouldn't worry about that. I won't judge you if you like her. I don't really care that much but you have to know that your big sister is always here." Miku jolt upright and bit her lip. What did Meiko say?

"Wha-what do you mean I li-li-like her?!" Miku shouted, her heart throbbing hard inside her chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mei-neechan!"

"Whoa, Miku, calm down." Meiko held her hands up in defense. She pushed Miku down by the shoulders.

"You mean, you really don't know?" Meiko was truly perplexed because Miku, who was talking non-stop about her prince only a while ago, was now agitated that she didn't realize herself that she likes Luka.

"Kn-know what?!" Miku was so embarrassed right now, steam might just come out of her ears. Her chest was pounding hard.

_It's not true, right? I just like her as a frined! A friend! _

"Miku, you like Luka." Meiko told her bluntly. She has to know.

"N-no, I don't! I mean, I do like her but not you know, _like_ like her! I only like her as a friend! A friend!" Miku was gesturing her arms like she's giving out free candy to children.

Meiko had just had enough for the day and was equally tired as well so she'll let this slide. "Fine, fine, I get it already. Sorry, I just thought that you liked her. I'll stop so why not go to sleep, you still got school tomorrow."

"Bu-but, Mei-neechan!"

"Sleep. Now." The older woman ordered and Miku slumped and went to sleep. Miku was being a real tsundere.

* * *

><p>Shhhhhhh_(:3L)_ *crying intensifies


	10. Chapter 10

I just watched Akuma no Riddle ep 6. My ship just sank.

Down to the bottom of the sea.

OTP dead. *bangs head on the table

* * *

><p>The spring wind rustled through the leaves and fluttered among the entire vicinity of the academy. Students were scattered everywhere, mostly were in the cafeteria but some prefer quiet areas with fresher air and provide tranquility like under the shade of the trees. Miku, together with Len and Rin, still ate at their usual spot, up at the rooftop where they could see the bird's eye view of the whole school. There were still thirty minutes until the bell rings so Miku took this opportunity to take a quick nap.<p>

"Miku! Don't sleep right after you eat!" Rin, the more energetic twin, scolded the teallete as she kept poking her cheek.

"That's right, you'll turn into a cow." Len, the more relaxed twin, added as he sipped his banana juice.

"I highly doubt that. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, right?" Miku replied drowsily. She folded her blazer and made it into her pillow.

"A few minutes wouldn't hurt, my ass!" The blonde repeated. "The last time you said that you slept for three whole hours! When you woke up, class already ended!" She puffed out her cheeks like a squirrel.

"But I didn't sleep well last night." Miku whined to the twins.

"And why is that, little princess?" Rin asked folding her arms, patience wearing thin.

"I already told you." Miku blushed and covered her face. "I don't want to repeat myself."

_I kept thinking about Luka's face that I didn't get enough sleep._

"I give up." The blonde threw her arms up in exasperation. "Lenny, it's your turn. Switch." Giving Len a high-five, meaning it was his turn to persuade Miku.

The blonde crouched and scrunched his eyes. "I get that Luka-san told you to get some sleep, but that doesn't mean you should sleep right at _this_ moment." Miku still wasn't budging and the twins sighed.

"You're so spoiled, Miku." Rin rested her head on Miku's lap. "But, I've got to admit. This is pretty relaxing."She looked up to the sky and watched as the clouds danced around, every second shifting its shape and relentlessly move on.

Len sat beside them and continued to sip his banana juice. That's one weird flavour but he seems to be enjoying it. What a peaceful day.

"I've been thinking." The male blonde started, he looked to both the girls. "Megurine, that name rings the bell."

Rin sat upright, surprising her twin. "I know! I know! Me-gu-ri-ne. I think I've seen that name somewhere before." Rin thought as she rested her cheek on her palm.

"Megurine… Is that…? No. But maybe it's… Nah, nopety nope nope." Rin mumbled under her breath.

"Luka? Why? " Miku questioned.

"Hey, Rinny." The male blonde interrupted his sister's constant mumbling and ignored Miku's curiosity. "Did you finish yesterday's homework?" He asked, a bead of sweat rolling down from his right temple down to his chin. Last night, he convinced himself that he can probably finish the homework the next day but completely forgot about it. This might be a gamble, but he really hoped that his sister managed to complete the assigned work. He can always hope, right?

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Worry not, dearest brother."Rin was waving her index finger. Is this really happening? "For, I, Kagamine Rin, have indeed finished our homework last night!" She boldly declared, her ribbon bounced up and down with excitement. She earned herself a minute of adoration from Len and Miku.

"You touched your homework, Rin?" Miku propped herself with her elbows. "You're allergic to them!"

"Hehe! Nothing is more powerful than, I, Kagamine Rin!"

"Can I copy your homework then?" His brother begged, his eyes sparkling. He couldn't believe that Rin would actually do her homework. It was always him, but now, he can copy off from his sister at long last!

"How dare you speak without permission, Knave!" Rin shouted, demanding authority. It was one of those days that the twins would randomly play Queen and Servant. This was one of those days. If Miku was a princess, Rin was, obviously, the almighty Queen. While Len played as the pitiful Servant. "Please forgive my transgressions, dear Queen. I don't know what came over me." Len continued his role-play.

Rin sneered at his brother and proudly stood, pressing her index and middle finger to her lips, forming a slight V-shape. "I'll forgive you for that slip-up." She tilted her brother's head. "But make sure you won't repeat that blunder, 'kay?"

And they're still at it. "Yes, my Queen. Again, I deeply apologize." Rin snickered as she crouched next to Miku. She fished her pockets and stole her phone.

"What're you going to do with that?" Miku questioned the bossy blonde, she kept one eye open.

"Just a little… something… Ah! There you go, princess." She placed the phone on Miku's stomach and dusted herself. "Say hi to Megurine-san for us, 'kay?"

"Bye, Miku." Both twins chorused and waved farewell. Miku could still hear them and she heard Rin shouting at her poor brother.

"Hurry up, Knave! We don't have much time!"

Miku checked her phone and saw that Rin set up an alarm 10 minutes from now. The teallete beamed and lie down. Her thoughts were too occupied last night. It was filled with thoughts pertaining to her prince who magically became her mentor. It was just too easy. How can she agree just like that? Were there any more reasons? The real reason she wasn't able to sleep was definitely because of what the brunette had told her that night.

_Miku, you like Luka._

She thought about Luka all night long. How beautiful she was. How she can carry herself with grace with the air of superiority surrounding her. How her silky, pink locks swayed as she walked. How her glances make Miku's heart throb so much that it hurt. How her words make her insides twist and turn. How her alluring voice made her shudder. Miku thought about other people that she had a crush on before but none of them compared to what Luka was. Miku had finally begun to realize her feelings towards her prince. Now, she couldn't wait until class was over.

_Luka, I want to see you…_

* * *

><p>Luka was still sleeping, she had only been asleep for a few hours. Her nightmares kept on waking her up in the wee hours of the night. Sure her body clock wasn't normal plus her insomnia, but it did give her a few, measly hours of sleep.<p>

The mystery sender still kept in touch with her and sent her messages, all stating '_Get some sleep'_ at the end. Lately, her nightmares kept repeating over and over. It was always the same scene, sometimes it was different but all were connected. It was her childhood trauma. Her horrible fears that made her limbs paralyzed everytime she recalls it. Luka curled under the covers and reached for her back. It was still there.

_And it will never disappear…_

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, trying her hardest to fall into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"<em>She doesn't have to be here!" A man banged his fist on the table. Luka overheard the discussion inside the large room. The door was kept ajar but the gap was too small to notice.<em>

"_We have to get rid of her!" Another one said. _

_What are they talking about? - Luka thought. She knew her place but she still eavesdropped throughout the whole discussion._

"_Be quiet! Someone might hear you." The first man said to the other. The man fixed his tie and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_In the middle of the room, an old man, in his mid-sixties was calmly seated. He wore a black suit and his grey hair was swept back, smooth and slick. He was probably the boss, the aura surrounding him was far too overpowering. _

"_Sir, what should we do?" _

"_No need to worry." His voice was audible enough for only them to hear. _

"_I have it all under control…"_

* * *

><p>"Not again."<p>

Luka was staring at the ceiling with her eyes completely tired from everything. It was already 3 in the afternoon. I guess she had her sleep. Well, a little. She went to take a shower and prepped herself for the day. She went downstairs and ate her favorite tuna. She cleaned the 'special room', baked some cookies, and ordered the best ice cream from the Family Mart.

"She should be here any minute now." Luka, too, wondered why in the world would she agree to something as ridiculous as mentoring a highschool girl. Clearly, she wasn't thinking when she said that. But deep down, her conscience tapped her, persuading her to take on the challenge which was totally out of character.

_You are Megurine Luka._

A rasp on the door and Luka knew Miku was there.

_You shall do as I say._

Luka stood and answered the door, usual pat on the head and welcomed Miku to her home. Miku was bright red and as energetic as ever. Luka motioned her to the sofa and asked what she would like to drink. 'Iced tea' was her answer and Luka headed to the kitchen.

_You are Megurine Luka._

"Luka, I'll help you with that." Her high-pitched voice snapped Luka out of her thoughts. Miku followed Luka to the kitchen and brought over the snacks. The teallete quickly noticed how Luka was shaking. It wasn't too much, it was more of a shiver, her hands were clammy, and her eyes were darting from here and there. It was as if her nightmare came out of her head.

And it was just that.

_You shall do as I please._

"Are you ok, Luka?" Miku held her cold hand and stopped infront of her. It felt sweaty and was slightly trembling.

"So, where do you want to study?" Luka asked the teallete, brushing off her comment. "The living room is fine but you can use my Study if you want the atmosphere to be more-"

_You should have never been born._

Her head was spinning; it felt like a vise was clamping her whole body. She could feel her temples pumping furiously, her chest in an overdrive, and her body was unable to move. Her breathing went haywire so she rested half of her body to the wall for support grasping for air.

'Luka! What's wrong?" Miku frantically gripped her hand harder. "Luka? Tell me, what's wrong?"

_Don't show your weakness, especially to her…_

"I just… need to… check something… upstairs…" The pinkette said in between huffs. It was a little white lie but a part of it was the truth. Her inhaler was in her room. She just needed time to compose herself before she can face Miku again.

Miku helped Luka stand on her two feet. Miku felt troubled and it was written all over her face. "I'll come with you."

"No, I can… manage."

"But-"

"Please, just… stay here, okay? I'll be down… in a minute or so." Luka reassured her by giving a crooked grin and a touch on the cheek. It felt colder than it was before. "I'll be fine."

"No!" Miku cried surprising the older woman. "Please, let me help you." Miku was in the brink of tears.

_Ah, I made her cry…_

Miku let her sit down and asked what to bring from upstairs. She hurriedly climbed to the spiral staircase, rapidly taking the item and came back down in a flash, all that less than a minute.

_You are Megurine Luka._

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Luka apologized as she comforted Miku.<p>

"Geez, Luka. Don't scare me like that!" Miku latched on her arm cheeks wet with tears.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you some other time." Luka poked her small nose. Miku pouted, her cheeks were pinkish in colour.

"Maybe we should skip lessons for today. You probably need some rest." Miku suggested, touching the part of her nose where Luka just poked. Before Luka could answer, there were heavy knocks on the door. It was more of a rhythmic knock, a code of some sort.

One- two- three

_Stop_

One-two

_Stop_

"I'll get that for you, Luka." Miku chirped. Luka was more than ready to answer the door and was forcefully sat down by the smaller girl pushing her shoulders down, preventing her from standing up. "I won't forgive you if you push yourself." She threatened.

"But-"

"No buts."

Tables turned and it was Miku who was now in charge or so she thought. Luka hugged Miku's bag from the table and arched her brows. Well, she was right, though. She needed time to recuperate and pushing yourself would only make matters worse than it already is.

"I'm coming!" The knocking went on and on until Miku answered the door. "Who is it?"

"Lulu-chan!" Miku was crushed between two slender arms that can sure pack a punch. It was heavy yet slim. The sudden weight of both individuals resulted them crashing down on the cold floor.

"Lulu-chan! I've missed you so much! Did you miss me, too? Huh? Huh? Lulu-chan~!" This person rubbed her entire face on the crook of Miku's neck similarly like a cat would or rather a dog. Miku was very ticklish when it comes to any part on her neck.

"Um excuse me, but I'm not the person you're looking for!" Miku finally said in frustration. The person immediately stopped and stared at her. Miku marveled at the beauty on top of her. Luscious blonde locks, long eyelashes, bright blue eyes that sparkled with passion and her scent that smelled like fresh lemon. She was glamorous.

_Uwaaaah…_

"Lily! What do you think you're doing assaulting her like that?" Luka finally stepped in on the scene helping Miku up.

"Lulu-chan!" She jumped and ran charged on the taller woman. She acted the same way as before, rubbing her whole face on the crook of her neck but now, she was sniffing it.

"Ahh… I just love the way you smell, Lulu-chan." the blonde confessed as her hands roamed around the pinkette's waist. She cupped Luka's face with both of her hands and started kissing her. From her left cheek, to the right cheek, her forehead, her nose and lastly her-

"Mmpph!" Her lips were caught in Luka's icy cold hand.

"How rude can you get?" Luka was not amused in what her companion was doing to her.

"Aww, Lulu-chan~ don't be so shy, I know you've missed me~" Lily, from what has Luka called her, sighed as she started to do it all over again.

"Enough. Can't you even introduce yourself properly?" Luka's eyes darted to Miku.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Lily released her grip and stepped towards the confused teallete.

"I, uh, I'm Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you." She gripped her skirt hard.

"I see, I see! Miku-chi! Don't be so stiff! I won't bite." Lily patted Miku's shoulder with a mischievous smirk. "Well, allow me to introduce myself." She giggled and gave a peck on Luka's cheek.

"I'm Masuda Lily. You can call me Lily, I don't mind. Also…"She giggled the same as before but this time, it sent chills down to her spine. It sounded wrong. It was as if she was mocking her.

"I'm Lulu-chan's girlfriend."

Miku couldn't bear to watch all of this. Her prince was being taken away from her. And she had only just come in terms with her feelings towards her. It was all disappearing, right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Oh noes. A rival. Oh noes. Miku. Nuuuu<p>

Im still depressed._(;3/L)_ they were so perfect but then bye bye no more.

Sorry for my endless rants. Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry (Q w Q)

I'm really really sorry

Forgive me for any mistakes

* * *

><p>"I'm Lulu-chan's girlfriend." Her voice dripped with venom as the she wrapped Luka in a tight embrace. "Did you miss me, huh, Lulu-chan? I haven't seen you in months." Lily pressed their foreheads together as Miku watched them, a pit slowly growing inside her stomach. Luka was staring at her eyes, blank and devoid of any emotion. Luka soon nodded and closed her eyes as she returned the hug with equal amount of force, quietly whispering in Lily's ear "I missed you. So very much." From afar, they looked like the perfect couple you would see in cliché teen-scene romance films. They were both beautiful, their bodies evenly matched and all Miku could do is watch as her prince is being taken away from her.<p>

Maybe this was all a bad dream. A dream she would really like to wake up from right now. As in right now, but the never-ending hug between the two proved her to be wrong. This was no dream, this was cruel reality.

"I, uh… I think, umm… I better go home and leave you two alone." Miku choked. She passed the two, grabbed her bag from the living room couch and wiped her tears. Just as she was about to open the huge double doors the blonde suddenly burst into a fits of laughter. Lily roughly peeled herself off the pinkette and quickly followed Miku.

"Level One: You Passed!" she proudly cheered and took Miku's hands in hers gently squeezing. "Well, not you but Lulu-chan!" Luka glared at the blonde and telepathically sending a message. "Aw, lighten up, Lulu-chan! You should've expected this." The eccentric blonde made a pouty face and hid behind the stressed out tealette.

"Uh… what do you mean passed?" Miku managed to croak, tears immediately vanishing. Lily dragged her back to the living room and continued their conversation there. Miku was trying the best she can to collect her thoughts so obviously, another conference has started inside her head.

_What's up with this lady?!-_ Tiny Groudon-Miku shrieked, her face totally red from the sudden outburst. The ground shook and trembled as a massive fissure split the earth, spewing molten lava everywhere. The temperature drastically rose to thousands and thousands of degrees.

_Calm down, will you?! You'll end up destroying this place before we can even think up of anything to stop this mess!-_ Tiny Dialga-Miku screamed as she reversed time back to when the earth was still in one piece. Palkia-Miku started to rub her shoulders_- Now, now. You shouldn't stress yourself out with things like these._

All the other Legendary-Mikus started to have a conversation leaving poor Tiny Arceus-Miku behind_.- Everyone, please. Let's just see how this all plays out, okay?_

And back to the original body.

* * *

><p>Miku fidgeted under the gaze of the blonde. "Um, what do you mean passed?" Miku relaxed as she sipped her iced tea. Lily grinned and rested her chin on her palm, twirling her locks with the other hand. The pinkette sighed for she had lost all energy to keep the blonde in her place, it was too much of a hassle. Lily was more rambunctious than 5-year old, how her energy doesn't deplete is all a mystery.<p>

"Lulu-chan here can't even say she missed me~ that hurt, you know. So everytime I come visit, Level one will always be her saying that she missed me or else we won't go through the other levels." She calmly explained.

"Other levels?"

Luka muttered under her breath. I guess it was time to step on the dance floor. "Lily here is helping me, kind of a therapy thing that she thought that would be good for me. Level one is just some added level she came up with to make fun of me." Lily playfully punched Luka's arm. Though it might look as though it didn't hurt, in reality, Luka was trying hard not to wince in pain. "So instead of exercises or activities, Lily thought that it would be easier for me to adjust if we go through levels similar to games."

_Therapy…?_

Lily nodded three times with a satisfied look on her face. "Miku-chi, I'm sure you've experienced firsthand that Lulu-chan here is very bashful, hmm? Right?" Lily kept on peeking glances to Luka just for the fun of it. Miku was dumbfounded on how everything was moving at lightning speed. There was a lot of information to process in just a few minutes they spoke to each other.

The young tealette pondered over a minute and recalled nothing or in any circumstances, that Luka showed timidity. "Actually, I've never seen Luka shy." She crossed her arms and looked at the pinkette. "But there are times that she unconsciously glares at people, does that count?"

Lily contained her laughter for a few seconds but deemed futile. "Pfffftt…! Hahahahahaha! Geez, Lulu-chan." She threw a pillow at her direction, Luka barely dodging it. "I told you to relax. No one's going to lay a finger on you." Luka merely shrugged and ran her fingers through her silky pink hair.

"How's Megumi-san?" Luka said, quickly changing the subject. Hopefully, Lily would do the same.

"C'mon don't call her that, you know how she hates it. But she's doing well, she's started coming to school regularly, isn't that great?"

"That's good. How are those two? Do you even drop by to at least say hello?" Luka continued.

"I visit when I can since they kept pestering me and of course report back to my folks. They were such little angels but now they grew up into little bastards. They keep on stealing my pudding. You know how I need my pre-midnight snack on the weekends!"

"I'm surprised you didn't put their lights out when you catch them. It seems you've mellowed down."

"Tell me about it, but it's all thanks to her. Oh, and she was asking if you were participating on the tournament? I forgot the name but you nerds should talk more with you and your nerdy-fied games." Quoting the _nerdy-fied_, even if it wasn't a word.

"Ah, that. I'll mail her later."

"This place is hard to find, you know. If it wasn't for this huge mansion, I wouldn't be able to see you."

"That's because you lack the sense of direction. You've been here countless times now, how can you easily forget its location?"

Miku remained silent throughout the conversation feeling like a third wheel to the couple. Luka was about to say something when Lily pinched her cheek.

"Say, Miku-chi, you got time to spare?" Lily playfully smiled at her. "I think so. I don't have anything to do much at home so it's fine."

"Great! Now then, follow me please." She got up and pulled Luka to stand. Luka grunted, she didn't want to do this right now but she knew all too well that complaining is useless. They were having a nice conversation as well.

"You cheater!" Lily screamed almost successfully make Miku pee her pants. "What?" Luka stood ramrod-straight. Lily fumed, she grabbed the other woman's ample bosom in her own two hands and began to fondle them. "How did you get them so big?! You were nowhere near this huge when we were in High School!" Luka gave her a blank face, not knowing what she was talking about. "Level two: FAILED!"

"Why is this my fault?" Luka didn't bat an eyelash as Lily continued her business. Miku was crying inside, she fervently wished that she was the one doing that to Luka. Not that she experienced touching them, and she did, but from the looks of it, it was really _really_ soft. Her cheeks reddened and her heart started to thump wildly inside her chest. She bit her lip hard, managing to calm herself.

When the blonde finished, she punched the wall, a loud boom resonating inside the whole room. "Kuh. " Luka patted her head like she always did to Miku but it was enough to set her off again. "I'll wipe that smug look off your face." Luka scrunched her eyes and crossed her arms. Miku took extra attention to what Lily was saying. Luka barely made any expressions whatsoever to almost anything. She would always wear her trademark poker-face. Lily was her girlfriend after all, so she would know things that other people wouldn't know. This fact made Miku cringe. She wanted to know more about her prince and maybe, just maybe, get together; unfortunately she was taken from the very beginning.

"You and your fetishes. Kuh. I'll show you. I'll grow even taller and I'm gonna be the one patting your pathetic little head!"

"I thought you solved your anger management issues…?"

"Miku-chi, come here and tell her how ridiculously big they are!" Completely ignoring what Luka had just asked. Miku unwittingly went to the blonde's side and her hand was quickly placed on Luka's boobs. Her hand involuntarily squeezed and she felt her nose bleeding. It was just as she had imagined, only better. Her face went red up to her ears, luckily her nose wasn't bleeding but it felt like it was.

"Oi, Miku-chi, you okay?"

"Ye-yes…!" Miku removed her hand and almost died of embarrassment.

"Kuh. You boob monster." She took deep breaths and her fury vanished in milliseconds. "Let's continue!" Lily dragged Luka throughout the winding halls and up the very long staircase. Miku, terrified of getting lost, obediently followed the suit.

* * *

><p>Lily suddenly stopped at her tracks making Luka bump her head to her and Miku crashing onto Luka's long, silky pink hair. "What's wrong?" Luka asked, looking a bit worried.<p>

"I forgot to mention, Gumi-chan's here." She said with a 'Tee hee'. "She's probably in your game room. No, scratch that. She is in your game room."

Luka did a when-the-fuck-did-she-came-in-here face. "I don't know how to respond to that."

Lily pulled her hand and up they went to her legendary game room. "Actually, I've been here earlier today while you were sound asleep. Gumi-chan asked to tag along since she wants your help. I don't know. About some nerdy games you play." The blonde confessed, eager to see the reaction from the pinkette. Luka said nothing much to the blonde's surprise. She gave them permission to come visit anytime so there's no reason for her to be surprised.

"Good thing uncle was so generous enough to hand me an extra master key." One more thing, it wasn't her who gave the key, it was her father. Lily nudged the side of Luka. Luka averted her gaze with the mention of her father and slowly opened and closed her free hand.

When Luka opened the door, very erotic sounds came from inside.

"What's going o-…" Miku peered inside the dark room, light was only coming from the 110-inch ultra HDTV.

Very disturbing sounds were projected by the huge speakers beside the TV and just sitting in front was a green-haired girl with red glasses, absolutely engrossed in playing the R-18 VN. Miku's eyes widened for what she witnessed. The position was not only embarrassing but it was also too dirty for her to even just think about it. And what were they doing anyway? Playing hide and seek under the bed? Miku was just too innocent to see all of this. Or was she? Luka pursed her lips and covered Miku's eyes.

"Lu-luka? I uhm, can I be excused?"

"Pardon?"

Gumi continued playing. "Hmmm… Can't you just choose what part to play with? It shouldn't only focus on that. This game needs a little more editing as well." Gumi, the green-headed girl, criticized the game. "Rough on the edges but the BG music is nice and calming…" Both older women were unfazed, this was a normal thing to see.

"Yo, Gumi-chan." Lily had to put an end to this, plus Miku was dying. Her entire face was red and her lips quivered with all the sounds the game was producing. Another factor was that she adored how Luka's hands smelled. Accompanied by the sounds, her erogenous hormones were getting wild.

_Ahhh~ No, stop. Don't do that. I'm… I'm… Don't be so rough… Ahhn~_

The green-haired girl tilted her head towards Lily and smiled. Pausing the game, she picked herself up to hug Lily. Luka turned on the lights, a blinding flash nearly destroying her vision. It was just too bright. The tealette sighed and her hormones stabilized.

"Luka-san. Sorry for coming on such short notice." She bowed politely. Miku recognized her face, she was an upperclassman at school. Luka introduced Miku to Gumi.

"Here's Hatsune Miku-san."

"Nice to meet you, I came from the same school as you. I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku bowed and Gumi removed her thick-framed glasses and slowly, ever so slowly, backed up. Lily held her in place and lovingly whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"So- sorry. I thought you were some bully back in school. I'm sorry, Miku-san." She re-adjusted her glasses into place. "I'm Nakajima Megumi, but you can call me Gumi." Lily flicked her shoulder three times, motioning Gumi to shake hands. She hesitantly did so but Miku eagerly reached her shaky hand with the adorable smile plastered on her face.

"Great job, Gumi-chan." Lily placed her lips on her forehead. Gumi sheepishly smiled and rubbed her forehead.

"Megu— urk" Lily was throwing icy daggers at her.

"_I told you don't call her that you cunt."_

A bead of sweat ran down on Luka's pale face. "I mean, Gumi-san. I heard you wanted to talk about the online tournament is that correct?" Luka said monotonously and slightly ruffling her green hair.

* * *

><p>Lily was unamused. She rolled her eyes in boredom. "Bah, go on with your geeky stuff just don't rub it off on us."Lily made barfing sounds. "Miku-chi and I will play some games." Lily went over a huge shelf picking out games.<p>

"Hey, Miku-chi, what kind of games do you play?"

"Maybe something that involves fighting."

"Perfect." She took out one disk, opened the X-Box tray, popped the disk, handing Miku the other controller. A familiar sound came up and the tealette knew she had a chance to beat the crap out of Lily.

"Game on, Lily-san." Miku challenged Lily. She was beginning to enjoy the company of the hot-headed blonde even though at first she disliked it.

Lily's lips curved into an oval shape. "Getting fired up, aren't we?"

"I love this game. There's no way you can beat me." Miku boasted, selecting her all-time favorite character.

"Lily-san, let's do a tag battle!" Gumi sat beside Lily getting the third controller while Luka had trouble finding the fourth one. "Rock, paper scissors! Winner gets to choose her partner."

Lily fist bumped Luka, demanding to battle. Luka clenched her fist and Gumi began counting down. "3! 2! 1! Shoot!" Miku prayed that if Luka won, she would choose her as her partner. But she shouldn't get her hopes up; after all, she already has a girlfriend.

As both of their hands fell into position, it was clear that Lily had won that match. "Hah! Sucks to be you!" Miku's chance flew away. "I choose you! Miku-chi!" Lily imitated the well-known verse heard by every child at heart almost everywhere.

Miku pointed a finger at herself. "You want me?" Lily chuckled and held a thumb up. "Let's beat them to a pulp, Miku-chi. This is revenge for making fun of my height, Lulu-chan."

Gumi scooted over to Luka's side and rested her head on Luka's shoulder. Luka, feeling a bit bored since she already mastered every character's combo moves, silently yawned and cracked her knuckles.

And let's start the game.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and Miku's team was on a losing streak. Seven to nil. Gumi and Luka were killing machines, in just a second the match starts, they already perform the deadly moveset. Lily and Miku's characters weren't in sync and surely, it was Lily's fault. Her eyes were locked on Luka and Gumi all lovey-dovey. In her eyes, of course. Their position was quite normal, Luka hugging Gumi, resting her chin on top of her head. Yeah, it was pretty normal. But it did make Miku jealous. A lot. Not just her though, mind you.<p>

"You're cheating! The game's rigged!" Lily boomed. "I demand a change of partner!" and with a snap, Gumi rested her head on Lily's lap and Miku was in the same position Gumi was in.

"Why did you not choose Gumi-san in the first place….?"

"Because we were supposed to teach you nerds a lesson that we normal people can beat the shit out of you."

Miku was overjoyed that she would be in the same team as her prince. Maybe this time, there would be no more distractions for all members. "Let's win this, Luka." Miku cheered, snuggling deeper into her arms. It was the same sensation she felt the first time. It was the same scent she adored sniffing. It was the same warmth she loved since the very beginning. She wanted to melt into her arms but she knew she can't. Because Luka already has a girlfriend and there was no way she would choose Miku over her. It hurt, it hurt so very much.

The game went on smoothly after that.

* * *

><p>Reviews? *crying internally<p>

I'm just so sad. Sorry sorry (Q w Q)


	12. Chapter 12

Yo. So I guess after watching the 12th episode, my ship has set sailed once more!

HAZZAH!

Anyway, thank you everyone for the support, you don't know how much I appreciate your reviews.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Gumi-san, you'll be okay here?" Luka waved her hand, catching Gumi's attention.<p>

"I'll be fine, thank you, Luka-san." Luka nodded and patted her head. Lily clicked her tongue and pecked Gumi on the cheek. "If you need anything, you know where to find us." Lily stuck her tongue out at Luka which Luka raised her hands in defense.

The trio proceeded to the 'room' mentioned by the exuberant blonde. They stopped at a huge door, similar design as the others but it was located near the end of the huge house. Lily took a key inside the pocket. "The key to our love nest~" She teased with an annoying smirk on her face. Miku immediately thought of them doing lewd things inside while she was watching. Or even worse, ask her to join in for a threesome. With what she had just witnessed earlier, it could be a possibility. You'll never know for sure. She took a step back, planning to back out but Luka took notice and patted her head. "It's just a room we use, it's nothing like that." Miku breathed out a sigh of relief. Safe. The blonde clicked her tongue. Tsk.

Inside the spacious room, a large piano was right in the middle accompanied by different furniture you typically see in a therapist's room but it did not entirely look like one. The walls were light blue in shade, the floors were carpeted similar to most of the rooms inside the mansion, there were shelves containing difficult books; of course, there two long leather couches and unusually there was a wardrobe at the corner plus a number of picture frames displayed.

"Woah." Miku breathed in awe. Her room was nowhere as huge as this, nor do her things look expensive enough in comparison. Luka patted her head and went to sit down.

Lily waltzed inside the room, spinning and spinning around like a ballerina. "Which reminds me…" She stopped beside the row of frames on the table. "Say, Miku-chi, this might be a little late considering the fact that you're already here but, why _are_ you here in the first place?" Lily inquired picking up one frame and smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I uhm well, Luka said she'll help me with my studies so I uh, that's why I'm here, if that's okay with you."

"This is impossible." She almost dropped the picture frame in her hands. "How can this be?" She started muttering to herself. "Lulu-chaaaaaaaaaan~!" She tackled the unsuspecting pink-haired woman. She roughly grabbed her shoulders and shook them really hard. "Is it true? Is it true?!"

All of a sudden, her speech pattern changed, or to be precise, the language she's speaking changed. It all sounds gibberish to Miku, apparently Lily was speaking in German. Luka, feeling sick of all the furious shaking, decided to talk. "Don't be rude, suddenly speaking in another language…" She felt like she was going to hurl if the blonde wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"So it is true!" Lily roared, shaking her with even more speed.

"Y- yes.." She covered her mouth. It was coming out. The sparkly goop was near the entrance, threatening to spill. "So… please stop… s-shaking… me…" Instantly, Lily loosened her grip and ran towards Miku, enveloping her with a warm hug. "Lily-san?!" Miku consciously hugged Lily. What is it with her and moodswings. One minute she was happy and the other minute she's trying to cut off someone's head.

"BANZAI! Miku-chi BANZAI! Achievement Unlocked!"

"What did I do?"

"I really can't believe Lulu-chan would actually interact with other people *sniff* It's just too good to be true." Lily said, faking a tear. "But you sure did come to the right person." Lily beamed making Miku smile in return. Lily fished Luka's pockets in search for her phone. She flashed the screen to Miku revealing all of Luka's contact info.

She started counting. "One, two… seven! She only has seven people on her contact list?" Miku couldn't help but cry in shock. Even her contact list was longer than this. But she was happy that her name was there.

"Hahahahaha! See what were getting at?"

"Lily… stop… that…" Luka grunted as she fell on the leather couch once more, her consciousness drifting away.

"But in any case, Lulu-chan here is a prodigy, so she'll be the perfect tutor. You study in Crypton Academy, right?" She waved her arms around the unconscious pinkette, trying to impress Miku. If you squint hard enough you just might see sparkles and blooming roses surrounding her.

"Amazing! Hey, Luka, are you really a prodigy just like what Lily-san said? And if you graduated from my school maybe I should be calling you Luka-sempai."

Lily nodded three times and crossed her arms. "That'll be perfect, ain't that right, Lulu-chan?" Luka, still woozy from all the shaking, had a hard time sitting straight. Miku waited patiently for a response and got the usual nod. Miku's eyes widened from delight and slightly blushed. Lily heartily laughed and aided Luka with her dizziness.

On the corner of her eye, Miku noticed a picture on the table, looked closer and picked it up. It was a picture of a little boy with pink hair around the age of seven or six. He wore the same uniform all Crypton students wore. The same blazer, same tie but with a few minor changes considering that he was in the elementary department. "Hey, Luka, is he your brother?" His eyes were blank and expressionless, but they were so mesmerizing, it might just suck you in.

"Ho ho, what do we have here?" Lily whistled, resting her arm on Miku's shoulder. "Pfft! Hahahahahaha! That's Lulu-chan, you idiot. Can't you see those dead eyes? See the resemblance? It's totally her!" She laughed way harder than usual. Luka rested her chin on Miku's head and whispered 'Yep, that's me.' It sounded so melancholic. It was as if she wanted to say something different.

The teal-haired teen was completely flabbergasted. "What? This is you? Why are you wearing the boy's unif-…" She was cut off by Lily snatching the photo from her hand. "Lulu-chan, do you still have your uniform in here?" Lily walked towards the huge wardrobe and shuffled the pieces of clothing hanged inside. "Bingo! Hurry and put this on." She shoved the uniform in her hands.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes! Hurry up, we still have lots to do." Luka went out of the room waving to Miku 'I'll be right back.'

"I'll get to see Luka in her uniform." Miku said out loud along with other unnecessary comments. She stared into the distance, her cheeks painted roses. It didn't occur to her that Lily was right beside her, snorting at all her wishful thinking. "I- ah sorry! It's just I wanted to see if Luka would look good in her uniform but I bet she would because of her sexy curves and huge boobs but of course I'm not into her or anything like that since you two are already girlfriends and what I mean is that I ummm-!" Miku spazzed out which was totally normal for her. She totally said that. Yes she did. And it was embarrassing to a whole new level.

_Gawd, what the hell did I just say?!_

"Hahahahahahaha! I knew you were a right pick. I just knew it!" the blonde chortled. "You really believed that we were an item? Please, we've been friends since we were six. She's more of a sister to me." A ray of light appeared in Miku's sky of despair. They weren't together. She still had the chance.

"I still have a chance…" she whispered but Lily's sensitive ears picked up on what she said. "Wait! So you're telling me that you were playing with me all this time?!" Suddenly realizing that she was purposefully tricked into believing Luka had a girlfriend.

"I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all. This is the first time I've seen Lulu-chan with another person other than me and Gumi-chan. I really thought she already cut off all ties from the outside so seeing you, I thought I had to see what you were like. Sorry." Lily sincerely apologized. Knowing each other for years now, you can't blame her for not being over-protective of Luka. "I have Gumi-chan now. So you shouldn't worry about Lulu-chan, though." It all made sense now. Why Lily was so overprotective of Gumi. Why she couldn't concentrate when Luka had Gumi in her arms. So all the hugs and kisses were all a lie.

"But you kissed Luka. That's unfair." Miku mumbled cutely, puckering her lips. "And I thought you had Gumi-sempai."

"Because I reaaaaally wanted to mess with your pretty little head." Lily pulled both of her trademark twintails.

"I'm back." Luka came back and lo and behold. It was as if a model appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing the same uniform only that it was the boy's version. All sparkly and glittery, she was just like a maiden that fell out from the sky, or rather, a prince that has come to save his damsel in distress. "How do I look? It's a little tight around here." Making circular motions around her chest.

"Perfect." The teallete was on cloud-nine. You could see it on her face. She felt her face heat up and her heart running wildly. Lily grinned at the hopeless teen and confused pinkette.

"You look the same as when you played Romeo in our School Festival. All you need now is Juliet." She snickered and pointed with her pinky towards the star-struck teallete. Luka didn't catch what the blonde meant so she flicked Miku's forehead.

"Level Two: Complete."

* * *

><p>Lily beckoned Luka to comfortably sit down on the leather couch as she will begin to examine her. Miku took a seat next to her while Lily scribbled a few things on the desk. Taking a clipboard and pen, she now began her examination. "You look pale, did something happen to you?" she asked rather professionally. "And you've got bags under your bags! Did you not follow my advice and stop drinking coffee?"she scribbled a few more and proceeded to ask more questions to which Luka barely responded. She set the clipboard down and let Luka play the piano. She did as she was told and went to the grand piano.<p>

"Uwaaah! Luka knows how to play the piano. That's amazing!" What do you expect from a prodigy? Miku imagined like it would be a performance from an expert pianist. Well, she wasn't wrong there, and she wasn't right either.

Lily clapped her hands three times. "Tell me how you feel. Not just from today, but I want you to start from the very beginning." And when she said beginning, she meant from the very beginning starting from her childhood days. Luka was a bit hesitant, you can see it on her features. She was nervous that she had to play infront of another person. And that other person is none other than Miku herself. Maybe if she did play, she might be able to convey her feelings. Somehow, maybe she won't suffer as much as before. But she was scared. She was scared to dig deep into her memories that she buried all these years, and now she's gonna have to dig them up again. And she didn't want that. She didn't want any of that. But she had to. She _has_ to. She flexed her hands for a few seconds and ran her slender finger to the keyboards. Luka took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and finally let all her emotions she has been harboring all these years flow through her fingers.

* * *

><p>Miku listened on how Luka played the piano. Sometimes it was soft and relaxing. But most of the time, it felt depressing and lonely. She didn't know how to interpret such lovely music produced by a wonderful pianist. Lily was scribbling on the clipboard made Miku a little bit curious and tried to take a peek. There weren't words written on there, it was just swirls and doodles all over the place. "I thought you were writing something meaningful, Lily-san." She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder.<p>

"I'm not an expert at this, you know. Besides, it's not like I had proper training." They continued to listen as Luka unceasingly played. "Lulu-chan is terrible at expressing what she wants. She hardly ever complains about anything." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Once, I punched her in the face for no apparent reason, you know, just to see how she'll react. It would be interesting to see other emotions like anger for once. But she didn't do anything nor say anything at all. I was about to apologize but she went on ahead and apologized 'I'm sorry, it's all my fault' which made me feel really bad. No matter what the universe throws at her she can just keep on coming back and I admire her for that. But…"Lily drew a stick figure of a girl in the middle of all her scribbles and doodles. "But she has to let all her emotions out. It's not healthy to just bottle them all up inside. She should know that, she's a genius but she refuses to do so." Her tone became dead serious and the atmosphere changed. "What do you think Lulu-chan is saying?" Miku couldn't utter a word. She opened her mouth only to close it once again. She didn't' know what the pinkette had been through after all.

"Did you notice that her fingers are trembling?" Lily pointed out. It was true, her fingers were trembling, and it was as if she's in real pain. Not only that, her face looked pale and her brows arched in a furrow. She bit her lip making it a bit swollen. She was playing a very sorrowful piece. "This part that she's playing right now is always the part she has trouble expressing. She wants to but she won't, I don't know why." The tempo dropped and faint tinks on the keys still kept on going.

"Luka…" she wanted to cry. She wanted to know what happened to Luka, she wanted to help her in any way she can. But if her best friend can't, how can she?

"Lulu-chan, who are you?" Luka froze in place, her brows furrowed and her hands curled into a fist. "I am Megurine Luka." Miku was quietly observing the scene, Luka continued despite having difficulty in answering the blonde.

"No duh. We all know your name, genius. I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Lily was getting tired of waiting. Luka's throat was dry and couldn't speak but she had to. It was a test and she knew what to say but in the back of her mind, something was preventing it. Someone was preventing her to spill.

Just as she was about to respond, something changed. "What's this? Do you hear it Miku-chi? What does it sound like?" The mood of the piece went light. Like all of the weight has been lifted. It sounded cheery and full of mirth. "It sounds refreshing." She replied taking in melody, etching it inside her head. "It's kinda like when you find a cute puppy walking down the street or eating the sweetest dessert after a hard day's work." It went on like that for a couple of minutes when key crashing sounds flooded their ears. It sounded awful.

"Luka, what's wrong?" The concerned tealette approached the exhausted pinkette. "Why did you suddenly stop?" Luka's chest heaved and she clutched her hand. Lily knew what was coming next and it wasn't good.

"Hey… Am I not good enough?" she mumbled, not daring to look her in the eye. "Hey, Lily, am I not good enough…?" Lily stopped doodling and looked at the matter at hand. "Come on. Don't say that." She put her things down on the desk nearby. "I've told you a million times, you just don't know how to love yourself."

Luka buried her head into one hand and played the piano in the other. "How can I love myself…?" She pressed the keys softly but with overwhelming despair. "It's all my fault in the first place…" she started breathing heavily, taking in big gulps of air.

"What's exactly your fault? Tell me." Lily offered. Miku did the same. "You'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I'm fine. This is nothing." She shrugged, obviously lying. Miku hugged her from behind snuggling into her back. "No, you're not. Please, Luka. Tell me." Lily snapped. She had just had it.

"Megurine Luka!" she didn't use the pet name, instead she addressed her fully. This meant war. She ripped Miku of Luka and held her collar almost strangling her if it wasn't that Luka was inches taller than her.

"Why the hell are you always doing this to yourself?! Why are you trying so hard punishing yourself for something you didn't commit?! I don't understand! Why can't you just let go of the past and move on?! This pessimistic side of you is really getting on my nerves, Luka!" She held her even higher. Luka made no signs of fighting. "WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BLAMING YOURSELF?"

_I don't want to drag anyone else into this._

"LOOK AT WHAT IT'S DOING TO YOU!"

_I don't want to make anyone worry._

"YOU'RE RUINING YOUR LIFE JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED! YOU'RE BEING SELFISH! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!"

_I want everyone to smile._

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE MOST PITIFUL PERSON ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND REFUSE TO LET OTHERS HELP YOU! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE YOURSELF!"

_So, I'll manage on my own._

"AND OF COURSE THAT! WHY NOT SAY SOMETHING FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF JUST NODDING YOUR HEAD LIKE A FUCKING BOBBLEHEAD STUCK ON A CAR! YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO SAY THINGS OR ELSE NOBODY WILL UNDERSTAND YOU!" Lily's face was bright red from anger.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"STOP IT!"

"Maybe if I didn't-"Lily's eyes widened.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN SAY A FUCKING WORD." she warned, ready to smack her face with her fist.

_You shouldn't have been born.-_these words echoed inside her head_._

Miku was in panic mode. She didn't know what to do with the hysteric blonde trying to kill Luka. She ran towards the two only to be pushed down by Lily. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, MIKU!" she boomed. Miku's eyes welled with tears as she picked herself up and sprinted where Gumi was.

She didn't bother explaining and Gumi didn't need it. They quickly ran and when Gumi saw the scene, she jumped into action and rammed her head to the blonde making them fall on the hard floor. Luka choked for air as Miku came to her aid while Gumi, despite her skinny stature, successfully pinned Lily down on the floor trying to cool off the hot-headed blonde. "Lily-san. Shhhh, hold still and be quiet then I'll let you go." She lulled. "Now, deep breaths. Ready? One. Two. Yes, that's it. Three. Four. Last one." Lily closed her eyes and smiled. "Five."

On the other hand, Luka was huddled in a corner with Miku whimpering, hugging her with sheer fright.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about all that." Lily offered an apology after she calmed down. She walked Miku home. "So I guess you're weirded out by everything's that happened. Sorry I lost control, I was just too frustrated. " Miku didn't utter a word and kept walking in silence.<p>

After the aftermath, Gumi scolded Lily and made her apologize to both Luka and Miku. The pinkette was exhausted and went to her room. Miku was worried so she followed her, keeping a close eye on her expressions. She staggered to her room and gave a last pat on Miku's head and fell down on the huge-king sized bed. Miku watched painfully as Luka murmured in her sleep. She felt heartbroken. She couldn't do anything. She has no idea what happened to Luka but she wanted to do something. Even as a little distraction from all her pain. Miku kneeled on her bedside and entwined her fingers with Luka's. It felt even colder that before.

"I want to help you, Luka." She whispered in her ear. "…because you're someone very special to me." She sheepishly kissed her hand and vowed to do everything in her power to help her prince.

"Hey, Lily-san." Miku finally spoke up. "Yeah, what is it?" Lily gave her a can of soda.

"Can you tell me something about Luka's past?" it was a sensitive matter but she had to know. "Even just a little…" She opened the can and took a sip.

Lily ran her hand through her hair and took a cig out of her pocket. "I can't. You just have to ask it directly from her." She puffed white rings of smoke. "Hey, Miku-chi, I'll tell you this." she started calling her by her nickname again. "Luka… she's just so stuck up in the past that she can't fully enjoy the present. I know what she wants. All she wants is to someone to fully accept her for who she is. She hasn't felt love in all her years in living. Her father, her mother, her grandfather, everyone in her family didn't love her. She felt so rejected. I don't know the full details either but she has gone through a lot." Miku pursed her lips, trying to find out what Luka has been hiding. "I was one of the few people she actually felt accepted. But I did something terrible to her." She bit her lip, remembering what she had done was awful. "So I guess you know what I'm trying to say here."

"Yes." She plainly replied.

"Shall we play a game?" she challenged.

Without a moment's hesitation, Miku accepted. "I accept." Lily beamed and embraced her. "You don't know what you're doing. You might get hurt in the process. She's denser than the Great Wall of China. I've tried many times and I've failed but with you, I think that's going to change. I don't know how you got inside her ice-cold heart; nonetheless you have proved to me today that you have potential to finally crack open what's inside her." Miku hugged back knowing all the consequences if she accepted. She knew what Luka wanted. Luka's wish is to be loved. Will Miku be able to do that?

"I'll do it because…" her words trailed off.

…_because I love her._

* * *

><p>Did you really think I would ship Luka with Lily? HELL NAW (but LukaXLily is like 4th place n my list of Luka shippings)<p>

I guess some of you are wondering why the hell Luka is wearing the boy's uniform. Well I cant tell you the full details ('cause I might spoil you)but I assure you, she's female from the start. Some of you Pm-ed asking if Luka was a dude XD

Sorry if I didn't make that clear enoug. (Q w Q) sorry

So how was it? Reviews? Please and thank you


	13. Chapter 13

Uhhhhhhhhh (Q w Q)

* * *

><p>"Miku~!" Rin waved her arms and caught the tealette's attention for a second. "You've been awfully quiet, something up?" Rin asked looking rather uncomfortable the Miku hadn't said a word since this morning. She wasn't used that Miku, the bubbly person she is, would just shut up and stay quiet for a whole day. She didn't even smile when her lunch was full of leeks. There was something terribly wrong.<p>

They were the only ones left at the library because Miku refused to go to Luka's place. "Did something happen between you and Megurine-san?" She asked, hoping Miku would at least talk to her. Miku shrugged it off and continued to stare into the distance. While the girls were busy doing their own business, from the far end of the library, Len was pre-occupied in searching for something.

"Geez, Miku. Would you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" Rin had enough of persuading the tealette to speak up. And with that Miku sighed and finally talked.

"I guess you can't really understand if you don't say anything…" Miku rested her chin on the table with knitted eyebrows. Rin was satisfied now that Miku was finally speaking up to her. "What do you mean by that?"

Miku pouted earning a chuckle from the blonde "I was just experimenting you see. I just wondered what it would be like if I kept quiet." She buried her face on the open book. "You see, Luka never really talks much so it's hard to see what's going on inside that head of hers."

"Maybe she has her reasons or that she just likes to keep quiet and observe. From what I've gathered from your fluff stories about her, Megurine-san seems to be the reserved type of person so you can't really blame her." she said while fixing her bow. Rin rocked her chair trying to keep herself entertained.

"Besides, some things are meant to be secret." Rin added quietly.

"Maybe so but…" Miku tilted her head to the side. "Is it really okay…"

"You two! Come here and check out what I've found!" Len hollered looking quite confused. He showed them a huge book, as in a really huge book, he found hidden somewhere, buried in the library. It would at least take three people to carry it. "What's with that ancient scripture?" Rin mocked, she didn't like books too much, obviously.

"This is the school's book of records. They kept recording events from since they established it. It has everything from class pictures of every grade, competitions entered, awards won, you get the picture. And look! I found Megurine-san!" The blonde boy pointed to a picture, much similar to what Miku had seen in Luka's place. The same dead eyes, the same stoic expression, the same pink hair.

_It's her… It's Luka… _Miku's heart fluttered after mentioning her name. It was all it took to make her heart skip beats. Rin inspected the words written and cocked her head with a disoriented face.

She pointed to the blotted part of the word. "The name's unclear. Megurine, just that. The given name's blotted out." Len and Miku followed her finger and read the part as well.

_Megurine. Graduated HighSchool at the age of fourteen._

The trio was dumbfounded. Sure the school was known for its excellence in the arts of music and prestige but graduating HighSchool at the age of fourteen? Highly improbable although not impossible. There were many prodigies in Crypton Academy, Luka just came out on top.

Rin's jaw dropped and Len couldn't believe his eyes. "That's Megurine-san?!" They both shouted in unison. It didn't matter if they did shout; they were alone in the library anyways. Miku just stared down the letters, trying to let it all wash over. "That's her. Positive." Miku then confirmed. The twins looked at each other and got caught up on thinking.

"What are you guys thinking about? Is it really that unbelievable?" Miku questioned the twins' unusual reaction. "Besides, it's not like she's the only one who skipped grades." She explained calmly as she ran her fingers through the list of graduates. Len flipped the pages, still unsatisfied with the information.

"There's something I can't put my finger on… She should be here. Right, Rinny?" The other blonde has taken her eyes off the pages since Len flipped them too fast, making her head dizzy. "Probably so, nee-chan should be there."

"'Nee-san'?" Miku said in disbelief. "You two have an older sister?" And with that, Len finally found the class picture and triumphantly threw a fist in the air. His index finger pointed to a girl with long blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and the signature grin. "There's nee-san…" he then pointed to Luka. "and Megurine-san. I knew they were in the same class!" Rin's lips shaped an 'o' and Miku's eyes went wide.

"That's Lily-san!" She unconsciously slammed her hands on the enormous book. "You're siblings?!" her high-pitched voice rang in the twins' ears. It took time before anyone did or said anything. They were just standing there, mouth open, wide-eyed and trying to absorb the current situation.

"Uh, that's right…" Len was the first to speak up and Rin suddenly burst. "You know nee-chan?! Bu-but how? More importantly, when?" Rin demanded an answer. She hadn't seen her sister in months; she's been worried sick all this time.

Len attempted to calm his sister. "Calm down, Rinny. I'm sure nee-san has her reason and she's in college, you know. She's a full-grown adult!" But Rin wouldn't take any of that. "Full-grown adult, my ass! Aren't you worried, Lenny? Nee-chan might be starving to death right now! She can't cook anything and she could barely even take care of herself! Do you remember the time we left her alone for just a week? She survived by just eating a bunch of ramen noodles!" She exploded.

_That's some serious sis-con… _Miku quietly concluded. "Actually, I met Lily-san just a few days ago at Luka's place." The tealette checked the photo again. "You do look quite alike. I wonder why I missed that…"

"That's it! Miku, let's go to Megurine-san's place!" Rin declared as she puffed out her chest. Len gave in to her sister's demands. "If you just met her just a couple of days ago, she shouldn't have gone far… That no good nee-chan of mine… Just because I ate her secret stash of pudding in the fridge… "She mumbled to herself.

Len's ears perked up. "So you were the one who ate all nee-san's pudding! I can't believe you pinned the blame on me! I couldn't feel half of my body for the past week because of that!" Rin slipped that information quite carelessly. "No wonder nee-san moved out!"

"It's not my fault she left her delicious, sweet and divine pudding out on the open!" She dramatically grabbed on the boy's shoulders, gently swaying him. "They were calling out for me, Lenny. They were begging to be eaten." shedding a tear here and there.

"By nee-san, not you!" Len retorted. "And what would you feel if nee-san ate your stash of oranges?!" Rin shrugged and puffed her cheeks. "Nee-chan would never do that…" she said through gritted teeth.

The twins kept bickering leaving Miku alone with her thoughts. She should really go and check on Luka's condition. But seeing how she left her on that particular night was disquieting for her. What if she would like to be left alone for now? If Lily said was true, what if she decided to lock herself up for all eternity? What if she vowed never to talk to anyone anymore? What if Luka doesn't want to see Miku anymore?

_I really thought she already cut off all ties from the outside…_

_She hardly ever complains about anything…_

_Lulu-chan is terrible at expressing what she wants…_

"It's final! We're going to Megurine-san's place! Miku, lead the way!" Len, by now, was sprawled on the floor, making jerky movements.

_I see where Rin got her feistiness… They really are siblings._ Miku sweatdropped, taking a mental note not to push the blondes to their limits.

"I don't think it's such a good idea barging in out of the blue. It's kinda-" Rin cut her off and grabbed their bags, running towards the door. "Bah! I can't hear you! I'll spam Megurine-san's inbox with your ugly selfies, Miku!" and she dashed off.

"Crap! I forgot my phone's in there!"

_Of all the things that I could leave inside my bag!_

"Wait! Rin, don't!" she cried.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The young blonde fixed her bow and dusted her skirt. "Come on, we've already gone this far." She shot the two hostile glances. They were both sweaty from all the running. Len's hair was down because his tie loosened after all the exercise. Miku's another story. Not only was her hair a complete mess, her uniform looked dirty and wrinkled, her knees were shaking and had to hold on to Len for support. "Give me …back my phone… Rin…" she said between heaves.<p>

"Fat chance. I'll give it to you right after we arrive in our destination." Rin replied smugly. Len advised Miku to just go on and show her the way. The tealette was too tired to even argue and led the way.

After a grueling walk, they have finally reached the Megurine mansion. "We're… here… at last…" Miku sighed and Rin handed her phone back. The gates automatically opened once Miku took a step forward. They quietly entered, and for once, Rin wasn't being hot-headed and was calmly observing. "This place is huge." Rin said, admiring the silence of the surroundings. "Megurine-san must be loaded."

"Shit, I ran out of hair ties." Len cursed when he checked his bag. "Now look what you did, Rinny! I look like a freakin' girl with my hair down."

"That's your fault for growing it out, Lenny. Seriously, if you want other people to distinguish us, at least cut your hair." She did have a point, though but Len ignored her because he was too depressed.

_Ugh… I'm meeting Megurine-san… and I look exactly like my sister… she'll think I'm a girl… like everyone does… we may be twins but that's not the point here!_

"Luka~ ?" Miku rang the doorbell, anxiously waiting for the pinkette to open the door. Her hands were trembling and she felt her cheeks heat up even though she still wasn't present.

_I'll find a way… Just you wait, Luka… _

Minutes have passed and the pinkette still didn't show up. Miku was getting worried. So many possibilities were running through her head and she rang the doorbell multiple times in one go.

"Ummm, Miku…? You're killing the doorbell…" The twins spoke out feebly.

"Luka? Are you there?" Miku desperately called out. "It's me, Miku…" and her hand finally stopped abusing the poor bell. The huge door opened but there was no one on the other side, prompting them to go in.

"Woah! This is awesome! It's like we're in a castle or something." The blonde girl exclaimed, taking the hand of her dear twin who was equally astonished while Miku was still calling out for the older woman. "Luka~? Where are you?" A sweet fragrance stopped her. She followed her nose which led her to the kitchen, leaving the twins alone in the living room. There she found that Luka was baking cakes, wearing an adorable blue apron with a smudge of chocolate on her face.

"You're here." She said with her usual monotonous voice. "and here I thought you were cancelling. You've been skipping out on our lessons." Miku's heart pounded in her chest. It was a relief that her prince was back to normal. Just seeing her, hearing her voice, can make her worries fly out the window. Luka dipped her finger in chocolate and wiped it to Miku's nose. "Lu-luka?!" Miku squealed, taking a taste of chocolate that was on her little nose. Her cheeks burned with the idea of a butt-naked Luka covered with nothing but chocolate.

Luka greeted her with the usual pat on the head. "What's with all these? Is there an occasion?" Miku questioned the pinkette. "Somewhat like that. Actually, Lily asked me to-"

"AHHHH! MikuMikuMikuMikuMikuMiku!" the twins barged in the kitchen door like a yellow tornado eventually crashing down on the tiled floor. "MikuMikuMikuMikuMikuMiku MikuMikuMikuMiku where the hell did you go?! We got trapped inside a dark room and then we heard creepy noises from inside and then-" Luka intervened and calmly patted them on the head. The twins looked up, dazzled with the beauty of one and only Megurine Luka. Their throats had gone dry and they hastily fixed each other.

"Ni-nice to me-meet you, Me-megurine-san. So-sorry for the intrusion." The girl stuttered. Miku let out a light chuckle. Rin was never the one to be nervous especially meeting someone. "Ah, you must be Kagamine Rin-san, right?" Luka fixed her slightly crooked ribbon and fixed her bangs. "My, you've grown taller and cuter since the last time I saw you." Rin puffed her cheeks out, trying not to shout with pure happiness.

"And you must be her twin, hm?" She turned to the young lad who was visibly shaking. "Kagamine Len-san, correct?"

"A-and I'm not a girl!" Len piped in. Luka nodded and took a tie inside her apron pocket. She tied the boy's hair just like he'd always do and then ruffled his hair. "I know, I know. You're a grown man now." Len practically melted. The twins rushed over to Miku, elbowing her from the sides.

'_MikuMikuMiku! This is the Megurine-san you always talked about?! Gahd, she's so gorgeous. Did you hear that? I'm tall and cute too. You're pretty lucky, Miku, to have her all by yourself. No wonder you fell for her!' _Rin whispered loudly while jabbing her elbow to Miku's side.

'_I'm so jealous, Miku! No one has ever called me a man before! Plus, she's the first one to tell that I'm a guy with my hair down. I'm so jealous, Miku. Megurine-san is an angel~' _Len continued as he harshly patted her shoulder.

'_Ouch ouch ouch! Stop it you two! That hurts. And aren't you two forgetting something? This isn't the time to be ogling over Luka. I'll have you know that she's mine so back off!' _Miku hissed.

Rin tugged Luka's sleeve. "Megurine-san! Uhm, the reason we're here is about… I uhh… We umm…" The older twin nudged her brother, quietly asking for help. "Ah uhmmm… Megurine-san by any chance… Uhh have you seen our sister, Lily?" The younger twin added.

"And sorry for asking this but… I got curious and well…" Rin mumbled, silently scolding herself. "Ha-have we met before, Megurine-san? You seem so familiar but I can't exactly remember." Len agreed. He had felt the same aura Luka was giving off. It was very familiar to them.

Luka stared at them with icy cold eyes and nodded. "That's right, we've met before." She leaned in closer to their faces. "But you were around two years old back then so I doubt that you'd even remember me." By now, Miku was biting her lower lip from jealousy. How she wished she was the one who had met Luka first.

Luka ushered them to go into the living room while she prepared the tea. Miku crossed her arms from utter jealousy and the twins stayed oblivious to her actions. Luka came back and placed three cakes on the table. The twins' nose tinged.

"For Kagamine Rin-san, a special cake made by me as requested by your beloved sister." Luka professionally said as she placed the cake in front of the older blonde. "Lily had personally asked me to add caramelized orange slices to top off your cake because she knows how you love them. Lily visited me a couple of days ago and she recalled that you two might be worried that she moved out all of a sudden. This is her decision and I assure you that Lily held no grudge in you for eating her stash of pudding. 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!' were her words." she finished, making Rin's cheeks wet with tears.

"Nee-chan… I'm sorry I ate your pudding *sniff" Rin sniffled and took a bite of her cake which she cried even harder. Next, Luka placed the banana cake in front of the younger twin. "And for you, Kagamine Len-san, this is an apology cake that Lily had requested. She is truly sorry for making half of your body numb for a week for idiotically believing that you had eaten her stash. Please forgive your sister; you know how she is when she doesn't get what she wants." Len meekly nodded. He knows what his sisters do when they don't get what they want. His body knows it very well indeed. He took a bite and cried his eyes out while eating.

"Ish ohkhey… *sniff nee-shan… *sniff I forgibh ywouh…" The twins were silently whimpered as they finished their individually requested cake by their beloved sister. Miku was burning with jealousy. Ever since she came with the blondes, Luka hadn't paid attention to her at all. She shouldn't be jealous with trivial things like these. There's nothing wrong with Luka giving them cake, it was requested by Lily after all. She shouldn't get jealous. She shouldn't. But…

_Luka! Pay attention to your princess too… _Miku pouted, her cheeks red_._ Luka sat beside the red-faced tealette, patting her head. "And as for you," Luka sliced a piece on the third and final cake. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to share this chocolate cake with me, would that be alright?"

Miku's negative vibes were gone and answered a quick 'yes'. Luka fed Miku the cake as the tealette happily obliged. "Too sweet?" she asked, worried that the young girl wouldn't be too fond of sweet things. "Ish perfhwect!"

* * *

><p>"Kagamine Rin-san and Len-san, are you two fine?" Luka questioned the twins. They have stopped crying after a while.<p>

The older twin raised her hand. "You can call me Rin, Megurine-san! And drop off the –san if you please!" The younger twin copied his sister's action. "Me too! You can call me Len, too, Megurine-san!"

Luka nodded as she cleaned up. "Then you can call me 'Luka'. Seems fair, right?"

"Luka-nee!" They both chorused with their squeals. "Is it okay for us to stay for a while?" they asked in unison which Luka happily gave a thumbs up. Miku couldn't believe it! First, Luka had given all her attention to those blondes. Now, they even had the guts to take her private time with Luka. _The nerve of those twins…_

Rin eyed a particular frame displayed. "Luka-nee, do you have a brother?" She boldly asked, catching the pinkette off guard. "Yes." She simply answered. Miku noticed a slight waver in her voice. The young girl wished she had it in her to ask such questions to her.

"Must be nice living in a huge mansion like this, huh, Luka-nee?" Len smiled at his sister. "Say, Luka-nee do-"

Luka quickly changed the subject. "You two can go in my game room. Lily said you'd have a blast in there." She monotonously said as she showed them the way to her game room. Miku was far at the back, tailing them. Luka was ahead of them and pushed open the huge double-doors. It wasn't the same game room Miku had remembered. This was similar to that of an arcade, with rows of different arcade games and even a DDR arcade machine. The twins' eyes marveled at the room.

"You even have a DDR machine, Luka-nee!" They both said and ran toward the said machine. "You have everything!"

"Wow, this is different from the other game room." The tealette whispered but did not go unnoticed. "I'm afraid that they might find my private games in there." Luka ran her fingers through her hair. Before Miku could have a nice conversation with her, the two blondes had already stolen her. "Wait a minute, Rin, Len." And a simple fact raced through her mind. Luka still hadn't called her with her first name. _She easily called Len and Rin's name, so why is it so hard for her to call my name?!_ Miku pouted and went to the taiko drums to release her overwhelming anger.

"Go! Go! Luka-nee!" The twins roared at the pinkette who was effortlessly destroying the DDR machine.

"You're amazing, Luka-nee!" Rin cheered. "Do you live alone in this awesome mansion? Where's your brother?" she continued, not realizing that Luka had slipped.

The pinkette had stayed silent, not daring to answer any of the questions thrown at her. Miku was done smashing the drums and saw that Luka was paler than usual.

"Where are your parents, Luka-nee? Are they working overseas or something?" Len added and Luka was slowly losing points. Miku had seen this before. It was all coming back to her. It was just like the last time. She had to put an end to this.

"Hey, Luka-nee-"

"WAIT!" Miku shouted and the three looked at her. The twins eyed her suspiciously. "I uhh… I was calling you guys and you weren't listening so I… Well, Luka aren't you supposed to teach me today?" Miku explained. The twins were baffled and slowly looked at each other. "Okay…" Luka gave them a pat on the head and left the game room with the tealette. Miku walked ahead of Luka, embarrassed that she said was a total lie. She was stopped by a pair of slender arms coming from behind and hugged her tightly. Miku's heart accelerated and the heat of her cheeks covered her face. Luka nuzzled into her neck. There were no words exchanged between the two. Just the warmth flowing through their bodies was enough.

* * *

><p>"I'll check up on those two. I'll be right back." And Luka left the tealette alone with her thoughts. So many things were running through her head that she might have a migraine. First, Luka has a brother, that much is confirmed. Second, Luka definitely avoids the topic regarding her family. It seems to be bringing up bad memories for her. And lastly, Luka won't call her by her name.<p>

Miku leaned back on the comfy couch and didn't notice herself drifting off to sleep. Luka came back to the Study with the twins and somewhat expected to see Miku snoozing. "Geez, Miku. As soon as somebody leaves you alone for a second, you go off sleeping again." Rin sighed. "Come on, Lenny. Let's go." Luka was about to wake up Miku when Len spoke up.

"Don't wake her up, Luka-nee." He warned. "Miku doesn't like her sleep disturbed, especially if she's having a nice dream." Luka ruffled her hair and nodded. The twins bid a silent goodbye to the sleeping beauty and hugged Luka as they left.

"See you soon, Luka-nee!"

"Tell nee-chan she should come this weekend! We'll be waiting for her!"

Now with the two finally alone together, what kind of event would occur? Luka had carried her bridal style to her room. She laid her down on the king-sized bed and carefully removing her blazer and tie, placing them neatly on the table nearby. She tucked Miku in and brushed the teal hair that was obscuring her adorable face. The pinkette felt like something like this had happened before.

"It's like the first time we met…" It was déjà vu. Luka was now sitting at the edge of the bed and tried to wake up the sleeping girl despite being warned by Len. She tried pinching her cheeks and flicking her forehead but the tealette didn't stir. Luka had no idea what to do next so she tried the simplest solution. Calling her name.

"Hatsune-san, wake up." She cooed in her ear. "Hatsune-san, Meiko is here to come pick you up." She said but the sleeping figure still didn't move. Maybe it was time for a different tactic. So she switched her plans.

_Maybe I shouldn't... after all, I'm not worthy to..._

"Miku, wake up." She whispered ever so softly in her ear. "Miku~ Miku, it's time to go home now." She continued, leaning closer to her sleeping face. Suddenly, the tealette wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, opened her eyes and flushed bright red. "It took you a long time to say that, Luka." She sheepishly stated, hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh, you're awake." She said seemingly unfazed with how close their faces were. Luka's nose was touching Miku's but she didn't mind one bit.

"I'm kind of mad, you know." Miku confessed, still smelling the chocolate on her prince. Her heart kept pounding hard, it hurt. "You called Len and Rin by their first names quite easily but you had trouble saying mine. You're horrible, Luka." She pouted, trying hard to express her anger.

"I'm sorry, Miku." Luka's voice calling Miku's name was pure bliss. She sunk down the blanket and halfway-covered her face, stubbornly putting up the act that she was angry. "Hmph!"

"Miku?" Luka peered at her shoulder. "Miku~" she chanted over and over with her angelic voice.

"Hey, Miku. I'm sorry." The younger girl had lost her willpower in ignoring her prince. She cupped Luka's face with her small hands and puffed her cheeks. "Lukaaaaa~" she whined.

Luka kissed her nose and rubbed their foreheads together. Miku could have died and went to heaven if it wasn't for Luka staring at her with her captivating cerulean orbs. The tealette made a face and beamed.

"Fine. You're forgiven~"

* * *

><p>I uhhhh so uuhhhh yes.<p>

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Kill la Kill OVA: DONE

Kill la Kill beach special: WAITING FOREVER

* * *

><p>It was already nearing summer. Although the heat was still bearable, the air was humid and made her body feel sticky from sweating so much. Trudging along the sidewalk, Miku was close to the pinkette's house for her tutoring. It had become a habit of Miku to make an effort to see her prince almost every single day. Today was no exception. As she paused infront of the heavy metal gates, she held her breath and exhaled. She was gathering up her courage to ask more about Luka's past. She held a tiny bit of information.<p>

Luka has a brother.

She avoids anything that involves about her family.

And according to what Lily has said before, her own family didn't love her.

Three, somewhat, useful information about her.

She rasped on the door, making sure it was loud enough for Luka to hear. The pinkette opened the door, greeted her with the usual pat on the head and welcomed her inside. As soon as the tealette was fully inside, the blast of cold air enveloped her whole body. She slightly shivered from the cold.

"Yo, Miku-chi. Here for your lesson again? Or maybe something else?" Lily teased with an evil smirk. The blonde was leisurely playing with Gumi's hair; much to the latter's annoyance. "Lily-san, stop that." Gumi scolded and waved warmly at Miku which the younger girl smiled in response.

"It's so hot out," Miku plopped down opposite of the two. "must be nice to have lots of spare time eh, Lily-san?" Lily paused for a moment. Miku crossed her arms and glared menacingly. Lily did not move nor did she speak. She practically didn't even breathe and it all came out of her mouth, just as Miku had planned.

"Well, it seems you and the twins had a fun time together with Lulu-chan haha… ha…" She scratched the back of her head. Miku didn't budge.

"Okay, look. I was half mad about the whole pudding thing and Rinny was getting on my nerves on how I should do things like this and that. So I moved out just to show her I can do things independently but I didn't think that you three would actually know each other." She began explaining.

"It was pure coincidence, swear! I just asked Lulu-chan to bake them some cakes for a peace treaty but it didn't even cross my mind that Rinny would actually come here! Lulu-chan was just practicing what to make but then you three came barging in out of nowhere!" Miku nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Gumi-chan and I were in one of the rooms-" the greenette blushed a deep shade of red remembering the event.

"Lily-san! Nothing happened! Nothing!" she hastily covered the other woman's mouth, muffling the rest of the words. Miku closed her eyes, imagining what could've made Gumi react that way. Judging from her reaction and how her face was flushed red, it was pretty obvious. But Miku didn't think about it too much. She could be wrong though. But still, it did make her a tad bit curious.

When Lily kissed Gumi's palm, only then did Gumi pull back, letting Lily continue her explanation. "When I heard someone unlocking the door, I killed the lights and we hid inside the huge wardrobe. Lenny accidentally closed the door and when Rinny called out your name, I instinctively made a gurgling noise and Gumi-chan tried to stop me. But before I could even make a move, they ran away screaming."

And everything fits into places.

But why a gurgling noise? Well, no matter.

"_MikuMikuMikuMikuMikuMiku MikuMikuMikuMiku where the hell did you go?! We got trapped inside a dark room and then we heard creepy noises from inside and then-"_

Miku bit her lower lip, preventing herself from laughing. It seems that Rin's siscon senses were spot on. Luka had returned with a tray of cold drinks.

Luka rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Did you visit them, Lily? Like they asked you to?"

"I couldn't ignore their request any longer so of course I went there." She scoffed. "You should be surprised when the twins didn't let go of me the whole day."

"Shows how much they love you, Lily-san." Gumi nuzzled closer to Lily. "Even if you're not that good of a role model." She added, laughing.

"And what does that mean?" Lily playfully tickled her sides and pulled her cheeks. Gumi struggled at the wrath of the blonde.

"How was your test today, Miku?" asked the pink-haired prince, totally ignoring the two constantly flirting inside her household. The tealette's cheeks burned and her chest tightened when she heard her call her name so casually. Lily was first to notice her reaction and chuckled. Gumi tried to stop the blonde from making any unnecessary comments. Luka was oblivious to everything.

"I didn't do too well, actually." She admitted; laughing nervously. She handed her the result but Luka did not say a word. Miku thought she was disappointed at her. Luka was teaching her with the best of her capabilities and Miku just had to repay her by failing her tests. It wasn't entirely her fault, though. Well, maybe it was.

Okay, it was all her fault.

_It's not my fault I couldn't concentrate!_- proclaimed Panda Miku, furiously tapping her left foot.

_That's right! Luka should also be at fault here. She's the one who's always doing something embarrassing! No wonder I couldn't concentrate!-_ agreed Cat Miku, flipping her hair and fanning herself.

_But it's still mostly our fault._- Bunny Miku stepped in, long white ears drooping low. _It's not like she's doing that on purpose. Plus, we always think about her during the test._

_We just get easily distracted_.- commented Dog Miku, tail wagging in excitement. _She's so pretty. She's a nice and warm person. I like how she pats my head and stuff. Ahh~ she just smells so nice!_

_That you want to eat her then and there-_Wolf Miku finished while hiding in the bushes. Her fangs showed as she smiled. All the other Mikus huddled together as Wolf Miku approached. _I know you want to~_

"Ah. I see the problem." Luka exclaimed, drawing Miku's attention. The younger girl shook her head, trying to not think about it too much but the guilt was chewing her inside. Luka leaned in and pointed with her index finger. "Look, all your answers are correct. You've just got the order wrong." Miku looked up to her sapphire orbs, taking in all her beauty. She faintly blushed before glancing at the paper she held.

It was true, all of her answers were correct. She could've gotten a perfect score. Unbelievable. "Lemme see lemme see." Lily stole her paper and nodded. "Hmmm… Yeah, you're right." She handed it back with a skeptical look on her face. "What could've distracted you to get this…" A lightbulb popped out of her head. She knew. That just had to be it. "Oh, I see what happened here~ Kukukukuku" Lily smirked, taking full note on this so she could blackmail Miku at a later date.

She snickered and whispered in the teallete's ear. "You've been thinking about Lulu-chan while taking this test, were you not?" As she pulled away, Miku stuttered, saying all sorts of incomprehensible words. Blood started to rush to her face, making her ears red. Her pulse accelerated and her hands were sweaty. The look of accomplishment was plastered on the blonde's face. She waved her hands in front of her face, futilely denying the statement.

"O-of course not! What makes you say that, Lily-san! I w-wasn't! Really!" Luka raised a brow and gently patted her head to calm her nerves. Lily smiled even wider, proving her point. She annoyingly pointed her fingers like she was holding a gun towards them while making 'Bang Bang Bang' sounds.

"Oh, c'mon, Miku-chi! I can read you like an open book!" Miku hid her crimson red face and buried it on a pillow, her long, teal-coloured hair cascading over her slumped shoulders. This was so embarrassing. It had never crossed her mind that Lily would know right away. Was she really that easy to read? Was it really obvious that she was head over heels for Luka? Did anybody else notice this? More importantly, did Luka take notice of her growing feelings towards her?

"I know~ Let's make a proposition." Her voice turned dead serious. She clapped her hands together in her usual manner. "If you ace all of your exams during finals, Lulu-chan will treat you somewhere special." It seemed the whole world turned into a complete stop. Did Miku hear her correctly? Or was she just imagining it?

"Eeeh! W-what do you mean 'somewhere special'?! D-does that m-mean we're going on a… on a…" Lily heartily laughed. Her reactions were just too adorable.

"Yep. You heard me. Lulu-chan will treat you somewhere." Luka just sat there, perfectly straight as always as she took a sip of her cold drink, not minding what the two were talking about even if it was concerning about her. "You could call it a 'date' if you want to!" Miku's face was so hot, and her heart was beating faster and faster. If she aces all of her tests then she and Luka could go on a date.

A date.

Just the two of them.

A date.

Only the two of them all day.

Her.

With Luka.

Luka whom she has a huge crush on.

A date with Luka.

It was too good to be true.

Too many possible outcomes invaded her mind. What if she failed? What if she aced it? What if Luka did not even want to go on a date with her? It would only serve as false hope. Luka is the kind of person who would rather stay home and play games all day rather than spend a day in the sweltering summer heat with a love-struck teenage girl. Plus, Miku had no guarantee that she would pass all of her tests with flying colours. It was something she could never reach. Also, even if she goes on a date with said person, it was impossible for her pink-haired prince to return her feelings. She was perfect, stunningly beautiful. She was nice and gallant like a prince you'll read in children's stories. She's tall and has silky pink hair which sways gracefully as she walks and her voice was truly sublime. There was no way they can be together. Luka was in a whole different league.

As she was about to decline the generous offer, Luka raised her hand. "I don't mind going on a date with Miku." She nonchalantly said, taking away Miku's breath in a second. Gumi beamed at Miku, nodding frantically at the confused teenager. Lily gave her a thumbs up. "That settles it! Lulu-chan has agreed to take Miku-chi on a date if and only if she aces all of her tests."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about Lily." The pink-haired woman said after she finished tutoring Miku. "She can be a handful sometimes. Well, most of the time." She corrected herself.<p>

Miku stretched and nodded. "I can say Rin is the same, so I'm pretty used to it." Rin had the tendency to tease her whenever she can, she probably must've taken it after her older sister.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some leek and tuna pasta?" The kind woman offered, waiting for Miku to respond. As much as everyone knows, Miku loves leeks so of course she couldn't refuse. "Yes please!" she replied with a dreamy expression on her face.

"You sure love leeks." Luka commented, making Miku wipe the drool on the side of her mouth. The teal-haired maiden blushed and thought of anything to say but Luka already waved goodbye, mouthing the words 'I'll be back soon'. As Luka left her alone inside the large room, the teal-headed girl slapped her face. A good hard smack on her cheeks left a burning sensation and was sure to wake her senses.

She took a deep breath and remembered how Luka said how she loved leeks. As far as she was concerned, everytime she comes over, Luka always makes dishes with leeks. Luka knew her favorite food, but Miku knew nothing. Luka had always been considerate towards her. She probably knew almost everything about Miku without even her telling it. Almost as if she's reading her mind. Even back then when Miku first arrived way before. Miku was painfully aware that she knew nothing about her prince.

To lighten her now glum mood, Miku took the chance to carefully scan the whole area. This was always the room they would end up with and somehow, it felt cold and lonely. There were mountain of books amongst the high shelving, lots papers stacked written in very difficult languages and picture frames hung on either side of the walls. Miku examined the pictures but couldn't make out who was in it. Was it Luka? Or her brother? Maybe they looked a lot alike. But the person in the picture was smiling, Luka rarely smiled and even if she did, she wouldn't look like this. An extremely joyous expression without a shred of sadness to be found.

A knock on the door and Miku hurried to answer it. Luka was out in the doorway, already taking Miku's hand, leading her downstairs. Miku brushed off her unusual behavior. She should enjoy this day because after all this, she'll get a chance to date her pink-haired prince.

After eating, Lily asked to talk to Miku in private, leaving the two _'nerds'_, as she would call them, doing what nerds usually do. The two left and went straight to Luka's game room. Lily plopped down on the comfy couch and patted the seat next to her. Miku made her way next to her and leaned back, relaxing.

"So, how are things going along on your side?" Lily started. Miku only shook her head.

"I haven't learned anything about Luka at all, Lily-san!" Miku exclaimed. "I've always been waiting for the perfect chance to try and ask her but I can't do it. Everytime I look at her, I lose all my confidence and end up not saying anything at all, making a complete fool out of myself!" she let out an exasperated sigh. It was nice to have someone to listen to her when it comes to Luka. She couldn't share these stories to Meiko; it would embarrass her too much. Especially Rin. That brat would never let her hear the end of it.

"I told you it'll be difficult." Lily gave her a reassuring smile. "But it will work out eventually. Lulu-chan has been in a good mood lately. I bet because you constantly come over." She teased. Miku pursed her lips, her face turning a light shade of pink. Luka wouldn't be happy just because Miku came over. It must be something else. "Start with asking about her brother. I know you're curious too. Rinny told me you saw her picture." Lily got up and offered her hand to Miku. "You'll do just fine. If you ask nicely, Lulu-chan will bound to answer you."

They proceeded to go to the game room with Miku's renewed confidence in herself.

* * *

><p>Lily suggested that Miku would be the one observing Luka during her therapy session. It wasn't therapy, per se; it was more of Luka channeling her emotions in playing the piano while Miku interpreted it, based on her own experiences. She just called it therapy to sound nice. Lily thought it would be a good idea to take things further. Luka would possibly be able to learn how to express her feelings to Miku other than her. It was a huge step for Luka. She hadn't been this remotely close to another person other than Lily to share her innermost feelings. But if it was Miku, maybe she could give it a try. It was Miku after all. But what makes her so special was still a mystery to her.<p>

Luka cracked her knuckles like she always did before she started to play and Miku sat beside her, checking on her facial features if she was having trouble with something. Miku gave Luka a warm smile, signaling her to start which Luka happily obliged. As soon as she played, Miku realized that she was drifting off to sleep. The melody was soothing and it was making her drowsy. It was simple yet beautiful, similar to the kind of a person she knew Luka was. Luka's eyes were closed and her face was serene and her fingers gracefully pressed the keys as she hummed along.

The teal-headed girl was on the verge of sleeping but she snapped her eyes wide open. She had to ask. She couldn't let this chance go to waste. So mustered up her courage and talked. "Hey, Luka, can you tell me about your brother?" Luka made a slip but quickly recovered. Miku scrutinized her features, Luka was nervous. Miku racked her brain of anything that would calm her down. She recalled the event a couple of weeks ago. She didn't want that to happen again. She didn't want to see her beloved prince look so hurt. It was agonizing to see.

Miku softly took Luka's arms and leaned on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm right here. I'll listen to whatever you say." Miku said, gently hugging her arm tighter. "I'm here to help you, Luka." She added, her cheeks reddening again. Feeling Miku's warmth from beside her, Luka's anxiousness left her immediately and continued to play. Miku just waited, not letting go of her arm. Luka had never felt like this before. With Lily, it was completely different. As Miku waited patiently for an answer, Luka took a deep breath and rested her cheek on top of Miku's head. If Miku was ever so willingly to help her, she shouldn't really think about it that much and respond to the girl's honest feelings. She shouldn't be cruel.

She painfully dug in her memories. She wasn't sure how Miku was going to react but she still took the opportunity. "My brother's name is Megurine Luki. I guess you could say we were sort of twins. We looked so much alike that people often mistook us for one another, even our own family." She was careful not to let anything slip. It would be best if she were to take things slow after all. "You see, both my parents and grandfather prefer my brother over than me. Not that I cared, though. I was fine with having Luki and Lily." Miku was intently listening to her, nodding every now and then. "Luki was very sickly and he didn't get to play that often outside. Grandfather had made arrangements for him to go to the school of his best friend. But since Luki was too sick to even go out, he had other plans in mind." She added with a dull look on her face. "We were five back then…"

* * *

><p><em>Luka was playing with her brother inside their room when Luka had to go to the bathroom. Luki whined, tugging on her sleeve, not letting go.<em>

"_Luka-nee! Hurry up, okay? I don't like playing alone." He begged. Luka ruffled his short pink hair and left the room. The Megurine mansion was so huge, it would take years for anyone to get used to the spacious surroundings, not to mention the labyrinth-like corridors and endless rows of rooms. Their parents were rarely home and even if they were, they would only pay attention to Luki. But it did not matter to her in the least. She was just happy that Luki was smiling. His brother was often taken to the hospital for regular check-ups and he was getting paler than usual. She didn't know what Luki had contracted, all she knew that he had a weak immune system so they rarely played outside, Luki needed a room to be sterilized and he didn't want to be separated from his sister so they shared a huge room together. Luka cared deeply for her brother. He was a sweet brother and unlike anybody else in the Megurine household, he was the only one who doesn't treat her like she didn't even exist. _

_Just as Luka walked out, someone grabbed her by the hair and pulled it upwards, making her wince in pain. "You were here all along, you little brat. Come with me." Spat the old man who carried her off somewhere. Luka knew best so she didn't struggle. As they entered the room, she was quickly tossed aside on the wall, her small frame crouched in pain. _

"_Here she is, just like you asked." He wiped his hands in disgust as if he touched something dirty. "You can go now." Instructed the deep, manly voice. Luka knew who this voice belongs to. It was their grandfather. What did he want now? She should be going back. Luki could be worried._

"_Get up, you worthless piece of trash!" he snarled, making Luka jump to her feet despite the pain that reached her entire body. He came in closer, and Luka flinched as he held huge scissors on his left hand. The blade was gleaming inside the dark room, making her blood run dry. He lifted the small girl by her hair and whispered in her ear. _

"_I'll make you wish you hadn't even existed in the first place." And he started cutting her long pink hair. He cut her hair, just as short as Luki's. He let her go and she fell hard on the floor, hear head making hard contact. He stepped on her head, looking quite pleased with himself._

"_I'll tell you what. If you do what I say, I promise I won't hurt a single strand of hair on your brother's head." He mercilessly kicked her to the side. "My friend owns a school named Crytpton Academy and he wants Luki to go there so he could meet his fiancé, his granddaughter. But as you know, his condition hinders him from going outside so since you two look distastefully alike, you should go in his place." _

_Luka didn't know what to do. She couldn't refuse the decision made. It was always final when it was him. She looked up to him with her expressionless eyes. If she did what she was told, Luki wouldn't get hurt and that was more than enough for her. Even if she throws away her identity, Luki wouldn't have to suffer this torture. The young girl cast her gaze down, mumbling a silent 'Okay'. The man snickered and pointed the scissors at his own granddaughter. "Now, get out of here before I change my mind." He threatened. _

_Luka came back to their room, looking all bruised and beaten. Hopefully, Luki wouldn't notice it but he was too sharp._

"_Luka-nee!" he cried. He hugged her tightly and tears started flowing from his eyes. "Where were you?! What happened to your beautiful hair?" He questioned, patting Luka's face in which Luka had to bit her lip from crying in pain. He withdrew his hand, holding it between his other."And what happened to your face and body! Who did this to you?" Luka just ran her hand through his hair, patting him gently. _

"_I just fell down the stairs. No need to worry about me." She casually said. She didn't want to make Luki worried. "As for my hair, grandfather said that it would look nice on me." She added with a dark expression on her face. _

_She shouldn't make anyone worry about her._

_She wasn't worth it._

_She was nothing, after all._

* * *

><p>"I went to school in Luki's place just to satisfy grandfather's demand and of course meeting up with his fiancé." When Luka had finished talking, Miku had visibly paled. The colour drained from her face and she was clutching her arm more tightly than before. It must've been an awful story for her to hear. And it was equally exhausting to tell and remember. Luka's hands were shaking, just how she would always end up after recalling her memories. Although Luka's breathing went stable, Miku was silent, not saying anything at all. With Miku's arms still latched on her, it had helped her to calm down significantly and not spiral into depression. Miku suddelnly buried her face in Luka's well-endowed chest, not minding her childish action at all. There were more pressing matters at hand. She sobbed quietly as Luka comforted her. Miku shouldn't be the one crying, she should be the one comforting Luka, not the other way around. But she couldn't help herself. It just came out naturally. She hugged her, wrapping her arms around her ramrod-straight back.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Luka rubbed slow comforting circles on her small frame.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Her chest tightened, it pained to see her prince retell the stories of her past with not a shred of emotion. It was as if Luka wasn't Luka. How could Luka… How could her beloved prince handle all those torture? If this was only a glimpse of her past, Miku wonders what more could Luka be hiding.

"I'm fine now, so don't worry about it, Miku."

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for your continued support.<p>

So uhhh here you go. Luka's past. Bits and pieces, I guess.

Uhhhh the date? If I pass my dreaded calculus exam then sure, Miku would go on a date.

Reviews?

Oh, and thank you SyncBloshi.


	15. Chapter 15

Anyone watches Selector Spread WIXOSS?

Did any of you notice the akilovelyyuritho in episode 3?

Nein?

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you so determined to ace the tests, Miku." commented the blonde twin, purposefully distracting the said girl with her hair. "You're even studying in between breaks, something's up." Rin crossed her arms in a dignified manner. Miku didn't take notice of her friend's words and continued on with her studying. Len snickered from behind, earning himself a cold glare from his twin.<p>

"Hello, earth to princess!" Rin waved her hands on her face, trying to at least gain her attention but the tealette scratched her cheek with the tip of her pen, still not hearing the tiny blonde. It was lunch time and the trio was at their usual spot at the rooftop. It's been a week since Lily proposed that Miku would go on a date with Luka only if she aces all of the tests. Even though Miku was being tutored by Luka almost everyday after class, she believes that it's still wasn't enough for her to completely pass every examination. Not to mention, English and Math were her two huge obstacles in this game.

"Queen Rin demands you to speak and explain yourself of this inexcusable manner of ignoring me." Rin was almost at her end of the line. Len, sensing the dangerous signals coming from his twin, forcefully closed Miku's book in her hand, making her look at them.

"Miku, Rinny's about to blow a fuse if you keep on ignoring her like that. You know how much of an attention whore she is." Len quietly whispered through clenched teeth, careful not to let even the faintest voice reach his twin's ears. He wouldn't live another day if Rin heard him call her an 'attention whore'. Miku complied, knowing full well of what Rin could do if she didn't get what she wanted.

"Sorry about that, Rin." Miku scratched her neck, trying to look innocent. "What were you saying?"

Rin puffed her cheeks and blew angry puffs of hot air through her nose. "What's with you? Your nose has been buried in that book for the past fifteen minutes! And what's that?" She lifted Miku's book to her eye level. "Trigonometry? Is there something I've missed here?" Rin was becoming more and more agitated with each passing second and the heat wasn't doing much to help her calm down.

"I'm studying for the finals, is there something wrong with that?" She reached for her book but Rin tossed it to Len before her fingertips could even reach it. Miku sighed. She figured if she were to tell the blonde what was up, she would either leave her alone or pester her nonstop. The latter part would be difficult to handle.

"I know you; you wouldn't even try to understand some stupid equation just because someone told you so." Miku jumped slightly. "'Fess up. What could've gotten you so motivated to study for the finals?" Len was beside her, gesturing to her to just get on with it. Miku scrunched her nose and looked at the sparkling blue orbs staring right at her.

"Promise you wouldn't laugh?" Miku asked which Rin nodded vigorously.

"Yeah yeah! I won't laugh and I won't tell anyone! Swear!" Len was now curious too. His eyes grew wide in anticipation much like his older twin sister.

Miku pushed her fingers in a cute fashion, averting her eyes from the older twin. "If I ace all my tests, Luka and I would-" but she was abruptly cut off by the twins screaming at her face.

"You guys are going on a date!" They proclaimed, shouting in glee. Miku had to wait for a few seconds before her hearing senses came back due to the twins' outrageous screaming.

"You guys ruined the surprise!" Miku retorted, her face red with the mixture of embarrassment and anger. She was quite flustered that both the twins knew of her dirty little secret. She didn't plan on keeping it a secret; she just wanted to tell them after they had the date. That is, if she passed the conditions made.

"I knew it!" The twins chorused. Len and Rin started to do high fives at each other, whispering here and there and most of all teasing Miku to no end. The teal-haired teen just wanted to let them forget she ever said anything but it would take a miracle for that to happen. "Wow, princess, asking out your tutor if you ace the finals. I never knew you had it in you." Rin sneered, patiently waiting for Len to follow her lead.

Len gave Rin another high five. "Maybe you'll pull on your moves on that day? Hmm, princess?" Rin playfully punched her brother on the arm and Len laughed it off. Miku covered her ears, trying her best not to give in to their trick. This was bad. She was now imagining lots of things. And a lot of things can be many things especially if you're a love-struck highschoool girl who's in love with her gorgeous tutor who just so happens to be the prince in her dreams. Having Lily tease her was bad enough but having the twins here do the same thing to her was pretty much unbearable. Their resemblance was uncanny to the point that Miku thought that Lily cloned herself and split herself in half which resulted to Len and Rin. Dealing with one blonde was hard enough but with two; Miku can't believe she still hasn't dug a hole and died there.

"Maybe you'll try to act tired and ask to spend a night on Luka-nee's place, right?" Rin suggested, arching her eyebrows. Miku stretched out her dainty hands and frantically waved them at their direction.

"W-what the hell, you two! There's no way I'd do that!" Her blush intensified. How could they think of that? She might be thinking of try to hold hands and hug but nothing as far as wanting to spend the night.

"My, my, princess. Maybe you'll ask Luka-nee to sleep together on the same bed." Len continued. Rin was laughing her ass off by this time around. She coughed and punched Len again. "No, no, dear brother. Have you forgotten?" She wagged her index finger. "It's always the prince to do the first move, remember?" Len snapped his fingers.

"And the princess always says 'yes', am I right?" The twins fist bumped each other much to their delight. They were having so much fun that they didn't even realize Miku was obviously throwing imaginary weapons at them but her cute face contradicted her thoughts.

The blondes placed their hand on their mouths looking like devious little elves. "My, how bold of you Miku." They said in unison. Miku threw the book at their faces, looking extremely pissed at both of them. Rin managed to narrowly avoid the flying book with her astounding athletic abilities while Len endured the face smashing pain hurled towards him. He was sent flying backwards, twitching and making no sound. Miku was exhausted from all the teasing and of course, staying up late every night to study. She lied down and heaved a long sigh. Her blush had died down and so was her raging hormo- I mean, imagination. Rin picked up the book, followed the suit and rested her head on her folded white blazer, not even checking on her brother who was possibly out cold from the projectile.

"Say, Miku," Rin started, making sure Miku was not mad anymore. The tealette hummed and closed her eyes. It was a sign that she got over with it. She was never the one who would stay mad for too long. Miku waited for the next sentence to come out from her mouth and feel the cold wind brush her warm skin.

"Nee-chan said you did the therapy thing with Luka-nee. How did it go?" The tealette recalled the event and felt a lump on her throat. She didn't want to remember to it again. Rin looked at her, scrutinizing her expressions. "I'm guessing it didn't go pretty well." Rin concluded making Miku nod in agreement.

"I wasn't able to do anything, Rin." Miku stated, tears welling up. "I was so useless that time. Luka, she… she looked so sad and her eyes…" Rin was alarmed, she propped herself on her elbows to take a closer look on Miku. "They were so empty… devoid of all emotion… and her voice…" The tealette grabbed the book and let it cover her face. Len was coming around and Rin quickly beckoned him to come over. "I never knew… just hearing her voice… it was so painful… and yet all I did was cry." The twins looked at each other nervously. They had no idea what to do in such situation. If their big sister was here, she would definitely know what to say. "I was the one who was supposed to help her but I didn't do anything… I-I couldn't do anything…" Miku was softly whimpering. Luka just told a glimpse of her past, what more could she possibly hide?

Len stroked Miku's long hair, effectively calming the sobbing teal haired girl. Rin was wiping her tears with her handkerchief. "It's okay, Miku. You probably didn't know what to do."

_Like us. Stop crying now dammit!_

"Don't give up now, Miku!" Len cheered. "You haven't even heard her whole story yet. You can't just go awol on her like that."Rin was amazed by her brother's way of changing the mood. Now it was her turn.

"Lenny's right, you know." She fished for Miku's phone in her pocket and searched something. "You said it yourself that you're gonna help Luka-nee." She showed the teal-haired girl Luka's picture from her phone. "You'll think up of something but right now the best thing to do is to let her know that you're there for her." Rin grimaced at what she had just said. Len struggled to contain his laughter. What she said was so cheesy, it was a good thing Miku was only absentmindedly nodding at their encouragements.

Miku smiled a bit after that. She wiped her salty tears with her sleeve and beamed at them. "Thanks, you two."The twins let out a sigh of relief. Rin handed her phone with Luka's photo still on display on the screen. She took the shot when Luka was dozing off on the balcony. She didn't get any sleep that night as usual. It was after her tutoring that Luka decided to take Miku up the balcony since the breeze felt nice. The pink-haired woman was calmly looking outside while Miku was captivated by her beauty- her long, silky pink hair flowed from her back and her cerulean orbs that Miku came to love so much reflected the sunset. After a few minutes, Luka began dozing off and the tealette took the opportunity to snap a picture.

"I guess I'll have to work harder." She put her phone back to her pocket and her heart fully refreshed from releasing the pent up stress. They only had a couple of minutes left before the bell rings so Miku lied down again with a peaceful smile on her face and the blondes following her action. She shouldn't think about it too much. She'll find a way, it would just be a matter of time. Now she had to focus on studying because the chance of going on a date with Luka was the moment she had dreamed about for a long time.

* * *

><p>It was time for the results of her hard work. She studied big time and honestly, she thought the examinations were difficult but she answered them with record speed. It was a good thing she reviewed everything over and over again until her brain started to malfunction from information overload. But the thing that she was bothered most was her English. Sure she had some help from Luka and at times, Lily would teach her a thing or two as well, but the exam was extremely difficult. She was reluctant that she would be able to ace that. Miku looked at the bundle of papers that held the answer to her unending question- did she accomplish the condition made? She gulped hard and her hand was trembling. With a heavy sigh she stuffed the papers inside her bag without even taking a peek. "I should let Luka open them." She decided.<p>

"Hey, hey, Miku! What did you get?" Rin questioned as she held her exam paper to her. "Look here, I got a higher score in Science than Lenny!" she boasted, her white ribbon jumping form excitement.

Len crossed his arms. "But I got a higher score than you in Arts and History!" he countered. He showed her his exam paper as well. "You just got a seventy on History and I got a ninety!" he continued, adding fuel to the fire. The twins were now fighting at each other and Miku, as always, gets stuck in the middle.

"You don't get it, Lenny! That teacher is a menace!" Rin exclaimed, her eyebrows twitching. "I'm not even doing anything and he comes and blames everything that happens to the class on me!"

Len snorted. "Kiyoteru-sensei has been keeping an eye on you since you make everything in his class a joke."

The older blonde raised her arms in an exaggerated way. "It's not my fault that he can't control his class. And you've gotta admit, those jokes were hilarious." She pointed out.

Miku, by now, has completely zoned out from their conversation. She was getting nervous that her mind became blank. She didn't even realize that they had to go their separate ways. "Hey, Miku! Stop being a wuss and go get her!" The older blonde cheered, making Miku snap out of her trance.

"Don't worry about it too much, Miku. I bet you did great!" Len added and Miku sighed. She waved her hand and they said their goodbyes. The tealette clutched the piece of fabric on her chest. Her heart was thrashing inside her, making it hard for her breathe. She has to calm down.

It was the moment of truth. The nervous and somewhat sweaty-palmed teal-haired girl entered the Megurine mansion as usual. Her prince came to greet her a job well done, even though she hasn't even seen the results yet. Miku relaxed as she felt her soft hand giving her a gentle pat on the head. Miku enjoyed the moment to its fullest, gaining the confidence she needed to face her. Luka took her hand lifted it up to her face. Their eyes met and the tealette could see that Luka's ocean-like eyes were looking straight at her. Miku's cheeks were painted red again as Luka tenderly placed her lips on the back of her hand. "You're hands are trembling. You don't have to be so nervous, Miku." Still somewhat dazed, she felt someone wrap an arm on her shoulder. She knew who it was.

"Save it for the date, Lulu-chan." Lily grinned. She pushed Miku's tiny nose, making her look like a pig for split second before Miku turned her head. "So, Miku-chi, do you think you passed my condition?" she questioned.

Miku sheepishly scratched her cheek, she was still blushing. "I haven't checked it myself so I don't know." Miku looked at Luka expectantly. "But I'm sure I did it. I studied hard." She added with passion making Luka jump slightly.

The blonde woman teasingly raised a brow towards Miku. "C'mon then. What are we still doing standing here? Let's see them!" Lily dragged the two with her amazing strength and let them sit down. Miku hesitantly handed her the bundle of exam papers, taking in a huge gulp of air. Her heart started to run wildly inside her chest again. Luka simply sat down with her ramrod-straight posture, calmly sipping her tea. Lily painstakingly looked at each one and Miku was about to throw up from the pressure. She held her breath and bit her lower lip.

"I have no idea how to respond to this." Lily revealed the English exam to the two people sitting down. Luka scanned it and gave Miku a pat on the head. The tealette had no idea why Luka looked so happy about it. She almost burst into tears as she saw it. Lily opened her mouth and closed it again. Miku lowered her head in shame. She wanted to run away and never return. "It seems that you got an eight five on English. So that makes our deal null and void."It was a disaster. "Sorry." Miku started to let out droplets of tears and refused to look at them. Meanwhile, the mastermind of the game was completely stunned. She believed that Miku would be able to pull it off but she was wrong. On the good side, all of her subjects were ranging from ninety to ninety six except for English. It wasn't a bad grade, in fact, she should be thankful for that because Lily was sure as hell the exam was tough. Just looking at the paper makes her head spin. On the bad side, she couldn't just say 'since you worked hard on it, you guys can go on a date'. It would be pride crushing for the poor girl.

"I wouldn't mind to go on a date with Miku." Luka said just like before, breaking the deafening silence inside the room. Lily was genuinely surprised by her sudden declaration. Miku peeked at her with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

"But… but…" she began but her breathing prevented her from speaking normally.

Luka moved closer to the whimpering figure and brushed the hair from her forehead. Miku pursed her lips and scrunched her nose. The pinkette gently wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket and ruffled her hair. "Lily said that you can go on a date with me only if you ace your tests. Since the conditions aren't met, the agreement is now null and void." She began and took another sip from her now lukewarm tea. "But since the deal is off, both of us are free from whatever conditions made- we are not bound to limitations anymore. So I'm going to repeat it again," Luka reached for her shaking hand and gave it a quick peck. "Regardless of what your results may be, I would love to take you on a date, Miku." She softly said.

The tealette couldn't believe her ears. Luka was actually willing to go on a date with her. Luka was asking her out on a date. It didn't matter if she failed the condition; Luka was actually planning to take her out on a date. Her whole body felt the adrenaline course through her veins. She pinched herself, making sure she wasn't dreaming all of this. If it was a dream, she wished that she would never wake up. On the other hand, Lily was watching everything play out. Give it to the prodigy who knew the loophole. The blonde was flashing them a toothy grin as she went upstairs giving them their private time. She felt somewhat accomplished. Luka was finally able to do what she wanted. She was taking it step-by-step and someday she might actually get over her trauma. With Miku around, the process was getting faster without even Luka knowing about it. Maybe she herself hasn't truly realized what her feelings were but it would all work out in the end.

"Let's go to Märchen Land!" Lily heard Miku's voice echo loudly. Stealthily going down the stairs again, she curiously listened to what Luka has to say. Being a shut-in, she expects the pinkette to decline. With that many people, surely Luka would have an anxiety attack or something. Lily didn't think this through but maybe she was underestimating the power of the pink-haired prince. She came back inside the living room, discreetly walking at the back just so Miku couldn't see her. No matter how everyone viewed Luka as cool and collected, if you've been friends with her for a long time, you'll notice things that show signs of distress. Lily sat back down the couch and noticed Luka's left eye was ever so slightly twitching.

That was not a good sign.

* * *

><p>The weather was fair and it was the perfect day to go out. Miku requested that they go to Märchen Land. After the stress of the exams, she wanted to let it all out and have fun. At the current time, the teal-haired teen was, like any other person who has zero life experience in dating, frantically throwing clothes around her room attempting to find the perfect set of clothes for her date. After two hours, she was finally dressed and raring to go. Her parents were downstairs and were utterly baffled by their daughter's enthusiasm, especially her father.<p>

"Princess? What's got you all dressed and happy? Did something good happen?" Her father was nervously asking. His unruly teal hair was swept back with his large hand. His daughter answered with her smile widening once more, irking his fatherly instinct.

"I'm going out." She replied, a faint blush on her cheeks._ 'Going out'_ came out in a different way for the father and thought that Miku was seeing a guy he hadn't even met. The man was about to inquire more when he felt a crushing grip on his left shoulder. He looked up to see that his wife was forcefully pinning him down on his seat, her index finger on her lips. He remained eerily still until she released her hand.

"That's good news, princess." She happily told her daughter, much to her husband's surprise. "Who is it? Is that person someone we know?" her mother continued, looking quite pleased with herself. Her father had his arms crossed over his chest, nodding at whatever his wife was saying.

Their daughter buried her face in her hands, mumbling about something embarrassing. She fidgeted in her place before answering her mother. " It's-" and she was cut off by the doorbell. Miku's heart almost stopped for a second and she realized she was holding her breath. Her father was the same. "I'll get it." Her mother offered, practically knowing who was on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" her husband and daughter trailed after her, peeking their heads out the door like little children.

Luka politely bowed and flashed a small smile, making Miku squeak. "Are you perhaps Mrs. Hatsune?" she asked and was confirmed by a nod by the older woman. "Good day, I'm Megurine Luka. Is Miku home?" Miku's father relaxed as he heard Luka's melodic voice and his wife clapped her hands in delight.

"My, my, princess." Her tone teasing as she looked at her daughter. The teal-haired girl cutely frowned. "Come in, Megurine-san." She ushered Luka inside. Miku was still frowning and her father chuckled, offering Luka to sit down and have a chat.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Megurine-san." The older woman said, followed by a bow. "No wonder Miku has been looking forward this day." Miku looked at her mother with her mouth slightly open.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Luka said politely. She was stiff as a board. "And please call me Luka."

"We've heard a lot about you, Luka-san." The man said, rubbing his chin. Miku pinched her father's arm, her blush going up to her ears. He was so nervous before but now he was his usual playful self. Luka gave a smile. "You were the one who took Miku home, am I correct?" the pink-haired woman nodded. He bowed his head. "Thank you for saving our daughter although it might be a little too late." He laughed.

Luka shuffled in her seat, waving her hands. "Anybody would do the same thing so please raise your head. I'm just glad Miku's fine and that's all that matters." The older woman placed her hand on her face, seemingly delighted at Luka and her daughter's beet red face.

"Plus, Miku here said you offered to become her tutor." His large hand lovingly rubbed his daughter's head.

"I'm really impressed with her scores." His wife added, showing gratitude. "The best I've seen so far."

"You must be a darn good one if you can make my princess here understand English." His wife nodded at his remark. Miku finally had it.

"That's enough, daddy." Her stern voice warned her father. The man tensely laughed it off. Like mother like daughter.

* * *

><p>The two left the Hatsune household with Luka finally heaving a sigh of relief and Miku's blush fading away. Both parents looked extremely satisfied knowing that their daughter was in good hands. For the past hour, Miku was endlessly explaining to her two beloved parents that she and Luka were only going on to Märchen Land and nothing more. Her parents somehow came to the understanding that they were already official. Miku wanted nothing more than to completely disappear that moment. She didn't even thought that Luka would nonchalantly mention to her parents that they were going out on a date, making her parents thoughts run wild and her earlier denial seem futile.<p>

"We entrust our princess to you, Luka-san! Take good care of her!" her mother waved and her husband was beside her. "Have fun on your date!" The man added, grinning to himself as she saw his daughter look at him with her ferocious eyes, telling him to stop.

Miku pouted but her lips twitched into a smile when Luka gently petted her head. "Sorry for my parents' weird behavior."

Luka shook her head. "Your parents are nice people, Miku. They must love you very much, you should be thankful for that." Miku stopped at her tracks. Luka seemed to realize what she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to be that way." She offered, rubbing the back of her neck.

The teal-haired girl just shook her head. "It's okay but before we leave, can we go to Mei-neechan's first? She said she wanted to see you." Miku pulled Luka's arm towards the brunette's house and opened the door. Meiko was glad to see Luka visit after a long time. Behind her were two men- one had short blue hair with a matching blue scarf and the other had long purple hair which was tied into a ponytail- were gawking at Luka, making her head feel dizzy. Miku hissed at both of them, extending her arms in front of Luka, protecting her from the eyes of the two.

"Don't you dare..." she menacingly warned.

"Luka! How are you?" Meiko greeted. Luka just nodded. Her body was tense but it didn't show on her facial expression. Meiko gestured at the two men beside her. "This is Shion Kaito, my classmate."

"What's up, Megurine-san?" The said man gave her a mock salute which Luka returned with a bow.

"And this Kamui Gakupo, also a classmate."

"Hey there, beautiful." Gakupo winked at her earning himself a hard stomp on the foot by an angry teal-haired princess.

"Boys, behave yourselves. This is Megurine Luka, Miku's tutor and the person who saved her hide." The pinkette politely bowed once more. Miku rubbed her temples harshly. Her current situation was similar to showing off her significant other to all her friends and family. It was so embarrassing!

"Would you like some ice cream, Megurine-san?" Kaito asked, tucking his scarf securely around his neck.

"No thank you. Also, please call me Luka." The blue haired individual nodded and grinned.

"Sure thing, Luka. Call me Kaito."

The purple-haired man was being left out and he interjected. "Call me Gakupo too, Luka-san." Hearing Kaito and Gakupo say Luka's name was bringing unwanted emotions swirl in Miku. She hated it. There was nothing wrong with them saying Luka's name. She hated it when someone other than her was getting all close to her prince. There was nothing wrong with it but she hated it. She also hated herself for harboring these unwanted emotions. It was ugly and she kept it locked inside her but it seems that it was slowly coming out of its cage, desperately clawing its way out and by the time she noticed it, it finally escaped. If Luka knew her hideous thoughts, she would surely be hated for it. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be hated by the person she loved so dearly.

But she couldn't help herself.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at Märchen Land and Miku was winded. Luka was kind enough to let her rest for a few minutes. Although the pinkette sounded confident in taking Miku to Märchen Land, she couldn't help but feel anxious with all the people around her and it was her first time going to a theme park. Crowds gathered here and there, people of all ages come and go, mascots handing out balloons to children, the terrified screams of teenagers from the huge rides. It was too much for her to take in. But she had to overcome this.<p>

_Just remember what Lily said._

_No one's coming after me. _

_No one's looking for me._

_No one._

A panda mascot passed by and Luka's stomach churned. A group of rowdy teenagers pushed one another to line up to the next ride bumped at her shoulder, sending chills to her spine. All the sounds piled up to one another, suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her fingers crawled inside the pocket of her jacket where she kept her inhaler, just in case. Miku got up and snapped Luka out of her trance. "What's wrong, Luka? You look pale, is everything alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Luka flexed her hands, the same manner she always does before she plays the piano. "I didn't get enough sleep that's all." Her hands were itching.

Miku seemed troubled by her prince and reached for her head of pink hair and gave it a small pat. "I've always wanted to do this." Miku explained, smiling at her prince. "Maybe tall people like you don't get to experience it much often. It feels nice, right?"

Luka placed a fist on her lips, pink painting her pale cheeks while she looked away. Miku bit her lip, she saw Luka blush. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen and it was making her blush in sync. It made her feel special. She didn't want anyone to see Luka like this. Luka took the tealette's hand and gave it a kiss. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Luka secretly inhaled Miku's scent and it was comforting her, relaxing all of her nerves. She can probably survive this hell hole with Miku. All of a sudden, a cat mascot popped out of nowhere; Luka instinctively pulled Miku to safety. The cat mascot placed cat ears on Miku's head and posed before running off, giving away cat ears to unsuspecting people.

"How do I look?" Miku copied the pose of the cat mascot. Luka gave a thumbs up and took her hand, pointing towards the ride over at the corner. Miku happily latched on her arm, suddenly remembering that they were on a date she felt heat rise once more in her cheeks.

The line wasn't that long and they got on pretty quick. The ride was a huge boat swinging back and forth, gradually going up higher and higher. Shrill screams of individuals were alarming Luka at incredible speed. She had somehow gotten used with many people around her and it was a huge achievement. She could see it now, a box appearing above her head with the message_ 'Achievement Unlocked- Social experience went up_'. Despite that, her insecurity still shows up every now and then. But now what made her heart almost run out her chest was how Miku looked so thrilled sitting down, almost begging for the ride to start even if she wasn't even strapped yet. Luka couldn't back down now, she would ruin the whole thing.

She can't be the cause of that.

And she was the one who agreed with this.

As the crew double checked everyone's safety and closed the gates, the ride began to swing at a relatively slow pace, contrary to what Luka saw. A few more seconds and the boat suddenly picked up speed, swinging them higher and higher. As Luka clutched the bar that held her body firmly to her seat, her knuckles beginning to grow white, she felt like her soul left from her body and stayed at the highest point of the ride, not going down back to her body. Everytime the ride goes up, she holds her breath and when it goes down, she can't even exhale properly. She looked at Miku, maybe she was as frightened as she was but she was wrong. The tealette was screaming with joy, she even had her arms raised up like the majority of people.

When they got off, the pinkette couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Everything felt numb all over and her heart was pumping harder and harder with the adrenaline coursing through her. Miku jumped up and down, raising her arms at Luka, who unexpectedly, looked calm despite the inner battle within her bodily functions. "That was so fun! Let's go to that one next!" the tealette cheered, latching on to Luka's arm once more to drag her towards the next ride which was far more frightening than the first. It was a rollercoaster but not an ordinary one, oh no, it was hell lot more awful. Instead of regular seats by twos which is similar to a train, the passengers' seats are motorcycles; giving the feel of the wind through every part of the body, challenging the bravest of hearts. Not only does the ride stretch up high, it even has three loops, and Luka dreaded to imagine what it felt like upside down without even the comfort of metal encasing her body. Luka could already picture herself there on top of the huge hill, gripping on the handles like there's no tomorrow. The pulsation she felt in her temple was not going away even if she took her medications before leaving. All the bustling around and Miku who's in constant motion weren't helping either. The only thing she needs to do now is to lie down and rest. Having only a few hours of sleep was adding more to her headache.

She hoped that Miku wouldn't notice.

It could ruin their date.

After a few more rounds of horrifying rides,- a three hundred feet free-fall ride, a space shuttle-themed rollercoaster, a gigantic swing set twirling and twirling, dangling them up high and many others- Miku finally decided to eat to which Luka was ever so grateful for. The pinkette's legs turned into jello, her hands shaking and her headache getting worse and worse each second. It was a good thing her face cannot express her inner turmoil. Mellowing down, the two- seated next to each other- were relaxing and enjoying their desserts.

"Mmm~ This is so good!" Miku blissfully ate Märchen Land's special carnival ice cream bowl and Luka did the same. The older woman was quietly enjoying her parfait and noticed the teal-haired teen was dreamily looking at her. She took a scoop and moved it closer to Miku's face, mouthing '_Ahhhh_~'.

The people inside observed the two couples with smiles plastered on their faces, much to the tealette's displeasure. Her ears went red and she took the bite, happily relishing this moment. Luka patted her head again and took a lock of her hair and twirled it around her finger.

"W-what is it?" Miku asked, not minding that people were now closely paying attention to them. Luka just shook her head and smiled.

"You look like you had a lot of fun. That's good."

"Did you have fun, Luka?"

Luka craned her neck towards the side. "Of course I did. And because you're here with me makes it a hundred times more." Miku let out a cute squeak before returning to her previous activity.

"Miku," Without warning, the pink-haired woman's fingers trailed her jaw line, slowly cupping her cheek with her warm hand. Miku didn't know what do. The warmth from her hand was all too new since Luka always had icy, cold hands. _Maybe because summer is here, it warmed up her hands-_ she thought. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, she felt Luka's warm puffs of air on her face near her lips, her eyes, so full of passion it sparkles, sending shivers on her whole body. She thought that this could be it. The moment she was waiting for. She closed her eyes and she trembled in anticipation. Without another second wasted, Luka closed the distance. With everyone attentively looking at them like they were some kind of actors filming a movie, Miku felt her entire being burn. She felt Luka's lips not on hers but on the corner of her lips, millimeters from the real destination Miku had in mind.

The pink-haired prince pulled away, licking her lips as she did so. "You had some on your face." She casually said and the people let out disappointing sighs. Miku pursed her lips, her face scarlet red. She puffed her cheeks out like a child and crossed her arms. She was definitely acting like Rin now but for a different reason. It was so close. So close! Luka was naturally oblivious to her outrage and continued to twirl Miku's lock of hair for quite some time before she suggested they go out for a few more rides.

Luka's body went rigid.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down and Miku's energy has decreased. The sky was bathed in an orange hue and clouds were getting less and less. All the excitement wore off in a flash. As they were about to set off home, she spotted Märchen Land's Ferris wheel. She shyly tugged at Luka's sleeve, averting her eyes. The pinkette raised a brow and noticed her intentions. Like always, she gave her a pat on the head to let her know she's on board on riding the Ferris wheel which was far more relaxing than the rides she had been through. Miku flashed her a smile and now, Luka was the one dragging her towards the ride.<p>

Miku felt extremely happy to see Luka let loose a little even though this place was probably not the best for her. Vaguely remembering that her prince didn't fancy going out and if she did, it was only for buying food and her videogames and nothing more. They sat down the comfy seats, and they were locked inside the sphere with the Ferris wheel beginning to turn. The windows overlooked the whole area of Märchen Land, giving them the bird's eye-view of everything. It was a beautiful sight to remember. Luka felt her neck and she was beginning to sweat. All the heat from her body was making everything else foggy. She cautiously touched her forehead just so Miku wouldn't notice. Miku stared at Luka for a second before striking up a conversation.

"Thank you for going out with me today, Luka." She started, her face burning with embarrassment.

"It's fine. I've wanted to take you out on a date for quite some time now." She replied honestly, striking her best poker-face.

"R-really?! I- I mean uh…" she was at loss for words. "I uhm, oh yeah! I haven't even thanked you properly for everything." She exhaled deeply. "Thank you so much for everything, Luka. Thank you for saving me back there on the first day of school, for accepting the role of my tutor, and many other things that I can't enumerate." Like how she made her life even more wonderful than it is now. She wondered if she hand't met Luka. She figured she wouldn't be this happy if she wasn't around. Her heart pounded harder and harder.

Luka shook her head, surprised at her words."There's no need for that. Actually, I should be the one who's thanking you." she said, brushing Miku's bangs to take a better look at her face. Miku gulped and met Luka's eyes just like before. She squealed a little before gathering up her courage to ask.

"W-why is that?" she croaked.

"Many things you won't even understand." She simply answered. Luka's social circle wasn't very big, in fact it was only limited to a few people. Her family cut her off from her life, her brother probably hates her, Lily was her childhood friend since they were six, Gumi was her gaming buddy and was living similarly like her, Meiko was a protective guardian, Len and Rin were two peas in a pod but she enjoys their company, she couldn't consider Kaito and Gakupo as friends because they haven't even known each other for long but they seem like decent people, and of course, Miku, the person whom Luka couldn't push herself away from. Miku was trying to help her overcome her fears but she was gentler than the blonde woman. Miku's personality greatly contrasts her own. She never thought that Miku was the one who would be the medium to close the rift between her and the outside world. Barricading herself in a wall was her solution. By a wall, she meant her huge house with all the necessities needed to live. To her, Miku was unlike any other people she had come across with. Just seeing her smile and feel her presence was enough but she couldn't shake the feeling of melancholy.

She too, like Lily, would leave her someday.

Like Luki, she would inevitably get tired of her.

Like her family, she would surely hate her someday.

And like that certain person, Miku would someday take her for granted.

So as long as Miku is at arm's length, she wouldn't try to get closer to her.

Luka sighed and leaned her head to Miku's shoulder, maybe take a couple of minutes of rest before they leave. Miku let her prince stay put while she silently adoring the warmth of Luka and the view of the people down below them. It may not be the best moment to end her date but she knew that she would go on many dates with Luka in the future.

* * *

><p>By the time they got back, the sky was dark purplish and little by little, tiny stars started to appear. Luka wanted to get something inside her house before she took Miku home. As usual, Miku waited inside the living room while Luka fetched something from upstairs.<p>

"I'll just get something. I'll be back." Miku dazedly recalled her fun date with Luka and got lost in thought. It was already past twenty minutes before she noticed. Luka was taking too long and she has to get home soon.

"Luka?" she called from downstairs but there was no answer. Climbing up the spiraling staircase, she faintly remembered where the location of her room was and knocked on the door. Hard.

With multiple attempts with no response, she began turning the handles and her eyes went wide. Her pink-haired prince was on the floor, unconscious. Unknown pills were scattered on the carpet. She dashed to her aid, thousands of things going on her mind. Her heart went overdrive. This was a thousand times more frightening than those rides in the theme park. She cradled her prince in her arms. She felt incredibly hot.

"L-luka…!" she touched her forehead and realized she was burning with a high fever and her face was flushed. The pinkette was still unconscious, her hand held a bottle of medication but the cap was unscrewed. She was drawing out painful breaths, her chest heaved.

Lily wasn't there.

No one was in the house.

She was the only one who can save her. Miku took out her phone and called the ambulance.

Cold droplets of tears splashed on her cheek, slowly running down on her face. Luka stirred and half-lidded eyes were staring up at a disheveled tealette, clutching at her body. "Luka!" she cried, spilling more tears on her face. She buried her moist face on her shoulder, sobbing like it was the end of the world. Luka's jacket was wet with her onslaught of tears.

"It's going to be okay, Luka…" She sniffed her jacket, knowing that it could calm her rampaging heart. Luka sluggishly reached her hand to touch her face, Miku clasped it with her own.

"I-I'm sorry... Miku..." She cupped her cheek with her hot hand ghosted her fingers on her face before her hand went limp.

* * *

><p>Ok, sorry about the whole date thing. I have no experience whatsoever so Im sorry.<p>

It was very cliche' too.

If you're wondering, Märchen means "Fairy Tale" in German.

But I guess you guys knew that.

So uhhhhh anyone wonderin who that certain person might be?

Nein?

Ok then.

I just want to thank you all for the continued support. I didnt even imagine that people would actually like this. You dont know how much I love you.

Leave a suggestion and maybe a review.

*bangs head on the wall


	16. Chapter 16

First, I want to thank Erika The Witch and I'm extremely sorry for the late update.

UHHHHHHHH so it's already freezing and UHHHHH this chapter is about summer and UHHHHHH

Yeah. I shouldn't disturb you guys.

* * *

><p>Over the past hour, Miku felt like her world was torn apart. Luka was admitted to the hospital and Lily came rushing over, holding the teal-haired girl cry in her arms. They heard the doctor explain that Luka was over fatigued and the blonde sighed in relief.<p>

It wasn't anything serious.

Probably.

"_It seems your friend here just overworked herself." The man said as he checked his clipboard. "Has she been sleeping well?" The doctor asked but got no reply. Miku averted her eyes at him and glanced towards Luka's unconscious body, her heart was getting crushed every second. Luka was hooked up to an IV drip, her face was still pale but she looked better than before. Miku clutched her skirt, she hated to see her prince look so vulnerable. _

_The doctor went over to Luka's bed and checked her temperature. "And she has a high fever but it'll go down in a day or so but she should stay for a couple more days to be healed completely because her fluids need to be replenished." He wrote something on the clipboard and turned towards the tealette, who apparently wasn't listening to a word he said. "I'm surprised she isn't experiencing convulsions considering her high temperature." Miku was in a daze. Her mind blocked out any external sound, preventing her from understanding what was happening around her. All she knew that Luka was safe and that's all she needed to know. _

_The doctor wearily smiled at the teen. "Just give her some time to recover and she'll be fine." With that, he left the room with an audible click and Miku's tears freely cascaded down her soft cheeks. Lily came a few minutes after, with her lips curled in a frown._

The clock ticked by, being the only sound in the room accompanied by Miku's soft whimpering. The pink-haired prince was still asleep, peacefully tucked in the sterile sheets of the hospital albeit she was shivering a little. Like Rin, Lily had no patience in these kinds of situations so she tried to talk to Miku who was at Luka's bedside, gently stroking her hair. Maybe ask her how this happened in the first place but she has a vague idea. "So, how did it go?" said Lily with a raised brow. Miku looked up from her seat and more tears started to stream down, making it uncomfortable to the tall blonde.

Lily rubbed the back of her neck, she really didn't expect this. "Don't worry about it too much, Miku-chi." She tried reasoning with the girl. "It happens once in a while. It's summer and Lulu-chan can't handle the heat too well."

Miku wiped the tears from her face, finally starting to talk. "But... It's because I... I shouldn't have-" but Lily wanted nothing more.

"No, it's not your fault." She said in a firm tone, making Miku jump a little. "Lulu-chan did this on her own free will. It was just a coincidence that she had a fever. You had nothing to do with what happened to her whatsoever, got it?" she said while raising her index finger, proving her point. Miku nodded, giving in.

She was right. But the teal-haired girl still felt slightly guilty. If she hadn't suggested going out in a crowded place, Luka wouldn't be confined in the hospital right now. If only she hadn't agreed with Lily's deal, Luka wouldn't be in this predicament. If only she kept her mouth shut, her prince wouldn't be in this situation. If only Luka hadn't met Miku then...

Lily sensed this darkening aura around the teal-haired girl. She has seen the same thing over and over again with the same person. Miku shouldn't succumb to these negative emotions. It will destroy her and she will be the same as _her_. She couldn't let this one chance of recovery go to waste so she quickly dismisses her thoughts and whacks some sense to her brain. "I know what you're thinking so stop it right this instant, Miku-chi." Lily stood up and gave a light knock on her head. "If you continue this, you'll never be able to help Lulu-chan." Miku understood right away. She knew what Lily was implying. She took a deep breath, forgetting all the negative thoughts impeding her mind. With a long exhale she finally gave a light smile to Lily, giving her a word of thanks to which Lily waved it off.

"Finally gonna tell me what happened?" The blonde woman smirked. Miku blushed but she didn't think twice on recalling the events of her date. She looked back at Luka who was still asleep but now the colour regained on her face. Miku told herself that she was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Man, oh man! I should've been there to see that!" Lily laughed her ass off the moment Miku mentioned the three hundred feet free-fall ride. "I bet Lulu-chan was scared as hell!"<p>

Miku shook her head. "Luka wasn't scared at all, mind you!" Miku pouted. "She was very calm and perfect in every way." The tealette defended. Lily laughed even harder than before.

"You've got a lot to learn, Miku-chi." She wagged her index finger. "Lulu-chan may be calm and composed on the outside but inside she's a nervous wreck." Miku nodded, shrinking back into her seat. Of course, Lily was with her the longest so she should know these things.

It made Miku utterly jealous.

"There's no need to get jealous, Miku-chi. I've been over her—I uhh, did I say something wrong?" The blonde was receiving death glares from Miku. The tealette was biting her lip, almost as if she was concentrating on making Lily's head explode. Her crush was evolving from borderline obsession. It wasn't getting any better. It was only getting worse. Whether it was Lily, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko or even the twins would mention Luka, her stomach churns in an ugly way. Luka would probably hate her for that. No matter how Miku fervently wished that Luka would only be hers and hers alone, it could never happen. Just like Lily taught her; Luka was dense as the Great Wall of China. Her feelings might take forever before Luka would return them.

But that shouldn't let her down.

"You had a thing for Luka…?" Miku quietly asked with her head hung low.

Lily reluctantly nodded, preparing for the onslaught of jealousy fireballs flickering on her path. "It was a long time ago and Lulu-chan couldn't have possibly known that! It was just a childhood crush!" Lily knew the extent of a cute girl's jealous rage. She remembered how Gumi reacted the same way.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Lily raised her hands in defense, waiting for the full on attack but the warrior stepped down and retired on the base of the resting comrade. Miku took Luka's hand and let it rest on her head for a few seconds. "I just got jealous. Tee hee." Miku playfully let out her tongue at a confused blonde. Never let your guard down on cute girls; a rule that Lily made for her own safety.

Just when things were looking up, Luka shuffled in the sheets. The pink-haired prince gripped the sheets for dear life. She had difficulty in breathing and she was gasping for air. Sweat formed on her forehead and was tossing and turning in her sleep. A small teardrop trickled down her cheek and her face was extremely flushed.

She was having a nightmare.

"Ru…ko...-sama…don't…" Just the sound of her name brought unpleasant memories for Lily. She quickly took hold of Luka's shoulders, gently shaking them. Miku hurried to her side, unsure of the situation."Grand…fa…ther…please…" Luka would mumble.

"Wake up, Luka. Wake up!" Luka wouldn't budge. The tealette carefully stroked her face once more, coaxing the frightened prince. She felt Luka stiffen to her touch but significantly calmed down. Her eyes shot wide open and she let out a startled gasp. Her ragged breath caused her chest to heave and her deep, ocean-like eyes were unfocused. She quickly latched on to Miku, holding her close to her body as if she was going to disappear. The action made the tealette melt into a puddle of goo, blood started to crawl to her cheeks. While Luka hugged her tight, Miku couldn't even return the gesture because her mind went blank. Lily's hands began to curl into fists, trying hard not to break anything.

The pink-haired prince rested her head on Miku's chest, gradually cooling off. The scent of the teal-haired princess invaded her nostrils as she recognized the person she was holding. "I'm sorry…" The sudden nausea hit her and she lied down again. Luka felt something prick her hand as she realized she was hooked up to an IV. Familiarizing with her surroundings, she realized she was in a hospital. Maybe she should've cancelled her date and moved it to another day knowing the full consequences of going all out with a high fever. But of course, she couldn't let Miku down so it was inevitable. Still, it did make her a bit frustrated that she ended up in the hospital. It must've been worse than she had anticipated it would.

Plus, she became a burden to Miku.

"How are you feeling, Luka?" questioned Miku, a blush still visible on her cheeks.

Luka reached out to pat her head as always, rubbing her hair oh so gently. "I'm fine, thanks. I just had a dream." She wished that Miku didn't see her in that state.

"Yeah. A _dream_." Lily deadpanned. "You had a nightmare." Luka shrugged it off.

"I just …remembered… something, don't mind me." She countered. Lily crossed her arms and tapped her foot like an enraged mother.

"Maybe you should rest some more, Luka." Miku piped in, relieving them of the tension. "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat something?"

The pink-haired prince nodded but it took a few seconds before she hid under the covers. "A tuna sandwich would be fine." She answered, feeling embarrassed that someone's taking care of her. Not to mention someone younger than her.

"Roger that. Oh, and the doctor would check on you later." She tucked her in like the little prince she is, checked her temperature and went outside to get some fresh air along with the hot-headed blonde.

"We'll be right back." Miku said after she closed the door, pushing the fuming blonde outside the door and leaving Luka alone with her thoughts.

Lily pointed her finger upwards, indicating that they should go to the rooftop. Usually, the security won't let people go up the highest point of the hospital but after seeing Lily's menacing aura, they let them off the hook. Once they reached it, the blonde released an angry howl, making Miku cover her ears.

"What was that all about, Lily-san?" the blonde cracked her knuckles in response.

"Damn those…UGH…!" the blonde woman bit her thumb, fuming from who knows what. With the sound of a fist meeting the wall, Miku dared not to ask more. Lily closed her eyes and counted from one to ten; a meditation she used whenever this happens. Gumi was the one who taught that to her just in case she wasn't there when she would go all beast mode.

Glancing over at the corner where a terrified looking princess was, she immediately felt guilty. She had let her anger get the better of her yet again. If Luka suffers from social withdrawal, Lily cannot manage her anger issues. With soft footsteps, she went over to her side, offered an apology and leaned against the railing. Miku gathered up her courage to ask but before she even managed to speak, Lily cut her off.

"I got carried away, sorry."

"I'm used to it anyway, there's no need for that" Miku said in a calm voice. She haven't been with Lily that long but she was totally used to her three hundred sixty degree turn of emotions."What made you so angry, Lily-san?"

"I'm angry at myself." She whispered, burying her face in her hands. "Do you remember the time I said I did something awful to her? I was such a coward." Miku had no idea what she was talking about but she remembered when Lily mentioned about something like that. "I wish I could just…"

"Those people… are unforgivable." Lily added in an angry tone. "If it wasn't for… never mind." She mumbled.

The warm summer night breeze brushed against their skin in a gentle manner. The black curtain of a sky was painted with countless stars illuminating those below. Miku looked up to the sky, wishing that everything would be okay. Lily, on the other hand, was silently cursing herself. If Luka mentioned that name, that probably means that _he_ will show up sooner or later. It was that time of the year when those bad memories come haunting her non-stop. Her sleepless nights would double and it would take a toll on her body just like now. It wouldn't take long before her body deteriorates. It happened so long ago but it still remained in her head all this time. How long would it take for Luka to stop letting these memories suffocate her. If she only knew what made her thinking that way, it would be so much easier. She can't force it out of her and taking her to a specialist won't do much at all. All she could hope for is that the teal-haired princess would break her out from her never ending cycle of nightmares. From the looks of it, she could have a chance.

Never in her life had she seen Luka embrace someone with so much care as if she would disappear.

As if she was assuring herself she's there.

As if she was worried that she was just something she imagined.

One they got back with Luka's tuna sandwich, Luka was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>The disappearance of Luka almost killed them to death but luckily she was just inside the bathroom the whole time. After a couple of days, Luka was finally discharged and hurriedly retreated to her house. Staying at the hospital was dreadful for her and she needed to recharge her energy by playing games. Miku was worried that Luka would eventually collapse from exhaustion but knowing her, playing games might be good for her well-being. Before they parted ways, Lily notified the tealette to pack some things that would last for a good three days or so without even telling her the reason why. Nevertheless, Miku packed her belongings and didn't dwell too much on the idea. Maybe the blonde had something planned; anything goes in Lily's world after all.<p>

The following day, Miku was sprawled out in her room. The AC broke and the heat was getting to her nerves. Her parents were out on a lovey-dovey trip, leaving her alone in the house with nothing going on. Meiko along with Kaito and Gakupo were out somewhere doing what college buddies do, drinking perhaps. It was extremely boring that she wondered if her body would rot if she would stay stagnant for a few more seconds. But the summer heat was agonizing. If she moved, the fan wouldn't reach her entire body. She wondered if Luka would mind if she went there. She just got discharged, maybe she was being a nuisance to her if she went there; she needs her rest after all. Remembering the night when Luka held her close, her mind started to wander off. She was extremely terrified and she mentioned her grandfather and someone else. Lily called them unforgivable but she doesn't have the faintest idea on what it could have meant. Were they the ones who caused her prince to be like that? Were they the reason of her traumatic incidents? The sudden sound of the doorbell echoed inside the empty house, waking her up from her train of thoughts. "Who could that be?" another ring and she lazily went downstairs, cursing the person on the other side of the door.

"Yes…?" A dazzling Luka appeared, triumphantly making Miku's eyes go blind because of the sudden sparkles and because she's been inside her home for far too long. She was lucky that she had something presentable to wear. Luka patted her head in the same gentle manner she always had. They were cold. Out of the blue, Luka's phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a message from an unknown number. Luka gave a heavy sigh and showed the bright screen on Miku, displaying the message.

_Subject: Lulu-chan's gonna kidnap you._

_From: Unknown Number_

_Heeeeeeeeeey, Miku-chi! It's me Lily-tan. _

_I'm betting Lulu-chan is already there so get your bags and go! I'll meet you here with the others. _

_Don't ask. _

_Just go. _

_Lock your house._

With an apologetic look on her face, Luka bowed her head slightly and waited for Miku to do just that. MIku was being skeptical in all of these random circumstances. What did Lily have planned? What's with all the packing? Who were the others? Without further exchange of words, Luka pulled the puzzled teal-haired girl and proceeded to her black sports car parked further up ahead. Miku was dumbfounded on how things were going. She never knew that Luka owned a car, a sports car at that. Luka made her sit on the passenger's seat, put on the seatbelt for her, chucked the luggage somewhere and drove towards a particular destination in mind. The tealette just sat there quietly, contemplating how this was all ridiculous and if she was dreaming. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe the heat has gotten in her head.

Luka wouldn't kidnap her, right?

But the way how things looked from other people's perspective might prove her wrong.

On the passenger's window, the ocean's glistening water came into view. Miku rolled up the window to take a closer look. It was just so close and the wind felt nice to her face. The burning sun was up in the sky and not a single cloud was there.

"Woah…! Are we going to the beach?" Miku asked excitedly, forgetting that she was _kidnapped_. Luka didn't say a word and kept on driving.

"Hey, Lukaaaa~ Come on, answer meee~" Miku continued to get her attention but her prince's eyes were more focused on the road ahead. The tealette made a face and crossed her arms in her seat, grumbling about something unfair.

"Lukaaaa~ Tell meee~" She begged, clasping her hands in front of her as if she was praying. "Luuukaaa~" she sang but the pink-haired prince kept her composure and never uttered a word. Although it was normal for Luka to not speak so much, this was _too_ much. Normally, she would say a couple of words but she didn't. Something was definitely going on.

A few more minutes and they arrived at a huge mansion, twice a huge as Luka's. A huge gate opened and Luka drove inside. Tropical plants were everywhere and it all seemed so refreshing. The ocean was just at the back of the enormous mansion. Parking the car somewhere inside, the engine was finally turned off and they got out of the car. The tealette was surprised that Luka didn't tell her that she was taking her to the beach took but what surprised her more was that all her friends were there.

"Took you guys long enough." Meiko teased.

Miku could only guess. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?" her voice was high pitched. "I thought you were with Kaito and Gakupo drinking somewhere?" said men were behind her, eyes sparkled with excitement. So this is what Lily meant when she was waiting with the _others_.

"Hey, Miku~!" she knew those voices. It was from the twins. Len was hidden behind Kaito and Rin was holding hands with Meiko, both had their widest grins plastered on their faces.

By now, she had no idea on what to expect. First, Luka kidnapped her. Well, she didn't but, oh well. Second, all her friends were present in some kind of beach house. All her suspicions pointed to that one person who always causes mischief. Speak of the devil; someone gave her a playful pat on the shoulder. Miku turned around and there Lily was with Gumi along with a still silent Luka.

"Yo there, Miku-chi. Had a nice trip?" she gave her a mock salute. Gumi was beside her looking quite nervous. With Luka's stoic expression, she didn't know what was on her mind but she knew that she was just as nervous as the green-haired girl beside her. Both introverts were having a rough time with this many people. Miku looked at the blonde as if she was some kind of alien. She's got some explaining to do.

Lily pointed her thumb back at Luka with an all-knowing look on her face. "I won a bet. We had a deal that whoever wins five rounds of that crappy game gets to do whatever the winner says. So seeing as it's summer, and it is time for Lulu-chan to unwind, she invited you all here at her vacation home. It's such a waste for us to spend our summer vacation without going to the beach, right? So ta daaa~!"She waved her arms for emphasis. "Plus, this will be a good experience for Lulu-chan to know guys more." Luka flinched.

Miku was still baffled by her statement. "Then why didn't Luka tell me that?" The said pink-haired prince subtly glared at her childhood friend. "And how come all of you are prepared with this and didn't tell me?"

"Oh, that. I almost forgot about that. I also added a penalty to her loss." She laughed. "She's not allowed to utter a word nor is she allowed to write anything. Texting and drawing are forbidden upon the rules based on the contract we made."

"Nee-chan, that was too harsh for a punishment game." Rin pointed out to her older sister."Luka-nee seems drained because of you."

"Eh? Sounds easy enough for me." She whined to her sister, lightly tugging on her white bow. Rin smacked her hand and latched onto Meiko's back like a child. Len sighed at her sisters' antics. It was like having two younger sisters than having older sisters.

"Don't you think you should lift the punishment already, Lily-san? After all, she finished all of your requests." The tall purple-haired gentleman proposed. "By the way, Gumi-san, I thought you were staying home?" he turned to the timid green-haired girl and gave a soft smile. Gumi returned the smile with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Am I missing something here?" Miku interjected, she couldn't keep up with the conversation.

"Haven't I told you, Miku-chan? Gumi-san and I are cousins." He calmly explained with a hint of playfulness in his purple eyes.

"Wait a minute…" She glanced at the brunette who looked expectant. "Mei-neechan, you knew all of this? And you guys know each other?" she asked in disbelief.

"The cat's out of the bag." Meiko shrugged. "It's really complicated so listen well, Miku."

The blue-haired guy fixed his scarf and gave a grin. "We met Lily-chan on the first day of college." He merrily laughed at the memory.

Gakupo decided to add some details. "Lily-san got lost and coincidentally we go to the same building so things started from there." he added. The Kagamine twins snickered at their sister's clumsiness.

"Nee-san, I can't believe you still get lost at your age." Len facepalmed.

"I can't help it!" she defended herself. "The map was extremely confusing. All the shapes were the same and I don't even know if I had the correct one!" The Kagamine siblings were now having their family arguments and everybody couldn't help but smile.

Meiko coughed, just to keep them on track. "Anyway, Lily never talked about Luka so I we had no idea that you guys knew each other." The brunette continued.

"I remember Meiko mentioning your name but I didn't think it was you." Lily said, looking pleased with herself. After all, this was all coincidental.

"Wow. I never knew that this could be possible." Miku knew the possibility of these circumstances were low. Then that means the chances of her and Luka being all lovey-dovey in this trip are remarkably low as well. Here she thought she was finally going to have alone time with her prince but of course having all of their friends over proved to be difficult.

The mischievous blonde had another reason for this beach trip. Not only will Luka be able to interact with different kinds of people, she would also be forced to talk more and express her feelings. Unlike Miku, Gumi or Lily, the others won't be able to understand her if she keeps her mouth shut. This exercise will be another huge step for her and Miku. If she could make the process faster, then she wouldn't have to worry about Luka if ever _he_ comes along for a surprise visit. The same event repeats every year, but maybe now it will be different. Just imaging the outcome of this was making her giddy inside and she couldn't help but crack a wide grin. Maybe by doing this, she could finally rest easy knowing that Luka has someone she can confide in other than her. The sizzling summer heat was beginning to make everyone sweat and it was getting uncomfortable. The wind carried the smell of the ocean and she was getting excited to just go and jump off the nearest spot.

"I now lift the penalty imposed upon you. You may now speak to your heart's desire." she declared, sounding much like her little sister.

Luka took a deep breath, calming all her nerves. This was it. She was going to spend three days with them. It will be fine. Nothing will happen. Lily assured her a thousand times that absolutely nothing of that sort will happen again. She looked at Miku, her face was a mixture of confusion and happiness. She should apologize later. Just looking at Miku relaxed her features and up to now she still has no idea what that teal-haired princess cast on her. With a slight bow and a gesture of arm, she welcomed them in to her vacation home.

"Let's go inside shall we?"

* * *

><p>I guess you guys knew the whole relationship chart and UHHHHHHH<p>

Not much of a chapter but there will be shameless NEGITORO on the next chapter.

_Probably._

(Q w Q) So the reason for my suuuuuuuuuper late update was (Erika you know what happened xD)

My laptop broke n October so all my files were gone and could not be retrieved. I was supposed to post the new story last November but of course, since all of my ideas were there, I coulndt. I forgot the flow of my story that's why it's taking a long time.

It's a lame excuse, I know and I'm sorry for that.

But nonetheless, I'd like to thank you all.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!

I'll see you guys at the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to finish it at January.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, it's me again.

So UHHHHH

I finished in in January.

Hurray, I guess?

* * *

><p>The short walking distance to the grand mansion was filled with noisy chatter. Everyone was worked up and excited all the same. The odd number of individuals created a happy atmosphere and the emotionless pink-haired prince was kind of glad that she invited them. This might turn out to be a wonderful memory for her. As they approached the tall structure that towered over them, the humongous door slowly opened and a black figure dashed out of it at full speed, ready to pounce at them at any given second. With a loud and menacing bark, all the teens cowered in fear. Upon instinct, the older blonde twin wrapped her arms and legs around Meiko's body, shoving her face to her chest. The younger twin jumped at Kaito's back and repeated the same action but his arms were chained around his neck, making him choke for air. Meanwhile, Miku tightly latched on Luka's arm and used her as a human shield, afraid of what beast was summoned from the depths of hell. Lily and Gumi stood still and stifled a laugh; while on the other hand, the remaining purple-haired gentleman was quietly forgotten in a corner. The adults tried hard to calm their respective partner but to no avail. Kaito's face was as blue as his scarf by now. Continuous barks and shrill screams made Luka's heart pop out of her chest. This wasn't a good start. She hated noise, it made her head spin from all the different sounds. The pink-haired prince gave Miku a gentle pat on her head, just to lessen the unbearable noise.<p>

A thundering clap pierced through the air and everything went silent. "Tiny, down." Luka commanded with a low voice and the unidentified beast made a grunting noise before obeying. The trio slowly detached themselves and noticed it wasn't a beast summoned from the depths of hell. It was a dog, and a very large dog indeed. The dog was wary of them at its place, it growled at them but it never moved from its spot. Hurried footsteps were heard inside the mansion and a man came outside.

"Tiny! How many times have I told you to wait for me?" the man scolded it. The said dog made grunts, as if it was saying that they were intruders and they were invading its territory. The man shook his head but his expression lit up when he saw the splash of pink in his peripheral view. "Luka-sama! It's so nice to see you again!" he greeted; Luka only responded with a slight nod. He walked over to her and reached for her hand. He saw the others as well and his smile grew even wider. "I'm glad to know that you have made many friends." He whispered, only for her to hear. He gently shook her hand, clasped in his own and left a small peck on it.

The man cleared his throat and combed his hair. "Greetings, everyone. I'm honoured to have you all here. Please, make yourselves at home." He warmly greeted them in the most presentable manner he could. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luka-sama's butler and caretaker of this mansion, you can call me Al or Big Al would be fine as well."

"If Luka-chan has a butler then she must be filthy rich." Kaito whispered to Len. He studied the butler in front of them with curious eyes. Al was tall. Vey tall. He was even taller than Gakupo. He had broad shoulders and his hair was a mixture of brown and grey and was neatly swept back. What struck to them most was that he looked like a monster that came out from a horror movie. He had stitches on his forehead and he resembled the old time favorite monster, Frankenstein.

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said altogether save for the three veterans, namely Luka, Lily and Gumi.

The twins looked at him with awe. "You're huge!" commented the older twin. She made an arc with her tiny arms to emphasize his size which made him laugh.

"And you look like Frankenstein!" added her brother but mouthed an 'ouch' when Lily sharply nudged him on his side saying that it was rude.

His deep voice rung in their ears. "Hahaha! I get that all the time! There's no need to apologize." The sudden bark alarmed him that the dog was yet to be acknowledged. "Now, now, Tiny. These are our guests. Behave yourself." and the big dog immediately sunk back down with its canine showing.

Luka crouched and held out her hands. "Come here." She quietly said and Tiny's ears perked up and tackled her on to the ground; its bushy tail was wagging with happiness. The unsuspecting pinkette was simply pushed down by the heavy dog and let it lick all over her face as disgusting as it may sound. Miku tried to pet the dog's head but as soon as it felt the presence of Miku coming near Luka, it began growling. The tealette drew back her hand and the dog continued to lay there on top of Luka, who didn't care in the least.

"That's a protective dog you have there." Kaito noticed and he too, reached to pet the dog. "There, there. Miku-chan can be scary, right?" The dog obliged to his touch, his tail wagging in a happy motion. All the others gathered around it and exchanged turns in petting the happy dog.

"Awww, you're so cuuute!" said Rin, her ribbon bounced on her head as she hugged the dog.

"Let me have a turn, Rinny!" whined Len but Rin kept hogging the dog all for herself until Meiko stepped in and hugged Tiny with her. She momentarily lost her grip on the dog and hugged the brunette instead.

Gakupo tried to see if it knew any tricks. He held out his palm and Tiny laid its paw on it. A tinge of pink showed on his face. He looked really enthusiastic about seeing the dog respond. He held out his other palm and Tiny did it again. "Oh! This is astounding! Tiny is well-trained." He beckoned his cousin to come over and try. "Gumi-san! Gumi-san! Look here!" Gumi timidly went to her older cousin and did the same thing. "Isn't it incredible?!"

Lily crossed her arms and looked at them with a raised brow. "Haven't you guys seen a dog before? Geez, you're all acting like kids." But they paid her no mind. Al chuckled at their childish side. It was good to see his mistress bonding with other people. He recalled the times when Luka wouldn't even say another word to a stranger let alone a person she knew and now here she was, surrounded with people she has yet to discover fully. Looking at the pink-haired prince lie there on the ground with Tiny on top and all of her friends circled around her was truly a sight to remember.

"Alright, everyone. You must be tired from your trip, why not go inside and take a rest? I'll take your luggage to your rooms." Al suggested and all of them headed inside. Miku assisted Luka in getting up on her feet but the dog was blocking her way. It was like Tiny was deliberately trying to separate them, no matter what. It didn't react when the Rin almost squished it to death. It didn't react when Kaito harshly rubbed its chin like cat. It didn't even react when Gakupo did all sorts of things to it. This fueled Miku's anger. Not only was she supposed to endure this summer heat with all of her friends without even pulling the moves on her prince, now even a dog would get in her way.

This was getting on her nerves.

The pink-haired prince got up on her own, wiping the drool on her face with her palm. She commanded the dog to go inside and as soon as it was out of sight she used her clean hand to stroke Miku's cheek. A light blush made its way on the tealette's cheek.

"W-what? What is it?" she mumbled, she knew Luka saw the blush and it made her heart stammer in her chest. The pink-haired prince felt how tired the tealette was. It was her fault in the first place; dragging her to an unknown location, making her worried and all. This was the least she could do; to make her feel welcome.

"They're waiting for us." Luka took her arm in hers and led her to the mansion.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all_, thought Miku.

* * *

><p>The spacious mansion looked like any other luxurious beach house they have imagined. Open air terraces, large rooms, expensive looking furniture and all other elements that made this one heck of a trip. With the entire luggage inside, everyone was itchy to just go out and have a blast in the cool, blue ocean. Luka excused herself to her room because she needed to wash her face real bad.<p>

"I have arranged the rooms for all of you." said Al as he dusted off his hands. He gestured towards the second floor. "Please follow me." The butler showed everyone their respective rooms and left them at their own devices. The rooms had similar designs although it was a bit too spacious for only one person, only Luka's room was different. Al told them that is was fine to share rooms but only Lily had the guts to share a room with Gumi. Their relationship was obvious to everyone and no one seemed to mind. Miku organized her belongings and she was smart to have brought her swimming suit. The cool breeze made the curtains float and the chime ring. It was a perfect day to go swimming. Her room was lucky enough to have a terrace that overlooks the whole ocean. A loud crash on her door made her jump out of her skin.

"Miku! Hurry up, we're going swimming!" Rin called out from the other side followed by Lily's yelling.

"Already?! I haven't even-" but she as cut off by Len and the drumming of footsteps outside of her room.

"You're just slow, Miku. We're going without you." And with that, Miku was left all alone. She sighed. All of her friends had enough energy to waste while the teal-haired girl was already exhausted and she hasn't even been in the water yet. She walked towards the terrace and sure enough, they were running around in the sand, having the time of their lives. She looked down and Luka still wasn't there. Maybe Luka was still getting ready or that she doesn't want to come down. Within a few minutes, she changed in her bathing suit and looked herself at the mirror. She consciously touched her chest area with a pout. She wished that hers would grow, even just a little bit would be fine. Meiko, Lily and Luka's were big and it complimented their figure. Gumi's were just the right size and Rin's were smaller than hers but cute in its own way.

Miku's weren't big.

They weren't small, either.

"They're just half-done, stuck in the middle!" she complained about her figure. Luka would never find her attractive. With another lingering sigh, she went to check on her prince. It was either fate or coincidental that her room was right next to hers. But her luck ran out when she saw the black and brown dog standing on her doorway, diligently guarding. She only wanted to see what Luka would look in her swim suit. Black would be good on her but it can also be white. Purple would also look good on her too. Her thoughts revolved around Luka's body more and more as she felt her whole face burn. She shook her head, this wasn't the right time for this. Since she couldn't go near her door because the dog might chew her face off, she resorted in giving up. Heavy footsteps echoed and she didn't notice Al was standing right beside her.

"Should I call Luka-sama for you, Hatsune-sama?" Miku almost lost her footing. He warmly smiled at his guest and helped her regain her balance.

"T-t-th-thank you and no, it's fine. She's probably busy." She sputtered.

"You are most welcome." He swept his hair back and turned to Miku. He couldn't believe such a petite girl like her would be able to claw inside of Luka's barricaded self. "Would you like to come downstairs for a cold glass of iced tea?" he kindly offered, with the tone of profession. "I've heard from Lily-sama that you're trying to help my mistress, is that correct?"

* * *

><p>Al and Miku had been enjoying each other's company for a number of minutes. Al wore something less constricted so he used his button up shirt designed with summer flowers. They were outside in the summer heat observing the others playing at the sandy beach. Al said that Luka was probably asleep at this time so she wasn't there to enjoy their company. The butler and the teal-haired teen chatted amongst themselves under the shade of the beach umbrella without the disturbance of the others who were busy playing death volleyball. The Blondes versus the Drunkards with Gumi as the referee. Miku will probably ask about that later.<p>

"Isn't it weird to call a dog Tiny when it's so freakishly big?" commented Miku, she still hasn't got over with the dog incident.

"Back then, it was fairly small when Luka-sama considered adopting it." He answered. A loud whistle interrupted their conversation as they glanced to the others. Len was showing off his manly poses with his puny muscles. If someone were to make him wear a dress, he could pass on as a girl without making anyone think otherwise.

"Luka-sama has such lively friends." The butler said with a light laugh. "I wish she had experienced this…" he added with a dim look on his face. He quickly shifted his mood to a happier one, making the tealette curious.

"Can I ask a question?" Miku said as she sipped her iced tea, the cold fluid soothing her dry throat. He nodded, prompting her to continue. She took a deep breath and fiddled with her fingers.

"What was Luka like… when she was young?" she needed to know. She has to know.

The butler reached for his own glass and took a huge gulp. He knew her intentions were of good cause. He rested his chin on his palm before he started talking. "Luka-sama is a very quiet child as she prefers to stay aloof and mind her own business and look after her younger brother, Luki-sama. She loves to read books and I often see her in the Study though at times, she would bring them inside their room to tell stories to her brother. Looking at her closely, you might've noticed that she is the type that talks only when necessary so striking a conversation with her may prove to be quite difficult but definitely worthwhile."

"And she has this intimidating look that scares people!" Miku used her index fingers to push the corners of her eyes upwards, copying the shape of Luka's eyes thus making hers look slanted. "Plus, it's hard to understand what's going on inside her mind." She sighed.

"You surely know a lot about Luka-sama than me." The teal-haired maiden sunk back down her seat and Al chortled. "But I also I agree with that and she can be very unpredictable. Ah, which reminds me… Have you ever heard her play an instrument?" he inquired.

"Only during her therapy sessions with Lily."

He gave an all-knowing nod. "It's sad to see she stopped playing such beautiful music. She used to play all kinds of instruments when she was a child and she could sing too. She truly has a gift for music."

"What could've happened to her that made her… like that?" She wished she could've heard her play without any worries. Playing with a peaceful tune, a lovely melody and Miku would give anything to hear her sing because she knows her voice was that of an angel.

The butler bit his upper lip and he swept his hair back once more. "It would not be sufficient if the information came from me as I have no proof to show but I have known for a fact that their grandfather has a lot to do with Luka-sama being that way. I also know that Luki-sama's fiancé, Rokune-sama, contribute to it as well. My mistress is gentle and kind and would never try to hurt anyone especially her brother and Lily-sama. But…" his eyes averted and smiled. "Even they did something to her that finally made her snap."

"What did they do exactly?" Miku pried. As far as she's concerned, Lily was the one who initiated the whole therapy thing with Luka. Regarding the incident at the time Luka was admitted to the hospital, the blonde confessed that she did something horrible. Maybe this was the reason. Miku leaned closer with a serious expression plastered on her face.

She was determined to know more about her prince.

She wanted to know how to help her.

She wanted to make her happy.

In order to do so, she needed more information.

"They pushed her away." He simply said and swept his hair back again. He has no right to say it because Luka did not give him the consent to do so. It was a vague answer but Miku learned new things.

It was enough for now.

"I'd like to thank you for this, Hatsune-sama." He added. "Lily-sama told me about the great improvements because of you and I can tell that she has taken quite a liking to you as well."

Miku choked on her drink. "Spppssffhhhhtttt! _cough_… _cough_… Tha-that's just-!"

_Impossible_.

That was the word she was about to say.

"Let me give you a word of advice, Hatsune-sama." He handed over a napkin which Miku gratefully accepted. The tealette's face was burning in embarrassment. "Luka-sama has never been remotely close to another person as much as you. I shall leave it up to your imagination on what that means."

"Does that mean I have the chance?" she squeaked but covered her mouth. It was the spur of the moment. She can't believe she just carelessly said that. What if Al told Luka? It would be all over for her!

"I won't give anymore hints, Hatsune-sama." He replied in a laugh. Miku was extremely grateful for this trip. She just has to find a way to let her pink-haired prince tell everything about herself and when that's over and done with, the rest would be easy.

She hoped it would.

It couldn't be that hard, right?

"That was fun!" exclaimed the older twin. Rin was slowly approaching the two from afar. "Hey! Miku, come and join us!" she invited her over to play their game of death volleyball. Judging from the looks of things, the Blondes totally fried the Drunkards. Miku was betting that ninety nine percent of their manpower came from the two feisty girls on the team. Len was more on the supporting side; his overall power and force was only one percent.

"How about some other time?" she nervously said. She was fairly average on sports but if those two managed to beat the crap out of Kaito, Gakupo and not to mention that Meiko was supposed to be good at volleyball, she wouldn't even have the chance to land a hit on the ball if that happens.

"Miku-chan… baton… pass…" said the blue-haired individual who dramatically pretended he would die if Miku wouldn't take his place. He fainted on the spot with Len rushing over his aid.

"Kaito-nii! Hang on!" the poor boy cried. Miku had no choice but to comply. Even Gakupo was signaling her to come over to get this over with.

"Shion Kaito-san is unable to battle! The Blondes gain one point." declared Gumi with a whistle. "Switch players!" Lily was amused with Gumi, using dialogues from video games.

"Ah, Hatsune-sama, if you wouldn't mind, may I tie your hair up for you? Running around with such heavy load of beautiful hair may hinder your performance and we wouldn't want your gorgeous locks to be damaged, right?" Logically speaking, it was true. Her long hair may hold her down on this game and she wouldn't want to look bad in front of everyone, especially Luka even if she's not watching. Giving a word of thanks to the butler, he then proceeded to brush her hair and in a few minutes of twirling and locking into place, he was finished and was quite satisfied with his handiwork. Miku looked much cuter with her hair done into braids that was tightly curled into a bun on either side of her head. She gave a curtsey at the butler and trotted towards the Drunkards' side of the field. Len was lending Kaito his shoulder, helping him to get up. As Miku passed Kaito, he maliciously gave a thumbs up and regained his former energy.

"It's your turn, Miku-chan." And he gave the pass.

"You're sti-" It was a trap. She's going to get pulverized here. But it was too late. The green-haired referee whistled before she could finish her sentence.

"Hatsune Miku-san entered the battle." She announced and fixed her red goggles atop of her head. "The battle between the Blondes with twelve points and the Drunkards with three points shall continue." And with another loud whistle, they got into position.

"Just make sure you pass the ball to Gakupo and he'll do the rest." advised Meiko to the teal-haired girl. She looked over her shoulder spotting the purple-haired man looking exhausted. His height might give them the advantage but seeing as they only scored three, the probability may be lower than what she expected especially since Kaito got 'knocked out' meaning there was less manpower in their team.

"Hah! You finally decided to join us, princess." Rin mocked. "This is going to be an easy win!"

"There you go again, Rinny." Len scolded. "You're so full of yourself, stop it." Rin poked out her tongue in defiance.

"Look who's talking. Weren't you the one who started showing off in the first place? Besides it's not like Kai-nii will notice you, much less that puny body of yours. Are you really going through puberty or did it just fly by past you?" Len blushed furiously at her statement.

"Ka-kaito-nii has nothing to do with any of this! And we're both sixteen, dammit! Puberty started a long time ago, Rinny! And I don't see any changes with your chest either!" he screamed. "For all I know, you've been throwing flirty looks at Meiko-nee the whole time!" and it was Rin's turn to blush.

"Why you little-!" The twins began their usual bickering with Lily as the moderator. On the other side of the field, the three individuals were confused with their statements and eventually shrugged it off.

"We'll go easy on you, Miku-chi." Said the eldest blonde as she prepared to serve the ball. Without further ado, the game has begun. The ball flew right through their defense the second Miku blinked. It was too fast. They gain another point and the teal-haired girl prepared herself once more. It was Rin's turn to serve and like her sister, she was exceptional but Meiko managed to take a dive and pass it onto Gakupo who successfully broke their defense and earned a score. It was their turn to serve now. The tall brunette served the ball and Lily easily caught it, immediately passing to her little sister. Len was just standing there doing nothing. Rin had this cocky grin on her face as she hurled the ball with full force directly on Miku face. With little seconds to spare, the tealette had no idea how to block such object knowing that it would inevitably land somewhere on her head. The next event played out in a flash. She heard Meiko shouting to get out of the way. She felt Gakupo reaching out to block the ball for her. She saw Kaito abruptly stood up from where he was and then Gumi whistled, meaning someone scored. Miku didn't expect that her face was still in once piece and the ball was somewhat over the net, onto the Blondes' side of the field. She felt someone gently pat her head and without a doubt, her heart started to rapidly pound inside her chest. Luka cradled her head let it rest in her chest before anyone said anything. The players were momentarily out of balance as Luka checked if Miku had any injuries. The tealette was speechless. She wondered why Luka was here. She was in her room the whole time, wasn't she?

"Yo, Lulu-chan." Lily broke the ice. "I thought you were sleeping?" she looked at the ball that sunk deep in the sand with Luka's spike. Len and Rin were still processing what happened.

Luka finally let go of the flustered tealette and ran her hand through her long pink hair. "Actually, I've been here since you guys started playing." She casually answered.

"But I didn't see you leave your room." Questioned Miku who snapped out of her daydream. But her sentence can be taken out of context. "No-not that I was wa-wa-waiting for you to come out or anything!" she nervously continued making Luka raise a brow. Gakupo laughed. Miku took the chance to fully appreciate Luka's outfit. She wasn't wearing a bikini like any woman out there with curvaceous features. She was wearing a wetsuit, commonly used by surfers or divers. Her whole body was covered and left a twinge of disappointment in Miku's heart. How she wished she could've seen Luka in a bikini but fate had other plans.

"I didn't want Tiny to follow me so I climbed out the window when I had the chance and went out in the back." She pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've been snorkeling over there; I thought you guys saw me." Everybody was left flabbergasted.

"In any case, I'm glad that you decided to butt in." said Meiko. She reached a hand out to help Gakupo stand up since he was really exhausted. "You always have the knack of coming in at the right time, eh?"

"Luka-san, that was truly amazing." Gakupo praised her as he took her hand in his, making Miku snap her head. "Join our team! If you join, we can still win this and not suffer the punishment!" he pleaded, looking at her with his intense purple gaze. The pink-haired prince looked neutral but Miku knew well what was going through her head.

_She's nervous. I can feel it._

But she needed to make Luka understand that interacting with other people is important and that she would only interfere if things would get out of hand. Like maybe her jealousy, perhaps? With a single swoop, she smacked Gakupo's hands and took the opportunity to hold hers. It was slightly trembling.

"What was that for?" Gakupo asked, annoyed by Miku's reaction. The teal-haired teen clung onto Luka while sticking her tongue out like a child.

"Don't touch her." She hissed, continuing to glare at him. As expected, Luka had no idea what has gotten into Miku and chose to ignore them.

The tall brunette sighed and tapped Luka's back. Luka turned around to meet with her dark, ruby orbs. "Baton pass." With a smile, she left the field and went to sit under the shade of the umbrella. Al waved at Luka and cheered for her. There was no backing out now.

Gumi whistled "Megurine Luka-san entered the battle." and everybody went back to their former positions. Gumi tossed the ball to Luka and she mentally readied herself to serve. With the signal, she served the ball but Rin caught it. With her extensive knowledge of video games, she anticipated the ball would be thrown at the middle center. She quickly dashed towards the center and the tiny blonde smashed it right at her. Her smug grin was replaced by a humiliating scowl when the pink-haired prince swiftly tossed it on their side, earning themselves another point.

Lily pulled her sister's red cheeks. "Nice shot, Lulu-chan. Say, where did you learn how to play volleyball?"

"Luka-nee's amazing…" Len commented, his head tilted upwards.

Luka wiped a bead of sweat rolling down her face. "Video games." She simply said. Rin fumed even more.

"Calm down, Rinny. It's just a game." The older blonde reminded her sibling. "Pew pew pew there goes Rinny. Pew pew pew Rinny who's a sore loser. Pew pew pew Lenny who has a crush on pew pew pew and Rinny who has a crush on pew pew pew."

Rin puffed out her cheeks probably because Lily figured out their secret crush. "Nee-chan! But if we lose then I won't get to…" but she didn't continue her sentence. "Aaargh! Whatever! We have to win this nee-chan!"

Len turned bright red because Lily finally knew of his crush. "Tha-that's right! No matter what, nee-san!" It seems as though they had an agreement with each other regarding that matter.

"We can totally win this now!" Kaito shouted from where he was, using his scarf as a banner. "Go! Go! Go!" Meiko, along with Al, cheered for them as well. Miku looked back at Luka who was wearing her stoic expression once more. When their blue eyes met in a brief second, it took everything in Miku's will to not try to do anything stupid that might embarrass herself but the pink-haired prince gave her one of those rare smiles that makes her heart explode. Without her noticing it, the purple-haired samurai was quietly observing their silent exchanges.

And thus, the game continued.

* * *

><p>"Wa-wait! Hold on there for a minute!" Currently, Len's entire body was buried deep in the warm sand and only his head was shown. Apparently, the Drunkards managed to win against the Blondes and so the punishment game started. "Why am I the only one buried here?! Wasn't the punishment meant for all of us?! Lemme outta here this instant! Nee-san! Rinny!" he tried to move his arms but his body felt constricted.<p>

"Man up, Lenny. It's just a harmless punishment game." The older twin sat on Meiko's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Mei-nee, I'm soooo tired. Will you carry me back, pleaaaaase?"

"Eh? Well, sure. You were great out there, Rin. I didn't know you played volleyball." Rin squealed. Len's mouth was hung open. This wasn't the deal.

"That's not fair! Nee-san, tell her!" he looked at his older sister who was looking bored with his consistent shouting. She was resting her head on Gumi's lap, drinking some lemonade. "Nee-san!" it was unbelievable. They were making him the scape goat.

"Life's not fair, Lenny." Rin chided. Before he could speak up, Al came back with both Kaito and Gakupo, carrying large watermelons. He didn't like what he was seeing. Luka was close to saving him when Lily pushed her back, mouthing 'no'. Miku lazily stretched out her body, quick to dozing off.

"Here are the watermelons as you requested." Al placed one watermelon beside Len's head. Kaito and Gakupo put the others on one side.

"Nee-san! Get me outta here!" This was bad. Really bad. If someone were to accidentally whack his head, it'll be all over for him. "This is going overboard for a simple punishment game!" Kaito trotted to his side and crouched down. He took off his scarf and blindfolded him.

"If you can't see, there's nothing to be afraid of, right?" he admired his smart thinking and went back with the others.

"Way to go, Kaito!" Meiko playfully punched him. Lily laughed at his stupidity. Luka was turning pale.

_That's not it, Kaito-nii! If Rinny or nee-san volunteer, they'll definitely try to smash my head instead of the watermelon!_

"Who's up first?" The butler held a wooden sword. As expected, Rin volunteered. Len was already saying his prayers. He handed over the wooden sword and blindfolded the older twin. Spinning her three times, Rin was raring to go. With shouts of different directions, she used her instincts to sense a frail boy crying his eyes out.

"Prepare for your death ceremony!" she shouted and whacked hard. Fortunately, she missed it by an inch and miraculously, Len hadn't passed out. "Psshh. I missed." And gave the items to her sister. "Your turn, nee-chan."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?!" the younger twin wailed. "Nee-san, stop it! Give the stick to someone else! Give it to Kaito-nii instead!"

"But what if they smash your head by accident? We wouldn't want that now, would we?" She explained with a ferocious glint in her eyes. "And Kaito is such an airhead, he might listen to the wrong directions. Why won't you let your oh so awesome sister do the honour of smashing the watermelon? It'll be over before you know it." Al did his routine in blindfolding and spinning her three times. Luka was getting worried that Len might really suffer the consequence of having evil sisters like Rin and Lily. In the meantime, Miku was taking her occasional cat nap.

"Ready or not…" she steadily felt her surroundings. "…here I come." Len whimpered but didn't make any sound, Lily might figure out his position. Even though they both couldn't see, he felt her calm footsteps getting closer and closer. She was already infront of him when he realized he stopped his breathing. He heard Kaito's faint shout of 'to your left! Yes! There!'

_Kaito-nii! I thought you were on my side! How could you?!_

"One, two, three!" Lily hit hard with the wooden sword and sand flew everywhere. "Lame! I missed too! Oh well, you can't have your cake and eat it." Gakupo's turn was next.

"I'll have you know, I was the captain of the Kendo Club back in highschool so there is no chance that I wouldn't be able to hit the watermelon." Len finally sighed. He had confidence that Gakupo would smash the watermelon so this nightmare would finally end. "Here it is. Get ready, Len-kun!"

"Just get this o-" Coming closer and closer, he felt something slice through his hair.

"How is this possible? I missed as well!" Len was at loss. He was supposed to be the greatest among them! If he missed then that means he hit something that wasn't him or the watermelon. "I'm sorry, Len-kun. I might've sliced a bit of your hair."

"You what?!" his shrill voice pierced through his ears. Since he couldn't touch his hair and he couldn't see what damage was done, he simply cried. "Somebody please, just destroy the freakin' watermelon already!" he begged and Luka volunteered. Al did his thing and the younger twin prayed that Luka would be able to smash the watermelon. Luka was concentrating on where to hit. She must end Len's suffering. She gripped the stick hard and carefully measured her steps. If calculated properly, Len must be straight ahead. She just has to make sure to not make any mistakes in her footing.

"You're going the wrong way! Turn right!" advised Lily who was having a lot of fun with Len's predicament. Meiko decided to join.

"It's on your right, Luka! Trust me!" Kaito snickered. Len was fun to watch. Gumi was tugging on Lily's arm, trying to contain her malicious behaviour.

Len had given up and was ready for the afterlife. Luka was already there and he could feel her tall figure towering above his head. "Goodbye, cruel world and those who inhabit it!" was his last words until he heard a crunchy sound. Luka took off his blindfold and he blinked multiple times because of the sudden change in light. It wasn't his head but was, in fact, the watermelon. Grateful tears started to pour from his eyes. "Luka-nee _sniff_… I knew… _hic_… you could do it…!" Luka began digging Len's body and carried him bridal style to the laid out blanket.

"Lenny's such a wuss." Rin commented, pitifully looking at her twin who was still crying and latched on to Luka.

"I hope Miku wakes up to see this." Meiko winked. Coincidentally, Miku woke up and saw Len curled up to Luka's body. Half-asleep and half-annoyed at what she witnessed, she couldn't control her body movements and harshly peeled Len from Luka, dumping him somewhere while she continued to sleep but now she was the one Luka was carrying. The pink-haired prince was wondering what was happening to Miku but it was fine with her.

"Kaito-nii! Miku's so mean!" he whined to the blue-haired man who wrapped his scarf on his head.

"Miku-chan was just doing what seemed right hahaha!"

"I thought… I told you… don't touch her…" she mumbled in her sleep, her eyebrows arched in a cute way.

"Is she always like this?" Lily asked, poking Miku's cheek. "And I thought I had weird sleeping habits."

"Miku-san is easily jealous." Gumi shared.

"I can agree with that, Gumi-sama." Al laughed as he left to properly slice the leftover watermelons.

"Jealous…?" Luka asked in a quiet manner. She really doesn't get it through her head. Though she had no idea what it meant, she was just glad that this was a fun trip after all. Al came back with a plate of sliced watermelons and everyone enjoyed their small conversations. By the time they had their lunch, they were back in the sandy beach. Meiko helped Rin on learning how to swim, Lily planned to get a tan but Gumi wouldn't let her, Kaito and Gakupo kept throwing Len into the salty water, Luka and Miku were building sand castles and Al watched from afar with a huge smile on his face.

It was simple yet fun and by nightfall, everyone was exhausted and little by little, their consciousness drifted away. The green-haired girl was the most tired of all. Being an indoor person, she couldn't handle too much strenuous activities especially since there were more people involved than usual. Rin was unusually quiet despite the fact that it was still quite early and Kaito was not in his usual playful self. They finally decided to end the day with a long, warm bath in the Megurine indoor bathhouse. Of course, girls first. The grand bathhouse was magnificently designed with pearly white tiles and a stunning dome-shaped roof made of glass. The view of the stars was amazing and there was even a mini-fridge inside.

"This is the life." Meiko stretched her arms going forward, the warm water relaxing her muscles. "Luka even has this huge bathhouse all for herself."

"You know what's missing?" Lily asked with a toothy grin. Miku had already guessed and sighed. Rin had no intention of trying to stop them, even her energy had limits. Gumi kept one eye open but her mind was already in dreamland.

"Beer." They both said in unison but both of them didn't want to get up and walk to the nearby mini-fridge.

Meiko pouted. "Hey, Miku, could you get us-"

"No, I won't. Can't you guys just wait until tomorrow?" Miku said, growing sleepy herself.

"Eh? You're no fun."The brunette sunk herself deeper in the water. The younger blonde was close to drowning.

"By the way, why isn't Luka joining us?" said the tealette as she looked up the dazzling stars above her head.

"Luka has her own private bathtub in her room, you know." Lily replied, sighing. "And she takes really long ass baths so she can't join us." They hadn't realized bubbles were forming from where the older twin was. Suddenly, Rin sprang up, her whole body was reddish in shade.

"Puuwaaah! I almost drowned and you guys didn't even wake me up!" She puffed out her cheeks. "What's wrong with you?" And with that they decided to hit the hay and let the boys have their turn. Lily gently shook Gumi who snapped awake. She grabbed both of their towels and stood up, followed by the others.

* * *

><p>It was quarter past eleven when everyone went to bed. The whole mansion was eerily quiet for some reason and Miku wasn't used to it. The spacious room of hers was sad and lonely, she couldn't sleep at all. All the excitement from earlier still kept her head buzzing but she really wanted to sleep. The teal-haired girl shut her eyes tight, hoping that it would make her fall asleep but the emptiness of the room made her scared. She wondered if Luka slept like this all the time.<p>

Dark

Silent

and terribly lonely.

Her heart ached for her prince. When will the time come when she will finally open up everything for her? Was she not reliable enough? Luka was a mysterious woman who kept many secrets and knowing her, she wouldn't tell anyone about them. But she needs to keep her promise. She needs to help her. She has to. Lily and Al confirmed that she can only be the one who can do that. Even if the world rejects her, Miku would still love her unconditionally. With light footsteps, she went out of her room to look for her prince. She knew Luka would still be awake at this time of night because of her insomnia. Either that or she was playing video games. As she tiptoed outside of her room, she saw the dog sleeping infront of Luka's door. With a heavy heart, she gave a sigh and decided to go back to her room. But oddly enough, she noticed light illuminated from inside an unfamiliar room. Through the curves and turns of the hallways, the door from the large room was slightly ajar. Peeking through the small opening, she caught a glimpse of Luka sitting on the piano bench. Seeing her like that was disquieting for her. With her traditional flexing of fingers, she began playing the instrument. A ballad-like tune flowed through every corner of the hushed mansion. Sweet music filled Miku's ears with delight as she accidentally made a sound. The pianist glanced at her, surprised that she was still awake. With her silent gesture, she asked why. Miku knew what to say.

"I couldn't sleep so I was hoping that I could talk to someone then I heard music playing." She sheepishly responded. Luka stood up from her seat and pulled the teal-haired princess inside the room. The room was just like the music room back in her home. The same instruments were on the same place. It was like an exact replica. "I guess you can't sleep too huh?" she rubbed the back of her neck

"I can't sleep early like you do." She simply explained. Her nightmares kept her up and she didn't want the others to worry about her on this trip. "Would you like a cup of warm milk? That would make you fall asleep faster." Luka offered but she shook her head.

"I'm fine with just being here with you." Miku's face burned. It was so cheesy. "I like the song you were playing. What was it? It was really beautiful." She complimented.

"Do you want to play it with me?" she asked, holding out her hand for her to take. "I'd love to play it with you, Miku." Her alluring voice made Miku's head spin. She took her hand and sat on the piano bench. The pink-haired prince didn't sit down; instead she took a place behind Miku and wrapped her hands around hers to teach her the basics. The feeling of their bare skin touching was sensational. Luka's hand was so soft but it was cold as ice. The pinkette rested her chin on the teal-haired girl's shoulder, making it easier for her to give out instructions. The tealette could already feel her heart pumping harder and harder.

"Al said you could play different instruments, is that true? And he also said that you can sing." Miku asked, slightly tilting her head back to meet with Luka's expressionless eyes. The pink-haired prince gave a nod. Gathering up her courage, she made a request.

"Could you sing for me?" Reluctantly so, the pinkette couldn't deny her request. She was always so honest about herself that it makes her want to do anything for her. It always made Luka think what could've possibly went through her head that she offered to become her tutor, always gets touchy touchy whenever she was around and getting happy when Miku would come by everyday just to see her. It was the first time that she felt like this.

But she knew she couldn't be any closer to her than this.

This distance should be enough.

"Okay then." She gently patted her head and waited until the teal-haired maiden was comfortably positioned on the soft, leather couch. The tealette promised her that she would help her. She promised that she would listen to her and she kept her word. Miku would always keep her mind off her past and would never force her to say anything she didn't want to. Luka brushed the piano bench and took one more glance at her. Miku gave her a bright smile. And with that, she sang her heart out to her.

A song she composed long ago and up to now she hasn't been able to complete it.

Miku listened earnestly to Luka's singing and her voice was the most gorgeous thing she had ever heard. Her smooth like silk voice resonated in her mind, the way her fingers gracefully press every key of the piano, the beautiful sway of her pink locks and how her face looked so endearing it made her heart cry. How can anyone not love someone like her? How can anyone reject someone as kind-hearted as her?

_I covered my ears and cried: _

_'People will never be able to understand one another!' __  
><em>

_The truth was, I wanted to be loved even if the love was only on the outside._

_Because I'll never be able to become anything, I have put up a good front, pretending that I have accomplished something and smiling to myself._

_I wonder what is still lacking. _

_Without anything, I guess this will have to do. _

_Before 7 o'clock in the depressing morning, ah, let me sleep just a little longer._

She abruptly stopped her playing. "Ah…" She hasn't finished with this song and it would take a lot of time before she would be able to complete it. She let out a sigh. Her eyes went back to her princess who was asleep. She couldn't help herself and gave out a light chuckle. She was such a handful at times. This usual occurrence was something she had gotten used to since she would always fall asleep somewhere. She brushed her bangs to the side and gave a quick peck to her forehead, expecting her to wake up. With no response she carried her out of the room with great caution.

And then it hit her.

She didn't know what room Miku was in. She hurriedly went inside her room to wash her face the second she stepped inside. She couldn't wake up Al, he has to wake up early for tomorrow. She couldn't knock on every door, it would be difficult to move around carrying a sleeping maiden in her arms plus it would be rude to wake them up at this time of night. Luka nervously paced back and forth, thinking on different alternatives and the only thing she could do right now was to sleep with Miku in her room. She can't just leave her in the music room. It wasn't a big deal for her to share a room with her but Miku would probably freak out if she found out that she slept with her.

But she had no other choice, does she?

Hushing the dog who blocked their way into her room, she carefully tucked her in the warm sheets and settled under the covers herself. Luka would always examine her face whenever she was asleep. She looked so calm and peaceful. The time has come for her to rest as well and having her beside her, she couldn't help but feel relaxed and let the sandman put sand in her eyes. Miku shuffled in the sheets and faced Luka. Her face was that of an angel. The pink-haired prince was overwhelmed with foreign feelings that she chained her arms around her waist and pressed their bodies closer, feeling each other's warmth. The teal-haired princess quickly snuggled into her and Luka came up with the continuation of her lyrics. She sang in her ear ever so softly while brushing her long, teal hair.

_What kind of movie do you like? _

_What kind of words do you like?_

_Is there someone you want to see right now?_

_Without a doubt, that person can't be me._

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<p>

I don't know.

If you're wondering about the song it's "Interviewer" by Megurine Luka.

But I guess you guys knew that.

Tiny is the name of my dog and it passed away last year on May. Seven years of friendship

The progress of my story is slow and I deeply apologize for it. Without my notes, I can't remember.

So next chapter is where the truth is revealed so it will be hard for me to write it without my notes.

UHHHHHH story is about 50% done? I guess.

Reviews?

By the way, it's my birthday. Just so you know.


	18. Chapter 18

A very late chapter

Im extremely sorry but

OKAY excuses wont change a thing.

I know.

I hope you enjoy.

MY FRIEND, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE.

STAPH

YOU ASSWIPE xD

Carry on

* * *

><p>By the time Miku woke up, she believed that she had crossed over to the afterlife. She recalled everything that happened last night but a part of her memory went missing. Did she accidentally break her neck and die? Did someone assassinate her while she wasn't looking? Or was she too pure to remain here that she went to heaven? Not that she was still innocent but it could happen though. Whatever the reason was, she was extremely happy that it happened. After all, she was able to sleep beside Luka. The moment her eyes fluttered from the brilliant rays of sunshine only to find out that her whole body was wrapped snugly between Luka's arms and legs. She immediately imagined that they did something <em>questionable<em> last night so she couldn't help but to sing throughout the heavens that they gave her that chance. Miku closed her eyes and drowned herself in Luka's scent. She was like under a spell cast by a witch to sleep together for all eternity with her beloved prince.

The tealette couldn't move her arms or legs because Luka was still hugging her like she was some kind of a body pillow. Her heart pounded hard inside her chest; it was going so fast that she needed to intake more air than usual. She tilted her head to the side to meet with Luka's perfect features. She looked stunning, even more than usual. Plus, she was wearing something different than what she partly remembered from last night. The more Miku scrutinized, the more her heart raced. Luka shuffled a little and the teal-haired princess almost lost it then and there. Her prince was showing a large amount of flesh from her well-endowed chest to which was making Miku's nosebleed come at an alarming rate. It was as if she was stuck between heaven and hell. For one, she can look at Luka all she wants but she can't say, move or do anything else. It was truly a dilemma for her. Her raging hormones should be kept in check but as minutes pass, she was beginning to be overly conscious about their position. Sure, she hoped to never wake up in this dream but of course, what if this wasn't any dream? Time was painstakingly slow and Miku's hormonal gauge has filled up to the maximum limit. This was as far as her body can go before she could do something she might regret. Gently pulling away from her crushing hug, she got her right arm out and continued with the other. Now that she has both of her arms free, she peeled Luka's arms and legs latched on her but stopped in her tracks when she heard her prince mutter something.

"Don't… leave…" she whispered, cold fingers searching for Miku's warmth. The tealette grew stiff and allowed Luka to encircle her arms around her once more. Once she finished, soft snoring can be heard and Miku let out a lingering sigh.

"You're something else, Luka." She pouted. "Since you're making this uncomfortable for me, stealing a kiss wouldn't hurt, right?" She giggled, cheeks painted in pink.

"Mmmnn…" Luka half yawned, half moaned while she snuggled closer to the tealette's soft hair, tickling Miku in the process. She meant it as a joke but the sound she just made was a go signal for her. She knew it was wrong but it was all Luka's fault anyways.

_There's nothing wrong with this…! _She thought to herself.

"This is your fault..." Miku propped herself with her arms, half of her body getting on top of Luka. "So take responsibility…" She steadily lowered herself and rested their foreheads together, getting ready to close the distance. Her rapid heartbeat was making it hard for her to breathe as her chest tightened even more. Her mind was already clouded with her intense attraction towards the pinkette and hugging her like this wasn't making it any better.

She thought about a prince waking up a beautiful princess from her deep sleep. Their current situation was more or less like that. The only difference was that it was the other way around.

"Just one." She pleaded and she closed her eyes.

This was it.

_Finally._

"Luka-sama? Breakfast is ready." Al knocked on the hard, wooden door. Miku's heart stopped beating and cold sweat formed on her forehead. She halted her movements and stayed in position. More insistent knocks continued after the first one and she could feel blood rushing up to her ears. This was real bad. If anybody walked on her right now, she would never be able to live the next day. Big Al kept on knocking and Luka remained asleep. Miku could almost cry. Their faces were too close for comfort and a little more push, she could've reached her goal. Now, she can't move because if she did, Luka would wake up wondering why Miku was on top of her. She could smooth-talk her way out of it somehow but her stuttering might give it away. There was no way she would let herself be humiliated like this.

Al knocked harder this time. "Luka-sama? Please wake up. Everybody's waiting for you." The teal-haired princess could hear him unlocking the door. "I'm coming in." he announced as he twisted the doorknob, opening it slowly. The first thing he set his eyes on was the tomato-faced, teal-haired maiden sweating nervously while looking at him straight in the eye. He had not intended for it to end that way. Currently, Miku and Al were having a staring contest. It was an unspoken battle between them. Whoever wins will have one wish granted. Instantly, the butler tore away from her gaze and landed on his mistress who was still asleep and her arms were loosely wrapped around Miku's back. Al looked at the bigger picture. Judging from their looks, the butler deduced that Miku finally heeded his advice.

"…Breakfast is ready…" he said in a whisper, his lips twitched upwards. The tealette pursed her lips and mentally cursed herself for all of this. Tears started to pool from the corners of her eyes but her expression remained undeterred. Her eyes called out for a distress signal and as a professional butler, Al quickly caught it and went to their side. Miku accepted her utter defeat in silence. The tall butler swiftly removed the pink-haired prince's arms from the princess.

He gave a soft chuckle. Miku's face was burning. "It takes _more_ than a kiss to wake her up, you know." He explained as he wagged a finger. Miku can't escape from the all-knowing butler. The tealette scrunched her cute nose, looking like a defeated puppy complete with droopy dog ears as she covered her red face with her hands. The butler smiled in response. "Oh, come now, Hatsune-sama. It seems that you and her have a lot more in common that you think."

"What makes you say that?" She peered form her fingers. Her blush was slowly dying down. She took a quick glance to Luka and saw her chest was still exposed and a bit of frilly cloth was seeping out. Her eyes were frantically looking somewhere other than her amazing chest. Her clammy hands blindly groped for the comforters and tried to cover her _shameful_ parts. Al looked like he was used to all of this.

"Luka-sama is a bit of a heavy sleeper like you, although you seem to beat her in that aspect." He laughed. "It has been a while that I have seen her sleep like this as she always stays up late for some reason. I hope she hasn't been wasting her time on video games." He shrugged. "I should have reminded her to not stay up late yesterday. How careless of me."

"I… please forget what happened just now…" Miku begged. The butler looked trustworthy enough but who knows. He might leak the information and Luka might hate her forever. Just thinking about her prince knowing that she tried to kiss her in her sleep was a huge wake up call for her. Luka might not ever talk to her again and if that ever happened, her heart wouldn't be able to take the rejection. "Please don't tell Luka." She continued.

The tall butler sighed. "It's our little secret." He wasn't that cruel to just nonchalantly spread that a very hormonal teenage girl, who just happens to be inside the room, tried to assault his mistress. He then remembered why he came upstairs. "Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting downstairs. Would you be so kind to wake up my mistress? I still have to check on the preparations made." He gave a bow and quietly left the room without waiting for her reply.

The deafening silence crushed her ears and she was beginning to wonder how long would it take for Luka to wake up. Not that she can judge since she spent most of her time dozing off somewhere. The tealette took a deep breath and exhaled. The tiny blonde twin might be getting impatient and it wasn't wise to get on her bad side the first thing in the morning. She gently shook her shoulder but Luka remained asleep. She pulled down the covers only to realize that it was there for a _certain_ reason. She grabbed her arms and shook it with enough force but alas, the prince remained asleep. "Luka! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She shouted, hoping that it might reach her. The pink-haired prince turned over to her side and pulled the covers all the way up to her head and proceeded to curl in a fetal position. Miku was surprised on how hard it was to wake her up. She shook her with even more force.

She heard her murmur in a deep voice. "Fifteen minutes…" but everybody knew what that meant. Fifteen minutes was a code for Don't-wake-me-up-till-I-say-so. Miku was getting frustrated. She lifted the covers on her legs and pulled on her ankles. She felt her feet touch her skin; they were icy cold like her hands. "Wake… up…!" she huffed. Luka was actually gripping the handle bars on the head board. "Fifteen more…" she continued, her words sluggish.

"Why is it so difficult… for you to wake up! Wake up, Luka! We can't let them wait forever!" she screamed. She pulled even harder but Luka was stronger compared to her. She let go of her and gave out a dejected sigh. Luka simultaneously relaxed her grip and Miku waited for the right time. Luka was now completely relaxed and Miku suddenly grabbed her ankles once more and pulled her with all her might. "I win!" she exclaimed.

The next thing she knew, her eyes were staring straight at her beloved prince's deep, cerulean orbs.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open by a very irritated blonde who looked like someone spat in her morning coffee. "What's taking you guys so lo-" and her supposed rant was cut short at the sight held before her. Luka looked like she was about to kiss Miku in broad daylight in a very suggestive position. The older woman's thigh was somehow in between the younger girl's parted legs. The pink-haired prince was slightly dazed as she tried to figure out why she was on top of Miku when she was supposed to be on her bed. Miku was so close to fainting, she felt like she lost a lot of blood. Their breaths tickled her skin as Luka's hair curtained her face. Her imagination kept running and running until she heard a familiar _click_. Once she cocked her head to the doorway, Tiny was ready to pounce at her at any given moment. The huge dog growled and looked very annoyed. Luka still hasn't moved away. "Okay, okay, break it up you two." Lily scratched the back of her neck. She ran a hand through her messy, morning hair. She karate chopped the dazed pinkette on the head and aided the equally dazed tealette to stand up. Luka rubbed her temples and stretched her aching limbs. With droopy eyes, she patted the top of Miku's head and yawned.

"Good morning." She greeted, still looking sleepy. She repeated the action to Lily and the blonde was too tired to scold her anyway. The large dog tackled Luka on the ground, it was probably telling her that it still hasn't got his morning rub.

"Jamming it up so early in the morning… Can't hold it in your pants, can you?" the blonde commented.

Miku wished she had disappeared.

* * *

><p>The second day of their trip started and the teal-haired princess thanked the mischievous blonde for not spilling. Unexpectedly, Rin was in a good mood because Meiko was making her morning coffee for her and Len was grinning from ear to ear because Kaito was tying his hair for him. Lily immediately hugged Gumi. Miku, on the other hand, couldn't look Luka in the eye. Jut remembering what happened makes her body feel hot all over. Gakupo was currently helping Big Al in the kitchen.<p>

The whole day went over as normal as it could be. The tealette still wished Luka would wear something more revealing that her wetsuit but thinking about how the others would look at her reminded her that it should be fine. Thinking about last night, she hoped that she would someday hear the finished piece of the song she was singing. Luka was more expressive when it comes to music but normal conversations were awkward for her. She made a mental note that she would learn to play an instrument to help ease out Luka's nerves.

"But what?" she said out loud enough for someone to hear.

"But what, _what_?" Lily repeated to her, snapping her train of thoughts. She looked down on her, her hair wet from the salty water.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." She replied. Lily sat down beside her under the shade of the huge umbrella.

"Wondering what?" she asked again, curious for answers. Miku gave up and sighed.

"I was wondering what kind of instrument I should learn to play, you know, since Luka expresses more with music and not with words." She stated, brushing her bangs to the side. Lily gave a low hum.

"It doesn't matter what instrument you play." She stood up and took out her hand. "Here, I'll show you."

Miku was led inside the mansion to the Music Room. Lily carefully took out a violin from a glass case and made a few adjustments to the tuning pegs and slid the bow to the strings, producing a tune. Miku was shocked to learn that a rebellious blonde like her can play such sophisticated music. Lily began to play a harmonious tune to which the tealette was familiar with. After the session, Miku gave her a loud applause to which Lily gave a bow. "I didn't know you played the violin!" Exclaimed Miku.

"Now you know." She laughed. "I haven't been playing for a long time and my skills have gotten pretty rusty but as I've told you. It doesn't matter what instrument you play just as long as you'll be able to put a crack on that thick skull of hers."

"You make it sound so easy." She complained as she looked over the variety of instruments displayed. "I haven't even tried playing a single instrument in my life." Lily laughed harder.

"That's a surprise. I thought Crypton only accepted students with musical talents." The blonde explained.

"That rule was abolished a long time ago." Miku sighed. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm hopeless with these kinds of things." She tried to copy what Lily showed her but ear-scratching sounds came out. She let her try the piano and it was even worse. Last resort was the wind instruments but she already knew what would be the result. Lily put a hand on her chin and looked around. Hearing those outrageous sounds proved to be a lot worse than what she had in mind. Scanning over the shelf with Luka's composed songs, she thought that maybe Miku could do it. She took out a piece and handed it to her.

"Try singing this. It's still music." Miku read the piece and heard this a few times when Luka played and her voice echoed inside the whole house. So she took a deep breath and started singing. She closed her eyes and felt the words flow out of her lips, dancing around with delight. After a few more notes, she was interrupted by the blonde's furious clapping. "Who knew you had a talent for this!"

Miku scratched her cheek cutely. "You think I'm that good? Thanks." Miku hardly knew that her voice was that good but she used to sing when she was a kid during her free time and her parents praised her.

"All you have to do now is practice a bit and compose songs for Lulu-chan to listen. Nice and easy!" Lily waved and left. "Come back out and let's play some games."

* * *

><p>The games planned were outrageous as Miku had suspected but it was enjoyable in the end. She never realized how fun it was to play Underwater Soccer. Al would always watch from afar to make sure things wouldn't get too crazy and Tiny would sometimes swim in the water, chasing after his master who was busy snorkeling here and there. Len, Kaito and Gakupo would challenge Rin, Meiko and Lily to endless games to prove who were the rightful rulers of the beach while Miku and Gumi relaxed and chatted away from the tiring atmosphere of the adults. Gumi was telling stories on how Lily could be such a scaredy-cat when it comes to horror movies and never lets go of her arm the whole time, contrary to her tough girl exterior.<p>

The second day ended in a flash and it was already evening. Everyone took their warm baths and was about to go in their respective bedrooms but the butler had something prepared for them. Al invited everyone outside and a few chairs and tables were set as well as some alcoholic beverages. He gracefully extended his arm towards the seemingly party-like event. "Tomorrow, all of you shall leave and I would like everyone to enjoy this last night together." Behind him were fireworks and everyone gathered to make this night special.

It was a chilly evening and the endless stream of stars were scattered on the dark bluish sky. Luka tugged on the sleeves of her jacket, covering half of her hands. She grabbed a seat and relaxed her toes. Tiny licked her leg to let her know he was there. In the few hours she had spent with these unique individuals, she had grown a little bit mature inside. Their quirky traits surprised her to no end as she slowly adjusted to them. Maybe Lily was right. Maybe it would all be okay.

But there was this nagging feeling inside her head, telling her to stop with this foolishness.

She felt a presence and the purple-haired man stood beside her and asked why she wasn't joining the others. "Why do you sit alone? Join us over there to light some fireworks, Luka-san."

She gave him a happy sigh. "I'll join you later. I just want to take a quick rest before Lily drags me on doing something extreme again." Gakupo was reluctant to leave her alone but the burning glare Miku was giving him bore a hole in his head so he quietly left with Luka waving at him. Apparently, the adults were doing something dangerous again. It was probably Lily behind it all.

"Who dares defy my orders?!" The tall blonde yelled. She held on two sparklers in her hands and pointed them to Kaito.

The blue-haired man grinned and lit up two sparklers as well, pointing one at Lily from a distance. "It is I, Lord Shion Kaito from the neighboring country! I have come to end your evil doings and save the kingdom!" Their colourful imagination made things amusing for Luka and Gumi who had no idea how they would instantly come up with random scenarios.

"Not so fast!" Gakupo held his own sparklers and pointed at them both. "I, Kamui Gakupo, too have come to stop your treacherous ways! It seems we share the same goal, Lord Shion but I will succeed and bring the glory back to my poor homeland!"

Of course, the brunette wouldn't let them have all the fun. "Drop your weapons and nobody gets hurt!" Meiko grinned and took out a smoke bomb. The flame from her lighter was close to the fuse. "You have gone too far, Ruler of the Yellow Kingdom! I, Sakine Meiko Knight of Red, will slay you and burn your body to ashes!" The trio stood their ground, intensely looking at each other. Their sparklers have died out and Meiko stood victorious. "I win!" she gave a victory pose and lit the fuse, throwing it at them. All four of them began their normal banter with random stuff that Al was having a hard time to keep track of it.

Meanwhile, the four teenagers were searching for a good firework to light up and they found three fountain ones. They also found a few firecrackers, smoke bombs, poppers, ground spinners and a whole lot more. Since Gumi was the oldest, she volunteered to light it up even though she was quite nervous. The three fountains got to work and showers of colourful sparks spewed out of the cones. It didn't last long and it went dark again.

"Hey, Lenny. Check these out." She held in her hands were Roman Candles, fireworks that shoot out colourful balls one at a time.

"I don't think it's safe to play with those, Rin." Miku backed up. The timid Gumi nodded as well.

"Whaaaaat~?" Rin deflated like a balloon. She quickly thought of lighting it and chasing her twin brother but as soon as she did, someone took the stick from her small hand. Looking up, she saw Luka wagging her finger which was a sign that she should stop it. "You too, Luka-nee? Boo." The pink-haired prince playfully rubbed the top of her head and lit the fuse. She pointed the stick upwards away from everyone to lighten up the little blonde's mood. A few shots of sparkling balls were all it took for Rin to latch on Luka.

"Luka-nee! Luka-nee! Light these up next!" Len handed her a heavy load of firecrackers. The whole time, the twins asked Luka to light up the whole set Al had brought and Gumi could feel a menacing aura trying to break free but fighting to keep restrained. She stole a glance beside her and Miku was seething with jealousy. She gave a faint chuckle, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I uhh Luka sure is uhhh having fun." the teal-haired girl mumbled. Gumi adjusted her red glasses, smiling at her. She was too easy to read.

It took a while but the four individuals have had enough plus Kaito got his favorite scarf singed because all of them engaged in a mini firearms battle. Washing up a little and cleaning their mess, they quietly sat as Al left them to do some business of his own. At the circular table set out, they planned on their seats beforehand. Everyone shuffled in their respective seats and Miku was sulking in her seat because Gakupo and Rin took the seats beside her prince. The four drunkards held a toast while the minors, including Luka, preferred to drink some soda or tea. Even if they were bad role models, they weren't that irresponsible to just let some minors drink alcohol.

"Lulu-chan, it's our last night. Let loose a little and drink up!" The tall blonde handed her a can of beer. All eyes were on her as she could feel the growing uneasiness in her heart escalate. She didn't like drinking at all but imagining their disappointed faces made her reach out for the said can. "Cheers to you, Lulu-chan! Finally having the balls to drink some alcohol!" and all of them raised a toast. Miku was particularly worried that Luka might be doing this because she was forced to.

"Now to begin our special night, we shall play a game!" Lily continued, gaining cheers from them. "Everyone familiar with the King's Game?" she questioned and everyone excitedly nodded. Luka felt her left eye twitch.

"We all know the rules and such. Meiko, please do the honours." She was almost finished with her first can. The brunette wrote numbers on the ends of the chopsticks and covered them with her hand. She placed her fist in the middle of the table to let everyone choose and the last one would be hers automatically. When everyone had their own, Gakupo raised his chopstick triumphantly in the air.

"I am the king and no matter what command it is absolute." Kaito was already laughing, finishing his second can going for his third. Gakupo scanned the expressions of everyone as he might come up with something entertaining. "Numbers 2 to 4, give number 5 what he or she deserves!" it wasn't exactly entertaining but his confidence faltered once the power was given to him.

"I'm number 2." Meiko said.

"3 here." Len grinned.

"and I'm 4." Gumi said in a quiet voice.

"Number 5, reporting for duty!" Rin's enthusiastic voice made the atmosphere lighter. The three individuals stood up and went to her side. Meiko pondered for a bit while the tiny blonde was eagerly waiting for whatever she has in store for her.

Meiko playfully took her bow and pinched her cheeks. "I'll borrow your bow for a while, okay?" and went to her seat. Rin wanted to tell her that she could keep it but kept her mouth shut. Without a second thought, Len flicked her forehead.

"What the hell, Lenny! That hurt. Nee-chan, Lenny is picking a fight with me!"

"That doesn't even compare to what torturous punishments I've went through because of you! That's just a little payback." He sat down with a satisfied look on his face. Gumi was unsure of what to do to the little ball of fluff so she rubbed the red spot on her forehead, hoping that it would somehow ease the pain and went back without another word. The purple-haired man was too absorbed on his next move that Lily flung a rubber band on his face.

"Yeowch! Lily-san!" he yelped.

"You're taking too long, hurry up. We haven't got all night, you know."

"Okay, okay. Number 7, go inside and grab me some of Kaito's ice cream stash. Oh, and number 9, massage my head, I think I'm coming down with a headache."

"That's unfair!" Kaito stood up, angrily pointing him his can and Miku left her chopstick on the table and went inside, coming back with a tub of mint chocolate ice cream. "I was saving that for tomorrow morning!"

"Wow, a massage. Whoopdie doo, you puss." Lily smacked the stick on his face and rubbed his scalp. Now it was time for Gakupo's gamble. Number 6 and 8 were left which were Kaito and Luka. If he could guess what number Luka was then he could earn himself a harmless little kiss. This was a fifty-fifty chance of winning or possibly losing his soul in one decision. Lily was making it harder and harder for him to make a choice because she was massaging his scalp in a very painful way.

"Number 6! Drink your can in one go and Number 8, give me kiss!" Luka and Kaito looked at each other and revealed their numbers. Kaito threw himself over Gakupo and cupped his face with both of his hands.

"This is payback, you ice cream thief." Gakupo was on his way to hell. "You shall pay my ice cream with your lovely lips."

"I revoke my decision! I revoke!" The purple-haired man protested. Kaito was aiming on his lips. He covered his mouth with his hand, pushing him away. Kaito, powered up with his anger, was much stronger than him.

"No no no, my king. Your words are absolute." Kaito teased and forced himself on him. His pure heart was ruined in one swoop that left him paralyzed until the next shuffle. On the other hand, Len was biting his finger to let out steam. The others were laughing at his predicament. Luka was already drunk with one can. Thus, the game continued on, this time, Meiko was king.

"No matter what command is absolute." She repeated. Most of the adults' faces were flushed and somehow, weren't sober enough so maybe now they could have more fun. Gakupo was resting his head flat on the table, still unable to continue so it was less one person. "Number 5, kiss someone you like!" she declared, laughing as she did so. Lily chortled. The teenagers shrugged, glad it wasn't them and Miku's ears went red. Unfortunately, she had to do what the king commands.

"Nu-number 5 here." The tealette stood up, eyeing Luka who wasn't looking her way. Len and Rin threw high fives to their seatmates. Kaito whistled. Luka was very oblivious as there was a faint blush on her pale face due to the booze. Miku stopped in front of her and nervously shifted. Luka was curious as to why Miku went to her. Wasn't she supposed to kiss someone she likes? "I ummm well, you see-" Luka gazed at her very still. Maybe Miku wanted to kiss Gakupo but he was still unconscious. Miku was tongue tied and hastily pecked on her forehead. Going back to her seat, she slid down and covered her tomato red face. That was truly embarrassing but fulfilling. Luka went on without any word like nothing happened at all. Lily sighed in disbelief. Miku has it rough.

Meiko expected the result. "Number 2 and 3, sit on number 8's lap for the whole round." It seemed Luka still needed a little more push is all.

"W-w-what?!" Len's slammed his hands on the table. It appears that Len has to sit on Kaito's lap with Rin. Kaito was more than welcome to let them sit on his lap for the whole round. He even patted his lap to let them know he's totally on board with the command.

"Come at me bros." Kaito invited them. Len's face went scarlet.

"I-if you don't mind…" and he began to sit down. Rin wanted nothing of this so she made sure Len wasn't going to enjoy it either. She tackled them and jumped on Len, making him squirm in his seat and Kaito accidentally grabbed his butt so he wouldn't fall. Len jerked up and Rin held on to his scarf, afraid to fall. Kaito held them firmly into place but when he let his hand slip to touch the blonde boy's butt, they fell backwards due to the boy's sudden reaction.

"Be careful! Okay, nevermind." Lily scolded the twins for being too energetic. They went back to their supposed positions, continuing the game. Meiko was having too much fun and she thought of having some heart to heart conversations. The next command would certainly be the best so far.

"Ah, number 4, who's your first crush?" Lily, Luka and Gumi were the only ones left as all of them waited who was the unlucky victim. Luka kept her pokerface and revealed her number. Miku instantly leaned over the table, eager to know who her prince's first crush was. All ears were on her and even Gakupo regained consciousness as well. Luka looked cool as ever, not minding that her personal secrets were being exposed for them to relish in. It was probably due to the alcohol. She tapped her second can of beer, looking upwards, trying to remember.

"Ah, now I remember." She looked at the tall blonde and smiled. "I had a crush on Lily." She said in a very casual way. The said blonde choked on her drink, sputtering out nonsense and looking at her as if she had grown another head. The brunette was right. This was the best so far. Kaito jumped in his seat, dropping Rin and Len on the soft beach sand who were equally shocked and chose to remain there. Gakupo's jaw dropped and the colour drained from his face. Gumi's red glasses slipped from the bridge of her nose but remained utterly still. Miku, whose eyes were beginning to water, was another story. It was as if all the life energy inside her was sucked out.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison.

Lily was disturbed with the sudden realization. Luka had a crush on her? When? "You didn't tell me that!" the blonde refused to believe it. "You haven't even said a single word about it!"

"I am now." Luka coolly took a gulp of her drink. "I had a crush on you when we were kids. Is that so wrong?" Lily rubbed her temples harshly. She can't believe it. If a single can of beer can make her babble on with her life, how easy it would have been all this time to wring out all the nasty past that's been haunting her. Plus, this was extremely embarrassing.

Un_fucking_believable- she thought to herself.

The pink-haired prince exhaled deeply. "Meiko-san, I think I shall retire for the night. I have finished your command; may I have your permission to go?" Luka kindly asked, closing Gakupo's mouth as she stood up.

"Er Yes. Go on ahead. Goodnight, Luka. Sleep well." Meiko said. All the others bid her a goodnight too and she waved back, with a faint blush on her cheeks. The tealette bid her goodnight the last, and Luka ever so gently smiled at her. Miku wanted to come with her but she remained until the end. The game resumed with Lily having a headache and the others too preoccupied with the thoughts in their head. Lily had a lot of explaining to do with both Miku and Gumi.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening and all four adults were almost drunk enough to be poisoned. The twins took it to their advantage and helped them to their rooms. Gumi was astonishingly strong as she carried Lily bridal style towards their shared room, bidding them all good night. All the while, Miku remained, contemplating on things she wanted to accomplish. This was her last night and she had promised Al and Lily significant results but so far, she hasn't done a single thing. Glancing at the clock, she made her way towards Meiko's room. Rin was probably there to tuck her in and she needed some pep talk. The door was open and she peaked inside.<p>

Apparently, her pure maiden heart wasn't ready.

She didn't know if she had imagined it but she was a hundred percent sure that Rin was straddling the unconscious Meiko. Returning to the door, she saw it again and this time, the older twin saw her; her face was flushed red. The tealette hurriedly closed the door, pursing her lips as she ran to Kaito's room. Her heart pounded hard from the sudden rush of adrenaline. She was in no place to talk because coincidentally, Al saw her and Luka in a more embarrassing position. This time, she rasped on the door. The force from her hand made the door creak open and Miku did a double take. Len was pushing Kaito off of him. The blue-haired individual was on top of him, leaning more and more to his face. Miku squeaked but Kaito didn't notice her but the younger twin did. The teal-haired princess got her pure heart defiled once again and thus she took long strides to her room. It was too much. Rushing past the endless corridors, she heard a faint voice calling out to someone. She stopped and listened and recognized the voice. It was her prince.

_Luka…_- she breathed dreamily. Her voice was always breathtaking.

The sound of Luka's angelic voice lured her more and more towards her room in the same way mermaids lure men. But as expected, the large dog guarded the entrance to the pink-haired prince's room and Miku was unable to enter. Thinking about it through and through, she stooped down on Tiny's level and gave it a little talk. Maybe it will understand her feelings. "May I come in?" The stubborn dog's ears perked up but showed no interest in her words. She tried again "I know you're just trying to protect Luka and I want to do that too." Now, Tiny's undivided attention was projected to her since she mentioned Luka's name. "Let's help each other out and in return, I promise to bring back the smile on her face." The large dog looked at her and remained silent. Miku held out her hand and surprisingly, Tiny rested its paw on her palm. She was happy. She gave the dog a nice rub on the head and Tiny licked her hand before giving space to let her near the door.

The nervous tealette rasped on the door. The whole mansion was dead silent and she could hear the loud thumps of her excited heart. She knocked again and grabbed for the handle, slowly opening it while calling out her prince's name. "Luka?" she meekly called. The song continued and her voice was gradually getting clearer. The said pinkette did not hear her come in and Miku was forced to look at her glorious figure in the dark. Luka was leaning to the edge of the terrace, looking up to the full moon. To the teal-haired princess, she looked like a moon fairy that got her wings cut off and was now grieving for her lost wings that would never come back. The way the moon's light shone upon her pale skin was ethereal-like and her soft, silky locks cascaded down her perfectly shaped spine. Her cheeks felt hot all over again but that feeling went away as she examined her extremities. Luka was wearing only tiny black shorts that clung to her thighs and her sleepwear wasn't fully buttoned. The large shirt slipped down her shoulders, exposing her pale back.

Her pale back painted with numerous ugly scars.

She held her breath and by instinct, her legs walked to her prince. She hugged her tight and the beautiful singing stopped all at once. The startled pinkette took a step back and covered herself the best way she can. Miku stood there, stunned at what she saw. Her prince looked terrified seeing Miku there. She thought that she would be able to hide it forever. She crouched down, arms hugging herself, gaze avoiding Miku's confused ones at all cost. She was trembling like a leaf. Her throat went dry. "You saw my unsightly parts…" was all she could say. The stunned tealette didn't move a muscle until she realized that she was making it uncomfortable for her. She then crouched down and took her icy cold hand, leading her inside her room and out of the moon's discriminating glare. Luka said nothing and followed her inside. She let her sit down on her bed, not removing her hand from hers. Miku looked like she was about to cry. She immediately wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. She let her tears fall on her bare chest, not minding that Luka was still scared of her presence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she croaked. Luka didn't answer. Apparently, she still wasn't ready at the moment. Miku looked at her eyes, pleading for an answer that never came. The smell of alcohol was still there somehow. "Will you at least let me see?" she asked. "Please?" Luka couldn't refuse.

She bit her lip and looked away.

Miku gently pushed away the pink hair covering her back side and let her small hand glide over the bumps and scars engraved on her prince's porcelain skin. Luka extended her arm over to her back to cover one particular scar she wasn't so proud of. There were large ones, small ones and even irregularly shaped ones. Some had stitches and others extended from her left shoulder to her lower back. It looked as if not even a patch of skin was saved from the monstrosity of the scars. Miku was crying again. Even more than before. She noticed how Luka's breath hitched everytime her fingers touch her scars. She was shaking. "Let me see it… Please" The determined tealette slowly removed Luka's hand and she heard her let out a small whimper. It wasn't that large and was at the middle of her back. Two characters were perfectly engraved to her skin read as _Ruko_. The same name of the fiancé they were talking about. The bewildered teen stared at the scars, ready to spill more tears for her beloved prince. It hurt. Her heart ached so painfully. Since Luka gave her permission, she slowly slipped off her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. But that wasn't the thing Miku's eyes looked at. She took her arms and in the same manner, glided her hand to her skin, feeling every bump and imperfections. Small scars that were easily hidden were inspected by the crying tealette. There were even some on her wrists. Her stomach wasn't spared as it was the same as her back but not drastically so. Miku's soft fingers trailed her collarbone and down to her chest.

Thankfully, there was nothing there.

The heartbroken teen leaned in closer and gripped her shoulders. She rested her head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent she had grown accustomed to with a little mix of alcohol from before. The pink-haired prince still hasn't said a word between them at all. She felt vulnerable. But Miku was still crying in her arms and she hated seeing her like that. Very gently, she pulled the comforters and covered their bodies with its welcoming warmth and when that wasn't enough, Luka hugged her, cooing soothing words to her ears. "Stop crying, Miku. I'm fine now."

She snapped her head up, her eyes red from crying, and pushed her down with her petite body. "No, you're not!" she screamed. The taller woman looked at her. Miku's cheeks were pinkish in shade. "Stop lying to yourself, Luka. It's unhealthy to think that way. You're not fine. You're not fine at all!" she continued. "You don't sleep well, you eat so little, you turn away from people, and you're not even taking proper care of yourself!" Luka bit her lip. "Stop with all these nonsense and let me help you. I won't be like Lily or your brother or anyone else that left you! I won't leave you. I won't hurt you." She said in a clear voice. Luka closed her eyes, her expression seemed pained. "Will you let me?" Miku questioned and Luka wasn't able to hold back. She easily flipped their positions and pinned Miku down, the comforters still remarkably covering their body.

She didn't know what came over her. She didn't know if it was the influence of alcohol but she had enough as well. She was tired of keeping this up. She was tired of this whirlwind of emotions without an outlet. She was tired of everything she put up with. Now she was given a chance to let it all out, knowing that she would be safe and unharmed. Will she take this opportunity or let it slip from her hands?

"I'm scared, Miku." She whispered. She pushed their bodies together, resting her forehead to hers. "I'm scared." She repeated, looking at Miku's beautiful eyes that gleamed.

Miku was compelled to kiss her cheek which she did in a second. "You don't have to because I'm here." She gave her a smile.

And that's where the walls crumbled down around her.

* * *

><p>UHHHH<p>

WELL.

YES.

Reviews?

Next chapter will be out in a few.


	19. Chapter 19

So yeah. I told you guys the chapter would come out in a few but I forgot to add WEEKS next to it.

Sorry about that

UHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you enjoy.

Tell me if there's something wrong or anything. I'll change it right away

* * *

><p><em>Growing up in the Megurine household, the young girl had known that she wasn't wanted. No one would let her out to play, no one would take the time to talk to her, all the maids and butlers rush past by her like she was wind and it seemed that everyone wanted her existence to be kept hidden. Especially her grandfather. She wasn't sad, just a bit lonely. Luki couldn't always play with her since he was sickly. But she was fine. She had her books. She had her music. Even if everyone wanted her gone, as long as Luki would want to play with her it was enough.<em>

_The young girl's brother had always been a frail child. He would always be inside their room, not leaving the secured walls unless he was needed to be treated in the hospital. She was a bright child and will read to her brother often and teach him about other things. Luki greatly appreciates his sister's companionship. They were always together. But when their parents come home, the young girl often stayed in one corner of the room or leave all together. She would always sit quietly in a corner where no one could even notice of her presence. She would observe how their parents lavished the younger sibling with all the love and care but deprived their daughter of it. Luka wasn't a child to get jealous of these kinds of things. It wasn't in her nature. Besides, even if their parents don't give her the love she needed, she had her brother who will always put a smile on her face. _

_That was surely enough._

_At a young age, her grandfather robbed her of her childhood. He was ruthless and violent towards Luka but shows the opposite to Luki. Luka never asked why but she had a faint idea. Being abused at such an early age can be very traumatizing as such that the young girl never said a word. Luka thought of herself as a mere puppet. She was just an empty puppet attached to strings controlled by a puppeteer. She had thought by mindlessly being controlled by them, she would be able to fill the void inside her empty self. She strived to achieve perfection so the puppeteer would continue to make use of her lifeless existence. And thus, the puppet continued on being manipulated._

_because she believed she would feel complete._

_Her grandfather cut her hair, dressed her up as a boy to pose as her younger brother for him to show to his best friend's granddaughter. He was a very well-known man in the business world and refusing to marry his granddaughter means losing one of the company's greatest assets. As much as he despised Luka, he had finally gotten some use of her; to act like Luki until he's well enough to do the job himself. Luka paid no attention to the responsibility but Luki felt ashamed to be so weak._

"_If you meet her, be like a prince like the stories you read me and sweep her off her feet! That way, it would be easy for me to win her heart.", were her brother's words of motivation. She didn't mind that she needed to pretend to be like her brother, she didn't mind that her grandfather was just using her for his selfishness, she didn't mind the endless beatings but she did mind that she was denied of her identity. _

_She minded that very much._

_Luki polished her prince persona and the time came when she was ready to meet the fiancée. They came to the school called Crypton as she was expected to enroll there as well. Inside the office, the two friends did their greetings and did some catching up. All the while, Luka was sitting still, nervously looking around for the said girl. The dark-haired man took her small hands and shook them. She felt her grandfather's penetrating gaze and gave him a shake as well, introducing herself as Megurine Luki not Megurine Luka. The young girl, dressed in a boy's outfit with her hair butchered, felt a twinge of pain. Overjoyed that his best friend's grandson looked decent enough for his tastes, he led her into a small room inside the office where his granddaughter was. Luka kept her anxiety locked into place. _

"_You two will get along just fine, I'm sure of it!" the man said. He pushed the door open and closed it for her. "You two take as long as you like." _

_Inside, a girl with raven-black hair tied in pigtails was taking a nap, her head resting on the table. Luka wanted nothing more than to do the same at home but her grandfather was waiting outside for positive results. If she didn't deliver it, she might as well not have come here in the first place. Taking deep breaths to calm her jittery nerves, she shook the girl gently. An irritated noise was produced and the young girl rubbed her eyes. Luka's deep blue eyes stared at hers. She has heterochromia; her left eye was a brilliant blue while the right eye was a crimson red. Annoyed by her rude awakening, the girl immediately grabbed Luka's tie and pulled her towards her. "Who are you?" she snarled. For someone the same age, she was inches taller than Luka._

_Luka almost cried. She was afraid. Deathly afraid of her. The way her eyes looked at her was just as similar as her grandfather. A lump got stuck her throat as she tried to articulate her words. "I'm Megurine Luki, your fiancé." She managed to say, her voice firm and hard. The raven-haired girl smirked, pulling her even closer._

"_I hate being woken up, you know. Must he always forget that? I guess being old has his memory all wobbly." She licked her lips. "A new toy to play with, huh?" Luka audibly gulped at her tone. "What are you? Doing the prince thing with me, ugh, give me a break." The girl took her hands and in a blind flash, Luka was pinned on the table. Her arms were behind her, the young girl holding them there. "I know you're lying from the moment you opened your pretty little mouth." She said. _

_Luka feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." _

"_Playing dumb eh?" Her other hand was slowly unbuckling the belt of her pants. "I can tell that you're a girl. I bet granddad was fooled, he's such an ass." Luka tried to break free of her grasp but she pushed her weight on top of her. "I can see everything. You can't lie to me." She cooed in her ears. "Don't worry. I'm not that bad of a person to tell granddad. I bet you're doing this for your grandfather who wants our companies to flourish. Leave it to the grown ups to declare the lives of their grandkids." She sniffed her hair in the most sensual way. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yokune Ruko and you will be at my beck and call." Luka whimpered. She was petrified. "If we're doing this arranged marriage thing then tell me your real name."_

"_I-I'm Luka." Ruko let out a menacing laugh. _

"_So Luki is your brother. I get it now." She tightened her grip, making Luka cringe. _

"_Yo-yokune-sama…?" she stuttered._

"_Don't call me that." She hissed, twisting her arms hard. "Call me by my name, my prince." She ordered._

"_R-ruko-sama…" she breathed out. The bruise on her arm that her grandfather has inflicted hasn't fully healed yet and now, her fiancée is currently applying unwanted pressure on it._

"_You are mine and I will _break_ you." _

_All that Luka remembered was Ruko locking the door then proceeding to undress her._

_After their rigorous activity, Luka felt sick. She was violated._

_Luki was excited to hear from his sister what kind of girl was his fiancée but Luka was in no mood. _

_She was disgusted with her own body. _

_After that fateful encounter, more strings attached themselves to the fragile puppet._

…

_The young girl's means of escape was to drown herself in music and books. There, no one could hurt her. No one would judge her. No one would hate her. Her grandfather was pushing her to her limits that one particular day; she learned that there were more ways to hurt her. A business party was held in the Megurine Estate and of course, as Luki's replacement, she had to show up. Her grandfather strictly warned her to behave and be courteous but she had slipped her hand and accidentally poured water on the pants of her grandfather's esteemed guest. The guest brushed it off and said it was fine but Luka knew what would happen next. _

_After the party, her grandfather was extremely furious; his face was red from anger. He dragged her down to the furthest room down of what looked like the basement. She had never known such a room existed under the mansion. She was blindfolded and chained to the wall from her wrists and ankles. All she could do was to stop herself from crying. It was dark and the blindfold wasn't doing too well in calming her. The room felt like a dungeon and she knew that even her cries of help wouldn't be able to reach someone's ears._

"_I told you to be perfect!" he raged, whipping the tool at her tiny frame. Luka whimpered but held her voice in. She didn't want to let her grandfather to know that she was crying. It would only add fuel to the fire." You weren't sitting perfectly!"_

"_You embarrassed me!" he continued, striking her at full force. Her small figure shivered with pain. It was excruciating. It felt horrible. She wanted to tell him to stop. She wanted to tell him that it hurt. But she knew he wouldn't stop no matter what she'd say. "Your voice wasn't loud enough! You were even stuttering!"_

"_Gra-nd…father…I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I won't do it… ever again... Please…" her back was stinging in pain, she struggled to even breathe. Her skin was torn apart and she could feel it. The man merely scoffed, starting to whip her into shape once again. She repeated her words like a mantra, desperately calming herself down. It hurt. So very much. She wanted to cover herself. Protect herself from the onslaught of beatings but both her hands and feet were chained._

_There was nothing she could do but pray that someone could save her from this torture._

Someone

"_Your apology won't do anything!" he screamed. Luka was unable to stand it as she wailed in pain. "It wouldn't change the fact you spilled water on my important client!" _

Anyone

"_I'm sorry…! Please… stop…" she cried. Bile was rising up to her throat. She vomited on the stoned floor. A line of drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her grandfather wasn't satisfied with just that and even splashed some cold water just to prove his point. The young girl clenched her teeth and her whole body was shivering from the sudden cold. It hurt. It hurt so very much. "Please…"_

Help me…

"_I want you to be perfect!" was the only reply she got as her grandfather mercilessly whipped her more until she passed out. The next thing she knew, she was at the hospital. She had been asleep for four days and she woke up stomach down. She felt weak and afraid. The doctors patched up her skin and stitched the large ones. She wondered if Luki was healthy and made mistakes, would he suffer the same thing Luka had just experienced? She didn't want that. Her brother was very dear to her and she fell deeper and deeper into the idealistic delusion her grandfather has fabricated for her._

…

_The traumatic incident made her powerless. Everytime she would look into the mirror, she would be reminded of how cruel her grandfather was. The young girl studied hard and focused on her academics because he wanted her to be the perfect. Perfect at everything. A heavy burden was placed upon her tiny shoulders as she gladly took it upon herself to make it true. Just as so Luki wouldn't suffer the same thing she did. She made absolutely sure that her efforts would not be in vain. On her first day, she knew she had to put on a good act. She prepared her prince persona to show the others and try to fool them. She also knew that Ruko would be observing her closely from then on. It worked perfectly. But much to her surprise, a certain girl saw right through her act. _

_Her name was Masuda Lily and much like the other children; she was equally loud and obnoxious. She told her that she wouldn't tell. Luka had no reason to trust this stranger but for some reason, Lily made things bearable. In no time at all, the two became unlikely friends and Luka felt so alive. Maybe this was it's like for someone to care for her. The warmth was addicting and it flowed through her entire system. For the first time ever, she made a friend. Lily became her other source of comfort in her harsh life. Luka played for her in the music room and the young blonde would join her at times and play her violin. As melodies mixed together as one, so did their bond intertwined._

_The young girl excitedly told her brother about their meeting and her brother was pleased. He wanted to meet the person who made his sister so happy. He made an arrangement for them to meet and Luka was anxious. Luki had never gone out of his way to just meet another person. He even asked permission to their grandfather who vehemently refused at first but approved when he saw Luki looking so desperate. Luka knew too well of the consequences she would receive for letting someone know of their secret identity but she already accepted her fate. She would get the beating of a lifetime later. At last, the two met and the young lad fell for her. Luka, being the third wheel, watched them from afar. Now that her brother has taken a fancy towards her classmate, she intentionally kept her distance so she wouldn't get in their way. Since then, Luki would arrange play dates with Lily and Luka would leave them to their own devices. She shouldn't be jealous of this. In fact, she should be happy. These two people make her life easier to live with. _

_But she couldn't help the feeling of getting left behind. _

…

_As time passed, Luka quickly accelerated grades and by the time she was eleven years old, she was in her last year of middle school. Climbing up towards the perfection her grandfather wanted, she was blinded of her true meaning of existence. Gradually, her heart felt too heavy to carry. It was now very rare for her to see the blonde since their buildings were far apart. Ruko would consistently call her to do some private activities during lunch and at times, she makes her skip class for it, breaking a few bones here and there if Luka made her irritated. Luki's condition worsened and her grandfather was easily angered by the simplest of things. More and more scars painted her small body as she had less time to play her music. Nightmares plagued her mind every night thus black circles began to appear. _

_Luki had no knowledge that his sister was often beaten to a pulp although some part of him wanted to know how his sister would always be battered up after a long day. Luka spared him from the tragedy for she only wished for his well-being. Making him worry will only make things worse. She wasn't worth the time after all. Luki was her other source of strength. His smiles wash away her sorrows. The young lad persuaded her to smile more. "Maybe if you smile more, mother and father will take notice of you! Try it. Like this." He showed her his genuine smile. Luka awkwardly tried to imitate her brother but received ridicule. "Pffft…! That's not how you do it. Look. Like this. Practice some more and show it to mother later! She'll be glad." He said and waved Luka to signal that he needs to rest. Luka rubbed his patch of hair until he fell into slumber. She tried practicing how to smile in front of the mirror, copying his way. The young girl had enough of her futile attempts as she trudged towards the stairs. Their mother was their climbing up for a few more steps. This was her chance. Even if it went wrong, she would be recognized. _

_That's all she ever wanted._

"_Mother." She called out, running towards her with a huge grin on her face. The tall woman whose hair flowed down until her hips, opened her arms for Luka to jump into. The young girl's heart leapt. _

_Finally._

_As soon as she felt the tender embrace of her mother wrap her tiny body, she looked up and her face was contorted into disgust. Luka wanted to speak but her mother pushed her away as if she was contaminated; as though Luka was someone else than her own daughter. _

"_You should never have been born." She distastefully spat at her, taking steps backward to her own pitiful downfall. She mistook a step and down she went. She blindly grabbed for the table to regain her balance but it was too late. Her hand took hold of the tablecloth instead and everything on top of it fell. The young girl watched in slow motion as her mother cruelly fell to her death. She saw it all._

_Everything. _

_From where her head crashed. _

_From where her neck cracked. _

_From where her body landed on the unbalanced plane. _

_From where the vase broke and sent shards through her body. _

_From how her eyes expressed intense hatred to her own daughter._

_From where her body laid lifeless on the unforgiving pool of her own blood. _

_She witnessed it all._

_Alarmed, all the maids and butlers hurried to the scene and Luka droned out all of the sounds around her. She felt something inside her snap. As a puppet that merely existed to serve the puppeteer, the threads attached serve as a vital role to her meaningless existence. They were the ones who controlled her fate; her destiny. What she thought that kept her from disobeying was actually keeping her sanity in check. A single thread has snapped; a part of her went limp. The only thing she could do was to stare at the wrathful eyes of her dead mother; etching it into her memories till the end of time. _

_She was the one who caused her death._

_She killed her mother with her own two hands._

I'm a monster.

_Thus, she stopped smiling all at once._

_The death of her mother arose many negative emotions from Luki. During the funeral, Luki had attended with great effort since he was still recovering from his earlier treatment while Luka stood there in a dark corner not even shedding a single tear. It caused a great rift to form between the siblings and Luka struggled to keep her sanity in one peace. Her grandfather had lashed out on to her continuously for days, the pain was too harsh that she passed out multiple times only to wake up to get beaten up again. She never saw her father ever since. The only words left for her to live with were that she should never have been born. More and more scars added to her body but she was thankful that her grandfather hadn't hit her somewhere where it was hard to conceal. Even though she was treated like this, she still needed to be in top shape to cover up for her brother's position. Nightmares proceeded to haunt her every night and the lifeless body of her dear mother would inevitably show in her dreams; reminding her of her unforgivable sin. There were times it was too unbearable she had to do something to relieve herself of the pain that she even thought of drowning herself._

_The fragile brother scorned his sister for killing their mother. He hated her. All of their happy memories were erased only to be replaced by pure hatred. It was her fault this all happened. It was her fault that his mother died. It was her fault that his father failed to show up since that time. It was her fault that he was in this situation. _

She should feel how I feel.

She should be the one with this illness, not me.

She should pay.

…

_The poor girl suppressed her depressing thoughts every single day as she was gradually succumbing to the guilt. The personal butler assigned to her a few years ago was warming up to her but she shouldn't let herself be distracted. Al was someone who people would most likely avoid because of his intimidating appearance. The tall butler was very generous and kind though she wanted to make certain that he was and not divert her focus on anything else. She knew the butler only wanted her to calm down and take things at a slow pace but she doesn't have time. She needed to be perfect. The current relationship of her and her brother were no more than strangers after the unfortunate event. She was clinging to the hope that her brother might be able to forgive her if she showed her worth. The frail line that connects them was another factor of her sanity. There was only so much a child could take._

No one will praise me,

No one will love me,

There is no use of me if I'm not perfect.

_On a particular hot summer day, a bead of sweat trickled down her back to the freshly cut wound. It was getting harder and harder to keep her posture straight as possible and the stinging pain on her body wasn't fairing her any better. It was time for the bell when Lily suddenly showed up in her class. It has been far too long as the beaten girl wished to see her. The other child must've been the same, judging by her elated expression. As they were going outside for some catching up, an older student knocked over Luka and gripped her shoulder too forcefully making the said person whimper in discomfort. Lily almost floored him if it wasn't for Luka still on the ground, hugging herself. The student apologized to the Megurine and scampered away. _

"_I wonder how they even see you, Lulu-chan. I mean they're bigger and older and you're just too smart for your own good." Lily scoffed. "You left me too early and I'm getting bored without you." She confessed while helping the trembling pink-haired girl. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw blood seeping out through her shoulder. The academy's colour scheme was black and white. Crisp white blazers and pants with gold trimmings and pitch black shirt and vest underneath. Lily crouched down, afraid to lay a hand on her friend. Luka regained her composure and carefully stood without the need of the blonde. She dusted herself off, combed her boy-cut hair and stood up with a ramrod straight back to hopefully convince Lily that she was only seeing things. Of course, she wasn't that stupid._

_With an expression Luka had never seen before, she kept quiet and followed to where the blonde took her. She wasn't going too fast nor too slow; just the right momentum. The door to the infirmary was open and no active nurse present. The all too silent blonde locked the door and let the unnerved pinkette to sit down on one of the beds. Shuffling over to the closet and gathering all the needed materials, the blonde resisted the urge to cry. She was a Masuda and the Masudas never cry. Luka started to hyperventilate, breathing patterns irregular. No one was supposed to know this part of her. _

_No one._

"_Turn your back to me and remove your shirt." Was the silent order given to her. Since she was usually taking orders, Luka completely submitted and took off her clothes without a second thought. Taking deep breaths all the while, the blonde mended the injuries as gently as she could possibly can. The silence pierced her ears and the soft dabbing on her wounds was disquieting for her. As much as she would've liked not to be bombarded with questions, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Lily._

"_I'm sorry…" was all she could offer. The blonde tended to her wounds with great care but never said a word. When she was all finished wrapping her up in bandages and putting her clothes back on, she stared at her eyes looking hurt and sad. _

"_If I asked you what happened, will you tell me?" she asked. She shook her head no. Luka never wished Lily to be involved with her matters at all. If she could, she could save her from being a victim of her grandfather's wrath. She didn't want her to see what she had become._

"_I… I can't… but I'm f-fine now. T-thank you f-for your concern..." she stuttered managing to annoy the blonde even further. She dragged Luka to the only place where she could express herself where words didn't matter. She pointed to the piano and Luka knew what to do. Range of emotions flooded her ears as Luka let tears fall softly on her cheeks, not even trying to look at the keys she pressed. She held it all in. She didn't cry during her mother's funeral nor did she shed a measly tear after. But Lily had loosened her strict shackles a bit and she had finally let it all out. She played on and on and Lily stood there dumbstruck. What could've happened for her to cry like that? The anguish reflected in her eyes was an emotion Lily knew all too well since she had her own taste of what it was like. _

_Soon after realizing, she joined in, playing the violin like how her father had taught her before he left her. _

_Little did they know, a certain heiress was keeping a close eye on them._

How dare she play with my toy!

SHE IS MINE

…

_The young girl had noticed the immense change of her brother. He used to be so sweet but now, all she saw in him was hatred. She didn't blame him for he was only a child much like her and she was responsible of their mother's death so it was reasonable. She tried talking to him in any opportunities in mending their broken relationship but he only gave her an angry look until he gave her an unexpected request._

_To go to school. _

_It was a simple request, she must admit, but it was rather surprising to say the most. The young lad had wanted to see what the school environment was like because he wasn't allowed to go out of the estate. The young girl was certain that if she did, all hell would break lose. _

"_It's just one day," he explained quite calmly, not showing his previous disgust to his sister. "You are supposed to look like me so no one else would notice."_

"_But grandfather said-"_

"_Grandfather has nothing to do with this!" he sighed and smiled eerily. "It would be just between us; brother and sister. If you don't say a word, it'll be fine. I only wish to see Lily, she hasn't come in a long time. I wonder how she has been?" there was no hiding in his crush towards the blonde._

"_B-but you're still-"_

"_You do love me, right?" he interrupted. "You'll do anything for your dear little brother, right?" not changing his creepy smile that sent chills to her spine. Luki, knowing that his sister will not refuse him, took the answer as a yes._

_The day he anticipated was the most joyous of days. He practically went unnoticed by almost everyone. And by almost, he meant Lily. Seeing her was his only major reason in coming but he needed to make something clear. He intended to take what was rightfully his._

"_Luka-nee has her own issues so it's only just I take over. She was only pretending to be me after all."_

"_What did Lulu-chan say?"_

"_She was bored and wanted to be home-schooled like any other rich kid out there. Say, let's play after school and I'll show you my-"_

"_I won't be able to see her again?"_

_This was the last straw. "What is it with you and her?! She wasn't supposed to be here in the first place! I'm the one you want, not her! I can be a much better friend than she could ever be. Just give me a chance, I'll make sure you won't regret it."_

"…_But you're not Lulu-chan."_

_Out of the blue, ominous clouds gathered and small droplets of rain splattered on them. It was harmless, just a small shower but it gradually came down harder. Lily took cover inside, grabbing Luki's wrist as she went. Their clothes were wet and they were soaked through the bone. As fragile as he is, Luki couldn't handle the sudden change and his body failed him. Luka, on the other hand, felt too guilty and told the truth to Big Al. The butler drove to the school as fast as he can to at least save the frail boy from the harsh rain but it was too late. _

_Luki was in bad shape._

…

As your son's condition is very delicate…

once we begin treatment, things that a normal child would have no troubles with…

such as, say, a common cold, could be life threatening to him.

_Luki needed a bone marrow transplant and matching donors were hard to find because of his blood type. The words she once overheard in a conversation by their parents and a personal doctor repeated in her head. It swirled around her thoughts all day and as she thought she could sigh in relief, horrible news dawned upon her. If it were to fail, the body would reject it and Luki might not be able to recover and the results would be inevitable. Realizing her mistake in allowing her brother to indulge in his desires, she was met with her grandfather's series of torture. _

_She was to blame for her mother's death and now, she was the one who almost killed her brother. She was a monster. The thread she was desperately clinging on to has finally snapped as did another chain to her sanity broke._

_Meanwhile, Ruko has been very demanding nowadays, always entranced at how the scars on her body suited her and it was indeed a turn on for her. Her grandfather might have temporarily ceased his ongoing torment with her but the raven-haired fiancée was on another scale. She was easily jealous of the others looking at her prince and when she couldn't take it anymore, she did something Luka would never forget._

"_I noticed that Masuda has been with you in the Music Room the other day." She panted while lying on top of her sweaty prince. "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately." She didn't answer back, her mind to weary from everything; her grandfather, her brother and her. Ruko was not amused by the silent treatment she was given._

"_You're mine and I forbid you to ever interact with her again." She commanded. Luka, as tired as she was, didn't cave in. Lily was now the only reason she was able to cope with her situation. Even if she was the only one, she was everything Luka needed right now. She didn't want to let her go even if Ruko told her to. _

"_Fine then. But to make sure you won't forget who you belong to," she tied her hands to her back and left her there for a while. She returned with a large needle in her hand and jumped on her back, straddling her. She began to write in the air, but Luka could feel the cold metal above her torn skin._

"_I always love to see you writhe underneath me. Ahhh, it's turning me on again." She kissed one scar lovingly. "This skin of yours is truly exquisite and I'm going to add another feature to it." She happily declared as she wrote her name legibly on the back of the pathetic girl underneath her. Luka squirmed but Ruko was strong and kept her still. She bit her lip as she arched her back. It hurt. It hurt so much._

"_Stop resisting. I might accidentally hit your spinal nerves." The hyperventilating prince stopped but her chest rose up and down and Ruko was enjoying it nonetheless. When she was done, she discarded the piece of metal and licked her work of art. Luka was panting heavily and the other girl was simply relishing in her despair. The heiress made sure it was deep enough to last a lifetime. _

"_Do you love me?" it was more of an order than a question and Luka mindlessly answered, thinking back on how the other girl might throw a fit if she did give the answer she wanted._

"_I… love you… Ruko-sama…" and was earned with a deep kiss._

"_You belong to me." And on a flick of her wrist, the door crept open, revealing none other than Lily herself. Her eyes went wide; thousand of things swarmed her mind in an instant. The raven-haired fiancée merely watched as her hostage began to frantically try to release her hands despite the painful process. The blonde student held her breath and closed her fists until her knuckles turned almost white. _

"_Li-lily…!" she called out to her in a strained voice. "I- I can explain!" she muttered. She craned her neck to Ruko who was busy kissing her scars. _

"_There's nothing left for you to explain…" Lily stammered. Misty eyes and pink-tainted cheeks looked at her disappointedly. "I don't want to see your face ever again, Luka!" were her last words and it was all she ever heard again from her since that day. _

_The doll had finally shattered._

"_That's too bad." The devious fiancée smirked, noticing how her eyes displayed no emotion. "Seems that I've broken you." The raven-haired girl drummed her long fingers along her back then moved downwards, taking as much time as she needed as she savored the other girl's' broken soul. Luka was no longer responding._

"_I'm going to make a song with these fingers and I know the perfect melody line to use for the key you're best in."_

…

_Every single day was the same. She couldn't see like she used to because all she saw were mundane monochromatic scenes. She couldn't hear like she used to; everything was silent. She couldn't feel like she used to because her body felt numb all over. She couldn't smell like she used to; her olfactory senses refused to distinguish odors. She couldn't taste like she used to as her tongue registered everything as bland. She was spiraling towards her utter depression. Al was getting worried that Luka was almost to the brink of madness. So he gathered his courage and asked for their father to come visit for not only for Luka's deteriorating health but also to check up on Luki, who was in a dire need of an operation. He showed up without much of a fuss. Luka's grandfather was busy contacting people but to no avail. The young girl had enough of everything. She had no reason to keep up with this ridiculous affair. So she made a deal with her father. After she graduates, she will go abroad to study and leave everything in Luki's hands. She won't go back ever again. It was a selfish decision but she couldn't take it anymore. _

_She was done. _

_Her brother detested her._

_Her bestfriend hated her._

_Everyone despised her._

_But her kind-hearted nature didn't let her go until she left something behind. One last deed to fulfill before it was too late. It was something she had been thinking for a while and now was the perfect opportunity for her to appeal to her father about it. His impassive reaction to her decision was all she required. The exhausted girl tossed all her emotions to one side as she prepared herself to finish everything all in one go. _

…

_The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again yet expecting different results. This was intended to be her fate. Her grandfather had arranged it as he had prepared her for it. Luka, knowing resistance to be vain, had submitted to it. She left without much of a goodbye or sign knowing that no one would really care if she did. She finished her duty and there was nothing left to do. Big Al volunteered to accompany on her journey abroad. Learning a new language wasn't hard and she already did her share of studying. She thought that maybe leaving everything behind was a good choice._

_But she was only running away._

_She thought that she could start fresh but realizing she spent all her life as somebody else; she was stuck. All the memories come back rushing to her and paralyzed her mind. All the words she heard dug deep into her heart, stabbing the already wounded soul. All her mistakes reminded how she was of no worth. The puppet has done its job. There is no more use to it. So why not throw it away?_

_Being abroad for four years took its toll. She grew her hair; it was no longer short because it reminded her of Luki. She still played her music but the cheerful melodies vanished which were replaced with depressing tones. She read books and drowned herself in indoor activities but she felt empty. She was a broken doll. She never stepped a foot outside of the house. She grew scared of people. She put up barriers to let no one in. She hardly slept at all, only when Al made her drink sleeping pills. She was given a personal psychotherapist but she ignored the doctor all the same or to be more precise, had anxiety attacks when he got too close. She went mad. The doctor prescribed medications for her to take to tone her down but Al made a crucial mistake in showing her where he kept it. She had an overdose and almost lost her life then and there. _

_She was slowly dying inside._

* * *

><p>"I was forced to come back in Japan because father had built me a house; the one I'm currently living in." her throat went dry. "He made me go back to Crypton but I dropped out after half a year. I was too scared." she finished.<p>

After sharing her past, she felt drained. For Luka, this was the first time she said so many things at a short time. It was an achievement to behold but she didn't feel like celebrating. She peered down at Miku who was sniveling under her weight. The teal-haired princess was crying in anguish. She couldn't stop herself from choking out a sob. It was too much, even for someone like her. She fully understood her actions now. The big secret has been revealed. Her chest felt constricted of all the grief her prince went through. The sobbing tealette pulled her down, tugging at her silky pink locks.

"Lu-lukaa… Lukaaaa…" she cried. All along, Luka felt empty. She needed something to fill the empty void inside but everytime she tried looking for it, she ended up getting hurt one way or another. She's been continuously repeating her attempts of gaining something from all of her pain. She was exhausted in trying because it left her even emptier than before.

"You don't have to cry for me." She calmly explained, she was practically numb now. "I don't deserve them." She whispered, wiping away her tears with her cold hand.

Miku found renewed strength and squished her face, making her jump slightly. She momentarily stopped her tears. She stared at her beautiful, emotionless eyes that she fell in love with and saw a tiny spark. That spark just needed a little power to burst into wild flames. "I'm going to help you conquer your fear if it's the last thing I do!" The teal-haired princess pulled and pinched her prince's face between her dainty hands. "I swear I won't leave you for anything, Luka." She squished even harder. "I won't leave your side. I promise." She was out of breath.

Luka felt her heart skip a mile a minute. Her face was now red for a whole new reason because this time, it wasn't the alcohol. "You won't?" she tentatively asked.

"I won't." She kissed her icy knuckles.

"You won't…?" She repeated, beginning to feel something prick her eyes. Miku nodded and smiled. Small droplets fell from tealette's face as she saw her prince squint her eyes. She pulled her down again, patting the top of head like she always did to her. This is the true Megurine Luka. She wasn't the perfect person everyone depicted of her. She's only a broken girl who only wants to be loved.

Luka wiped her tears with a swipe of her hand. "Bu-but why?" she wanted an explanation. "I'm not a good person as you think I am." She countered but Miku stood her ground.

"I'm a fraud."

_I was only pretending to be someone else._

"I'm a coward."

_I run away from my problems._

"I'm a liar."

_I've lived most of my whole life lying to everyone._

"I'm weak."

_I can't refuse anyone._

With a deep intake of air, she finished her words. "…and I'm extremely selfish…"

"Selfish…?" Miku croaked. Luka was far from the word selfish. The pink-haired prince meekly nodded.

_I don't want anyone else to have you._

With a hazy mind, she climbed on top of the defenseless girl and started to kiss her exposed collarbone. It took five seconds before Miku realized what was happening. Only when the contact of her naked skin brushed against hers made her blush a thousand shades darker.

"Wha-wha-!" Luka scraped her teeth enough to make her mewl in excitement. She nibbled and sucked a little, licking the red flesh once she was done but continued to pepper her skin more one after another and Miku wasn't doing anything to reprimand her unlady-like actions. The teal-haired princess felt her body grew hot and kept her legs together noticing how her prince was only clad in her bra and very _short_ shorts. Luka grazed her hot tongue on her sweaty skin, trying to cool her down but only did the opposite. Her temperature shot up a thousand degrees higher.

"Snap out of it, Luka!" She let it slip from her mind that Luka, though looked calm and collected, was still drunk. She refused to let her hear her moan again because it was truly embarrassing. Luka, driven by pure instinct, ignored her pleas and continued to do her oh so welcome duty. She felt something click inside her mind and that she really _really_ wanted Miku right now. Luka kissed the hollow of her throat, her jawline, her cheeks then her tiny nose to her forehead; each kiss akin to something growing more and more. She gently took her hands in hers and pressed their foreheads together. The red-faced tealette let out a squeak.

"Miku, I…" Her voice low and husky, successfully making the girl under her melt. She pushed closer, their noses touching. Miku felt like her soul has left her body, she closed her eyes waiting for this moment to come a reality. Her heart and gut clenched as her heart rate sped up a hundred times faster than usual. "…I want you to know that I really…" She closed the distance between them and swerved at the last second, resting her head on the pillow next to Miku, her arms ungraciously spread out.

_Not again!_- Miku cried.

"Mpfhhh mmmff pfhhhh…" were the muffled words that Miku desperately wanted to hear. And before long, she heard soft snores near her ear. She was kind of disheartened yet again but she knew that she had enough time on her hands.

"I guess there's no helping that." A little disappointed on how her prince ended the conversation but she was content on what she had gathered. Luka had been incapable of trusting other people because of this reason but she won't let her trust rot and be tossed like trash. This is the only opening she has and Luka has given the key to the lock. This is where the real battle begins.

A slight shuffle in the sheets and Luka held her close like she did yesterday. She snuggled underneath Miku's chin and inhaled her blueberry scent and went back to sleep. Miku sighed contentedly and gently caressed her hair, untangling it of the annoying knots with her prince snuggling deeper to her neck, tickling her. The atmosphere was silent and serene. She would wait until the morning to wake up beside her beloved prince because now, she only wished for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came yet both of them still haven't moved an inch. Comfortable with each other's warmth, both found it hard to move away even an inch. Reluctantly, Miku sat up and rubbed her eyes and Luka still hugging her waist. She nudged her prince, finding it adorable for her to sleep in. "Hey, wake up. Today's the last day and we need to pack up." The said prince mumbled incoherently. "Lukaaaa! Stop stalling and get up!" She gently shook her and pried her arms off of her waist; it was limiting her movements. She got up and pulled her arms, much similar to how she tried to rouse the pink-haired prince yesterday. Of course, she thought that Luka would resist so she gave the pull twice her strength. Landing painfully on her back with Luka lying on top of her; she felt like she was having déjà vu.<p>

Her luscious hair veiled their faces, away from any discreet onlookers. Her breathing was deep, making Miku gulp audibly. She opened her eyes, no longer were they emotionless. It finally showed something other than her sorrowful past. It was the hope of her promise to make it all better. Miku knew her face was burning and she felt Luka come close to her face.

Though the crash made her head painfully ring because of her hangover, she wanted to at least greet her. "Good morning, Miku." She greeted and kissed her cheek. She slowly stood up and held out her hand like the prince she was but only because Miku was her princess. The teal-haired princess reached for hand and accepted the assistance. She dusted herself and pouted at Luka. The pink-haired prince cocked her head, wondering what might've bothered the tealette while trying to knock out her headaches.

Miku pulled her arm towards the door, her ears were bright red. As soon as they were downstairs, everything was quiet. Too quiet. By this time, the twins should've made a ruckus, Lily would be whining about something silly, Kaito would be as annoying as ever with his early ice cream sugar dose and Meiko would be trying to keep him at bay while Gakupo and Gumi would try not to interfere but none of those noises came up and Miku grew extremely suspicious. She began to scan ahead in search of the party with Luka in tow. In the spacious living room, she saw the twins and Gumi sitting on the couch with their tomato-red faces covered with their hands who didn't seem to notice their presence. The adults didn't seem like themselves as they were awfully quiet as their foreheads creased with disgust as they heard Miku's oncoming footsteps.

"Keep it down will you… Ugghh." Kaito wrapped his head with his scarf and hugged himself.

"Shut the hell up, Kaito." Meiko was rubbing her temples harshly.

"Please, stop… talking…" Gakupo's face was green and was about to let out something nasty.

"For the love of…" but Lily stopped midsentence and held on to the chairs for support.

Luka had only a slight hangover so the effects weren't that extreme. Al cautiously returned to attend to his guests and gave them some medicine and ginger ale to help them. The butler wordlessly greeted the two and his eyes grew wide in surprise. He beckoned Miku to come over and whispered to her ear.

"I see that you've taken things to the next level." He beamed and pointed to the marks Luka left on her skin. "I've taken last night went well?" She looked like deer in headlights as she hurriedly covered the red marks and her face went crimson. Luka didn't make just one, oh hell no, she made five and were very difficult to hide from sneering eyes. She kept her head down and sat beside Gumi. The teenagers were silent with their own mutterings on a specific subject.

"So, uh, Miku…" Rin peered from her finger. "You saw…?" her white bow was sloppy and crumpled. She always made sure that it stood up tall.

"Y-yes…" she answered.

"And mine too..?" Len asked, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"S-somehow… yes…" she replied.

"Did any of you guys h-hear me la-last night…?" the timid Gumi shook her head because of embarrassment.

The trio simultaneously answered with a negative and she let out a relieved sigh. But Miku knew she couldn't escape this.

"So you and…" Rin started, looking at Miku at the other end of the couch.

"…Luka-nee…" Len continued, pointing at her markings.

"She sure made a lot of those love bites…" Gumi finished, earning a gasp from them. They would have never thought she would have the guts to say that out loud but maybe Lily's confidence rubbed on her at some point.

"You don't have to remind me!" she quipped and the adults groaned in pain begging her to shut up.

She was lucky that they were in a hangover because if they weren't, she might as well dig herself her grave because she will literally die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Hurray! Finally done with this.<p>

It's hard without my notes and all but I pulled through!

Who wanted that kiss to happen? Raaaaaise your haaaaaand.

That kiss wont happen anytime sooner, just so you know. ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ── *:・ﾟ *throws confetti*

I want to express my heartfelt gratitude to you readers because you thought that this ugly fic of mine deserved to continue. Plus, I reached a milestone! Hurray! 69 favorites (Which is, by far, the best number, I swear)

Leave a review and you can message me if you have any ideas/suggestions or just dropping by to say hi. I love how you guys make me happy with these simple gestures.

MIGHT change the summary if someone offers a better summary.

So yeah.

─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ DISCONTINUED.

_Just kidding._


	20. Chapter 20

Oh hey.

Look the 20th chapter.

Oh hey look, 2 months no update.

You guys probably hate me by now

* * *

><p>Things went smoothly for the ride back home.<p>

Or so Miku had thought.

All the adults had their rests and the teenagers were glad they haven't brought up anything embarrassing which was surprising since the rambunctious group of adults were loudmouths. Either they still weren't up to it at the moment or they have completely forgotten about the whole fiasco because of the amount of alcohol intake. No matter what the reason, it was gladly welcomed. A moment of goodbyes and they were off home. Al remained to take care of the summer home with Tiny as his loyal guard. It was a sad parting for the dog and master because Al needed Tiny to remain there to sniff out any intruders or such. They all had their picture taken by the butler as he wanted to hang it over the bland wall.

"Expect the other ones later!" he said. "I'll send them over tomorrow." And with that, they returned home. It was then the silence broke as everyone looked at Miku with smug grins plastered on their faces. Kaito, the airhead he was, had to notice one mark on the tealette's shoulder thinking it was some kind of a bug bite.

"What kind of bug would give you something that huge?!" he exclaimed, making everyone halt their steps. Miku had to cover it up one way or another. All of them turned their heads and while those who were victims kept their mouths shut, the rambunctious group of adults had to fuss over it. The tealette averted her eyes, playing innocent.

"It's nothing! Swear!"

Meiko leaned down to inspect it twice over. "That bug must be gigantic to leave that kind of mark." She smirked.

"I bet that bug's colour is pink. You know, the shy, domestic types of bugs that would bite when you least expect it." Her eyes travelled to Miku's body. The teal-haired princess resisted the urge to look at the culprit who did it. "Betcha that bug didn't leave just one mark." She nudged Luka's side.

As always, Luka was paying no attention until Gumi whispered something to her ear. Everyone looked at the two introverts exchanging quiet words to each other until the taller of the two blushed. Luka's face was as bright as her pink hair. She looked away, covering her mouth with a fist. She whispered something again and Gumi affirmed with a nod.

_That was…?_

_I hope you have something planned, Luka-san._

_But did I really…?_

_Those are evidence enough._

_But I don't remember…_

_Because you were drunk._

_Are you really sure…? It could be someone else._

_And who, I dare to ask, would be stupid enough to do that to her?_

_I uhhh… Tiny?_

_Take responsibility. Besides, you two were in the same room the whole night._

_Did I really…?_

_Yes. Deal with it like an adult._

Luka couldn't look Miku in the eye anymore.

"It's certainly not a mosquito then, as I have believed." Gakupo cocked his head. "A love bug perhaps?" Luka burned even brighter than before.

"It's a homerun!" Lily chortled but stopped midway because of sudden nausea.

Kaito gave a wink. "1000 points goes to Gryffindor!"

And that was how the tealette endured the most mortifying time of her entire existence. Sure, she almost tackled Gakupo for the last bit, might've shed a few tears here and there from the sheer embarassment, almost strangled Kaito to death for his crystal clear vision and maybe acted like a sore princess like when her parents forgot that she wanted her own unicorn. She ignored everyone the rest of the day and she definitely went out of her way to ignore her flustered prince which was very difficult to accomplish.

Each group dispersed to who they came with which meant Luka and Miku would endure a whole ride back with the humiliating confrontation lingering in their minds.

"I don't want to remember that ever again." She sighed. Her cheeks were beginning to flush pink despite the indignant protest inside of her mind to stop thinking about it.

Currently, she was faced with a new problem. A few more days and it was time for her to return to school. During the course of summer break, the teal-haired princess has gained a bit of confidence from the summer trip to Luka's vacation home. Excluding a _certain_ experience she totally didn't want to remember ever again. Needless to say, the information she needed was more than enough. But of course, there was more to worry about right now. School was a mere three days away and getting distracted with all the fun and adventures had her forget what students tend to forget during summer vacation.

Homework.

A _humongous_ pile of summer homework.

Miku devastatingly stared at her mini mountain of books and papers. "I'm screwed." She admitted defeat. She wasn't a person who would blow if off till the last minute because she would always get a head start on these monstrosities but as soon as Luka joined the picture, her brain organized her priorities. Luka first then everything else.

"Now isn't the time to think about that!" she halted her thoughts. She wasn't getting anything done by just dawdling around. Those papers aren't gonna write for themselves, you know. With a heavy sigh crawled to her bed and sunk in deep beneath the sheets. She needed to think. She needed to think of a way on how to get it done. A list of options popped inside her head as she crossed out one after another deeming them useless. She suddenly felt tired and the warm covers helped her eyes fall shut like lead. Her thoughts swirled as she began to think that maybe now isn't the right time to do it but as soon as her brain went off to dreamland, a loud ringing woke her up.

"Give me a break." She sluggishly slipped of her bed and crawled to where her phone was. She picked it up and almost lost her hearing.

"Miku! We need your help!" It was Rin. Of course.

"Rin, keep it down! You almost broke my eardrums." She whined. "This better be important." She wanted to end the call.

"Yeah, yeah, princess." She brushed her off. "Anyway, come over and let's do our homework together."

"But I was in the middle of something." Miku really didn't want to go to their house right now because she was very sleepy. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"I was in the middle of something, my ass!" she mimicked, earning a tiny pout form Miku. "First, it's in the middle of the afternoon. Second, you were probably thinking on how to do your homework but ended up falling asleep. And lastly, the reason you don't want to go is because I woke you up and you don't want to move your ass." Rin huffed.

"Kgghh…!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Miku could hear her brother's static words at the end. _You tell her, Rinny!_

Miku looked at her desk. Her eyes moved on to her bed and back to her desk with her mini mountain. "Fine. Fine!" She caved. "I'll be there in a few." Even without seeing her face, the tealette could sense the smug look on the blonde's face. "And don't expect me to do everything by myself!"

"Psshhhh, as if, princess." Rin scoffed. "That's why Lenny is here." Len's shrill scream could be heard from a far distance. _You're making me do twice the work!? _"Bye, Miku. Some sissy here just can't tone down. Seriously, Lenny, shut up. When did your opinion ever matter to me?" The older twin raised a brow. "Bye, Miku. We'll be waiting for you." And she hung up.

Miku stared at the screen of her phone which had gone blank after the surprise call. Now that she was fully awake and reality dawned upon her, she stretched her arms and began to pack her things.

* * *

><p>The teal-haired princess arrived at the Kagamine household with a warm welcome. The three teenagers gathered inside the older twin's room since it was slightly bigger than her brother's. Subjects were the first order of business and they weren't exactly in the same grade. Miku was a year higher than the two.<p>

"Ehem!" Rin coughed. "Based on our grades this last term, let's pick who's gonna do what." The other two nodded.

Len scratched his chin. "Then I'll do History, World Literature and hmmm..." he shrugged. "And whatever I can help with."

Rin raised her hand. "I pick all the Science subjects since that's the only thing I'm good at." She tilted her head to the side. "okay, maybe Geometry but Trigonometry is a no-no for me."

"I'll do English and the rest." She twirled her pen. "But you two will help me because if you don't, I'll tell Lily-san you've been eating her pudding again." She warned.

"What?! But you swore to my pledge!" the older twin slammed her hands on the table. "You said you won't tell nee-chan!" Len looked at her with an indistinguishable expression.

"You've been eating her pudding again?!" the younger twin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any idea what could happen if nee-san finds out that you've been stealing her favorite snack?!"

"But Lenny-"

"Again!"

"Hey, I'm not the only one who's been eating those!" She retaliated. "Yesterday, I saw you with my own two eyes sneaking in the middle of the night, grabbing one!" Len opened his mouth but no words came out. He was guilty. Rin snapped her fingers. "Didn't think I was awake that time huh? Caught you red-handed, Lenny."

"It was probably your imagination, Rinny." He coughed. "I would never do that kind of preposterous thing."

"Don't lie to my face, Lenny. Just admit that you're also to blame once nee-chan finds out." The older twin sneered. The teal-haired princess clapped her hands to gain their attention. Both twins looked at her with surprise.

"Let's save this for another time. We have to finish our homework, remember?" Miku sighed. Their conversation was going nowhere. Rin sat on the edge of her bed grabbing a few books and silently started her share of homework, whispering _we are not done with this, got it?_ to her younger brother to which Len shrugged. There was no way that she should be blamed again if Lily loses her grip for the loss of her precious pudding. Oh no, this time, Len was involved and she has to make sure her older sister would never find out she was a part of it.

A couple of hours had passed when the three teenagers started on their arduous task of finishing their summer homework. They asked each other things they weren't sure with, scribbled down what was needed, mentally challenged themselves to solve equations, took a few nibbles of snacks to gain some energy and they didn't notice the sun had set until Rin's stomach started grumbling.

"Cease fire!" she sluggishly slid out of bed. "I'm hungry and nee-chan hasn't come home yet." She sprawled on her carpeted floor. "Lenny, I'm huuuuuuungry. Cook us something."

Miku stretched her arms above her head and let out a satisfied hum when she heard them pop. "I agree. Let's continue this tomorrow, I'm beat." They made it over more than half and finishing them tomorrow won't cause a problem. "Only a few more and we're officially done."

Rin crawled over to her brother's side and jumped on him, his back bounced slightly from the impact. Len wheezed in pain. "Lenny, I'm hungry. You're hungry. Miku's hungry. We're all hungry!" she whined while rolling all over her brother's body similar to a rolling pin flattening cookie dough. "Mom and dad aren't home and nee-chan said if they're not here, you're responsible with cooking."

"R-rinny… get… off me…!" the younger twin cried. Rin pinched his butt for added measure, making him squeak before she got up and left him there. Len clutched his heart to help him breathe. He'll get her someday. This is what being responsible than your older sibling feels like. Just because he's a few minutes younger than her doesn't give her the right to boss him around like that. It wasn't fair. She should be the one toiling away for her little brother, spoiling him rotten but it was the other way around. "Wait till I tell nee-san-"

"Tell me what?" Lily whispered in his ear. He jumped up and tripped on his feet, crashing down in a split second.

"Uwaaaaaahh! N-nee-san! How did you get in here?!" Len covered his ear. He could feel his breathing going faster.

"Just checking up on you nerds. You might've been doing something nasty while I'm gone." Miku faked gagged. "Hey, Miku-chi. What's up?" Miku lazily waved her hand and lied down.

"Nee-chan!" The older twin gave her sister a squeeze. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever." She drawled. "I'm starving and Lenny doesn't want to cook. He's going to starve me to death!" She shook her sister vigorously. "Hey, nee-chan, are you listening to me? Nee-chan! Listen to me!"

The eldest blonde grinned. She bent down, holding on to Rin's ankles. "Alright already!" She then quickly pulled her little sister upside down, earning herself a scream. "Yeah, yeah, Rinny. You're hungry, I know that." She kept her grip solid and swayed her sibling from side to side. How she could do that, Miku and Len would never know. Maybe it was a gene that Len did not receive in his genetics because he wasn't as strong as those two.

"Hahahahaha! Nee-chan, put me down!" Rin was surprisingly enjoying the attention she was getting. Lily kept her hanging upside down before throwing her on the bed. The tiny blonde kept on laughing as she tackled her older sister. "Lenny, help me defeat this monster! She's not our sister!" Len, forgetting he was angry in the first place, joined Rin in defeating the so-called monster. "She's far too strong!"

"Whoa whoa. Hold on." The taller blonde grabbed a fistful of their hair. "Who's the monster here?" she questioned.

"Lenny! Push her on the ground!"

"Rinny! Hold her still!"

"Wait!" Lily remained on the floor held down by the weight of her two siblings. "So this is the thanks I get for bringing you food?"

Rin huffed. "How would we know it's not poisoned, you monster?"

Lily almost laughed. "It's your favorite Chinese food from downtown."

"Did you buy the _thing_? Nee-san would never forget to buy those." Len asked, crossing his arms.

"It's the only proof that you're not an imposter." Rin added.

In a split second, the older blonde reversed their position. She pushed them both on the carpet floor, resting her palms on their chests, rendering them vulnerable. The twins did not struggle because if they did, Lily would surely press her weight down to her palms and they knew how much that hurt from past experience. "Yeah yeah. I bought fortune cookies so can we now go downstairs and eat?"

The two looked at each other and gave a nod. Lily helped them up and waved her hand to Miku. "Let's go, Miku." The tealette hung her head low, she was really sleepy right now. Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her downstairs while Len had the opportunity to stay with her sister. He contemplated on telling about the pudding but of course, he would also get in trouble if he spills. Lily waited for him to go out of the room so she could close the door. Once outside, Len jumped from his skin because Lily had his head wrapped around her arm. "I know your secret." She stated. Len, thinking back on their previous argument over the pudding, kept silent.

"I… I can explain!" he quipped. Lily took slow steps, dragging him along the way.

"You two are lucky that most of my stock is in Gumi's place because knowing you two, I might not be able to have my pre-midnight snack and I'll probably eat all of your fruits in one go."

"My bananas…"

"Of course, that was only a joke." She ruffled his hair. "What? You thought I didn't know that you two were snacking on my pudding? It was hella obvious since you two get so hyperactive the next morning." She unleashed her hold and went on ahead. "Just don't tell Rinny I know. It's our little secret."

* * *

><p>They all had their fill and chatted for a few minutes. Rin was the first one to choose which fortune cookie she got and handed everyone theirs, much to their dismay. Miku cracked it open and pulled the paper, dusting off the tiny crumbs that went with it. She raised her brow at the ominous warning written on the paper.<p>

_Take care of your beloved because something is approaching._

It was just a random fortune from a random cookie that Rin had randomly given her. What were the chances of this actually happen to her? She looked around to see that the others had pretty good fortunes. She was the only one with the warning.

"Miku, what'd you get?" asked Len. "Mine says _If you see the colour blue, you're in luck_. Man, what a ripoff." He scoffed. "No one would actually believe this."

Rin ate the cookie and read what was on her fortune, spewing a little here and there. "_You'll trip and fall down but luck will come right after it_." Lily began wiping her sister's mouth with a napkin. "Can't I just avoid some rocks or pebbles and receive the luck?"

"I think it doesn't work that way, Rinny." Lily read hers aloud. "Check out mine, _Money is coming your way_." She laughed. "Like that would ever happen. Noticing the teal-haired princess' disturbed features, she asked, "What's wrong, Miku-chi? Got a bad fortune?" she peered over her shoulder and read the message. "Woah. Creepy much."

"That's stupid." Commented Rin while waving the paper on her face. "What's coming? Good or bad luck?" she gave the paper back to Miku. "Maybe awesome luck?"

"Just let it go, Miku. It's just a fortune, there's no way it could happen." Len added. "Mine is even stupider than yours."

Miku smiled and thanked them for their encouragement. They were right, it's not like something would just happen in a blink of an eye. Besides, it was unclear on who might be targeted. Lily ordered the two to clean up as she would walk Miku home. They made an agreement to finish everything tomorrow afternoon. They said their goodbyes and the two were off.

The quiet atmosphere between the blonde and the princess was tense and Lily couldn't figure out what. She attempted to talk to her but she was ignored, or rather, Miku wasn't paying any attention. It was obvious that the reason for her unusual self was the fortune. The blonde tapped her shoulder and miku looked up.

"Is the fortune still bothering you?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, yes, it really does bother me. Quite a lot, actually." She confessed. "For the past few weeks, I've had so much fun with all you and…" she trailed off. The teal-haired princess sighed and clasped her hands together behind her back. "On the night of our second trip, I learned Luka's past."

Lily stopped walking. "So you know everything now?" her eyes were melancholic and her lips were pursed. Miku nodded. "You're not angry at me with what I've done?"

"I was but I figured it doesn't matter anymore."

"Miku, I ran away and didn't even give her a chance to speak." It was so uncharacteristic of the blonde to show that she cared. "I… I said some horrible things to her and I was the reason for her to be like… like that!" she clenched her fists, wanting to punch something.

"You weren't the only one, Lily-san." Miku approached her slowly and took her shaking fists. "Almost everyone had their share on her difficulty but you're trying to make it better for her and that's okay." She said gently. The shaking gradually stopped and Lily looked down on the princess. "You're making it up to her and I think it's wonderful. I know she has forgiven you for whatever pain you had caused her in the past."

Lily looked away, ashamed. She walked ahead and pointed towards an empty bench just a few meters away. The both sat down with the eerie silence of the night, with the wind howling through the roofs of the houses. The blonde offered her some hot beverage and she accepted.

"She told you about Ruko and Luki, right?" Miku nodded once. "Ruko's family still owns the school but I don't think she's there now. I don't know where that… that bastard ran off to but I'm really grateful she isn't there anymore. Who knows what I could've done to her when I learned the truth from Luki." She scratched the back of her head and fixated her gaze on the tealette.

"I remember the time when Lulu-chan came back after all those years." She started. "I thought back on what I could've done or said to her but there was no point anymore. She was gone. It was when I was in my second year that I was given the chance to apologize."

The tealette remained still, wanting her to continue the story. "That was when Luka's father made her come back to Japan, right?"

"Yeah. I was in a different section and I stayed away from most interaction inside the class but I overheard a conversation about a new student with bright pink hair. I was surprised but I didn't get my hopes up because I was certain that Lulu-chan would never come back after all that had happened but guess what? It was her…" The blonde tucked her hair. "but she was like a completely different person. Her hair grew out and she wore the boy's uniform. I think she was used to wearing Luki's, she preferred wearing it. She was scared of almost everything. I stayed in the shadows observing her for the past months because I was so terrified of her reaction when she saw me, I mean, I did technically ruin her life and all." She exclaimed.

"Don't beat yourself up for this, Lily-san. You know better than that." Miku scolded and Lily raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine fine. Anyway, after stalking her and avoided her all throughout, it made me feel uneasy. There was this one incident of the Culture Festival and her class was appointed for a play. Knowing her drop-dead-gorgeous looks, it was a no brainer that they picked her to play the prince. You know how she is, she can't actually turn down an offer. I secretly watched their play and believe me, it was like she was a different person. She looked perfect for the role and she was awesome with her acting skills. I even thought that she took drama lessons." She joked.

"A prince, huh…"

"I waited out in the backstage for her but after the curtains closed, she quickly dashed off to somewhere. I followed her but I was careful to not show my face. She was inside the bathroom and locked herself inside. I was good with pick locking and I opened the door and it was not a pretty sight, I could tell you that. Apparently, she was so nervous and all the stares and sounds made her have an anxiety attack. It was pitiful to look at." She cringed, remembering how Luka was trembling. Her hands gripped at the metal and unimaginable substances were coming out of her mouth. She looked so exhausted, so strained, so scared it was heart-wrenching to see.

Lily rubbed her temples. "I don't know what to say…" said Miku.

"You should've seen the look on her face when she saw me for the first time in years." She swiped her eyes with her hand. "She was so terrified of me, Miku. She even tried to run away with her state and I felt horrible…"

_Lulu-chan…?_

_Li…ly… What're... you...  
><em>

_The prince got up on her shaking feet, not caring of there were disgusting splotches all over her clothes and on the floor. The moment she stood up, everything began spinning and she held on to the wall for balance. _

_Let me help you, Lulu-chan._

_The blonde started to walk towards her but she flinched and felt another outburst coming out. The bile was quickly rising up her throat that she had to turn away and spare Lily of her disgusting action. Tears were flowing down on her dirty face and pleaded her to stay away._

_But why?_

_You… said you didn't… want to see my face… ever again…_

_The blonde understood her words completely. They were the same words she used at her when she saw them all those years ago. She realized that she wasn't actually avoiding Luka because she was scared of her reaction but she was scared that her mistake would be thrown back at her in full speed. It hurt her. It hurt her more than anything to see someone suffer from your own words of cruelty. That was why Luka was in a different section, that was why she grew out her hair, just to make sure Lily would never get to recognize her again._

"It took me a while for her to trust in me, especially in that situation but it turned out well. That's when I promised myself that I would help her in any way but I think you're more fit for that role, Miku-chi." Lily smiled. Miku remained quiet. Without any response, she stood up and waited for Miku to join her. They walked in silence not until they were infront of Miku's house that the tealette parted a word of thanks and bid goodnight.

_Take care of your beloved because something is approaching._

* * *

><p>Okay so that's over and done with.<p>

Maybe a few more chapters and the finale. HMMMMM

If you were wondering about Lily and pressing her palms on the twin's chests, there is a reason for that. I saw my friends do something called the faint trick and they had to press really hard on someone's chest until he falls unconscious. It was so weeeeeird because the person loses their consciousness for a few seconds and then BAM! they wake up like nothing happened. They told me it hurt when they added too much force on the chest so yeah.

HMMMMMMMMM

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews (* 3 *) uwu

oh, sorry for my previous joke

You guys are awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! Another two months have passed.

Ahh yes.

*cries

* * *

><p>The distant memories of summer etched in Miku's mind played in a slow motion on the first day of her class. They finished off the remaining of their homework the day after without much fuss. The teal-haired princess kept on zoning out for most of the day until she realized school had ended. She met up with Len and Rin after class and even they knew that something was bothering Miku.<p>

"Man, Miku, I can't believe you didn't experience this with Kiyoteru-sensei. He keeps on blaming every damn thing on me like I'm the one who causes his class to go haywire." Rin exclaimed to which Miku did a little hum.

Len sighed and lightly bonked her head. "Rinny, Miku doesn't make fun of history lessons like you do." He turned his head towards the tealette. "Am I right, Miku?" but there was no response. The twins looked at her and stopped, waiting for her to realize that they went still. Sadly, Miku kept walking, without taking notice that she wasn't with the twins anymore. She was in a deep thought.

"Lenny, what's wrong with Miku?" the older twin was worried as they both watched her walk, getting farther and farther away.

"I... I don't know, Rinny." He started to walk. "I think Miku and nee-san had a talk about Luka-nee. She's only like this when it's about her." He pointed out. Rin started to follow her brother's pace. It was then they couldn't even see a glimpse of the peculiar shade of teal that both of them ran to catch up with her. At a sharp turn, they found her walking towards a lamppost.

"Miku, look out!" the twins cried in unison. The said girl looked up but was too late. She was already knocked down on the ground.

"O-ouuuch...! How did I... ouch." Miku rubbed her forehead, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. It was painful but it was enough to make her realize that she had been walking aimlessly all this time.

"Geez, Miku!" Rin helped her up. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? It's a good thing you just hit your head, what if you fell down from a pot hole?" she scolded. "Look, you've got an awful bruise there."

"Rinny's right, Miku." Len offered his hand to her. "You should really look where you're going or you'll get hurt."

"Ouch... Okay, lesson learned." She touched her forehead and it stung a little when she did. "Thanks." She sighed. She didn't know why she felt this way. She just wanted everything to stop and thinking about what was written on the paper didn't help alleviate her growing uneasiness. Something was wrong. Something felt off. She needed to find out what. It was still early and she hasn't seen Luka in days, maybe paying her a visit wouldn't be so bad. "You guys go on ahead. I'll go to Luka's place first." She said. Her legs started to walk again but when she saw the look on the twin's faces, her eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat.

Rin, who was usually wearing her happy expression, looked hurt.

Len, who was always giving her advice, looked disappointed.

"Miku, if there's something wrong, you know you can talk to us, right?" Rin titled her head to the side. The bow atop her head was slightly sagging.

"I know it's none of our business or anything but we're worried about you." Len continued, who began fiddling with his tie.

She took a sharp breath and let herself realize her crucial mistake. The tealette closed the distance between them and embraced them tightly. It didn't cross her mind that the twins would be so affected with her unusual behaviour. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry. There's just a lot going on inside my head but I'll get by." She heard the older twin hum on her shoulder. "Once I get this fixed, I'll tell you all about it." She felt the twins simultaneously grip the back of her uniform, prolonging the hug. It felt all nostalgic hearing those words because she too, expressed them to Luka not too long ago. "And when I can't handle it anymore, I'll come running to you two." She promised.

"You better tell us!" Rin told her. "Or else I'll torture it out of you." She gripped harder.

"I'll take note of that." Miku laughed and let them go. "See you tomorrow!" she waved and started to walk.

"Hey, Miku!" Len hollered. "Luka-nee's place is _that_ way." He pointed to the opposite direction. The teal-haired princess blushed and ran, saying a word of thanks. When she was out of sight, he looked at his sister who was silent.

"Miku... she's different now." She said aloud.

"She's in love, she's bound to change sooner or later." He answered.

"For better or for worse...?" she continued; her eyes downcast.

He put his hand on his chin. "Do you think she'll be okay, Rinny?"

The older twin puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "That's a stupid question, Lenny." She turned her head, stubbornly staying quiet.

Len waited for an answer but got no reply. "It's even stupider that you can't answer my question, Rinny and I just returned your question." He tugged at her sleeve. "Let's head back, nee-san's waiting for us."

* * *

><p>The tealette's mind was refreshed after the twin's encouragement and she knew it was the first day of everything for her. Now that she knows about her beloved prince's traumatic past, it was time for her to get her act on. It was finally her time to shine.<p>

The familiar pathway towards her prince's house was getting nearer, giving her that feeling of excitement. As she stood in front of the mansion, her heart thundered inside her chest. A single knock and a few seconds later, Luka emerges from the inside. Her face looked the same as it was a couple of months ago. Black circles under her vibrant cerulean eyes, her never changing stoic expression and her less-than-fixed silky pink hair. The tealette shyly waved her hand and Luka's left eye twitched. Whether it was a good sign or a bad one, Miku couldn't decide. With her usual pat on the head that Miku came to adore, she motioned her to go inside.

"How are you, Luka?" she asked as they went in. She gave a light shrug and a bit of an unusual lopsided grin.

"I didn't expect you to be here." She stated bluntly, earning a sad pout from the teal-haired teen. "Ah, I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." she looked away, covering her mouth with her fist. "...I was thinking about you, that's all..." she mumbled, earning a slight tug from Miku.

The tealette smiled, cheeks painted in pink. Maybe she could take a huge step today. "Hey, did you miss me?" she teased, wondering if Luka would answer. It took her a few seconds then Luka merely nodded and touched their foreheads together in a simple manner. Miku was rendered speechless and went crimson. She slowly closed her eyes and nodded once more before walking away. "Ca-can we go to the Music Room?" she squeaked. This was it. The pink-haired prince gave a small smile thus up they went with Miku making sure it wouldn't go wrong.

Stepping inside, the tealette turned towards a certain drawer while Luka just stood waiting for her. She recalled what Lily told her. Of all the things she needed to know about the Music Room.

_Listen up, Miku-chi. There's a drawer there where you can find all the writing tools you need. There are pens, pencils and papers and other shitload of stuff begging to be used._

She took out a pencil with a blank notebook.

_Lulu-chan can play any instrument inside that room but she mostly plays the piano. _

Miku asked her to play whichever instrument she'd like for today and Luka went to fetch her dusty old violin from a shelf.

_Last thing you need to know is that there's this small file cabinet filled with all of Lulu-chan's compositions. You can read them when she's not there inside the room with you or maybe take them home. Just don't let her know about it, she likes to keep them a secret._

She sat down beside Luka, watching her clean the violin with interest. She opened the notebook and wrote the date, scribbling a few words here and there, mimicking how Lily did it. After the instrument was cleaned and tuned, Miku let her start with a gesture of hand. The pink-haired prince positioned it and closed her eyes.

_Start with a simple question, Miku-chi, like maybe how was her day or how was lunch._

Miku quietly asked her a question. "How do you feel?" It started out with a soft-sounding melody and Miku listened intently, wording out the music she played. It was soothing to hear and she looked serene. She stood tall like she was performing infront of a huge audience, her posture was ramrod-straight but showed no discomfort, her face was cool and composed, her fingers gracefully slide onto each string with ease and her pink hair glowed. All the while, the teal-haired girl stared at the beauty completely forgetting about her task. She shook her head and continued on writing down her thoughts and how she interpreted Luka's music. After sometime, the melody changed into an upbeat tune and she quickly recognized the familiar sound.

_Pachelbel Canon in D Major. No wonder it sounded familiar._

She remembered their earlier conversation.

_I didn't expect you to be here._

_...I was thinking about you, that's all..._

She wrote that down on her notebook. She bit her lip from making another weird sound. Her heart hammered inside her chest as she wrote faster and faster. She could feel her ears had gone red. A couple more minutes and she heard a sigh. She was done. The tealette closed her notebook and gave applause. Luka, not knowing how to respond, bowed her head in acknowledgement. And that's how Miku's struggle to help her prince began.

* * *

><p>Almost every day, the tealette went to her house not just because of her tutoring but also to help her with therapy. It became a habit for her to hold on to the notebook and pencil when she was alone inside her room to add more of her input, if there was any or just to simply check how things are coming along. At times, she would read them when she couldn't sleep to remind herself that she needs to be at her very best if she wanted to help Luka.<p>

_Today, Luka slept for only 2 hours because she couldn't sleep. She was a little bit crankier than usual. She accidentally slept on my shoulder while she was waiting for me to finish my homework._

_Luka ruffled my hair and played with my bangs. I don't know why but it made me smile even though my hair got messy. I began to comb her hair because she hasn't been brushing it and there are an awful lot of tangles. She fell asleep though! It was adorable._

_She played her song and there's something bothering her. I could just feel it. When I asked her what's wrong she just gave me shrug and told me that her game was corrupted. I laughed at that. She can be so childish sometimes._

_Sometimes I see Luka staring at me when I do my homework and when I look at her, she just pats my head longer than usual. She seems happy. That's great to hear._

_Luka seems to be uncomfortable when seeing kids. Her left eye twitched when she heard the kid from the tv cry loudly. Maybe it gives her unpleasant memories. _

_Luka's insomnia has becoming less and less frequent to her. Her music sounds lively now. _

_I accidentally slept while listening to Luka. I feel so embarrassed now! I wonder if Luka's mad at me for sleeping on her lesson. I hope not. _

Though it was supposed to be her notebook for writing about Luka's mental faculty, it also became her sort of diary. Weeks had passed since they began and Miku thought it would be a great idea to take Luka outside. She hasn't been outside for quite a while now, plus it would be good for her. The tealette went to Luka's house that afternoon and invited her to go outside. It was expected that she would hesitant in accepting but Luka knew that she could never turn down an offer by Miku. With a reluctant nod, they went out.

"You'll be fine, Luka. It's such a nice day too." Miku exclaimed while Luka kept her distance close to her, still uncomfortable with the unfamiliar surroundings. They walked until they reached the park where adults, kids and some teenagers were roaming around here and there, having a great time. The pink-haired prince looked terrified. Her breath hitched at the kids who were running around. Miku gently held her trembling hand. Luka instinctively entwined their fingers, finding solace at the warmth of her hand. The tealette blushed at the action, trying her best to comfort her beloved prince. They settled down at a bench, under the cool shade of a big tree, overseeing a playground where the kids were at. It took a few minutes for Luka to calm down and gave an appreciative squeeze to Miku which she gladly returned. They just sat there, watching the clouds roll by, the wind rustling the leaves of the bushes and trees, the sound of innocent laughter and the overall relaxed atmosphere.

"Thank you." She heard Luka say. The tealette looked at her and she closed her eyes, repeating the phrase. "Maybe it isn't so bad after all." She kept her hand where it was, not bothering to remove it from the other.

Miku initiated a conversation with her, just to make sure she doesn't fall asleep with this quiet scene. The tealette talked about many things about school to let Luka know how she was faring. Luka listened attentively as always, sharing a few words when needed. She kept on going, having fun with talking with Luka with something about herself for a change. The pink-haired prince smiled. It was when the tealette let out a yawn that they agreed to go back, seeing as she might doze off in minutes. Still holding hand-in-hand, they left the park in a slow pace.

"Hey, Luka." Miku gripped her hand to catch her attention. Luka stopped and tilted her head, prompting Miku to continue. "I think they need help." She pointed to an old couple, who were clearly struggling to carry their heavy loads of baggage. The pink-haired prince watched silently as the couple paused to catch their breath before trying to carry their things once more. She knew what Miku was trying to make her do but there was something that's keeping her from doing it. Without waiting for her, the teal-haired princess made her way towards the couple, offering help.

"Hey, Luka! Come over here!" she hollered. Luka dragged her legs towards them and nearly bailed as soon as she came in contact with the old man's eyes. He was obviously pissed for some reason and she was utterly terrified. They had a staring contest of some sort with him glaring at her with his dark and misty orbs. Luka paled. Her heart rate spiked at the stare she was given and in all honesty, she would have left and ran if it wasn't for Miku stepping in to snap them out of their daze.

"They live close by so this'll be a cinch, right, Luka?" she happily declared as she pushed the stunned prince towards the old couple's luggage.

"Hmph! I can handle this by myself." Huffed the old man, successfully intimidating Luka even further. His wife put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Now now, dear. There's nothing wrong with a little help." She said and even as someone as stubborn as he was, he caved in to his wife's wishes. Luka's heart raced wildly as he came closer to her. Her left eye throbbed as he was standing infront of him, a few inches taller than she was. He grabbed the lightest bag and started walking. His wife sighed and offered a smile. "Please don't mind him. You know how men are. Always wanting to show they're stronger."

"It's okay, right, Luka?" Luka went still. The fear that ran inside her made her utterly still. Those eyes reminded of her grandfather. Has she done something wrong again for him to act like that? Would she get punished once more if she pushed with the futile attempt to please him? The pink-haired prince started to get dizzy and nauseous from the sudden rush of emotion provoked. Fortunately, Miku registered her uneasiness and gave her a hug.

She whispered something in her ear, to soothe her tense prince. The old woman looked surprised but smiled nonetheless. She left them and alone for a couple of minutes, quickly catching up to her stubborn husband. Luka's cold hand slightly trembled as she carried the luggage but the tealette made sure she was going to be fine by giving her a pat on the head. Slowly but surely she began to walk albeit a tad bit slower than usual given her circumstance.

They reached the couple's house with the old woman racing up to them. "My my. I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you two."

"It's totally fine! We're glad to be of service." Miku said as she laughed. Luka bowed in response. The old woman looked up to see her husband walking towards the two.

"Have something to say, dear?" she asked. He scoffed, still looking pissed as ever. The pink-haired prince gulped as she sweated profusely. The tealette subtlety went beside her, linking her arms to somehow calm her irregular breathing. He stood mere inches infront of Luka, staring at her like before. His dark and misty eyes were penetrating, as if he was staring right through her soul. How Luka wished she could shrink and escape from the horrible treatment she knew she was going to receive. Memories from her past replayed inside her head. She had them all memorized but just remembering them always felt like it was the first time.

_You are Megurine Luka_

_You shall do what I say_

_You shall do what I please_

_You should have never been born_

Luka almost threw up as he reached for her arm, expecting a harsh beating or a hard slap but none of those happened. Instead, he gave her some candy and gave one to Miku as well. He politely bowed his head and turned away from them with his permanent wrinkles stuck on his grey skin that made him look more intimidating than normal.

She felt her lungs constrict because she had forgotten to breathe as she clutched the candy in her hand. She had expected a spiteful remark or something similar but this was beyond her. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. The old woman chuckled, brushing away Luka's bangs to reveal her strained eyes. "My husband was never good with words." The pinkette bit her lip. "It's his way of saying 'thank you'." The tealette hugged her tighter as she felt Luka's legs shaking to the point of them buckling.

The old woman smiled. She covered her hand with her wrinkly ones, gaining her attention. "Won't you open it and have a taste of his sincerest gratitude?"

"I... " The pinkette clumsily ripped the wrapper and stared at the candy, still not believing that it wasn't poisoned or anything of the sort. She popped it in her mouth and her tastebuds exploded with flavour. "I... I'm..." she mumbled but soon, tears fell softly on her cheeks. This was something unbelievable for someone like her. The old woman merely chuckled, wiping away her tears.

_I'm sorry_

"He carries them around everytime and the flavour hasn't changed since then." Luka nodded, her lips puckering up. It was sour. Very sour. Miku was surprised that she still kept a straight face after chewing on it. But she didn't care. She didn't care that it was just a piece of candy. She didn't mind that it was extremely sour. She didn't mind the way the old woman would laugh at her childish reaction.

But she did mind that someone finally acknowledged her effort, coming from a cranky old man whose face looked like he was about to beat someone up, nonetheless.

The teal-haired maiden immediately wrote everything down in her trusty notebook. Every single detail she could remember, her hand scribbled away for her. Luka was drained from the encounter. Miku sat beside her inside the Music Room, deeming it as the best place for them to relax. The pink-haired prince was absentmindedly rubbing the used wrapper between her fingers when she felt the tealette lean beside her.

"Hey, Luka," she started, putting away her materials at the nearby table. Luka waited for her to say continue but she went silent. She felt dainty hands intertwine with her own, purposefully stopping her movements. Miku felt her hands were ice cold as usual and they weren't trembling anymore so she began to ask. "how did you feel?"

Her eyes widened a fraction as she clutched tighter. She expertly spun her around so she could hug her from behind to hide her pained expression. Her arms snaked around her small waist and let her head rest on her shoulder, subtlety sniffing her scent. She should be used by now, with all of Luka's ambiguous actions but nevertheless, Miku would always feel her heart rate run a hundred miles per minute with her face turning crimson within seconds.

"I... was scared..." She heard Luka say from behind her. "I was expecting him to..."she trailed off, nuzzling her head at the crook of the tealette's neck. Miku nodded, reaching for her head, gently stroking it. There was no need for her to ask anymore because she understood what it all meant. After all, she did reveal her past to her that fateful night.

"It's okay, Luka. I'm always here if you need any help. " she reassured as she leaned back to let Luka feel her warmth. "I'll listen to anything you'll have to say." She added.

The teal-haired princess sat there quietly with a peaceful look on her face as she felt her shoulder becoming damp by the onslaught of tears by her beloved prince.

* * *

><p>There was no doubt in her mind that Luka was going to recover. It will take time, effort, blood, sweat and other disgusting fluids to reach the goal but Miku didn't care. Summer has passed and the crisp autumn air was welcoming to her. Autumn is the time where nights get colder, food tastes better, trees shed leaves thus scattering on the sidewalk and couples going out more often because sharing their warmth with each other was a crucial thing and if they didn't, they would surely freeze to death.<p>

Miku noticed that Luka was a lot clingier this time around. Longer hand holding, longer pats on the head, hugging was more frequent than the usual side glances, and sleep came to her more often with both of them end up sleeping on the couch with the TV on. The tealette was highly surprised of the sudden development. Not only was it adorable and quite enchanting but her heart could only take too much. Apparently, being by her side and helping with therapy had its perks. But of course it had its downside as teasing was not accomplished by a single person. Oh no, it had to be done with seven different individuals. Seven different, infuriating and annoying individuals.

Kaito, the blue-haired idiot, would tell her that Luka was cold and just wanted someone to hug and needs to tame a certain princess before she runs wild.

Meiko, her big sister, would remind her not to let Luka touch any alcohol lest she pays the price.

Gakupo, the tall and lanky samurai, reminds her to not touch Luka in inappropriate places because it was rude unless she had consent.

Gumi, the timid introvert, would scold Miku in looking at Luka's games because it was certainly not made for her pure and innocent soul unless she was ready for tier fifteen.

Rin, the older and louder of the twins, would tease her non-stop at school, during lunch, at discussions and even after class because she insisted for Miku to be prepared because more embarrassing things are yet to come.

Len, the younger and relaxed twin, would convince Miku to make Luka a sweater because he knew how much Miku was a sucker for sappy and cliché romance tricks.

And of course, Lily, the exuberant blonde, would shout at the top of her lungs to remind Miku to use protection.

The tealette had long since known that there was no escape from them.

This week was the same and there was little improvement from before. The only difference was that Luka's hand almost always froze at times due to poor blood circulation. The teal-haired princess would offer to warm them by rubbing her warm hands to transfer heat. The pink-haired prince would just nod gratefully and thus dozing off with the warm ministrations.

Then again, little did they know that these peaceful exchanges were in jeopardy.

It started out as a normal day, much like the weeks before and the teal-haired maiden was on her way towards her prince's house. As she knocked on the door and stepped inside, she knew there was _something_ off. Usually, Luka would keep the lights on and judging from the cold air, she hasn't fiddled with the thermostat. There were two choices on this matter that Miku asked herself. One, Luka was still asleep by playing videogames all night and two, she went out to buy some icecream because she told her that she wanted to try out the newest flavour but highly doubtful since Luka wouldn't go outside unless it was an emergency.

Two choices yet both seemed wrong.

"Luka? Are you awake?" she called out at the quiet mansion. Her voice bounced off the walls and everything was eerily silent. "Luka?" she called out once more. She went inside the living room and found her asleep on the couch. Her whole body was wrapped in a thick blanket, covering her whole body save for her pink hair sticking out of the openings. The tealette sighed. She was fine. Tossing away her previous fuss, she couched over giving the seemingly-heavy body a shake.

"Luka, wake up! It's almost dark out!" Miku expected the body to stay still but there were movements. Luka was a heavy sleeper and for her to wake up with a single shake means something is _definitely_ off today. The blanket slid down her body and the tealette's eyes widened.

Luka cut her hair.

With her eyes still closed, she turned her head towards Miku. Her long pink locks were gone and her hair was short. All those years of not trimming it, why do it now? "Luka...?" she squeaked. The pink-haired individual looked at her and looked confused, probably because of waking up. A hand shot out from the bundle of comforters and pat her head but it felt wrong. So very wrong.

Luka's hands were almost _never_ warm.

"...Miku...?" she heard someone say. She whipped her head, trying t find the source only to see Luka, with her long pink hair cascading down, looking pale and stiff. Miku quickly stood up but the weight on her head kept her down on the ground. Arms were now slithering on her shoulders, as she frantically turned her head to the side. Luka was there infront of her and Luka was also here beside her.

_What's going on?_

"Luka...? Let me go." She pleaded. "Please." She wanted to think and with two identical people staring at her was making it all the more confusing. She heard a laugh from behind her. It wasn't Luka's voice. She squirmed her way out but the arms were holding her in place. The pink-haired prince infront of her emitted a low growl. The tealette saw the pain in her eyes and the noticed her irregular breathing. She was having a panic attack once again. She needed to be there at her side.

Right this instant.

"I said let me go!" she headbutted the person behind her as she scrambled to reach for Luka who was going to lose it in seconds. "Luka. It's me, Miku." She cooed, embracing her trembling prince. Even her hands were in cold sweat.

_Miku...Are you... going to..._

"It's okay, I'm here." She patted her face to focus her attention at her not someone else. "Luka, look at me." She commanded and Luka tore away her eyes from the mysterious person. The teal-haired princess wiped the tears with the back of her hand, letting Luka's head rest on her shoulder.

_Miku... I thought you said that..._

"I'm alright, Luka. I'm still here." She said, earning herself a contented sigh. She finally stopped shaking.

_I thought I'd lost you..._

A sarcastic applause snapped her out of her daze and she hugged Miku possessively. "Very impressive." The person said. Miku couldn't see what Luka was so afraid of and how was he able to get inside. "This sets a record time now. Usually, you run away and hide in your little room until the end of the year." He laughed. She heard Luka mumble something incomprehensible.

"Luka? What is he saying? Who is he?" The tealette asked, tilting her head to the said person.

"Hah, like she'd tell you." The person mocked. "It's quite obvious but I'm her brother." He explained.

"Wait, you're Luki?" she exclaimed, throwing incredulous looks at both of them. No wonder she mistook Luka for him. They had the same hair and were fairly identical. Now he was walking towards them with a mocking grin. She felt her prince, grip her blazer tighter but her body was trembling with fear.

Her throat felt dry as if she didn't drink water in a whole year. "Wh-what are... you doing here?" he managed to say. Luki looked happy at the question directed at him.

"Wow you're finally talking!" he clapped. "and here I thought grandfather cut off your tongue."

Bile was rushing up her throat once he mentioned their grandfather and it was nasty. She didn't want Miku to see how weak she was. The time her grandfather almost cut off her tongue was something she didn't want to remember ever again but with Luki bringing it up all of a sudden, her body reacted to it.

"Stop that." Miku warned viciously. She wouldn't let someone treat her bad that was and she was already improving. He's decreasing her chances of ever fighting her fears. Her eyes shot threatening daggers at him but Luki smiled even brighter and peeled her harshly out of Luka's weak grasp. Miku spun a little until Luki snaked his arms again around her shoulders. It was disgusting. This feeling was utterly disgusting. The pink-haired prince almost toppled over without the tealette to keep her balance. Regardless, she held on to the table as her knees buckled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miku hissed. "Let me go this instant!" her blood was boiling now. Luki was now in her number one in her list of hated people. She struggled out of his arms but he just kept her in place.

"Haven't I reminded you that what's yours is mine?" he scoffed. "And that means, this little cutie here is mine too, right?" Luka felt her gut wrench. "Because you'd do anything for your little brother." He drawled. The tealette saw how Luka's eyes closed in anguish and she felt her heart drop at the sight of her prince slowly crumbling. All her hard work wiped out in a few seconds.

"Luka, snap out of it!" she screamed. There must be away for her to keep her sane until she escapes. "He's just messing with you, don't listen to him!" she shrieked.

"Why wouldn't she? After all, she was just a replacement of me." He simply stated, successfully making Miku pop a vein. That was the last straw. She bit his arm so hard the he immediately let go of her, crying in pain. But that wasn't enough for Miku. She was ready to kick his balls up to his throat when she heard Luka say something.

"Wh-why would... you need... m-me?" she covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I'm not even your real sister, r-r-right?" The tealette stooped midway. Has she heard her right? Luki hissed as he rubbed his arm. That bitemark was gonna last. The tealette was ready to jump at him at any second f he tries to say something but she just heard Luka, weak as she was, stand up in wobbly legs and whispered, "We're n-n-not even bl-blood-related...yet you st-still..." vomit inducing sounds were made as Luka ran as fast as her legs could carry her to her room. A loud slam of the heavy door and all Miku heard was the deafening silence, save for Luka's unsavoury _business_.

"You..." she hissed under her breath. She stomped her feet loudly and started to charge at him but halted once she saw the disappointed look in his eyes. He looked flustered and sighed. "What did you just..."

"Oh, sorry." He said, a hundred and eighty degree turn of his earlier personality. "Man, Lily's gonna kill me once she finds out I screwed up again." He rubbed the back of his head, looking apologetic but Miku didn't buy the act one bit.

"You little..." she hurled her fist to his arm because hitting his face was something she needed to save at a later date. He fell down, screaming in pain. Even if Luka told her that Luki was fragile, she couldn't help herself from hurting him. It was the only way she could vent her anger. Now she knew what Lily must've felt like.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Do you know what you've just done?!" she shrieked, grabbing fistful of her hair in frustration.

"I know I know! I screwed up!" he yelled. "I didn't mean for it to go that way!" he explained. "Can we start over? I haven't even properly introduced myself."

The tealette facepalmed. "For the love of... Like I care about your stupid introduction!" Miku jabbed her index finger at his shoulder. "I don't care what you were up to but once I get her out of her room you've got hell to pay." She menacingly said, Luki gulped.

_Luka, please be okay_.- she prayed.

_Take care of your beloved because something is approaching._

* * *

><p>Luki now makes an appearance \(o ' w 'o) yay

Okay not yay because he seems like a complete asshole

I havent realized that this fic has been going on for a year now. WOW

Thanks to everyone who has supported me (u w u)

I dont know if my writing has improved but oh well.

I think the not blood-related thing was obvious though so sorry for that.

Thank you again everyone! Maybe leave a review so I'd know what you guys want for the next chapter or even about this chapter.

If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me! I didnt have my glasses when I wrote this so I got a few words or letters mixed up.

You guys make me happy (/* v */)


	22. Chapter 22

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH

_*cries_

Im sorry ;-;

* * *

><p>The door to Luka's bedroom was shut and the teal-haired princess wanted to desperately reach out for her prince. She could still hear the wretched sounds coming from the other side as she banged on the door over and over again. It was no use. She couldn't even get a peak on what's inside much less budge the heavy mahogany door.<p>

"Luka! Open up! It's me, Miku!" She called out to her, voice strained from the bubbling feeling inside her stomach. "Luka! It's me!" She tried again and again until her voice went hoarse and her fist trembled from the abuse. She slid down the door, forehead resting on the smooth wood. "Luka… I'm sorry." She whimpered. The sound from the other side ceased and there was a moment of silence. Miku placed her ear on a small gap and listened carefully of any sound Luka made. She heard her breath hard, gasping for air. She heard soft footsteps dragging her body towards the door and before she could knock again, Luka was in a coughing fit before a heavy thud pierced the air, making Miku's hair stand on its end.

"Luka…?" she called again but this time, she was met with utter silence. She frantically fumbled for her phone inside her pocket, trying to contact someone who could help her. Her fingers were terribly shaking from the anxiety as she called Lily's number. She tried to calm herself down for the sake of not doing anything rash. She waited for a few seconds and she picked up.

"Hallo? What's up, Miku-chi?" the blonde said with as sing-song voice.

"Lily!" she practically screamed.

"Owowow! What's goin-" but Miku cut her off.

"Lily! Luka! She… she locked herself inside her room! I don't know what to do! Luki's here too! And-"

"Lu…ki? You said Luki?" she growled.

"Yes! Him! Lily, please come over here and I… Luka… she's… she's…" she stopped talking as tears were flowing down her cheeks, and onto the carpet.

"Miku-chi. Whatever you do, don't talk to him. Wait for me, I'm on my way." And she hung up. Miku let the device fall from her hands as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her blazer. She heard quiet footsteps going up and spotted Luki, that infuriating person, timidly peek at her. Miku shot him daggers as he flinched and dared to move closer.

"What do you want?" She spat venomously. Her voice didn't crack as it was supposed to. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"Look, I'm sorry." He started, rubbing his arm. "I… It's just that… Ughhh!" He hung his head in shame as he slumped beside her. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." and he buried his face in his arms. "You called Lily?"

"Yeah, so?" Miku was so tempted to beat the shit out of him but she knew it would do no good to her to him so she remained quiet, patiently waiting for Lily. Once that's over and done with, she'll pry for answers.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't need to knock on the door like she used to. Instead, she opted to use her spare keys because it was an emergency. The blonde kept silent as she waltzed inside and Gumi was alert on any suspicious behavior. They climbed up the stairs and the air just got heavier once she laid her eyes on Luki. Miku was the first one to break out from her stupor and greeted Lily. The blonde waved and focused her darkening eyes on the pink-haired guy. Miku wanted to tell Lily that Luka was in grave danger but Gumi gave her a sign that she should be quiet. The green-haired girl pressed her index finger to her lips as the blonde's fist began to shake.<p>

"Uhhh hi, Lily." Luki began, voice squeaking from nervousness. "It's been a long ti-" but before he could finish his sentence, Lily narrowly missed his face with her fist. Reason was because Gumi anticipated her reaction that she slapped her arm so that it wouldn't hit her target. It was a risky move but at least, Luki was still in one piece. For now.

The enraged blonde wasn't done. She charged at him and grabbed his collar, lifting him up a few inches. The pink-haired individual gasped for air. Lily leaned in to whisper menacingly in his ear. "Now what are we supposed to do? I don't have the key to her room." She stated.

"You can't break the door like last time. You fractured your shoulder and a rib." Reminded Gumi. Miku looked incredulously at Lily who was still close to murdering Luki.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if a certain person wasn't so fucked up in the first place." Luki cowered in fear. It seems this wasn't the first time Luki did something stupid. "I've got an idea." The blonde shoved Luki to the door. He gulped audibly, knowing what Lily had in mind. "How about I use you to break open the door? It's your fault in the first place so take responsibility."

"Wa-wait, Lily! I-I'm not sure if this w-would work! I mean, look at me! I wouldn't even make a dent on the door!" he protested.

"Exactly, my point." She whispered and shoved him even harder. The two were exchanging words with spite, forgetting the current situation. One insult came after another and the tealette had enough.

"I know this is a bad time and all but Luka's still in there and I haven't heard her do anything the past half hour. She might've collapsed or something!" Miku screamed, alerting the trio who were participating in an endless staring contest. Gumi tugged Lily's sleeve.

Lily sighed. "We're not done, got it?" Luki nodded and he fell to the floor. Lily wiped her hands in disgust as she went towards Miku. She rubbed her head and leaned down. "She'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>Using the blonde's brute force, they miraculously opened the door. With the help of a tool, of course. Miku jumped right inside as soon as the door opened enough for her small body. Surely enough, Luka was sprawled on the carpet but Gumi told them she was still breathing, judging from the small labored breaths. They wasted no time in treating her. Lily carried her to her bed, Gumi fetched towels and cold water, Miku grabbed the medicine needed and Luki stood in a corner, not wanting to cause any more trouble.<p>

"Luka…" Miku stood by her side as she gently unbuttoned her clothes. As she saw the scars come into view, she felt her eyes pricked with tears and looked at Luki from the corner of her eye. She was extra careful with anything that comes in contact with her scars. She knew how the pink-haired woman was sensitive with those. They let her wipe her body off with the warm water Gumi had brought and changed her into fresh clothes.

"She's going to be fine." Gumi mumbled while tugging at Lily's sleeve. She had to keep the blonde calm. "If you're going to fight, do it outside. Have some consideration for Luka-san." She said and let go of her sleeve. Lily shook her head and took her hand. She squeezed her hand like one does with a stress ball.

The tealette was at Luka's side, stroking her knuckles and keeping her hand warm. She was sleeping peacefully for now. All the stress had lead her to drift into unconsciousness and she'd probably be confused when she woke up.

"M-miku…" she heard her speak and her eyes opened a fraction.

"Don't worry, Luka." The tealette affectionately kissed the back of her hand. "I'm right here." The felt the pink-haired prince shudder and close her eyes once more, resting for she heard her princess' voice. Miku stayed by her side for the remaining time while the trio went downstairs to leave them be.

It was a while before Miku went downstairs to see Lily not looking as pissed as before. They looked like they were finally having a civilized conversation with tea and snacks on the coffee table.

"Oh good. You're here." Lily put down her cup of what seemed like black coffee. "It's getting late and I need to take Gumi home." She scoffed at Luki. "But there's no way I'm leaving you with _him_."

"I-I'm sorry." He said and sipped his tea.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, you ass." Her blood was boiling again, luckily Gumi tugged her sleeve to remind herself to calm down. "You're coming with us." Luki hesitantly nodded.

The blonde sighed. "Could you look after Lulu-chan just for tonight?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I'll call Meiko that you're staying here for the night."

"Thanks, I'll tell my parents too."

"Make sure you get some sleep, got it?"

"That goes without saying." She said to lighten up the mood.

"Great to hear." Lily chuckled. She punched Luki on the shoulder as they passed by him. "Don't come and think this is over okay? There's a lot going on and you showing up isn't making anything better." They left and waved goodbye to the lone teal-haired girl.

"We'll be back tomorrow."

Miku locked the door and fetched her bag from the couch. She messaged her parents that she'll be staying for the night and quickly went upstairs to check up on Luka. Luka was still asleep when she went inside her room and thought that maybe she should freshen up a little before going to bed. Her surprise sleepovers had made Luka arrange an extra bedroom just for her to use but it was mostly left alone since she would let Miku sleep beside her on her own bed. The closet had clothes fit for Miku, clothes that were too tiny for Luka to wear now. She opened the room and went through the closet, looking for something comfortable to wear. She picked a purple long-sleeved shirt and boyish shorts.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep early tonight." Miku opened the fridge only to close it. "And I'm not hungry tonight either." It was a very chaotic afternoon for her. Luki showing up out of the blue shocked her but Luka passing out of sheer terror from her brother was another matter. All it took was a few minutes of talking and Luki had her running with her tail between her legs. It seems as though Luka was still far away from recovering than she had initially thought. Just the mention of her grandfather was something powerful enough to make her a quivering mess.

"I can't…" Miku had lots of things going on inside her head and she couldn't understand any of it. She took her trusty notebook inside her bag and went towards the Music Room. It felt different without Luka around to play music for her. The silence was deafening. She took a seat at her usual place and started to write down everything for today.

_Luki came and caused a ruckus._

_Luka said they weren't even blood-related._

_Luka fainted._

_Lily-san almost murdered Luki._

_I'm staying at Luka's place._

It wasn't how she would usually write her entries. Tonight was more of a one sentence kind that only recorded what her mind told her. She was beginning to have signs of a headache coming as all the things from this afternoon replayed inside her head. It was getting out of hand.

"I guess its back to square one for me." She sighed heavily. She closed her notebook and looked around the shelves. The pink-haired prince owned such a variety of instruments that it she had always wondered how she was able to play all of them. She brushed her fingertips on the glass cased instruments and made her way to the file cabinet that contained all of Luka's compositions.

_Last thing you need to know is that there's this small file cabinet filled with all of Lulu-chan's compositions. You can read them when she's not there inside the room with you or maybe take them home. Just don't let her know about it, she likes to keep them a secret._

If she was to understand her better, she needed a more in depth understanding on what she feels and thinks. She scanned through the lyrics, drowning herself with what Luka wanted to convey.

"Toeto, Circus Monster, Perfectionist Complex, No Logic, Afterglow… Even If It's Your Happiness…" She couldn't read music sheets so she only read the words. "There's a lot. Some are just piano compositions but still." The papers were endless. She was greeted with heaps of paper every time she opened a drawer.

_What's important to her, she can't communicate.  
>That's her name, Toeto.<br>She's a timid girl too shy to speak to you so that's her toeto.  
><em>

_I fell to the ground  
>I can't hear a sound<br>I look up and see  
>You are not with me<em>

She hummed in an imaginary tune, wishing she could at least read sheet music.

_My future is frightening and uncertain  
>My past is bitter and painful<br>I've had enough, feeling this way  
>I want to lock up all my feelings.<em>

_Only when I want to quit living, I have only to stop and think over, right?  
>Choosing only what you want to, letting off your worthless things<br>It's impossible that everyone can walk like that… right?_

One by one, she read earnestly, because she knew those were the raw emotion Luka expressed.

_What I have left with me  
>are all unfinished pieces.<br>All my blood and tears  
>with shining dead rats.<em>

_Say, is the tomorrow you're burdened with causing you pain?  
>Let me draw a line through the struggling word.<br>Is the present you're burdened with cannot be saved at all?  
>Yet, if I were to lay kindness on your shoulders,<br>Would you be able to feel love again?  
><em>

She was in the middle of reading another paper when a something caught her eye. It was a crumpled up sheet of paper dirtied with ink. At first, she was thinking of throwing it away because she thought it was trash but she opened it, revealing unfinished work.

"Interviewer?" Eyes roamed at the crumpled sheet and her lips formed a smile. "It's the song she sang when I couldn't sleep." She remembered the time when they all went to her vacation home. It felt so surreal. Luka having all those scars, a terrible past which lead up to her pitiful present, and the trauma that came with it. She bared them all before her. It must've been painful in recalling all those unwanted memories and she knew it was her job to fix.

_What kind of music do you like?_

_What kind of food do you like?_

_Who is the person you like?_

_Oh, it doesn't have to be me, by the way._

She blushed. This was certainly how Luka would do in attempt of flirting. "But doesn't that mean she's been… with me… OH NO"

Oh no it is.

Oh. No.

OH.

_NO. _

_Take a minute to cool your head, Miku. It's probably nothing._ –she told herself.

Her eyes once more read the words that reminded her of all the time Luka would stare at her when she was talking about herself.

Her lips moved to pronounce each word and she was reminded of Luka subtly taking a few seconds longer with her hugging and holding hands.

Her brain mercilessly repeated the song inside her head and she was reminded of the times they slept together as if it was a normal thing between them.

As result of such thinking, her face was burning right now. If it was true, then everything that Luka has been doing right from the start was her way of flirting towards her.

It can't be.

It's impossible, right?

Luka has no time for something like that.

"But thinking about it that way… it's kind of…" Nice. In a way. At least she knew her love wasn't in vain. She pinched herself. "Focus, Miku. Focus." She chanted. No more distractions. She picked up all the sheets and returned them to the file cabinet as they were before.

She'll do her very best tomorrow.

"Goodnight." She slipped under the covers beside Luka in her king-sized bed. She wouldn't sleep in the guest room because she wanted her to be the first one she sees when she wakes up. She took her icy cold hands and kissed them with warmth. "I won't leave your side." It was a solemn promise she had kept all this time.

* * *

><p>When the first rays of the sunlight filtered inside her bedroom, Luka woke up beside something warm. Which was only one thing: Miku. She darted away from her and ran away to lock herself up in her game room. Luka didn't want to see her after yesterday. She staggered to lock the door and slid down the floor. She hugged herself to keep her trembling at a minimum. She repeated Lily's words inside her head.<p>

_No one's coming after you._

_No one's looking for you._

_No one. _

"But…"she bit her knee. "Luki's here…" her hand itched at the bottle of pills she kept in her room. She should've taken those with her when she had the grand idea of leaving.

Miku woke up in a panicked frenzy. Luka was gone. Yet again. What a way to start her morning. She didn't even have breakfast yet. "Luka!" she called. She yelled inside the mansion and was only met with silence. "Luka! Where are you?!" she screamed again. She checked every room and was losing hope but heard a tiny sound. It was a BGM from a game Luka played. It was stupid of her not to check there. The sound got louder as she approached but when she opened the door, Luka was not there. She cursed in frustration. Luka was playing hide-and-seek in this ridiculous mansion. She needed back-up.

When Lily and Gumi came they had found Luka running around from different rooms. She knew her way around the house than them so naturally, she outdid them at every turn. They were getting pretty tired of her game.

"She hasn't eaten yet…" Miku said.

"Well, you can't just leave food at the doorstep because you wouldn't know which one she's in." Lily replied, scratching her neck. She looked around and noticed Gumi was gone. "Uh… Where's Gumi…?"

When they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen, they both ran and caught Luka carrying multiple cans of tuna with Gumi handing her a bag of carrots. It became silent. Gumi ever so slowly lowered her bag and Luka lowered her cans but took two and put inside her pocket. Lily grinned and shouted. "You're not getting away this time!" and they started their cat and mouse chase inside the house. Lily might be faster but Lukas had the upperhand. She skillfully dodged her tackle and swiftly passed Miku and dashed to her room, locking herself again.

"That's a bust." Lily winced. Her head bumped at the table. The door suddenly opened and Luki was stiffly standing at the side.

"Is it a bad time or?"

Miku glared at him.

"I'll be at the living room if you need me." He ran, avoiding their burning stares.

"This is just isn't my day." Miku whined.

* * *

><p>The tealette prepared Luka something to eat and left the food at her doorstep. "Luka, I have food here if those two cans of tuna don't satisfy you." Gumi was in charge of guarding the door. She gave her a mock salute in which Gumi returned. Lily was with her at the kitchen when she made her food and proposed an idea.<p>

"I'm not too keen with that, Lily-san." Miku said as she cracked some eggs. "Isn't that invasion of privacy?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Miku-chi." Lily explained as she ate. "It's killing two birds with one stone. We get that bastard to speak up and letting Lulu-chan hear it. Easy!"

"She's inside her room right now. How can we arrange all those things?"

"Haven't you seen Gumi with her skills? She's got that handled." She bragged.

"Wait. Don't tell me you already did it?" Miku facepalmed.

"I'll get the signal when it's all set up and ready." At that same time, her phone rang. "Yep, preparations complete!"

"I can't believe I'm going through with this."

"Work your wonders, Miku-chi!"

Miku opened the door to the second guest room and saw Luki drinking a cup of tea. He tensed up as soon as she came inside and looked away. She sighed. If this plan would work, then she'd be killing two birds with one stone as Lily had specified. She just had to find a way to make him talk. As far as she's concerned Luka's well being is her top priority and with Luki in the way, he could be hindering her.

"I … I know we got off the wrong foot so let's try again…?" Luki said, finally breaking the silence. "Uhhhmm Hi? I'm Megurine Luki." He nervously offered his hand to which Miku begrudgingly accepted.

"Hatsune Miku." She spat. She didn't mean to but she was reminded of the damage he caused. He flinched and went back to sipping his tea, creating an awkward silence.

They just sat there, ignoring one another for the past half hour. Luki would steal a glance but would retreat when caught. Miku would stare at him from head to toe, scrutinizing his features making him terribly uncomfortable. It was then Luki decided to ask a simple question that finally the clock started to move.

"How… How is she?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"She's holed herself up in her room." Miku stated, anger slowly taking over. "She's been refusing to eat since yesterday." She sighed. "I came to talk to you for a reason." She should get over and done with it, stalling will make things worse. "I want to understand why you did that. Why did you trigger that anxiety attack?"

"It's her fault!" he snapped at the tealette, making her jump slightly. "You don't know what I've been through! It was all her fault!" he shouted with contempt.

"What do you-"

"I'm done. This is just a waste of time." He stood up and left an enraged Miku.

* * *

><p>The next few days were the same. As soon as Miku would breach the subject, Luki would abruptly leave.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Stop trying!"

"I'm not gonna talk!"

"Don't make me!"

Apparently, Luki was a child trapped in a man's body. So far, the plan was making things worse. The mic was always turned on and Luka would hear everything from the other side. This was as far as he would go. Next time, she'll make him talk.

It was another failed attempt and Miku was drained. Luka still wouldn't come out of her room. She always went straight to her house after school and made sure to cook for her because she knew that she would deprive herself from eating.

"Luka, I'm leaving your dinner here." She knocked on the door. She heard faint shuffles at the other side but the pink-haired prince didn't dare to open the door. She sighed deeply and went to the Music Room to write her daily journal entry.

_Luka has been cooped up in her room for days now. When Luki said she would be like this for the rest of the year, I didn't think he was telling the truth. I really have no idea what to do now. If this keeps up, it's as if I haven't helped her at all. Plus, I'm still curious about the fact that they aren't blood-related. Maybe that's the reason why her grandfather was so despicable. Because Luka isn't his…_

She stopped writing and massaged her temples. What could she possibly do to get her out of the room? A spark of inspiration hit her and she started to grab all the paper she could get her hands on. She took out her pen and started writing down.

"I'll make a song for her." She dotted down notes and began her dreadful journey to writing lyrics. When her phone rang signaling her that it was late, she packed up her things and told her she was leaving for the day. As much as she hated to leave Luka, she was excited to finish something that she would truly enjoy.

Miku stayed up all night composing her song and it was difficult especially because she didn't have the talent to play an instrument so she was stuck with just singing it with an upbeat tune. Even Rin and Len approved when they say the paper sticking out of her notebook. She went inside the mansion once more and prepared their food. She was getting jittery from the excitement. She knocked on the door.

"Luka, I'm back." She said. As usual, Luka wouldn't open the door. When Miku sat down and started singing, she heard her footsteps stop at the door.

_Hello!  
>I opened my window and whispered.<br>How are you?  
>Alone in my room, with no one.<br>Morning!  
>The morning has arrived, with heavy downpour.<br>Tick-tack!  
>Someone please rewind spring for me.<em>

She heard her sit and she was encouraged to sing more for her. She enthusiastically sang her first song. Her first song made for her. A song made for her beloved prince.

_Thank you!  
>I actually want to say "thank you".<br>Thank you!  
>I actually want to say "thank you".<br>Even if just for once, while I lament from the bottom of my heart,  
>I actually want to say "thank you.".<em>

_Why is it that you end up hiding it?  
>Is that what you actually want me to ask you about?<br>I promise that I will not laugh,  
>so why don't you try telling me?<br>I won't know anything if you don't open your mouth.  
>You won't convey anything merely by thinking in your head.<br>What a troublesome specie of organism,  
>the one called "human", that is.<br>_

She felt Luka's cold hand slide under the gap of the door, reaching her hand. Miku smiled for the first time in weeks.

_Hello! How are you?  
>To you, I say "Hello! How are you?"<em>

That night, the tealette successfully made her come out of her room and they had dinner in relative silence.

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this? Let me out." He ordered. It had been two weeks and Luki was visiting yet again making Luka run back inside her room for protection. She wanted to try it again and she locked the door inside the room so he won't escape.<p>

"Not unless you talk."

"I don't want to! So let me out." he repeated.

"No."

"You don't understand at all! It's her fault for everything!" he continued, the tea long since forgotten.

"I won't know unless you tell me!" she screamed, matching Luki's tone.

He growled low. He raised his hand and lowered the sleeves of his jacket revealing horrible scars wrapped around his wrist. "She's the one who caused this!" he pulled his collar downwards to reveal another set of long scars around his neck. "Do you see what she has done to me?! Grandfather was furious when she ran away! And I was left with that deranged old man!"

Miku shuddered. Their grandfather was ruthless. Even Luki wasn't spared with his outbursts.

"You don't know how much agony she had caused me when she ran away!" He continued, feeling everything spinning. "She's a coward, you know? Yet you still care for someone like her?" he laughed, concealing his ugly scars with fluid motions.

"You…"

"What?! You're still defending her?!"

"You don't even know what Luka has done for you!" she tackled him. Both of them crashed down along with the couch. She held his shoulders to keep him from getting away.

"She ran away! She left me all alone with grandfather! And I'm sure she hasn't forgotten that she killed my mother! Father wasn't the same because of that! " he cried. "She caused more damage than I did a couple of days ago! She was supposed to endure all of grandfather's outbursts not me!"

Something inside her snapped in that second. She wasn't thinking straight when her hand slapped Luki hard, his face swollen from the impact. He was stunned into place, cradling his cheek. Teardrops fell on his face when he looked up seeing Miku crying.

"You're the one who doesn't know anything." She said. She took his wrist and cried more. "Your scars are nothing compared to hers." He went silent. "Luka has done nothing more than protect you. She chose to take your place because she was worried about your health. She made everything look okay so you would focus on getting better even though she was slowly crumbling."

"What do you know-"

"I know everything because she told me!" she screamed. "You were only concerned with your own selfish instinct and didn't even bother to ask how she felt about everything!"

"What about how I felt?! Don't my feelings matter too?" he questioned. "I was never allowed to go out. I wasn't allowed to eat what I want! I wasn't allowed to do much at all! It was like a prison for me! But she…" he bit his lip. "While I was rotting there inside that house, she was outside, enjoying things that were meant for me! She stole everything from me! She stole my identity! She was stealing what I was supposed to have! What I supposed to have received! I was cooped up inside the mansion while she made friends with other people! She even stole Lily away from me!" he raged. "I admit I was jealous of her. And… do you know how much that hurt?"

"She didn't steal anything! She only did what she your grandfather ordered her to do! She wanted to make everything perfect so when you get better, you wouldn't have any problems dealing with what your grandfather wanted!" she weakly punched his arm. Her cheeks wet from tears. "She only wanted you to be happy so she let her grandfather rule her life. You know very well how painful of a punishment your grandfather gives when he's mad… She endured that so many times that almost every patch of her skin is scarred. But have you ever heard her complain?" Luki shut his eyes. Miku weakly punched him again to gain his attention. "She was pressured to give you a happy life that she threw away her own without a second thought. But things started to get to her and she had finally lost it. But before she ran away, she made sure to make everything right…"

"What are you sayi-"

"Without Luka, you would still be locked up in that mansion with your grandfather."

"I don't understand…"

"Luka was your matching donor." She told him.

His throat went dry. "N-no she wasn't… Gr-grandfather specifically told me it was someone else." When Miku didn't reply, he contemplated in silence. He inhaled copious amount of air. It was a lie. Luka had already left when he woke up after the operation. She ran away, leaving him to deal what she had left off. Since Luka graduated highschool, he didn't really need to go and enroll because he would be trained by his grandfather to run the company. When he thought he was finally free to do whatever he wanted, his grandfather broke that dream and grinded his teaching to his skull. Every mistake was a beating and he cursed Luka for leaving him with that deranged old man. Even meeting Ruko was a pain. She ignored him everytime and only agreed because she was waiting for Luka. Other than that, their meetings consisted of heavy silence and menacing glares.

Luki was beginning to think that it was all Luka's fault as to why he was suffering. Leaving him with all the responsibilities hardly attributed to protecting him and ensuring him a good life. It was quite the opposite. By the time the scars finally healed, his mind was already set to believe that it was her entire fault.

But letting Miku's word sink in did he finally understood what Luka had wanted all along.

He always knew deep inside that his sister only wanted what's best for him.

But circumstances always proved him wrong.

"Do you… hate Luka?"

"I-" he choked.

"Do you?" Luki averted his gaze. When he didn't speak up, Miku took that as a negative and spoke again. "Have you finally realized what you did was wrong? What you've been doing was a very poor tactical approach."

"I know it's wrong but I just can't help myself!" Luki admitted loudly. He covered his face in shame for shouting at her. "When I open my mouth, I can't control what I say. Words just…" he bit his lip, forcing himself not keep the tears at bay. "…slip out…" He slid down from his position, huddled over by the corner. Miku kept quiet, knowing Luki needed time to accept everything that had happened to him all those years. They both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Then what do you want to say to Luka?" Miku asked him gently. She bent down, prying his arms away from his tear-stricken face. He looked so much like Luka that she couldn't help but feel something coil in her stomach.

"Words just create misunderstanding." He mumbled.

"And actions speak louder than words but you did show it in a very cruel way, even if it was good intention." She sighed. "You should still keep on trying." She playfully ruffled his disheveled pink hair. "After all these years, wouldn't you want to patch things up to her?"

He did.

He wanted that more than anything.

He wanted to go back when they were children. He wanted Luka to play with him, read stories with him, protect him from anything or anyone that could hurt him, and he terribly missed all the loving gestures he only felt with her.

Miku glanced at the mic and proceeded on the next step. "What do you want to tell your beloved sister?" She cooed, rubbing his white knuckles to release his tight grip on his knees.

The years of guilt had finally felt heavy enough for him to let go of his pride. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Hot tears poured from his eyes and he sniffed like the little boy he was. "I'm… really sorry… Luka-nee…" rivulets kept on sliding down his flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry… I really am…" he broke down in Miku's arms. He repeated words of apology to someone he treasured.

"I'm sorry… Luka-nee… I'm really… sorry…" he sniffled. Miku wanted to believe that he has finally come to terms with Luka's disappearance.

"You know what would Luka appreciate more?" Miku gently rubbed his head that reminded him of the way Luka did. "Instead of saying _sorry_, why not say _thank you_?" she urged.

A word of gratitude is given without doubt. A word of gratitude increases one's happiness and with it, their self-worth to the giver and receiver respectively. It carries a blessing if expressed correctly but causes grief if given carelessly. One does not truly know if their words are interpreted differently or taken out of context. That is why words create misunderstanding.

"T-thank… you…" he repeated. His voice was small and weak as he started but now it was full of vigor. He repeated those words so many times that when he heaved his last, the sun was setting. Miku couldn't be prouder of him. Both remained beside each other, one with overwhelming gratitude towards the other.

"I… I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" he spoke again, his voice hoarse from shouting.

"What did I just say?" Miku teased. He blushed and reached for her head, stroking it playfully.

"Thank you…" he smiled.

A full minute passed when Miku decided to keep the momentum going. Although she was unsure if it was a good idea to strain them both on the same day, she wanted things to progress faster. She stood up, offering her hand to Luki which he accepted.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?"

"You're going to properly apologize now." He immediately backed away from her but the tealette kept her grip firm. She wasn't letting go anytime sooner.

"Hey, you've already said everything. Now it's time for the real deal." She urged but Luki was far from agreeing with her. "Just repeat what you've said. I'll be there when you do it."

He hesitated but accepted nonetheless. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course. I'll take responsibility for making you cry. Both of you." He hugged her in that instant, grateful that someone other than Luka was okay with his presence. Someone other than his grandfather that wanted to be by his side without any expectations. Miku, being on the receiving end, was surprised by his embrace and awkwardly hugged back. He was a bit taller than Luka so her feet were dangling a few centimeters above ground. She sighed, wanting to feel Luka's embrace once again. When they hugged, it was similar to fitting two puzzle pieces together. They fit perfectly.

She walked to Luka's bedroom, Luki in tow. She knocked and called out to her but no one answered as she had expected. "I'm coming in, Luka." She grabbed the handle but it opened by itself. Both of them looked at each other as Miku peered inside.

"It… It's empty…" Luki mumbled. Miku was panicking. She let go of Luki's hand and roamed inside the spacious room.

"Where is she?" she asked no one in particular. She was pacing nervously, thinking of where on earth could've that person went. She looked at the speaker Lily set up in the room beside the closet. It was left untouched. The comforter of her bed was neatly placed. The pillows were also aligned. The curtains of the balcony swayed. There wasn't a trace of her inside that room. It was as if Luka disappeared.

_Of course._

Miku chuckled. "Wha-what is it…?" Luki questioned, and reached for her hand. He was getting nervous as well.

"I know where to find her." She reassured.

* * *

><p>They walked hand-in-hand, Luki refusing to let go.<p>

"I won't leave. I'll be right there."

"But… I won't know for sure…" he explained, he still had her hand in his.

When they were at earshot of the Music Room, Miku placed her index on her lips, signaling him to be quiet. They tiptoed to the door and stood there, immersing themselves with her music. The door was slightly ajar like before and Miku could peek inside, watching Luka's ramrod straight posture.

"I missed this…" she suddenly heard Luki say. "She used to… play this when I couldn't sleep at night… or when I was taken to the hospital for check-ups… It would always calm me down…" he sniveled. Tears were starting to spill again. Miku wiped his tears with the back of her hand. He lowered his head to feel her warmth.

"You'll be alright. I'm here." When the piece ended, he closed his eyes and kissed her hand before Luka opened the door. Luka's eyes widened with seeing her brother at the doorway with Miku. She wanted to run. She wanted to run as far away as possible. Seeing them being intimate with each other was _wrong_. It felt so _wrong_. Staring at them both made her heart wrench in an ugly feeling. She didn't want that. She didn't want any part of it again. Before she could make her legs work from stress, Luki spoke up. His voice cold as it was before.

"Trying to run away again, I presume?" he sneered. Miku watched in horror as Luki reverted back to his old self in a matter of seconds. Luka turned around, thinking of a possible way to get out of the room. To get far away from him as possible. To get far away from _them_ as possible. Her heart rapidly thumped inside her chest and her breathing went fast and uneven. She dared to look back as Miku looked disappointed at him. Luki marched towards her, whipping her body to face him. Luka's heart skipped a beat. Her hands were trembling furiously.

"Stop tha-"

"Do you know how much I went through because you keep on running away?" he stared down at her, keeping her steady. "Do you know how much grandfather wanted out of me because you had set his eyes on the perfection he wanted to see in me? Do you know how terrifying it was to meet Ruko?" he rambled. Luka only had to keep herself from fainting.

"_Luki_! That's enou-"

"Stay out of this, Miku!" he interrupted. "You promised me! You promised that you wouldn't leave me but you ran away!" he cried. Stray tears went to Luka's face. He showed his scars and her breath hitched. "You see what they did to me? You're a liar, Luka-nee! You ran away after you got your fun while I stayed and did the responsibility for you!" he continued. Luka went pale.

"I hate you…" he spat venomously. "I hate you!" he repeated. Every word he said was like a dagger slowly cutting through her already broken heart. "I hate you…" he gripped her shoulders forcefully and stared at her emotionless eyes. He saw what he had done. He saw what she had been suffering from. He saw the pain. The agony. The sadness. Luki bit his lip as he prepared his final words.

"I hate you…" his grip softened. "I _hate_ you… but I don't…" he rested his head at her shoulder, tears drenching her jacket. He whimpered, wiping his face full of tears with Luka's jacket. "I could never hate you, Luka-nee... I could never hate you even if I wanted to..."

"Th… thank you for taking care of me…"

_I'm sorry for not doing the same for you._

"Thank you for… being the best sister… I could ever hope for…"

_I'm sorry for being the selfish little bother.  
><em>

"T-thank you… because you tried so hard… to keep me safe…"

_I'm sorry for not noticing that you've been hurt because of me._

"Th-thank you… because you… loved me…"

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to return it to you._

"Thank you…" he gripped his chest and cried more. "…thank you…because you gave me another chance to live…"

_And I'm sorry for ruining yours._

"Thank you… for everything… and… I-I'm… sorry. I _truly_ am…"

He slid down at her waist level, kneeling down as he tenderly embraced her. He wailed and blubbered out words of apologies and gratitude. Luka was stunned beyond belief and soon it was her turn to cry. She knelt down with her brother. His face was flushed and eyes puffy from crying but Luka kissed his cheek in adoration like when they were kids. The overwhelming wave of satisfaction they experienced from that heated confrontation was their key to release them from the shackles of the past that kept them apart all those years. They both cried until there were no more tears. They lay on the floor, Luki sniveling but was peacefully asleep in her sister's arms. Both of them were too exhausted from the crushing waves of emotions that they had simply slept. Miku was at the doorway, still crying from the exchange.

It wasn't how she had planned it. She was certain that Luki saying those words would be irreversible but he finally . It may have not been her best plan but it worked. She went back to fetch blankets for the two. She kneeled down and tucked them both, Luki snuggling closer to Luka. Miku pouted. That was no fair. When she decided to get up, she almost jumped in surprise when cold hands pulled her down.

"Lu-luka…?!" she said in a low voice. Luka smiled and Miku's heart melted. She pulled her down by the neck and whispered in her ear. "Thank you..." she said and kissed her nose. Miku's face went crimson. Luka kissed her forehead and let Miku's body get on top of hers. The three of them settled underneath the blankets on that cold Autumn night. Luki was at the left, snuggling Luka's waist while Luka tucked Miku under her chin, embracing her with her cold limbs.

* * *

><p>I seriously thought I was never gonna finish this but lo and behold, my friend, the one I mentioned as an asswipe before, went to my house one day and bribed me with Nico Maki cards just to finish this and I just couldnt refuse. My babies looked so good in those cards ;-;<p>

So here I am and I apologize for any mistakes.

The lyrics came from Toeto, Circus Monster, Perfectionist Complex, No Logic, Afterglow and Even if it's your happiness. Awesome songs, I swear and truly the reason why I love Luka so much. So happy that we both share the same month of birthday: January. Mine on the 20th and hers on the 30.

The best version of Even If It's Your Happiness is by Soraru. Seriously, take a minute to listen to it. Oh, of course, Miku's song was Hello/How are you. Also cute.

I'm quite thrilled that this is finally coming to an end AHHHH YESSSS

I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me till now.

I always have the urge to delete this but my friend would always stop me before I do. He's a good bud. Best bud.

Shout out for Elgrim because she's also the reason that I got back into writing this.

As always, leave a review so I would know what you guys think of this.

Im pretty sure I messed up here and there and this pace is too fast even for me.

Last chapter coming right up.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally!

MMMMMMMM yes yes

Thank you very much for the reviews! I look at them every night for inspiration.

Oh and im glad you liked the Luka I drew lols

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>It was the morning after the emotional breakdown of the two. Luki woke up first because his back was killing him from sleeping on the floor. He tried to move but his leg was buried under Luka and Miku's bodies and there was no way for him to move without disturbing their sleep. Instead, he awkwardly positioned himself in a very uncomfortable way and stared at the two sleeping soundly.<p>

But of course, something was bound to go wrong.

After a few minutes of peace, Miku's arm jerked and painfully swatted Luki's… _thing_.

"Son of a -!" he screeched.

The sudden pain made the pink-haired guy cry in agony as well as making him kick Luka's shoulder to which both Miku and Luka were thrown a few inches away from him. There he was, crouching on the cold floor while the duo remained totally unaware of his misery.

"Ahh… Ouch ouch ouch… That… freakin' hurt!" he cried. He stayed in a fetal position for a couple of minutes before he recovered. When he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, he noticed how Luka was tucked underneath Miku's chin. It was somehow strange for him to see his older sister look so comfortable with someone else other than himself. He crouched near the two and listened for their rhythmic breathing until he decided they had enough sleep.

"Luka- nee, wake up." He called but she didn't stir.

"Hey hey Luka-nee, c'mon wake up." He repeated and shook her body. But since she was basically made into a body pillow by the tealette, both of them rocked back and forth.

"Mmnn… no… touch… allowed…" Miku mumbled and pressed Luka to her body more. She also entangled her legs to fully cover her prince from any disturbance. Luki sighed. He then grabbed his sister's hips and tried to forcefully remove her away from the teal-haired princess.

"Miku, please, get off!" he demanded. His hunger was making him a tad bit crankier than usual as to why he started to drag both of their cocooned bodies toward the door in the hopes of waking them up. "Luka-nee, I'm hungry. I didn't eat dinner last night." He cried. It was as if he was back to his child-like state where his selfishness dominated his personality; always asking his older sister for everything. When he was too distracted into dragging them, he suddenly lost his footing and slipped with the two falling along with him. Luckily, none of them suffered any fatal injuries because of the heavy duvet covering their bodies. It was as though they smoothly slid down the staircase. Nary a scratch nor a bruise. Sadly for the pink-haired individual, he had woken up them up in an awful way and triggered horrible memories for him.

_It happened._

_It happened again._

_This time, it was his fault._

His heart rate sped up as he checked for their vital signs. "L-luka-nee! Miku! Did I accidentally kill you? Oh no, are you guys still alive? Are you still breathing? Luka-nee, I can't feel any pulse! Miku, Luka- nee she's-!" his erratic breathing was making his head go numb and he found it hard to even choke a single word. "Sh-! –nee! Haahh… Som-… -elp.. haahh…" Miku was first to wake up, hearing the distress calls of Luki made her think Luka was in big trouble.

"-ku! " His eyes were red and the tealette feared the worst. First she noticed was that they were nowhere near the Music Room they had slept in yesterday. Next, she checked her body to see if there was anything bleeding. She glanced down beside her and Luka was just in the midst of waking up, probably because Luki was about to cry. Once she had a good look that her prince was okay, she hurried over to where the brother was, telling him that they're all good.

"Luki, we're alright, see? Luka takes a long time to wake up since she hardly sleeps." He trembled and stuttered when he replied. Miku wrapped her hands around his and massaged them the way she would do to Luka. "We're alive, yeah? You can feel my pulse here, see? Don't worry." Luki nodded and his lips tried to force a smile but he was still breathing irregularly. Luka's eyes widened when she saw how stressed her brother was and nervously reached out to him. She was still worried that her brother might reject her so she still kept a safe distance between them. The tealette chuckled and held on to her outstretched hand. "She's awake now." Miku gently pulled them together and embraced the idiots. "We're alright. There's nothing to worry about." Luki jumped when he felt Luka's icy hand brush his skin and Luka jerked her hand away because she thought he still hated her. However, when the crying man caught a glimpse of the scars on their wrists, he immediately checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lu-… -nee… al…right…" He smiled. Luka opened her arms the way she used to when he needed comforting and the pink-haired man gladly accepted her offer. "Luka-nee… alright…" he breathed out.

"I'm alright." She reassured.

* * *

><p>Miku felt conflicted.<p>

Sure it was nice that the siblings worked things out but seeing Luki cling to Luka all the time was something she was not ready to see even if he was her brother.

The pink-haired prince was busy preparing brunch for the three of them but she had hoped there was another way to distract herself before she explodes from sheer jealousy.

"Luka-nee, when did you learn to cook?" He asked. He peered over her shoulder and watched her intently. "Hey, hey, did you put tuna?" The timid prince nodded robotically. Luki couldn't stay put. He was practically all over Luka. Nonetheless, the unwanted attention directed at her was something she still wasn't used to. Considering the fact that they haven't talked properly for years and to have their relationship mend, little by little, by just one person was quite overwhelming. But she couldn't be thankful enough. The pink-haired prince glanced at Miku and gave her a crooked grin; beckoning her to come and taste what she has made. She blushed and quickly sauntered to her side and accepting a spoonful of her cooking.

"Fmmssh mwoop!" She commented.

"Eh! That's not fair, Luka-nee!" He took an unsuspecting bite and pouted. "How come Miku gets a bite before me?" Luka shrugged and prepared the meal. "Don't ignore me, Luka-nee!"

"Luki! Stop disturbing Luka with all your whining." She scolded. "Behave yourself."

"Fine!" he went to the table and sat down, crossing his arms as he did so. Luka sighed and placed the food on to the table. She had forgotten how troublesome Luki's tendencies were. And now the true problem arose. Miku was seated across Luki which leaves Luka to choose whether to seat beside the tealette or her brother. She didn't want to get caught in between the tension surrounding them by choosing sides so she sat at the head of the table; indicating she was neutral and did not want to get involved. She sighed when she heard them both mumble something under their breath.

"_See, Luka doesn't want to sit beside you. You've annoyed her with your childish nonsense."_

"_As if. Luka-nee knows how to handle me unlike you. Are you sure it isn't your fault why she's seated far from you?"_

"_I'm betting all of my leeks to prove you're wrong."_

"_Fine! I'll bet Luka-nee's cans of tuna!"_

Luka sighed again.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of weeks after and Luki still came by almost everyday and they bickered constantly, much to Luka's displeasure .When Miku was brought back to the reality of things, her body felt defeated. Surprise quizzes, tons of homework, endless projects and among other stuff, it was time to decide on what to do for the cultural festival. Last year they decided on opening a food stall and they made quite a sum. She was restrained by her classmates when she secretly added leek to every recipe. Despite the noise and sighs produced inside the classroom, the tealette preferred to take a nap than listen to them discussing. She trusted them with their decisions and they were very practical. Maybe they'll do the same thing again but with more leeks to the menu. That would definitely be possible. Who doesn't like leeks?<p>

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Mikuuu. They're gonna tally the votes, which do you pick?" asked Miki. The tealette grumbled in response, roughly saying 'any will do'. With a shrug of shoulders, the seatmate voted for them both.

She did say _any will do_.

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Miku raised her hand infront of her face.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Miki gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll go over this once more, okay? No repeats!" the tealette nodded seriously. "Okay then. First, we were asked to vote for. The thing we did last year, making adorable stuff toys to sell or a Play." She waited for her to nod before continuing. "It was a pretty close race between doing the Play or the thing from last year. Thanks to you, we got the one vote needed to tip the scales in favour of the Play."

"But what does that have to do with me as the main cast?!" she screamed.

"You didn't let me finish!" Miki shouted as well. "Jeez, Miku. I tried to wake you up, I swear but everybody just voted you and I had no control over that." she put her hands on her hips. "And may I remind you the words you said to me? What was it again? Any will do."

Miku slumped back to her seat, accepting defeat. "But why the main character? Can't I switch with someone else? I could be a minor character." She was desperate. She was extremely desperate. "I could do all the props _just not that!_" It was humiliating. Sort of. Just thinking about it was making her fluster.

"Maybe if you can convince our president for the change of role- Hey, wait! Miku!" before she could even finish her sentence, the tealette had already begun her hunt to track down the president of their class. "You didn't let me finish again!"

It was a futile attempt. It took her an hour of convincing but the president did not relent. She offered to do all the costumes, the stage props and other odd jobs because she absolutely hated the role given to her. The only way for her to get out was to let somebody else to take her place. Of course, no one wanted to grab the chance. It was an underhanded tactic for them to vote while she was asleep but she was half to blame, or rather, it was her entire fault because instead of participating in the class discussion, she was taking a nap. It was too tiring, too much effort and they all agreed that Miku was perfect for the role.

Who would play the perfect Sleeping Beauty other than Miku herself?

It was lunch and the twins were discussing over on what their costumes would be. Apparently, their class would go for the classic Haunted House and Rin was definitely excited to give people a scare. The teal-haired princess listened to their conversation quietly. Len waved his chopsticks to catch her attention.

"What's your class going to do, Miku?" he asked. If she told them, she would never hear the end of it.

"Oh, it's still undecided." She lied. Rin was quick to see through her act and cocked her head.

"Someone's lyiiiiing!" she sang. Miku gulped. "Is it embarrassing? Huh, Miku?"

"Are you gonna wear a maid's outfit?"

"Are you guys doing dares and you're one of the prizes?"

"Are you challenging people to see how much leeks you can eat before you blow chunks?"

It was a barrage of weird and highly impossible questions and Miku was sweating. She needs to face this head on. She took a deep breath and looked at them seriously. Better get this over with. "We're doing a play and I'm Sleeping Beauty." The twins looked at each other with utter bewilderment and before the tealette could add anything else, the two were laughing loudly.

"Pfffft-! Hahahahaha! I… hahaha…. can't…. hahahahaha!" Rin was practically rolling on the floor when she heard the news. She was holding her stomach and tears were in her eyes. "I think… hahahaha… I'm dying… hahahaha!"

Len wasn't faring any better. He had to physically restrain himself from laughing too much. His face was red from keeping any possible noise that would come out. "It's… kkngghh-! P-perfeeeect… hahaha!" At some point, they both accidentally choked on their spit and Miku was glad they had finally stopped.

"Serves you right." She mumbled. The twins regained their composure and fixed their uniforms.

"Face it, Miku. This was bound to happen sooner or later." Rin said, the bow atop of her head was still a bit crooked. "It's just payback from all the times you skipped on class duties because it was either you were late, sleeping in the nurse's office or sleeping somewhere else where they can't find you."

"Urk-!" the tealette clutched her heart for dramatic effect. "Why must you always hurt me?"

"Green is the enemy." She replied as-a-matter-of-factly, brandishing her fork on her face before taking a bite. "And besides, you weren't so worked up about being the lead in a play when we were in middle school."

Len put a finger on his chin and gave his twin a devilish smirk. "Hey, Rinny. Don't you think the main reason Miku is against all this is not because of her role…" He waited for the older blonde to respond. After few seconds, her eyes sparkled in recognition. She gave Len a fist bump and Miku was dreading to hear what they had in mind.

"It's because our dear little princess only wants Luka-nee as her prince." The said princess turned her head but judging from her red-tinged ears, they hit the nail. "Lenny's right on the mark!"

Rin doubled in laughter and Len couldn't resist anymore and joined in. Well, Miku had no other choice but to agree with their conclusion. It was true but there was another reason as well. She didn't mind being Sleeping Beauty. As Rin had said, she had experience in being the main role. She didn't mind memorizing the script, she had worse.

However, she thought about how much time she would consume in preparing for the play.

She thought about how many days she would skip Luka's session just for her to attend a meeting or practice.

And most of all, she thought about how much time she would be apart from Luka. Just thinking about that made her chest constrict. It was an unhappy feeling.

When class was dismissed, she stayed for a few more minutes to get her script that she had to memorize as well as to get to know the entire cast. Fortunately for her, the role of the prince was assigned to Piko. He was an average kind of boy that doesn't stand out too much. He's good friends with Miki so that was a plus and like Miku, he kinda got dragged into this mess. When the tealette looked at her watch, she sighed. It was going be a lot worse each day. She gathered her things and bid them goodbye. While walking towards the gate, she saw a squealing group of girls crowding over a person. She quietly passed them, careful not to get trampled by their hyper-active motions and gestures.

"Miiikuuuu!"

Oh no.

It's _him_.

What a day.

"Miiikuuuuuu! Help me!" he called. The group of girls kept him from moving an inch. "I uhm could you uh free me?" he kindly asked however they ignored his wishes and bombarded him with questions. Luki, as cool as he imagined he was, could not deal with the sudden wave of girls fawning over him. It was tougher than he had expected. All those daydreams of being surrounded by girls led up to this moment and he was being pathetic. "Help!" he squeaked. Miku was a few feet away from him now.

The tealette gave him a pitiful look. "Deal with it." She hissed with gritted teeth. She couldn't leave knowing full well that Luki might snitch on her with Luka. That tattletale. As if he heard her words, he nodded. He stood straight, coughed a few times and flipped his hair in an extravagant way. It was the move he practiced as a child when he saw an episode of a soap opera Big Al was watching. "Ladies, please. I'm going to be late for my meeting." Shrill cries from the girls was something he did not anticipate and it shook his few second confidence away. He just stood there, face pale with exhaustion and confusion.

Miku facepalmed. She turned her heel and at an instant, the girls parted and made way for Luki to escape. "Miiikuuuu." He grabbed her hand and she almost flinched. It was almost second nature to him now to hold her hand whenever he feels intimidated and such. He bowed his head and they left with the tealette leading the way. He was still holding her hand when he suddenly remembered the most crucial part from the show. "I think I forgot something." He turned around the group and flipped his hair again. "I had a great time, ladies." Miku almost puked. She didn't know what possessed those girls to sigh dreamily with his cheesy pickup lines. It was making her sick.

"Hey, hey, hey, Miku! Did you see that?!" he swayed their arms in an arc, feeling giddy that he accomplished doing his childhood dream. "I was pretty cool, right? Right?"

"Hardly."

"You were amazing too! I can't believe a single glare from you parted them like the Red Sea."

"I was glaring?" from what she recalled, she just went to their place, no threatening stare at all. "I hadn't noticed."

"You're going to Luka-nee's, right? Right?" he kept a tight hold on her hand and the teal-haired princess walked faster. She was late meeting Luka. "I'm tagging along!"

"I'm late." She mumbled. "And you." She stopped and poked her finger on his chest multiple times. "Why didn't you just go to her place like you usually do? Why wait for me?"

He scratched his cheek, averting his eyes. "You see, Luka-nee's more fun if you're with her." He admitted.

"What?" Miku was a bit confused with his statement.

"When you're there she talks more, smiles a lot more and doesn't get upset when I take her tuna or play the games she's hiding!" He blew puffs of cold air and sniffed the frosty air. "What I mean is that she's different when you're there with her. I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I can see that she has definitely changed." He swayed their arms again at minimum. "It's all thanks to you, Miku. Luka-nee's finally begun to move forward."

The teal-haired maiden flushed bright pink at his words. Has she really made an impact in Luka's life? "Has she really…?"

"Yes." Miku could feel the rush of adrenaline spreading through her veins. A simple affirmation that she was handling it well was something she wanted to hear. It boosted her confidence a whole lot more. They walked side-by-side now, leaving crushed leaves at their wake. It would only be a couple of minutes before the reach their destination however she wanted know something.

"Luki." She halted her movements and so did he.

"What is it?" he was a bit worried.

"Is it true that you and Luka aren't… you know," she thought it was insensitive to ask but she was in dire need of answers. "blood-related?" She expected him to grow silent. No one really wanted to answer private things about themselves. It was something that makes them vulnerable when it's exposed. Miku waited patiently. She knew it was no easy task.

"I want to say it's a lie but…" the hand that was holding hers shook a bit. She understood. Luki didn't realize he was holding his breath and he heaved. "I didn't believe it at first but when I saw a picture, it did make sense. Somehow." He swung their arms again at a slow pace. "It clicked when I realized how they were so cruel to Luka-nee. Mother never really talked to her much less occupy the same space with her. And… you heard what grandfather's like, right? They were actually… trying to get rid of her…" Miku's blood ran cold. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to say a word for fear of what she would scream. Profanity would most definitely be involved. "What Luka-nee said isn't actually a lie but not the truth either. We both have the same father but different mothers. That still counts as blood-related, right? But not to worry, I still love my sister no matter what. Those things don't bother me much anymore." He closed his eyes and awkwardly smiled. "I guess she doesn't want a brother like me. Maybe that's why she said that, right? I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Miku gently pulled him into a hug and he gladly enjoyed her warmth. Tears pricked his eyes and his vision got blurry. "No you're not. Don't say things like that. If Luka didn't want you as a brother, she should've just flat-out rejected your apology." He meekly nodded. Luki wiped his tears and thanked the teal-haired princess. She just knows exactly what he wants to hear. They started to walk again with Luki happily swinging their arms.

When they got inside, they were surprised to see Luka walking with a thick blanket covering her body. Upon closer inspection, she was carrying snacks, a few cans of tuna and some chips under the cloth. She was probably going to her game room, seeing as there was a new PC game released. What was it called again? Corpse Party?

"Luka-nee!" Luki quickly tackled his sister, almost making her drop the items.

"Hold it!" Miku stomped her foot. She hugged Luka by the side and held out her tongue. "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't be so clingy with Luka?!"

"You're playing that game, right? Right?" Luki, completely ignoring Miku's protests, helped her in carrying. "Can I play too?"

That cheat! And here she thought he matured. The tealette pulled Luka to her side. "You can play games later!" Luki pulled his sister to his side as a sign of retort and they started pulling her, making it a tug of war. Poor Luka. Never in her life would she imagine herself in a situation like this. Is this what Lily felt like when the twins somehow kept her on a leash? In truth, Luka never understood why they acted that way. It was given that Luki was spoiled but what about Miku? What's got her so worked up about?

She looked at the tealette who was still fighting Luki. She nuzzled her head with her cheek, ultimately stopping them both. Miku looked up, her face was burning. The pink-haired prince then rested her cheek on top of her head. "I thought you weren't coming." She quietly said, just enough for Miku to hear.

"L-let's talk about that later."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Luki had mastered the art of talking every few seconds that would spur irritation to anyone within range. They agreed on playing the game just for him to hopefully shut up. On the contrary, he was even nosier than before. "That's not supposed to happen!" he cried. Luka simply nodded and restarted to the checkpoint.<p>

"How can she die like that? Again?!" Although Miku was against playing such a violent game, the plot reeled her in.

"Seiko doesn't have to die like that, right? Right?!" He grabbed a spoonful of tuna and shoved it in his mouth. "That's so cruel!" he fed Luka some tuna as well while Miku eyed him dangerously. "Ah, Miku want some too? Hmmm?" he offered her a bite. She opened her mouth to speak but Luka had already taken it. "Lu-luka-nee?" The said prince chose not to answer him and played the game, clicking the mouse with speed.

A tad bit confused but relieved, Miku munched on some chips and read the dialogue displayed on the screen. If she were stuck in a place like that, Seiko would be the best bet of them all next to Kishinuma. Seiko for mental and emotional stability and Kishinuma for physical prowess. "Here we go to the Infirmary again." It was a terrible thing to go through again. It was their fourth time to play at the same save point. "Uggghhh Naomi. You're irritating me." She seethed. The pink-haired prince nodded and they were somehow uncomfortable reading their dialogues again knowing that Seiko might die again after this.

"What's so good with that Mochida anyway? I can't believe Naomi likes him more than Seiko! He's such a coward, I mean, just look at the guy!" Luki ranted. Miku agreed. "I don't know about Seiko but if Naomi's gonna be like that, she should find someone that she deserves!" Even Luka agreed with him.

"Oh, she left again." Luka monotonously stated. The two remained quiet as they watched how she escaped from the ghost. Since it's their fourth time, she played with ease. After that, it was the now the heated argument of the two girls.

"Shut it, Naomi! You're not the only one who's suffering!" Luki shouted at the screen. It was either he was or wasn't chewing but a piece of food landed on the monitor. The girls had to suppress a disgusting sound. "Woman, shut your damn mouth!" Tiny bits of food sprayed on the monitor and Luka leaned over to Miku on her left. It was a silent plea for help.

"How about you shut up? Don't you have any manners? Don't speak when your mouth is full!" Luki immediately looked away, embarrassed. The prince whispered a quiet thank you to her and Miku fed her some chips. They all squinted when Seiko broke down and cried about her family. She was a good kid and she didn't deserve any of this.

And then there were the choices.

"What now?" Luka asked them. Going over it, they decided that either way, Naomi would somehow push Seiko away. Once that was over and done with, another choice popped up. This time, they were playing Seiko.

"Let's not follow it." Miku suggested. Playing for a couple of minutes, searching for clues or other pathways, Seiko follows the voice again because there were no more places left to go.

"Great. We're Naomi again." Luki whined. "Why doesn't she die instead of Seiko?"

"I'd prefer them to be together." Miku said. "But that Mochida is in her way." Clearly, she was implying something here judging by her tone.

"I like the PSP version better." Luka piped in. "There was a secret scene there between Naomi and Seiko."

"Secret scene?!" Luki stood up, surprising his sister beside him. "What happened?"

Luka tensed her fingers on the keyboard. She braced herself for the inevitable. "They kissed."

"They _WHAT_?!" It wasn't only Luki now, Miku had joined in. The two beside her fired multiple insults to Naomi and Mochida. They bounced up and down sharing excitement and resentment to the characters and Luka had to take a deep breath to calm herself. Noise was never a good thing.

"Luka-nee, where did you put your psp?!" Luki's voice rang in her ears. Too loud! Luka covered her ears and pointed to the shelf. Her brother all but screamed and jogged towards the wall and threw the device to her. "Catch!"

Miraculously, Luka was able to catch it midair. Those survival videogames she played honed her skills. Luki almost threw himself to Luka but Miku did a signal. Her index finger drew a horizontal line to her neck and tilted her head. He knew what it meant. So he quietly went back to his seat beside his sister and swayed in his chair.

The pinkette loaded the game and wiped the screen with the blanket. Once the game booted, she quickly scanned through the saved data and clicked. The three read through the dialogue once more. It was quite similar to the PC version but knowing that there was a secret scene, the two was unable to keep quiet.

"_Ahhhh!_ Seiko!" Luki was already crying. "Don't leave!"He sniffled on Luka's blanket.

"What is _this?" _Miku was also tearing up. It was too hard for her to watch, let alone hear Seiko's voice from the device. Luka patted the top of her head and let it rest on her shoulder. This was only the beginning.

_Damn… I just realized… I'm going to die… without ever kissing anyone…_

Choices popped up the screen. A choice whether to kiss the dying girl or not."Why is there even a choice with this?!" Luki shrieked. "How could anyone deny Seiko with just one kiss?!" he latched on to Luka's arm and bit his lip. Luka chose to kiss her and the screen went black for a few seconds before showing Seiko's crying face. Both Miku and Luki cried in unison. It was too painful for her to hear. She placed the psp on the table and removed the blanket covering her body. She then pulled the two crying individuals together and she wrapped themselves with the blanket. She continued to play the scene.

…_.Why, Naomi…? I was ready… but now… I don't want to die…_

"Stop! Just stop talking, Seiko!" said Luki. "Save your energy!" the tealette wiped the tears from her eyes and Luka kissed her temple to soothe her. She immediately blushed with the action but was far too preoccupied with the game. When the scene finished and revealed it was only Naomi's dream, the two sighed in relief. Miku embraced her prince and buried her face to her shoulder. That was something she didn't want to see for a while. "Luka-nee, what about that other version? Is it still the same?"

"It's… different." Luka reluctantly answered. This was bad. Really bad.

"Can we see the first part, please?" he pleaded. "If Seiko's supposed to die in the first place, I'd like to remember her being happy at least."

"But I don't think it's good for-"

"Please?" Luki gave her his best imitation of a child's pout. "For Seiko?" She looked at Miku and the girl was the same, eager to learn more about their dubbed 'best character'.

Having no other choice, much like the game, she booted up the other one. The three were still huddled underneath the warm blanket munching on snacks while the two took turns in feeding Luka because her hands were occupied. It started with Naomi's mom sharing her thoughts about her daughter to a doctor. She could skip this part but the two beside her were interested in witnessing Naomi's jumbled thoughts because her mother thought she was insane for believing someone that did not exist. While the story progressed, their eyes were glued to the small screen, reading the dialogue and enjoying it. Unlike the other two versions of the game, this one displayed the day before horrifying event. Naomi and Seiko were having a sleepover and just seeing how Seiko was all giddy with just being with her the whole night, it lifted their spirits a bit, knowing that at least she got to experience this before dying.

_Hey, Naomi…_

_In the future, even after you get married… will you still spend time with me like this?_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" the two simultaneously hugged Luka and she couldn't help but melt into their arms. Apparently, Luka didn't have the heart to tell them that Naomi was the one who killed her.

"I give. I don't even want to finish the game anymore. I can't even-!" Luki threw his arms up in the air. It was a sign of defeat. "This is an awful game. I can't believe you play this." He took the psp and shut it off.

"I told you we should've played later!" Miku retorted. She took Luka's freezing hands and warmed them like usual.

"You didn't even try to stop me!" He sneered. "Whatever! I just want to forget about this." He leaned back to the chair. "Wanna get some icecream?"

"Icecream sounds… good." She admitted and let go of her hands.

_Ah… That's…_

Luka looked up at the two and they wrapped her up with the blanket. "You get cold easily, right?" Luki said. She buried her chin under the cover mumbling a quiet yes. The three left the room and as soon as they were out, Luki grabbed Miku's hand again. "Wanna come with us?" she shook her head no.

"What flavour do you want, Luka-nee?" he asked while they walked towards the door.

…_That's…_

She didn't answer. The pink-haired prince just looked down. Something was settling in her gut and it felt horrible. Miku was first to notice and spoke. "Luka?"

Said woman slowly lifted her head and her eyes laid upon their clasped hands and she looked away. She'd rather stare at something else. She didn't know how to explain the way she felt. Feelings that are foreign and new clouded her mind and put a significant weight in her heart. It was too heavy for her to bear. It was probably something to do with them holding hands or like that time when Luki kissed her hands.

It was _sickening_.

She forced herself to smile and waved. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

_Lies…_

"I'll get you lots so you could choose!" Luki pulled the tealette on the way to the exit however Miku stood firm. "Miku?"

The teal-haired maiden gently released her hand from his and ran to her prince. She stood on her tiptoes and hugged her. Tight. Brimming with affection and love. She then unwrapped the blanket and pulled it around herself, covering them both so Luki wouldn't see. It was only for them.

_But why…?_

Miku glanced at the forlorn expression of Luka and it breaks her heart just to see it. Luka, unwilling to move from her spot, rested their foreheads together, the faint scent of blueberries invaded her nose and was relaxing her nerves.

Blushing from the contact, Miku took her hands and put them on the crown of her head. She ruffled it a bit by controlling Luka's hands. "I'm right here." She said. It was Luka's turn to pet her head on her own tender way. "We'll be back, I promise. I won't leave you, okay?" The prince took deep breaths like how she had taught her to. Her head slid down to the crook of her neck, her hands never stopped moving.

She was weak and she knew it. She knew it too well. She wanted to ask but feared that Miku would turn away from her. The tealette cupped her cheeks and made Luka face her. "I won't leave you, okay?" she repeated. "I'll always be with you."

The knot formed in her gut slowly uncoiled. The terrible sensation left her gradually by her soothing words.

Because she knew she would keep them.

"Okay." She kissed her nose. "I'll wait." Miku hugged her one last time and ran her fingers to her silky pink locks, straightening them out the best she can. She left the covers and skilfully wrapped Luka once more.

"Mi-miku? What happened to your hair?" he questioned as he reached for her hand. The tealette felt her face on fire after realizing Luka kissed her nose again.

"It's nothing!" she turned around and gave her a smile. "We'll be back, okay?" her nose felt all tingly and warm. Luka affirmed with a nod.

And with that, the two ventured off to buy icecream while Luka had to stay and think about the foreign feelings she felt.

"I have to talk to Lily."

* * *

><p>Hello hello<p>

I uhhh yes. English is not my first language so my vocabulary is very limited.

Probs about 3 more and we're done.

Thank you guys so very much.

I am still VERY SALTY about Corpse Party.

**chi2lyn:** Oh noes is Luka jealous? :Oc

**Dawn101Seeker:** I laughed so hard because you have the same name as my friend and I had been keeping this a secret from her. Thanks for the motivation!

**Qisthz3981:** _*holds your hand*_ hold on. we're almost there.

**Arcana The Wolf:** Hello hello friend thank you for that super long review. It's my phone's wallpaper.

**Shinobukun:** imgur com OudT7EO **(**imgur**dot**com**slash**OudT7EO**) **_I dont know how linking works im so sorry_

_*whispers HI ELGRIM*_

Well then. See you guys soon.

Luka is such a problematic child i cant


End file.
